To Protect the Alpha Female
by Sylean89
Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would. (HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1: To Become the Alpha Bitch

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: Not sure how often I'll update this one, its just a way to clear my mind from my main story, but I do foresee it being a decently long story, 10 chapters at least.)

* * *

Chapter 1: To Become the Alpha Bitch

He stood on shaky legs, bloodied and battered, his once silver hair streaked red. That asshole of a brother of his came out of nowhere and proceeded to beat him to a pulp, _again_.

"What the hell is your problem, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha panted out, exhaustion and pain laced into his voice. The tormentor in question hadn't a scratch on him, not a single drop of blood staining his pristine, white, silk clothes.

The stoic demon would never say out loud the reason he was here, which was to provide training for his pathetic sibling, and instead used a repetitive fallback, "You are weak, Half-breed; a disgrace to our father's blood." It was the truth after all, seeing as Inuyasha was barely conscious and he had been going easy on the whelp. He should be _grateful_ for this opportunity, he came out of every battle learning at least one new thing, whether he realized it or not. An outright offer to be trained had been denied, but it was a family duty to do so; Sesshomaru simply had to find cunning ways to trick the pup into learning.

"Keh, I think you just need to go get laid or something; find a mate to focus your attention on and leave me be already," Inuyasha suggested carelessly, wanting these routine beatings to stop already. It seemed that as soon as he had healed, Sesshomaru would return and land him right back on bed-rest, which was not so comfortable seeing as he lived alone in the woods.

"This Sesshomaru shall only take a mate if the female proves worthy," he showed no emotion as usual, even at the callous way his inferior spoke to him.

"And how would she do that?" Inuyasha asked. Not like he really cared, but if he got Sesshomaru talking, maybe he could catch his breath.

A sly smile peeked across his lips, "By surviving my attempts to end her life."

Inuyasha was only briefly able to think about how impossible that search would be before the attacks resumed.

That had been about 60 years ago, before Inuyasha met Kikyo and got sealed to a tree for 50 years. Inuyasha had all but forgotten the conversation, one he knew Sesshomaru was completely serious about, until the very event he described, happened. Both brothers were stunned speechless when the frail looking human girl managed a feat they had both failed at, pulling out Tessaiga from its podium. It even caused Sesshomaru to cease his attack and turn his attention on her. No normal human could have managed it, made evident by Sesshomaru's question of " _What_ are you?" Not who, but what. Standing just arm's length in front of her, perusing her assets and trying to identify her strength, he could detect an unknown amount of untapped holy power, but other than that, she was just a human. His curiosity sated, and feeling a bit let down that his search would continue, there was no way a human could be worthy of him.

Inuyasha identified right away what was going on, "Sesshomaru, leave her alone, she's not involved in this." He understood his brother enough to realize he intended to kill her, that was the only way to prove she was not his equal, or even, superior, seeing as she accomplished what he could not.

"Inuyasha," she called for help, then did the most foolish thing possible, she threatened Sesshomaru. "One step closer and I'll cut you." Her knees were knocking together, the sword shaking in her hands as she tried to look brave.

"For some unknown reason, I was unable to draw Tessaiga. Fortunately, you were unable to draw it either. Its obvious that she must die," Sesshomaru vocalized Inuyasha's worries.

"You're right. It is weird that she could do it but we couldn't, but she's still just a human girl," Inuyasha was trying to remind Sesshomaru that his word he gave so long ago needn't apply to humans. She would never be able to survive him, so he didn't need to prove anything. He was begging for her life, begging Sesshomaru to let it go this time. "Kagome, give him the sword, there's no choice." He was hoping the sword would be gift enough to placate him, a sign of surrendering on her part to simply hand it over.

"No way, why does he automatically get to keep it?" Kagome snapped back, letting her attitude put her life in a very dangerous place. "If he couldn't pull it out then he's not supposed to have it. He'll have to come and take it." If Sesshomaru had been considering showing mercy, she had obliterated that thought with her declaration. There was no other course of action now, and Inuyasha saw that all too clear.

The two bickered a bit longer before Sesshomaru hummed to himself and spoke, drawing their full attention with his smooth baritone voice, "Inuyasha, your patience with this _creature_ is astonishing to me." He still was a bit unclear if she was simply a human, that power he sensed within her, it was disguised even from his keen senses. "You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her." He noted Inuyasha's unease at his statement. "Certainly, these feelings of mercy of yours are not something I inherited from out our great and terrible father. It must have been that mother of yours; that _human_ mother, who caused our father to meet his end in this ignoble place. Her blood affects you as well. Is it that which so endears you to them? When it comes to humans, I of course, bear no such weakness." He ended his monologue with a shower of acid over Kagome, reducing her to a puddle of sludge, or so he thought. His insults continued, reminding Inuyasha that he will never be the alpha, "You forget your station, worthless half-breed." Inuyasha suddenly increased in power and speed as his anger reached its peak. He landed a few glancing blows, closer than he'd ever gotten to actually wounding Sesshomaru. "All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? If I'd have know that's what it took to make you fight, I'd have killed her sooner." He was not only referring to today, but in all their past battles, possibly even Inuyasha's own mother, or so he perceived it.

"I'm going to slit your stomach, take out your guts and put 'em in a bowl. By the time I'm through with you, your gonna wish it was you that's dead," Inuyasha threatened through clenched teeth.

Gasping for breath, Kagome emerged from her slimy puddle, "I thought I was a goner." Again, both demons froze in there actions to observe her unbelievingly. Neither could believe what they had just witnessed. A female had actually survived Sesshomaru, not only that, but a _human_ female. "Hey you, you tried to kill me didn't you?" She pointed Tessaiga at Sesshomaru again, displaying her defiance and walked towards the dumb-struck Inuyasha. "Don't go thinking you're gonna get away with it, Mister." She threw yet another threat before changing her tone and addressing Inuyasha. "Here, I think we underestimated it. Don't let me down." Another oblivious move, by gifting the sword to Inuyasha, she declared him as her protector. He knew though, that Sesshomaru had an overriding claim, made many decades ago, that he could never compete with. That was just how pack politics worked. As much as he hated it, Sesshomaru was the alpha, and he the beta. The alpha always got first pick and unless he was killed, that status would never be taken from him. He declared that if any female, not specifying species, should survive his attempt on her life, she would become his mate. This made Kagome the alpha female, although she knew nothing of it. It was already his job as beta to protect her if requested, and she had.

"Hey, uh, how come you're still alive?" Inuyasha struggled to grasp everything that had just happened. She just looked at her hands confusedly and shrugged her shoulders.

Sesshomaru was seething inside; no way a human would be his mate. He felt her power when she emerged, encasing her body and protecting her, but he did not wish to speak it out loud. He had not specified in what manner a female need protect herself either, whether it be of own strength or with the use of some object. He opted to state the less insulting possibility, and unsurprisingly, the others followed suit, "The sword, that's what protected you." He could still try to kill her again, since he never said how many times she need resist him. That was one option to get out of this mess. His aura whipped around him madly, and Inuyasha knew why, Sesshomaru had no intention of letting this woman live, for if she did, he would have to keep his word and she was not something he desired.

Skulls swirled and were flung at inuyasha, shattering against his own hard head. Not understanding the complexities of the situation, Kagome ranted in her mind, _'What's his problem; what a jerk.'_

"Lets see if a half-breed can even wield the Tessaiga. I myself will be the witness," he declared before his eyes burned a dangerous red and his body became encased in light, transforming himself into a giant dog. But we all know how this battle progressed; fighting for their lives, Myoga appearing and fleeing, and toxic fumes forcing them out of the body of InuTaisho. In order to go after the girl's life properly, Sesshomaru must first take out her protector. Aiming straight for her would be dishonorable.

Kagome cheered Inuyasha on from the sidelines, "Tessaiga's yours, you just gotta believe in it, like I believe in you."

"You are nuts, this sword is good for nothing," he waved it around trying to get it to do anything. "Me, I'll live, I'm half-demon. You though, you ain't got a chance." He knew Sesshomaru wanted her dead, and would make sure she ended up as such if he failed to protect her. She would not be able to defend herself against him in this form.

"So, I should just give up hope?" she started crying softly, only to be told to stop crying. "Oh, should I laugh?"

"No, you should shut up at let me protect you," he yelled back. Sesshomaru growled again as he advanced, drawing Inuyasha away. He had to succeed or she would be shredded to bits. "Stay here and watch." He strode off and managed to make Tessaiga work for him, warding off his alpha and ensuring that Kagome would be his brother's future mate. He wondered how Kagome would take the news when Sesshomaru returned to collect her. She survived, that was Sesshomaru's criteria.

* * *

(A/N: So does this plot-line sound like its worth continuing? Share any ideas you'd like to see, I still need material to get it flowing.)


	2. Chapter 2: To Prove One (Un)Worthy

To Protect the Alpha Female

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: Wow! The outpouring of support for this story really took me by surprise and I got several ideas, most of which aligned with my hopes for this story. Thank you all! I am so addicted to reviews and y'all are my dealers. Haha.

I usually wait a week between postings, but as a reward for all the thought provoking reviews, here's the next chapter in only 1 day. Enjoy and keep the ideas coming.)

* * *

Chapter 2: To Prove One (Un)Worthy

Sesshomaru would never show it, but he was in immense pain from his arm being severed. Reclined at the base of a massive tree, he rested, healing off the wound and cursing the one who inflicted it, "Damn you, half-breed Inuyasha." The power contained within the prized sword, that was what he sought for many long years, and just as he had finally found it, the whelp snatched it away. It was not just a sword now though, it was also a "token of protection." In essence, a barrier between himself and the death of a certain girl. If it were handed over, that would be akin to handing her over. "I want the Tessaiga. Give it to me." There was another power at work that day, a power he wished he had not encountered, for it landed him in a very displeasing position. The girl, how was it possible that she had survived being drenched in acid? There were very few poisons in all of Japan that could rival his in potency, and yet, she survived without a scratch and only a hint of holy power surrounded her. Despite her miraculous feat, she was still only a human. Humans were pathetically weak creatures, of body and spirit, and yet his word, his honor, was at stake if he didn't take the wretch for a mate. How disgusting. Even the thought of touching her sickened him. He never even ate humans, as many demons did, and now he was expected to bed one of the vile creatures.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a grating voice called, thankfully, pulling him from such morbid thoughts, "oh, how I've searched for you, Lord Sesshomaru."

The imp knew not of his situation, having never been told what Sesshomaru would require for a female to prove herself worthy of himself, and was only concerned with the sword and injury he sustained, "Its you, Jaken."

"Yes. Oh, that despicable Inuyasha, he not only took the Tessaiga, he took your left arm too," The loyal nuisance continued to rant and rave. "I am utterly mortified. Curse that inuyasha."

' _There has got to be some way to prove her inadequate,'_ Sesshomaru told himself, deciding that this would be the first thing he would need to deal with upon his return to fighting form. _'I will not mate a human.'_

* * *

He kept tabs on them from a distance, but avoided direct confrontation, looking for any reason at all why the girl would be unsuitable. He found none. She took in a demon child not her own, showed loyalty even in the most dire of situations, and was always willing to sacrifice her own well-being for those she cared for. Her strength, while still buried, he would catch glimpses of, and be unable to claim her weak in any way.

His frustration with the situation was cresting when a mysterious demon offered him a way to wield Tessaiga, via a human arm with a jewel shard imbedded within. He deigned it was high time to prove her inferior, and headed out for a confrontation. He found them with ease, not having been far away, and struck swiftly.

Inuyasha faced him as the others fled, "Sesshomaru. To what honor do we owe _this_ visit?"

"Spare me the feigned innocence," he stated more cryptically than they realized. "I'm here for the Tessaiga, of course." _'With the sword forfeit, I can destroy that female without sullying my honor.'_

"Still haven't given up on it yet, huh?" Even though Inuyasha understood Sesshomaru wanted Kagome either dead or claimed, he missed the meaning behind the sword in this instant. Kagome informed Miroku about their opponent, but hadn't the knowledge to explain his real purpose, simply claiming he wanted the sword.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha, or will you surrender it now without the need for a battle?" Sesshomaru inquired, having no real intention of finishing off Inuyasha today. As unbelievable as the whelp would find it, their family ties kept Sesshomaru from slaying the pup. Beat him unconscious, yes; actually kill him, not unless he acted in a way that was more shameful than killing family would be. He was essentially, the perfect guard for the girl he wished dead.

"No chance, this time I'll take off much more than just one of your arms," Inuyasha charged in wildly and had no luck in landing a blow. "I'll slit you in half you sad excuse for a demon."

"You should have surrendered," Sesshomaru warned darkly as he knocked the sword out of Inuyasha's hands and grasped it with the new human arm, sending a wave of power from the blade. In demonstration, he slaughtered a whole horde of demons and split a mountain in half. "Now do you see? This sword, forged of our own father's fang reigns supreme. Unfortunately, the Tessaiga is not capable of choosing its owner. But perhaps now you, a mere half-breed, realize that you could never master it." His words held hidden meaning, not just about the sword, but also about it's recently acquired meaning. A warning that Inuyasha will never be able to protect the girl, and to thus give her up to him. "Your blood will stain this sword. Truly a fitting end for you, is it not?" Killed by the very token of protection he was granted, with promise of Kagome being next.

Miroku stepped in at this point, causing a bit of macho-man bickering followed by use of the wind tunnel, poisonous insects, and Kagome running off to find an antidote. Inuyasha was getting beat pretty bad, Sesshomaru had to get the sword _and_ knock its wielder unconscious before switching targets, but the pup was very stubborn, even defying the sword with a mere sheath.

"One strike, one more strike and its over," Sesshomaru warned giving one last chance to surrender. Sheath knocked away, Inuyasha had no more means to defend himself. Then Kagome did the one thing that yet again, only served to prove her worthy, she fought back, reversing the Tessaiga's transformation with an arrow, another glimpse of that unknown power she held. It seemed the more he confronted her, the more she proved herself. It was infuriating, however, by entering the battle and attacking him, he now no longer need incapacitate Inuyasha, her protector, before going after her.

"Sesshomaru!" she called, voice bold and showing no fear where she should be. "Drop the sword, or the next arrow is going in your heart." She stretched the string of her bow taut, prepared to make good on her threat. "Inuyasha, get out of there!"

' _That girl's arrow canceled Tessaiga's transformation?'_ Sesshoamru pondered, not liking where this was going. If his father's fang could not withstand whatever her power was, than it was questionable if _he_ could. Her aim, however, was inaccurate and speed was no more than average for a human; he would not let her land a blow to find out.

"I'll shoot your left arm off," she repeated her threat, seeing the jewel glowing from within. This drew Inuyasha's attention as well. "There it is. Say goodbye to your shard!" She let her arrow fly, but missed as he expertly evaded its path and charged at her, claws flexed.

"Most amusing, you seem so anxious for her safety," Sesshomaru mocked as Inuyasha's attack forced him back.

' _And you seem most anxious for her death. So you still don't have any intention of letting her survive,'_ Inuyasha realized, wondering if Sesshomaru appeared for this reason even more than the sword.

"Let me at him. There's a shard of the jewel imbedded in his left arm. I'm sure I can hit it," she moved to draw another arrow, determined to help.

"Forget it, Kagome," Inuyasha demanded, trying to get her to back down. Sesshomaru would have to leave her be if she did the same; one attempt for one attempt. If she struck again, so would he. "Sesshomaru has never been the type of opponent that's easy to strike down. Stay here and care for Miroku. The remedies from your era seem powerful, maybe you can save him." Inuyasha redirected her attention to get her out of there. "Kagome… Thanks. With your arrow you reversed Tessaiga's transformation. Now I can defeat him." _'Now I can save you.'_

Sesshomaru did not miss the slip Inuyasha made, mentioning "era," but past era, or future. Did she have a demon-like lifespan, or was she capable of traversing time? Is that the strange power he could not identify? It would be a matter to ponder later.

Kagome administered the antidote to a weakening Miroku, after dodging a perverted attempt to kiss her. And immediately struck up a pose to use her bow again if necessary, which she deemed crucial, shattering Sesshomaru's armor. And even after Inuyasha's warning, tried again, but this arrow was caught between two fingers and melted from the intense poison. The arrow felt powerless as soon as he grasped it, but Sesshomaru knew it wasn't, this girl made no sense. Maybe she wasn't trying to kill him, only remove his arm. How foolish. "You've had your warning, now I shall put an end to your interference," he sent a weakened blast towards her, but Inuyasha again managed to see her to safety. She just wouldn't die.

"Get Kagome out of here," Inuyasha resorted to his last option, telling the others to run. Maybe they could get away. He charged his brother and held off the sword while they fled, suffering a hole in the gut, but managed to wrest to sword back just in time to pass out. Even out cold, the sword reacted and prevented Sesshomaru from taking it. The token of protection continued to perform its duty.

' _He holds power over it. If I make a move for it, he will strike me down,'_ Sesshomaru acknowledged, before turning away and leaving. There was nothing he could do here at this time. And yet again, Kagome had survived his attempts on her life.


	3. Chapter 3: To Solve the Unknown

To Protect the Alpha Female

Chapter 3: To Solve the Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: After this update I'll strive to update weekly, but this story is not guaranteed. It _will_ be finished eventually, but my main self-inflicted obligation is  In a New Light.)

* * *

Myoga knew of the events within the body on Inutaisho that led to Tessaiga being retrieved, but knew not of Sesshomaru's desires, since the flea avoided the volatile demon at all costs. Totosai on the other hand, knew not of the aforementioned events, but _was_ aware of the ridiculous requirements Sesshomaru had for a mate, as was told to him centuries ago by the great dog demon. When Myoga sought out the sword smith, to inform him of Tessaiga's return to the living world, he mentioned off-handedly about how lucky it was that Kagome had been there to draw the sword that both brothers could not.

"Whoa, that's certainly interesting," Totosai commented, still hammering away on the sword on his anvil. "Who is this Kagome person?" He couldn't imagine any other demon, not of the dog general's blood, being allowed to touch the sword.

"She's a priestess that travels with Inuyasha," Myoga informed. Clang.

"A human?" Totosai asked, only partially interested, focusing mostly on his work. Clang.

"Yes," Myoga clarified.

"I doubt Sesshomaru would have taken that very easily," Totosai deduced accurately, blowing a burst of unnaturally hot fire on the sword. Clang.

"He didn't," Myoga verified, "he tried to kill her." The clang of metal on metal suddenly stopped as Totosai gave his fellow elder demon his full attention.

"Tried?" Myoga hummed affirmably. "Was this an actual attempt on her life, or just a near fatal warning? Myoga, tell me what happened?" The urgency in his voice rose at each new question.

"Well, he doused her in acid from his claws and she emerged unscathed," Myoga recapped the events he recalled from the view of his safe perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"And you _saw_ this happen?" Totosai was very skeptical about this incident and had to make sure not to jump to any false conclusions.

"Yes," Myoga responded again, wondering what was with the sudden interrogation. "Why do you ask? You seem to know something?"

"Hmm, I do," Totosai affirmed, continuing his work slowly as he thought. Clang. The crash of metal on metal was a comfortingly familiar sound to him. "Several centuries ago, before the great dog demon perished, he told me of how his son would never find a mate." Clang. "He expressed how his expectations could never be reached because whenever Sesshomaru did find one that might be worthy, the boy's final test would destroy her." Clang. "The arrogant whelp would only take a mate if she could survive his attempts on her life, just as you have said this human did."

"Wait, do you mean that Sesshomaru is likely going to try and take Kagome, a _human_ , as his mate?" Myoga couldn't believe such an outlandish notion, even as the words left his mouth.

"I do not know, but it may very well be the case." Totosai posed the possible outcome and the two went silent to ponder its implications. The only sound was the repetitive hammering. Clang. Clang. Clang. "How did inuyasha come to posses the sword, if it was the girl who drew it?" There was a chance that there was yet another facet to this.

"She gave it to him," Myoga stated.

"And he accepted," Totosai made sure to get the details straight.

"Of course," Myoga confirmed.

"Then he is her protector," Totosai supplied. "That explains why Sesshomaru keeps going after him as you so told me."

Clang!

* * *

Her purity was astonishing, and not just in the power he could feel in bursts, as she would fight, but also in how her very aura affected everyone around her. Kagome brought people together wherever she went, sowing peace and understanding, tolerance and generosity, just by passing through. Even one as standoffish as Inuyasha opened up to her about his past, calming his injured spirit. If she was a demon, Sesshomaru would have declared her worthy already, but she was not. She was human, but at the same time, not quite. Pondering over her enigmatic origins, Sesshomaru came to only one possible, yet incredulous, explanation. Her dress and mannerism were not consistent with anything from the distant past, she was foreign, yet had the language and customs of this land mastered. Her "era" could only be from the future, which meant she was capable of manipulating time itself, somehow. He knew of demons who could _stop_ time, for the less powerful, or _see_ into the future, but none that could _travel_ through it in any way other than how every living being did. It was a power even he lacked. He observed her means to such a feat as well as she slipped into a dry well and disappeared instantly from his senses. When her companions had walked away, he attempted to follow her, but simply met soft ground. Yet another way she was proving herself. At this rate, he wouldn't find a single shred of a reason to discard her.

He continued his vigilance, but had no intention of going after the girl for now. It was purely coincidence that Totosai sought out Inuyasha for protection. A foolish move for sure, seeing as the sword smith, as much of a coward as he was, needed no protection. His mastery of fire and lava made for an effective means of escape. But since he was there, might as well approach the problem from a different angle; instead of trying to take the sword, the "token of protection," he would attempt to break it with the recently acquired dragon arm. Taken or broken, either would accomplish the same goal, clearing the way for him to pursue the girl's life. It was still the only way out he could find; slay her and prove her weak, unworthy of being his mate.

His attempts were thwarted when he was unexpectedly grazed by the Windscar, sending him retreating to tend to his severe wounds. If it wasn't for Tenseiga, he might not have survived the sudden attack. He had no idea where the sword brought him, only that he woke up to the sounds of rustling in the bushes. His instincts took hold, like a wounded beast backed into a corner, and he snarled at the creature. His body relaxed when he saw it to be simply a human child, no threat. What he couldn't understand was why she was attempting to help him. Shouldn't she be running away in fear, alerting her village of his presence so they would come to exterminate him, or attempt to? Instead, she brought him water and fish, human food that would not help much, but of a gesture he could not fathom the origins. Even when he told her he didn't need her offerings, she continued, with no expectations of him expressed.

When she came to him again, covered in bruises, he couldn't help but wonder how she came to have them. The smell of several human males covered her, hinting that they had beat her, but what for? Was it because she was helping him; did she put him before her own well-being? Begrudgingly, such selfless generosity reminded him of the priestess of which he had been obsessively looking for faults. She displayed her emotions so openly, and they changed wildly; the similarities were stacking up. There was the passing thought of staying to observe her, in hopes of better understanding the other, but that idea was fleeting. He didn't need the burden.

Healed, he rose to leave the area but detected a familiar scent on the wind: blood, but more descriptively, the blood of a very specific human girl. There was also the strong scent of wolves. Curiosity spurred him on, and he found what was expected. The same girl lay dead in the road, her body littered with bite marks. She hadn't even been eaten, only killed for the thrill of the hunt. How dishonorable, she wasn't a strong opponent, and there was no purpose to her demise. She had assisted him, however unnecessary it was, he was willing to see if he could return the favor.

Upon drawing Tenseiga, it pulsed in his grip, and revealed to him the creatures of the underworld swarming over her body. Maybe it was honor, or maybe simple curiosity, but he sliced them through, just to see what would happen. He knew of the sword's potential, yet it had never revealed much to him. He wanted to know what it could do. It brought the girl back to life, a feat that surprised even he. It was not the most useful thing to carry with him, but at least it was for more than decoration. He helped the girl up and turned to continue on his way without a word. Jaken called after him, squawking about one thing or another, and even before the imp could come running after him, the girl stepped forward, breaking out of her shock and choosing to follow.

' _Heh, Tenseiga, you compelled me to save a human life today,'_ he blamed his actions on the sword. Not admitting his own wandering thoughts and the merits of a species he despised.


	4. Chapter 4: To Thwart an Inferior Claim

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: To Thwart an Inferior Claim

* * *

It started out as just another opponent, some murderous demon slaughtering a village, until that demon found the most annoying way to get under his skin, by calling him a Mutt. This Kouga demon, was no ordinary enemy either, his speed unmatched, and so in-tune with his bestial side, his instincts gave him a "sixth-sense" that foretold moves before they were made. Not only that, but he had no problem running away, as seen when he fled before the Windscar could be cast.

The next encounter was obviously planned out, and he succeeded in kidnapping Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like a total failure as her protector in allowing her to be snatched away. He hadn't even gotten a chance to fight for her. They set out immediately to find her, hoping it was her _ability_ Kouga had been after and not a _meal_. Luckily, Shippo had left a trail for them to follow. _'Don't worry, Kagome, I'll save you,'_ Inuyasha vowed.

* * *

As reluctant as Sesshomaru was to acknowledge Kagome's merits, Kouga saw her assets with ease. The first thing she did was risk her own life for a little fox child, twice. Her loyalty surprised him, and his instincts told him she was powerful, even though he didn't know in what way. She was definitely worthy of the title Alpha. "Hm, she risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal," he leapt off a cliff and landed deftly at her side, looking her over. "I'm going to make you my woman." She had no idea how to respond to that.

"Hey, Kouga," his men inquired, "I thought you were going to eat her when you were done with her, not mate her."

"You don't want her," another chimed, "she's a human."

"Idiots! This woman can see the sacred jewel," he explained the reason he could clearly see, leaving out what his instincts told him about her since those were harder to vocalize. "The birds of paradise aren't the only ones with a shard, you know. With her ability, we'll be able to gather all the sacred jewel shards in the region." His reasoning satisfied his men, and that was his sole intention, but it also left a bad taste in Kagome's mouth. She didn't like the idea of him only wanting her for her abilities. Couldn't anyone see her for herself?

"That would make us incredibly powerful," the men got all excited over the prospect. "Our pack would be unstoppable!"

"That's the idea, yeah. So you see she's way more valuable to us than some female demon," Kouga continued, turning his attention to Kagome. "Your name is Kagome, right? Wolves mate for life so you're mine now. Got that?" His words may have made any female wolf demon melt, but Kagome was _not_ having any of it. No way would she agree to be with someone who only wanted her to be a shard detector. She wanted to be loved for _who_ she was!

"I don't belong to anyone," she screamed, reeling back, "get your hands off me!" The resounding smack of her hand against his cheek would have made Sango proud and left the wolf leader stunned. He had never been rejected before, having females swarm around him was just part of being the alpha. And yet, when he finally did choose one, she struck him.

All present were a combination of dumbstruck and terrified at what would happen next, backing away to avoid Kouga's wrath. Nothing came though. He tried thinking over what he could have said to piss her off, but nothing was coming up until she explained it, "I'm not some slave at the auction. You can't put in a bid and claim me as your property. Besides," a small blush formed at her next words, "I'm not available. I'm already kind of seeing a guy, sort of." She had no idea how true her words were, except not in regards to the younger brother.

"Y-You're taken?" he stuttered out. "Don't tell me you're with that dog-eared mutt, Inutrasha." She went into a rant, defending him, going off on tangents, and insisting he be called by his name. "Hmm, I don't see what you like about him."

' _What am I saying, talk about denial,'_ Kagome reminded herself. _'Come on, Kagome. Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo. He's made that perfectly clear already. He doesn't want you.'_

"I don't care," Kouga continued, not making any better impression on her, "next time I see him I'll put a spear through his heart and feed him to my wolves." Kagome did not want to have that visual materialize in her mind; it was too disturbing. "Then he won't be much competition anymore, just a pile of old bones." This guy was deluded if he thought that would work to win her over. That would only make her fight harder. He didn't even have any class about him, all blunt and crass. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

They hauled her back into the den and made her sick to her stomach as she watched the wolf demons use even less table manners than Inuyasha, tearing at the bloody meat with fangs until their faces were covered in red. Turning away from the sight, she opted instead to ponder over her pathetic excuse for a love life. Kouga told his men she was valuable because of her unique sight, but really, Inuyasha had never really said anything besides that either. He only seemed concerned about her as far as her usefulness. She was hopeful something more would develop, and she's seen glimpses of his soft side, but that dream-like image was always shattered soon after by his coarse behavior. He just didn't make any sense to her.

* * *

The stubborn birds were only slowing them down, but eventually, they ran into Shippo who was able to direct them towards the wolf den. They found them in the middle of an all out war, just as Kagome was about to be attacked.

"Inu-Yasha?" she clung to him. "I was so scared." Reunions and greetings taken care of, and an explanation given, Miroku single handedly took care of the remaining birds, minus the one with the shard.

"Great, it's the mutt-face," Kouga muttered to himself and then the two started tossing insults back and forth again.

"You're gonna pay for kidnapping Kagome," Inuyasha barked back, getting Kouga's attention.

"Kagome?" Kouga whispered then prepared his warning and claim, "Hey Dog breath, take this chance to run, but keep your hands off _my_ woman, got that?"

"His _woman_?" Miroku echoed, listening to Kouga continue his declaration of love, embarrassing the hell out of Kagome and confusing her companions. "Is there any truth to what he's saying, Kagome?"

"Nothing's going on," she hollered back in defense, "he's deluded, its wishful thinking, he's making it up."

"I-I knew it, he's living in a fantasy," Inuyasha felt the relief wash over him. If he lost her like that, Sesshomaru really would kill him. Even if the bastard wanted her dead by his hands, her mating any other demon would be a massive insult to him and he'd kill her, the male, and Inuyasha, since he was supposed to be protecting her. "You flea-bag."

"Its not a fantasy, I've claimed her as mine," Kouga announced. "I'm in love with you, Kagome." She could do nothing but try not to die of mortification. "You're far better off with me, and-" Blah, blah blah, woof-whistles, cheering, etc.

Inuyasha was shaking with anger, there was no way he'd allow him to speak like that. He would protect her from everything, including overly cocky suitors, "Nobody talks down to Kagome like that with me around, how dare you humiliate her. She's not _your_ property!" He took off after the wolf only to have Kagome holler out to Kouga and help _him_ find the shard. "Did she just- did she just help him?" His worry came rushing right back, worried she might have developed some kind of feelings for him. _'Shit. She's going to get us both killed.'_ A bit more fighting and Kouga failed to defeat the demon, losing one of his jewel shards in the process. Inuyasha had no idea what Kagome thought of the wolf, but opted to deal with him after the flying nuisance, obliterating it in one swing with the Windscar and leaving Kouga's jaw dropped. "Now just to deal with this flea-bag."

Returning back down to the ground, he nearly fell back when she saw Kagome "hugging" Kouga. "You're not going to be dealing with anything, you understand? Kouga's hurt, this is no time for posturing," she lectured, having no idea the position she was putting him in. Kouga tried to stand and put up a fight to defend his claim, but fell right back to the ground after Kagome sent Inuyasha sprawling face first into the dirt. "Get him out of here, and quick," she commanded Kouga's men before Inuyasha could pull himself up.

"Hey, come back," Inyasha hollered, "cowards!" They vanished in a dust trail. "Why'd you let them go?"

"He wasn't fit to fight," she explained, not willing to let Inuyasha beat up on someone when they were already down. "Kouga was hurt; he was good to me, so I returned the favor."

"Good to you?" Inuyasha screamed. "Are you nuts? Don't tell me you get off on that kind of thing; you were kidnapped and almost killed." Inuyasha was looking her over, scent, skin, luckily there were no marks; otherwise he really would be as good as dead when Sesshomaru found out. Maybe he should tell her, no, he wasn't going to take her anger in his ass-hole brother's place. Let _him_ deal with telling her. _'Oh yeah, Kagome, you belong to Sesshomaru. Just thought you should know. Like that would go over very well.'_

"He looks rougher than he was," she tried to explain. "He, protected me a lot, you know." The others watched the events unfold, wondering if emotions had been formed in these last few hours.

Inuyasha just growled and resorted to dismissing the whole thing, "This is stupid! Forget it." Kagome had only been trying to be just and fair; she didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Not like she returned Kouga's affections, but he had become a friend, and she defended _all_ of her friends.

Trying to calm Inuyasha down later from more irate behavior, she supplied, "Not that its any of your business, but Kouga's not my type, okay?" _'I prefer guys with more self-control and respect for me.'_

He responded with more "I don't care," and "I don't wanna talk about it" like comments before letting curiosity take over and ask something dangerous, "So, what exactly happened between you guys?" She couldn't believe he would actually think anything _happened_. Did she look like the easy type? The argument had her going home via Kirara after screaming her lungs out at the perceived insult and Inuyasha cowering behind a rock claiming he wasn't scared.

* * *

(A/N: I've noticed I'm following very closely to the series, looking for the best location to divert, any opinions of when that'd be? There are some really good scenes that fit into this theme _late_ in the series, so continue at this slow-ish pace or summarize through it? Ugh, too many choices.)


	5. Chapter 5: To Break Silence

To Protect the Alpha Female

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: To Break Silence

(A/N: Twice as long as my typical chapters, enjoy.

Idea prompted by Elizabeth. I very much appreciate the long reviews you write, keep the "food for thought" coming. That goes for everyone else too; I _love_ reviews.)

* * *

Sesshomaru had been keeping to himself and not harming Inuyasha lately, only using the odd child that followed him to try and understand the unique thought pattern of the priestess. When she first ran after him, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with her. She settled into the pattern of wandering with surprising ease. He noticed her high degree of self-reliance, finding her own food even in the middle of a forest. The burden he assumed she would be, was much less. All he gave her was a new kimono, and that was primarily for himself, seeing as her old one reeked of filthy humans, wolves, and death. She never showed even the slightest bit of fear for him, very similar to the miko, but unlike the priestess, she was not so temperamental, nor did she talk, at all. She simply obeyed his every command without a word. If the need arose, would she stand up for what she cared about? He wondered if she would eventually break her silent streak. It was not much of a study with her being mute.

"Girl, what is your name?" He intoned as she followed at his heels. Glancing over his shoulder, she once again gave no name, only grinned widely at him, that same grin that caught him off-guard the first time he saw it. She seemed to do that every time he paid her any concern or attention.

"Human, answer Mi'lord at once!" Jaken mirrored Sesshomaru's question in an unnecessarily rude manner, causing her grin to fade and her expression to sour, along with her scent.

"You do not have to tell me if you don't want to," Sesshomaru comforted her, leaving Jaken in shock. His lord, Sesshomaru never gave up on anything he asked, insisting an answer or death of the one questioned. He didn't understand what made this girl so _special_ to warrant a change in long-held behavior. Dogs don't learn new tricks over-night after all. She simply smiled and this time, Jaken kept quiet.

Unsettled by the child's lack of speech, and sensing something was wrong but not seeming to have the expertise on human children to find a solution, Sesshomaru directed them to a place where someone else may. As he approached, he identified that the one he sought was absent, her scent old and ended at that same dry well. She must have returned to her era. Her skill with children had not gone unnoticed, protecting and comforting any she came across, whether they be hers or not. Species, also, seemed to hold no sway over her actions either, seeing as she adopted a fox demon child, cared for him as her own, and defended him fiercely. Such traits were admirable, and coveted among demons wishing to bear and raise strong offspring. Not letting it be known, he once again silently wished to himself that she not be human.

He moved over towards the well to determine how long ago she had gone home and stopped when he noticed the clearing was already occupied. The female slayer and the fox kit were discussing something. He halted his noisy entourage and continued on his own to inspect the area without being noticed himself.

"Hmm, it seems like an ordinary old dry well, but this passageway connects to Kagome's world?" the slayer asked. This was already information Sesshomaru had uncovered and was not really listening; focusing in on the fading scent of the girl he sought. It had been a few days at least.

"Yep," the young fox answered, seemingly agitated, "but the only ones who are able to travel through the well are Kagome and Inuyasha. He's the only one who can go back and get Kagome." This was new, he had not been aware that anyone besides the girl could traverse the portal, yet his inferior little brother could manage the feat he could not? How irritating. "But that stubborn dolt is too proud to ever do that. He'd cut off his nose to spite his face." This, Sesshomaru agreed with wholeheartedly. The young kit had keen perceptivity. It would seem, he would need to determine just how the aforementioned dolt could travel the well.

* * *

Sitting on a nearby fence on the outskirts of the village, Inuyasha sneezed, "Everyone is taking a shot at me today, I can feel it, my ears are burning." He just knew something was coming, he could feel it. Even if he didn't know what, his instinct told him to be aware. Despite that, he continued to argue with Kaede about Kagome.

Overhearing their loud conversation from the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru was informed of how Inuyasha had upset Kagome, _'What did the idiot do now?'_ He let his scent out, to carry on the wind and bring Inuyasha to him. The boy knew well enough to come when summoned, lest bystanders get in the way, a lethal mistake.

' _I knew it. I just knew something was going to happen today. What does he want now? Its not like Kagome is within his reach,'_ Inuyasha wondered as he distanced himself from the village. "Hey, Sesshomaru," he called into the nearby forest, "I know you're out here. Now, what do you want?" Inuyasha already had Tessaiga unsheathed, in preparation for any number of possible attacks.

Stepping out from behind a copse of trees, Sesshomaru inquired, "Shouldn't you be at the priestess's side, protecting her from harm in her time?"

"Her time? How do you know about that? Anyways, she's safe; her time is not dangerous. She doesn't need me to protect her there," Inuyasha defended.

"So it is true then, you _can_ cross over," Sesshomaru deduced.

"What, is that what you were after?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"How is this done?" Sesshomaru demanded.

' _I'm not exactly sure why I can, but he doesn't need to know that. I can say anything as the reason,'_ a sneaky idea entered Inuyasha's mind. If it worked, it would be just too good, "For once, Sesshomaru, I'll tell you what you're after without a fight." Sesshomaru identified the abnormal behavior immediately and knew something was afoot. "See this," he grabbed his rosary, "this is what connects me to her and allows me to follow her into the future. So, if you want to follow her, you need to get one too." _'Oh, how badly I'd love to see him subjugated.'_

"You think I'm a fool?" Sesshomaru knew exactly what that necklace was, and also could smell the lie on his younger brother.

' _Oh shit, he didn't buy it,'_ Inuyasha fretted, thinking twice about his decision. _'This is gonna hurt.'_

* * *

Back where Sesshomaru had left his entourage, in the forest near the well, Young Rin, still unnamed due to her lack of speech, wandered through the forest in search of any edibles when she came across the well. Looking over the edge found it to be dry. An idea came to mind and she climbed up on the edge, walking around the rim like a balancing beam in her own little game.

Jaken was not really sure if he needed to watch the child or not and in his musings over why his lord would accept such a lowly creature, completely missing the irony of his own service, she wandered off from his sight. As much as he wished she would just get lost and he would be rid of her, he wasn't willing to risk Sesshomaru's wrath and began to look for her. "Uh, girl! Human child, where have you gotten off to?"

Still being a little apprehensive about the mean, little, green demon, his voice startled Rin who lost her balance and fell into the depths of the well, hitting her head and knocking herself unconscious as she came to rest on the soggy bottom. She was lucky there were not any bones to hinder her fall. Jaken was then unable to locate her, and searched further and further from the well, calling futilely.

* * *

"I'd better go back before Inuyasha gets all upset at me over this too. He's so easily aggravated, and I know he won't be coming back to apologize, so I might as well get it over with," Kagome talked to herself as she flipped her legs over the edge of the well. "Why can't he just admit he cares about me in some capacity, otherwise, he wouldn't get jealous. What other explanation can there be?" She slipped off the edge and was engulfed by the light. Landing on the bottom of the well, she looked up at her routine, but strenuous climb. She moved to the edge, but her foot bumped into something on the ground. Expecting it to be another bone, Kagome was suddenly wrought with worry at seeing a small child in the well with her. Gasping loudly, she knelt into the damp earth and pulled the girl into her lap to check her vital signs. She was alive, that was a relief; her pulse steady, temperature normal to the touch, and the only injury she could see was a small knot on the back of her head and a bruise on her arm. "Hey, wake up, are you alright?" The child stirred, but didn't wake, and even if she did, she was in no state to be using her own strength to climb out. So, now she had the task of getting out of here. Digging in her bag, she found a blanket she had rolled up and used it to create an oversized sling for the child. _'She probably won't be any heavier than my overstuffed bag,'_ Kagome rationalized.

Leaving her bag on the wet, but not quite muddy ground, Kagome began working her way up the familiar footholds with the assistance of the strongest of the vines. In short order, she made her way over the lip and set the child down on the grass, wrapped in the blanket. Working her way back down, she retrieved her bag that had the first aid kit and climbed back out. That was more exhausting than she was used to and her breath was ragged by the time she made both trips, but fueled by adrenaline she instantly went to work checking over the girl. She put an ointment over the bruise and cleaned the small cut on her head overtop the knot. Her purifying touch had more effect than she realized, melting away the _psychological_ barriers the girl had erected.

After a few minutes of rest, the child began to awaken. She looked confused, and almost scared, but that was expected, right, after having fallen and woken up next to a stranger. "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Kagome calmed her down. "You must have fallen down the well. My name is Kagome, I pulled you out and treated your injuries. You are going to be just fine. What's your name?" The child simply stared at Kagome, trying to make sense of everything. She wasn't sure of what to think, seeing as she had bad experience with humans and had developed a phobia of sorts, but this one seemed nice. Not getting an answer, Kagome tried again, "Are you from the village here?" She simply shook her head. "Then, where are you from? I should get you back home, your parents must be worried." Again, she just shook her head. "Umm, its okay, how about we just rest here?" Finally she got a different answer as the child nodded her head, wanting to stay in the vicinity that her lord left her in. After sitting for awhile, Kagome continued her one-sided conversation, unfazed at the lack of answers, "What do you like to do?" The young girl looked around and picked a nearby flower out of the grass. "Oh, you like to pick flowers. Here, let me show you something." Picking a few more, Kagome began to string them together, showing the child how to do it and watching her face light up. This was enough to gain that same special smile she had been giving Sesshomaru.

* * *

One beating later, Inuyasha finally spit out that he had no idea why he could pass through the well and Sesshomaru left him be. He couldn't hurt him too bad, seeing as he needed the boy to protect the priestess from an increasing number of enemies after the jewel she collects. Having finished with the impertinent pup and punishing him for his attempts at deceit, Sesshomaru was met with an unexpected scene of his newest ward _somewhat_ conversing with the woman he had been searching out. She was not speaking words, but she was using body language, nodding and shaking her head to questions. That was more than she had done before. It was a large improvement that she wasn't frightened. Having neared a village a few days ago, she hid behind him at the sight of other humans, her fear extremely potent on the air. That was not the case with the human priestess; she calmed the child and got her to open up more. But there was also the scent of blood, Rin's blood, on the wind. There was no foreign demons nearby, nor any remnant of the priestess's purification, so what could have injured the girl. The only one around was the priestess, but he highly doubted she would have hurt the child. He approached, intent on getting answers.

' _I hope she didn't suffer any brain damage that prevents her from speaking,'_ Kagome worried. "You can make these flower chains into necklaces, or crowns, or anything you want," Kagome told the girl, little did she know that would become her favorite pastime. Kagome was so absorbed in her own thoughts and the mindless stringing of flowers to notice he was there, that was until a black boot crushed a patch of daisies she was reaching for. Her body went rigid as she looked up, craning her neck to see the tall demon before her. She was suddenly very wary, having not a clue at what he could want with her. He always went after Inuyasha, not her, probably not deeming her worth his time.

"Did you harm this child?" his threatening voice intoned as he stared down at Kagome sitting vulnerably on the grass as his feet. The scared girl completely missed the child's huge grin at her lord's return.

"What? No," she responded, standing up and trying to meet his gaze evenly at his insult but not being anywhere near his height. "What do you care, and why are you here anyways?" She crossed her arms defiantly, seeming to be unfazed by the potential danger he could pose to her health. The two humans before him where remarkably similar. He just narrowed his eyes at her display making Rin assume he was angry. She had seen him slay several demons with even less of a display of emotion than he was exhibiting now, however slight it was, and suddenly worried for the older woman's life. That fear spurred her on to do something she had not done for many years.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome helped me after I fell in the well," Rin explained. "Don't be mad at her, please. She's nice." Both of them turned to her in stunned silence that she actually spoke.

' _Good, she's not hurt,'_ Kagome felt relieved at the girl's recovery, but then realized exactly what she said. She addressed Sesshomaru by name and title, _'I never said his name, and I certainly don't use his title. If he wants respect he needs to show it to me first. So, how did she know who he is?'_ Additionally, she finally noticed the girl having no fear of the one before them.

Sesshomaru was also thinking cursorily, wondering just how the priestess managed to heal the girl, but brushed it aside seeing as the task was now complete. "I see. What is your name?" he asked the same question he had inquired many times prior.

"I am Rin," She said with a smile.

' _Do they_ not _know each other? She knows his name, but he doesn't know hers?'_ Kagome wondered, looking back and forth, confused at the conversation she was not privy to all the details of.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said her name slowly, "we have accomplished our purpose for coming here. We leave."

"Yes, Milord," she fell into step behind him as he left without a word to Kagome.

The girl was ridiculously confused about what just happened and none of her explanations made any sense until a frightening thought worked it was into her mind. Walking with Inuyasha later that day, out of Sesshomaru's hearing range, she asked, "Um, Sesshomaru doesn't, like, eat human children, or anything, does he?"

Thrown off where that question came from, Inuyasha responded without thinking, "What? No. He can't stand the smell, let alone the taste, why?"

' _Taste? That's_ disturbing _. I don't think I want to know, but at least that means the girl should be safe, right?'_ she comforted her mind. "Oh, no reason, Inuyasha," she brushed off the topic quickly. _'But I wonder why she left with him so gleefully.'_

* * *

(A/N: I'm pretty sure this will be longer than my originally intended 10 chapters, lol. I'm having too much fun with it.

Okay, I need a scene idea where Rin would notice something going on with Sesshomaru when they meet up with Kagome or something; notice him treating her differently. Before Kagome knows anything about his claim.)


	6. Chapter 6: To Pull Curiosity

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6: To Pull Curiosity

(A/N: I have several chapters prepared up to Ch. 9, many of which exhibit the ideas and requests I have been given. I can't encompass everything, but I pull in as many ideas as possible without it feeling too cluttered.

Elizabeth: (I'd respond to you via PM, but since you sign in as guest, I'm not given the option.) I will expand on Kagome's abilities slowly, as the need/scene arises; already have some written. Episode 33 stuff, I agree, but will let that episode stand on its own with maybe a bit of flashback, if needed. This chapter is Ep. 44/45/46, and the next is Ep. 52. I think you'll be satisfied with how I twisted and explained them, especially my Ch. 7. As for dealing with Kikyo, I'm probably only going to breeze past her; she's just not the focus of this story. And I have the precise moment in mind when Kagome loses her crush.

Hopefully that answered a few other questions as well.)

* * *

Sesshomaru was aware of the relentless attacks on Inuyasha from that strange demon, Naraku, that kept him laid up. He seemed to barely recover enough to defend himself; his human blood made him far too weak. The ungrateful whelp never knew he was being watched over from a distance. This was not the first time either, in fact, it was a monthly task making sure his night of weakness did not get him killed. There has only been a handful of times he had been absent, most of them recent. Sesshomaru even went so far as to disguise Inuyasha's location, providing some protection. It was the duty of the alpha to protect those below him from any other's seeking their life. The foolish pup left this location in order to see that dead woman, however, and gave away his position. What transpired afterwards, was the idiot's own fault.

Today found Sesshomaru exploring an abnormal scent, Inuyasha's blood had changed. He smelled just as a full demon, but how could that be? The corpse of a demon held the scent of Tessaiga on its fangs, it had broken it. This would make a satisfactory sword. He left the revived remains with a twisted sword smith. He used a bit of manipulative truth to ensure the demon's cooperation, and returned to where he had Rin wait for him.

* * *

Sitting in the dark of the moonless night, Inuyasha was battling his own strengthened human emotions when Kagome approached him. It was in times like this that he thought he saw more affection from Kagome than she should have for him as her friend and protector. He worried for her; worried that she was getting too close to him when she was essentially off-limits. Until Sesshomaru made his decision, no one could have her and it was his job to ensure she remained untouched. It would be an awkward conversation, and the longer that asshole made her wait, the more difficult it would be on her. He had to admit, that he did kind of like her, but forced himself to look away. It slipped out every now and then, and he figured that was why she was so possessive and confused about him. He knew she hated it when he would go to Kikyo, her jealousy evident, but he couldn't really explain it to her. He had a love for Kikyo, the love of a memory, that he couldn't let go of yet, couldn't get out of until Naraku was dead and her death avenged. If he just plain told Kagome that he wasn't interested in her, and Sesshomaru decided the same and chose another, how could Inuyasha possibly regain her heart after something like that? Damn it, why couldn't Sesshomaru just decide already?

* * *

Clang! Tessaiga had nearly been repaired as Totosai let his mind wander to past events. Last time he saw Sesshomaru, when he came after him and demanded a sword be forged, Totosai had discreetly pried into Sesshomaru's intentions with the girl. The threat he received in response both shut him up and clarified that something had been going on. No one else caught the hidden meaning. He wasn't as senile as he made himself appear, but he understood that Sesshomaru really would kill him if he spilled information that he shouldn't, so he acted ignorant for his health. He could tell from his observations just what he assumed, that Sesshomaru was after the girl's life, but had to go about it honorably by removing the obstacles, Inuyasha and Tessaiga, from his path. _'That stubborn dog is never satisfied with his lot in life, and now that he's set his sights on ending that girl's life, there is not a single outside force that can stop him. All who get in his way will end up dead,'_ Totosai acknowledged the danger his late friend's son posed. "I'd better make sure I stay out of his presence. Since I've already denied his request once, it won't take much to bring his wrath upon me," he shivered in fear. Clang! "There, all done."

* * *

Jaken had not returned. The toad may not have been the most reliable, but he was loyal, and this was beyond his typical leeway. Sesshomaru was displeased, but not surprised then to see his vassal cut clean in two in the sword smith's hut. Reviving a star-struck Jaken got him his answers. Kaijinbo had completed the sword, but became possessed by it. He would need to seek it out.

As if the happenstances would never end, the sword smith went after the one group Sesshomaru had been avoiding. The sword was too powerful for its possessed wielder and ended up stabbed into the ground. He lingered in the area, waiting for Inuyasha to move on so he could collect what was his without a confrontation, but the whelp was just too stubborn. If they wouldn't leave, he would use this opportunity to satisfy his own curiosity. He was still baffled about how Inuyasha's blood had changed and he intended to witness it himself.

The second he landed, those gathered around his sword radiated instant terror, especially Totosai. The sword smith began warning him not to touch the sword, terrified that he would be overcome by the weak aura it radiated, "Pathetic fool, just who do you take me for?" He strode over to the sword and raised it, forcing his immense aura into the blade and suffocating the preexisting life within it. They all stared in shock at a feat he accomplished with ease. "Hmm, I see the sword has chosen me as its master." _'Not that I gave it much of a choice.'_ "Draw your sword, Inuyasha. There is something I wish to verify."

"Something about me?" Inuyasha deduced the obvious. The others begged him not to go, but really, what else could he do. When Sesshomaru decided to fight, there was little Inuyasha could do to dissuade his alpha. "I can't exactly tell him to come back when I've finished training."

"Precisely, come at me, _little brother_ ," Sesshomaru goaded. "I'll make it easy, I shall come for you." Sesshomaru was extremely disappointed; his opponent couldn't even hold his sword up. He knocked it away and noticed when Myoga suddenly got hysterical, begging Inuyasha to retrieve it. This was the brash behavior he was expecting, and knew how to counter with ease. Yet still, even after knocking him away, there was no change in his blood. All throughout his bouts of "training" with the pup, he noticed he only ever improved when he truly believed his life about to end. "I have seen all that I needed. Die." He charged, keeping his senses open, waiting to see if Inuyasha would pull off another miraculous improvement. He didn't flee, or turn to fight, only sunk down to the ground, an abnormal calm coming over him followed by an unnatural breeze. _'That scent again.'_ It made Sesshomaru's fur bristle since he didn't know its cause. The fear of the unknown gripped him, even if only for a moment. The last time he underestimated Inuyasha, he got hit with the Windscar, and the time before that, lost his arm. It was a constant reminder to know one's opponent. Before he could investigate further, Totosai stopped him with a wall of fire. Really, he could easily leap over it, but what awaited him on the other side, he was not foolish enough to charge in without an understanding. His view obscured, he focused on his other keen senses. Sounds of scurrying, a single word from the priestess: "Sit," followed by an impact and Inuyasha's voice sounding out a painful grunt, then fleeing footsteps shuffling through the grass.

He let them leave, having gathered a plethora of information and needing explanations before making any further moves. He needed to know the strengths of Inuyasha before he engaged in battle again. Something had not seemed right about him, beyond his apparent transformation. He felt as if Inuyasha was absent from his body in that moment, hollow, buried. The other incident worth noting was what the girl had done. A single word tamed the boy, returned his soul, and saved him from himself. Sesshomaru knew what needed to be done next; he headed for the ancient grove where Bokuseno grew.

* * *

They didn't have any warning before a whirlwind whizzed by, accompanied by a pair of jewel shards and unwanted flirtations. "Yo," Kouga waved to Kagome. "I picked up on your scent Kagome, so I came to see you. You've been well, I hope?"

Inuyasha intercepted his advance with a warning growl, "What do you want, you mangy wolf?" He had to keep all suitors away from Kagome, his pack instincts would allow for nothing less. Kouga just growled back at him.

"Don't go picking a fight already," Kagome urged, trying to make peace.

"Stay out of it. I may have to kill him, or worse," Inuyasha threatened, fully meaning what he said, for informing Sesshomaru _would_ result in a much worse fate for the hapless wolf. He was pretty sure he was supposed to dispose of any you made such a claim on her, but she prevented that and it would make her sad if he did. But if Sesshomaru learned of this… Damn, he just couldn't win, no matter what he chose.

"You haven't changed one bit, Mutt," Kouga pointed out Inuyasha's shortcomings, still thinking it was the half-breed he needed to compete with and not his older brother. "You'd think you could lose the arrogance once in awhile." The pup just didn't seem to have the traits of an alpha, but considering the only others in his group were a child and humans, it was not surprising he attempted to play at being the leader. Kagome on the other hand, was definitely an alpha; her personality was considerate of her underlings but fierce as she kept order with ease. "Kagome, don't you get tired of being with this guy?" She deserved an alpha, such as himself.

Inuyasha snarled but got interrupted by Shippo, "Don't be so mean to my poor friend, Kouga." He was doing a fine job of emasculating him in front of Kouga. "You see he's not always like this, he only gets uptight when you come around, because he thinks that you're going to steal Kagome away."

"Save it," Inuyasha struck the kit on the head at his embarrassing declaration. The kid was drawing conclusions and missed a few important details. A conclusion the others had come to accept as well, not being privy to that one vital piece of information about Kagome belonging to Sesshomaru, and not Inuyasha.

"You really need to grow up, Mutt-face," Kouga insulted. If any of his wolves acted that way, he'd have set them straight long ago with a firm pounding. Little did he know, even a near death beating from Sesshomaru was not enough to dampen his immaturity.

* * *

' _Damn it, how could I have let this happen?'_ Inuyasha ranted childishly to himself. They had just defeated Juromaru and Kageromaru, but in the course of this battle, Kouga had _saved_ Kagome, making Inuyasha now indebted to him, at least enough to not kill him. _'What a mess.'_ "Its over, despite someone getting in my way," Inuyasha provoked the wolf.

"You fiend, were you actually going to kill me too?" Kouga accused with a fist to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha just glared and sheathed his sword, staying his hand from retaliation out of reluctant gratitude. Kouga took that as an affirmative to his question and the two exchanged a few vague, choice words.

"Knock it off you guys!" Kagome intervened and made tentative peace. She really had no idea the underlying effects her commands had on both canines, forcing them into submission or to at least heed her words. Kagome easily handled the situation with a bit of gratitude and a few well timed "sits." Kouga took off in his typical fashion and Kagome turned her attention back to a prone Inuyasha still struggling with the subjugation spell. "Now turn over, and let me dress your wounds."

"I'll pass," he brushed off her concerns and brought up his own. "Anyways, what do you think you were doing flattering him with all that sweet-talk, and even flirting with him, don't deny it, I heard you. It was so disgusting; I couldn't even bear to watch. I thought you were above all th-" He finally caught sight of her fuming expression and panicked at its intensity. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I'm going home, home to my era," she figured that since he always threw such a fit over her going home it would get him to lighten up on her. It was her bluff, but it didn't work this time.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," he barked back. _'It'll keep Kouga away from you, that's for sure.'_ Sango and Miroku just walked off, and Shippo tossed a comment about being more mature, halting the argument.

* * *

(A/N: Right now, my writing is clear up to the panther tribe area and I'm working on how to get around this without having Sesshomaru kill Kouga for touching Kagome. That'll be Ch. 10. So, as always, keep up the reviews and ideas; I love the fuel.)


	7. Chapter 7: To Excite a Demon's Beast

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: To Excite a Demon's Beast

(A/N: Normally I update this on Sunday, but I'm tossing it up on Saturday this week. Next week, who knows.)

* * *

After Kagome's arrow destroyed his body, nearly ending his life, Naraku became aware of the immense threat she brandished against him. He derived an enemy she would not be able to kill, and sent the boy Kohaku after her life. The priestess would never kill the boy, especially since his death would cause her friend such misery at her brother's demise. He placed the boy in their path and released his control to gain their trust. Then he sent demons after them, causing Kagome to flee into the forest to get the child to safety. It was in this isolated location that he commanded the slayer to kill his biggest threat. "Kill her, Kill Kagome," his voice echoed in the boy's mind. The young slayer raised his blade, but the strike was not lethal. Somehow, he was resisting the suggestions. "Kill her!" His voice held a certain urgency, but his words were not being heeded, it must be her purity, that sickeningly holy aura she is surrounded by, it must be weakening his hold over his slave. "Kohaku, kill Kagome! Kill her!" Her companions would be arriving any second; he needed her dead before then. But he failed, and Sango made pursuit after her brother. "Curse you, Kagome, I will end your life, one way or another." She was just too dangerous to his existence to allow her to live.

* * *

A deep, echoic voice resounded around Sesshomaru and his entourage as he sought out an ancient ally of his father's; this ally should have the information he sought about Inuyasha's blood, "Welcome, I have awaited your arrival, Sesshomaru."

"So, you say you knew I was coming, did you, Old Bokuseno?" Sesshomaru responded emotionlessly.

"You've come to speak with me about the swords, I presume," the booming voice echoed again, seemingly from everywhere and nowhere. Stopping in front of a great tree, Sesshomaru watched as a face appeared in the bark. "Do you seek information, regarding your father's swords, that had their sheaths carved from my boughs?"

"Bokuseno, perhaps you can explain the link to me, between Inuyasha and the Tessaiga," Sesshomaru suggested, not specifically asking a question, but his tone holding respect for the demon tree much older than himself.

"Inuyasha, your younger brother? So you _are_ keeping an eye out for him," Bokuseno deduced.

"His blood has changed, the first time was when a demon bit and broke the Tessaiga. The second time, he let go of Tessaiga while fighting me. His scent wasn't that of a half demon, it was the smell of a pure demon's blood like mine and my father's," Sesshomaru explained calmly.

"His had the same scent? I have my doubts," Bokuseno laughed, a humorless sound. "Inuyasha is a half demon; he could never become a full-fledged demon. Sesshomaru, there is something that you, a pure-blooded demon are capable of accomplishing, but which Inuyasha could never do."

"Go on," Sesshomaru's tone was light, pleased with this summation.

"It is simple, I speak of protecting oneself," Sesshomaru echoed the words of the tree demon, and listened to the continued elaboration. "If you find yourself in a hopeless situation you are able to remain calm, you never lose control of yourself."

"Heh, it wouldn't be possible for me to fall into such a desperate situation," Seshomaru scoffed at the notion.

"Haha. No, I don't suppose you would," Bokuseno agreed with a genuine laugh. He was one of the only demons who knew how to handle the easily angered Dog. "Inuyasha, is another matter, however. If backed into a corner to the point where his life is in danger, his demon blood takes control of the body and he transforms in order to preserve his life."

' _That would explain his transformation,'_ Sesshomaru identified that this was just what had happened moments before Inuyasha's scent changed.

"Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the pure demon blood of his father is too strong for a half-demon such as himself," that was certainly the case, Sesshomaru agreed with Bokuseno's words, for even some full-blooded demons could lose control of their beasts and lose themselves to their ingrained desire to kill. Emerging in their transitional years, when they go from being children to mature adults, each natural born demon has a beast that makes their presence known. It is during this difficult time that they either lose control of themselves and become slavering monsters, or learn how to keep that urge down and only become stronger for it. Apparently, this was Inuyasha's transitional period. The sword was meant to prevent it, but now it would instead assist him through it in the absence of his father.

"What will the outcome be?" Sesshomaru asked, needing to fully understand the situation. He recalled when he went through this phase, and how he captured control of his abnormally ferocious beast, but not before… complications arose. Ever since, he's been exploring the depths of that power, yet to find its limit.

(A/N: I left this vague on purpose, waiting for ideas from my readers.)

"Well, in essence, the demon blood will devour his human soul; he will not be able to recognize himself. He will not be able to differentiate between friend or foe; he will simply kill, and with repeated transformations Inuyasha will eventually lose his _soul_. He will become a demon who only knows how to fight and kill, and he will continue to fight until he is destroyed. I sincerely doubt your father would have wished such a terrible fate upon his own son; that is why he bequeathed Inuyasha the sword Tessaiga to protect his soul," Bokuseno's description was just as how _many_ demons ended up; raging, mindless beasts only out for blood.

'Tessaiga protects him, so if he releases the sword, he is doomed,' Sesshomaru understood the necessity the sword posed. It would be disgraceful to his father's blood for even a half-breed to lose himself in such a manner. "That will be all, Bokuseno," Sesshomaru dismissed before turning to leave.

"Sesshomaru, there is something else I have heard through the roots of this land," Bokuseno halted Sesshomaru's steps, causing him turn his head back in the direction of the tree.

"And what might that be?" his tone held warning, but the older demon ignored the warning completely.

"That your _standards_ have finally been met," the tree had a vast network of roots and it was not surprising that he had heard tell of the female surviving Sesshomaru.

"Your _standards_? Milord, what is this tree demon talking about?" Jaken squawked, having not a clue what was going on, per the usual.

"The only thing I have not determined is why you have yet to lay an official claim to such a _worthy_ prospect," Bokuseno's question left a bad taste in Sesshomaru's mouth, still in denial despite the evidence presented to him.

"That should be obvious," he quipped curtly. Equivalent exchange, giving knowledge for knowledge, was the only reason Sesshomaru bothered to respond. _'How could I ever find attraction to a human?'_ he added to himself.

* * *

Strewn about a field was the bodies of dozens of human bandits, their backs sliced to ribbons, slain when running away, and Inuyasha standing over them, with blood-soaked claws. "Heh, you are nothing more than a murderous demon," he mocked the unfeeling Inuyasha. This was enough to prove Bokuseno's words true; knowing his opponent, the fear he felt before was non-existent. "Come after me, Inuyasha. I wish to test your strength transformed as such." Perhaps he would require some effort in this form. His attacks were wild, feral, with no stratagem behind them. He blindly ran at his target over and over, not showing any signs of pain, fear, or fatigue. Tiring of the monotony, Sesshomaru moved to end this pointless aggression. "And now little brother, I understand. You are not a full-fledged demon, all you are is a half-breed. Know you place in the world! A half-demon, should act like one. On your knees!" A blinding light engulfed the clearing, Sesshomaru's aura shooting forth from Tokijin, blasting Inuyasha back and rendering him unconscious.

The priestess, Kagome, rushed to Inuyasha's side in worry. "Please stop," she begged and attempted to bar his path.

His steps halted as he looked her over. He wasn't exactly sure when the change began, but his disgust began to abate the more he learned about her and then also during the time he focused on something other than her death. He became curious, intrigued by the diatomic nature she possessed; fierce, yet caring; soft, yet powerful; intelligent, yet naïve; strong, yet fragile. Looking at her now, kneeling over his injured brother with her backside facing him, he found her to actually be rather attractive, and her position, provocative. He wanted, to get a closer look. "He has finally been brought down," Sesshomaru spoke, indicating how Inuyasha could no longer fight and Kagome was at his mercy.

Only two steps and she screamed out, "Don't come any nearer." He heeded her request, giving her the respect she deserved while deciding on his course of actions. He found himself, _stirring_ , at the sight of her in such a vulnerable and subservient position. She likely had no idea what he was thinking, or what her position meant, only worried for Inuyasha's safety, placing her life in danger for his. Her fear, it bothered him. With her nature, he could see it was not fear for herself, but for the well-being of another.

After staring for a long while, he gave her a few helpful words to calm her, "If you wish him to stop, use Tessaiga to reverse the transformation." Her expression softened and her fear evaporated. "Otherwise, he will continue to fight when he awakens."

' _I thought he wanted to_ kill _Inuyasha,'_ she sat down on the ground, staring curiously, noting he had a slightly softened look to his eyes. The rest of them began questioning Sesshomaru, but he was not paying them much attention, looking past them at the girl seated on the ground as he gave curt answers that alluded to none of which he was currently thinking. They knew nothing about him, only concocted their own twisted opinions, but he cared not. He turned and left as suddenly as he appeared, there was much to ponder, specifically, his newfound reaction to _her._

' _Its almost as if he came to_ stop _Inuyasha's violent behavior,'_ Kagome identified. _'I wonder if he's not as bad as we thought. And there's also, he_ listened _to me, he did as I requested when I told him not to come any closer. I thought he wouldn't take orders from anyone, and yet…'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when Inuyasha groaned, waking up.

(A/N: Anyone else ever notice how Kagome basically bends over in front of Sesshomaru in this scene? That should be common sense, not to be in doggy style in front of a dog. Lol.)

* * *

The sight of her in such a submissive position, it would not leave his mind. Even after he returned to find his ward and vassal where he had left them, it would not let him be. "Rin, I hope you have faired well?" he asked, and as soon as she nodded, the rest was tuned out in favor of his own thoughts. Jaken said something, and it must have been callous, for he instantly feared for his life at Sesshomaru's distant stare, but his thoughts were not on punishing the toad's disrespect. He turned to face the direction where _she_ remained; just on the other side of this patch of forest. _'Kagome; is what they called her. She is not without potential. Perhaps, this is not as unfortunate as I had believed.'_

* * *

Rin may not have been in his company long, but this was a definite change in his typical behavior. Even after an apology, Jaken would have been struck or kicked or something, but Lord Sesshomaru didn't even seem to acknowledge the disrespect. Was something bothering him? Or perhaps, someone? He had just come from fighting his brother, according to what Jaken accused, so was his mind on one of _them_?

Later, when it was just Rin and Jaken in camp, Rin decided to ask innocently, "Jaken, has Lord Sesshomaru ever been in love?"

"Why, I've never heard something so insulting! Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to fall in _love_ ," Jaken practically spit out the word with disgust.

"Oh?" she startled back at the harsh tone. "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"I don't expect a human like _you_ to ever understand," Jaken turned away from her.

Rin ignored his insult and returned to her thoughts, _'But it sure seemed like something.'_

* * *

(A/N: I'm sure this is what everyone has been waiting for, for things to actually start progressing beyond the "I want to kill you to prove you unworthy stage" between the two. And of course Rin would be one of the first to notice something going on with Sesshomaru.

I'm halfway through writing Chapter 12, trying to figure out how to give Sesshomaru info on how to court a human. This could get quite humorous, especially if he is given or draws wrong conclusions. Opinions/Ideas?)


	8. Chap 8: To Deny an Unworthy Proposition

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: To Deny an Unworthy Proposition

(A/N: When I first started this story, I had no real goal in mind, just a distraction for myself. I still don't have any ending in mind, just following the series and adding in scenes as they pop into my head, of which I have several once I get that far. I'm still a bit stuck at trying to find examples of stupid courting advice to give Sesshomaru. Not just saying "oh I bet so-and-so would mislead him" but actual examples of what they would tell him. Thank you everyone for the suggestions, many did give some ideas, but my brain is just not working in tip-top order lately. Burn-out is no fun at all, but I'm trying to push through it.)

* * *

Like a piercing shock through his system, Sesshomaru suddenly sensed an aura he hadn't felt in a long time. "Ryukotsusei has awakened?" he voiced unbelievingly, drawing the attention of those following him.

"Ryukotsusei? Milord, are you sure?" Jaken squawked but received no answer.

The seal was supposed to last for centuries more, and whereas he could break it himself, he was waiting until he was sure he would be victorious. He intended to slay his father's enemy, the one that managed to inflict that fatal wound, to prove he had surpassed the old man in power, among other reasons. Since his father had expired from the battle with this demon, defeating him would be proof enough of having surpassed. This was part of the reason he sought Tessaiga to begin with, a weapon strong enough to obliterate the dragon. "It seems the time has come," his cryptic words were all the confused imp could attain as they traveled in resumed silence.

The landscape became rougher; cliffs and pillars of stone. "I recognize this area. Milord, are we going to where that large dragon lay imbedded in stone?" Jaken asked, again receiving no answer. The aura had dissipated some time ago, so his entire entourage still followed, not needing to be left behind for safety. Landing on a specific pillar, he was able to view the scars in the land, surveying the entire area below where a fight had taken place. The gouges in the land were indicative of the Windscar, and he had been picking up the scent of Inuyasha, but he knew it would take more than the Windscar to pierce Ryukotsusei's hide. His father was unable to with that attack, a more powerful version of that attack even, so how had Inuyasha managed it? This was quite the unpleasant happening. "Where is the demon that used to be sealed here? I was so sure it was in that very canyon." Jaken spoke mostly to himself, disoriented at the difference. Sesshomaru turned and directed them towards one of the many scents that still lingered in the area, Totosai.

* * *

The scorching ground would not be suitable for Rin, and Sesshomaru did not want an audience for this conversation, so he left them behind. Barging in without concern for decorum, Sesshomaru called into the cave entrance made of a large demon's mouth. "Totosai, did _you_ send Inuyasha after Ryukotsusei?" he knew the smith was here; the telltale clash of metal gave him away.

Totosai became instantly terrified, but tried not to appear fearful knowing that emotion would do no good, "Upset that it was your brother that killed your father's enemy instead of you?" Sesshomaru's glare intensified, but Totosai continued, "There's no reason to be. You and I both know you can defeat your brother anytime, yes?" That calmed his wrath, a bit at least. "So, any demon he can defeat, is your victory as well." It made sense, at least enough for now. He would just have to defeat Inuyasha again to prove his status, easy enough. But that was not the only reason he sought out the smith, for this answer he just got could have been obtained from a number of different individuals. No, he sought the smith for his knowledge of something much more uncommon.

"You will tell me about Demon and Priestess _relations_. They are rare, but not unheard of. You already know of the claim I hold," Sesshomaru gave the old man a chance to collect himself before answering. Totosai had let it be known that he had knowledge of this situation prior, and knew better than to tell anyone. The promise of death would keep his tongue silent. And with his age, came knowledge. There were very few examples of this type of pairing in the past; Midoriko and Magatsuhi, Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi, Kikyo and Inuyasha, and now possibly, Kagome and himself. What he was not aware of was the specifics. Were they mated as demons do, or bonded in some other way; did they bear half-breeds, or was such a dichotomous union impossible to produce offspring? Humans and demons procreating was one thing, he had personal, and unpleasant, experience with that in the form of Inuyasha, but priestesses were quite another matter. Their ingrained threat to demonic beings, their holy aura, was bound to bring rise to _complications._

Totosai was understandably shocked to hear this "request." Last he knew, Sesshomaru was still seeking to eliminate the girl. Had he decided otherwise already and was now seeking answers on how to go about it? "Oh, so you've finally decided she's good enough, have you?" he remarked incredulously, then added quietly, "Never thought that would happen."

"That has yet to be seen, now answer the question," the threat in the air made Totosai snap to attention and spit out all he knew on the subject, careful not to make any more mistakes.

(A/N: Okay, another area I want opinions of how this union should be formed and the result of which.)

* * *

Naraku's scent was all over the region, strong whiffs billowing towards him. Kouga sped along with his pack, finally having a destination, when he picked up on Kagome's scent. Altering course, he dropped by to check up on her, and saw Inuyasha down on all fours in the dirt. He could have avoided him, but it was just too tempting, so he stepped square on his back before stopping in front of his woman. _'I'll win her over this time; she'll see I'm so much better for her once I kill Naraku. Once she sees I'm stronger than that mutt, she'll come running to me.'_ He rationalized. Demon women only cared for strength, power, and status, so he assumed she would be the exact same. He had no concept of females not being interested in such things, and therefore, never even thought to ask her what she really wanted. He boasted on how he would prove himself by killing Naraku for her, as well as for his tribe, thinking that would be sufficient to win her hand.

* * *

Inuyasha and his group were not able to follow the scent however, because it just so happened to be his night of weakness. Instead, he found himself hiding in an isolated hut, battling those pesky human emotions. Recalling the encounter earlier today with Kouga had him feeling, strange, dare he say, almost jealous. He already knew he didn't like the mangy wolf, but this was more than that and it was frustrating that he couldn't just push it away in this state. Just as an argument was about to break out between himself and Kagome, a very welcome distraction barged into camp. It wasn't that he wanted to help the flea-bag when his friends came begging for help, but it was better than stewing around in his own mind.

* * *

Kouga's brash actions and overconfidence, charging in without knowing his opponent, only got him beat to a bloody pulp. Kagura took off with his shards, sparing Kouga's life only because the fight got interrupted. Kagome rushed to his side, first aid kit in hand, and got to work tending his wounds. Even in his defeated state, she still cared about him, or so he saw it; it gave him the confidence to continue to pursue her. Inuyasha watched discontented, not only battling his own distaste, but also knowing her kindness was being misconstrued and his brother would not be happy about this scene.

* * *

Speaking of Sesshomaru, he had also followed the scent of Naraku, but not with intent to kill him, simply trying to determine the cause of such unease in the air. Cresting a hill, overlooking the distant valley below, he could see where the barrier lay. A presence was approaching, "His scent, is in the air." Jaken very noisily sniffed around, then began babbling about how it was the scent of that rude demon, Naraku.

A strong gust announced the entrance of Kagura, "Yo." Sesshomaru did not give her a response, only waited for her to declare her purpose. "Sesshomaru, I assume you have come here following Naraku's scent as well." Again it was Jaken that spoke up, stating the woman's connection to Naraku.

"Wind Sorceress Kagura, I recall," his harsh glare didn't fade, letting her know he was not pleased with her arrogant manner towards himself.

"You remember me. I am very flattered," her mock fawning only irked him further, shown by taking hold of the hilt of Tokijin. "Take your hand from your sword; I didn't come to fight." That did little to deter him, but the next words piqued his curiosity. "I have a _proposition_ you might be interested in." Her sultry tone spoke clearly of what she meant.

"Proposition?" he echoed, the sudden turn of attitude gaining her his attention.

"You know what these are, Sesshomaru; I'll give you these sacred jewel shards. In return, I want you to, _kill_ Naraku," the literal meaning was soon followed by the under toned one, "Free me; release me from his grasp." She was offering everything she had: herself, her body, along with the shards.

' _Does this mere incarnation honestly think I would hold any interest in her?'_ her audacity was sickening. She still stunk of wolf blood, obviously from a recent battle, not even having the commonsense to wash herself before appearing before him and trying to barter herself. She was essentially of no higher status than a slave, and yet she sought a tryst with royalty. His discreet perusal caused not a single pleasant reaction.

She continued professing her bargain, explaining her plan, completely unaware of his thoughts, "You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku, all the sacred jewel shards he has gathered will be yours. Let's use those shards and provide ourselves with a little _amusement."_

"You intend to betray Naraku?" he asked with disgust. Naraku had created her, given her life. Not in any conventional way, but he was still the equivalence of her father, and she sought to plot against him. If for no other reason, this was plenty to dissuade him of any possible worth.

She scoffed, "It's not as though I have chosen to live under his command." Resuming an optimistic look, she inquired, "What do you think of my plan. _Joining_ forces would be of _mutual benefit_." She still thought he would not be able to resist her womanly assets.

"Unfortunately, I have _no interest_ in the sacred jewel," his declination was a clear refusal for her, as well as the jewel shards. "If you wish to become free, use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku." Seeking assistance was a coward's way out.

Kagura's anger flared, not only for his refusal to help, but also at saying he had no interest in _her_. Just like her 'father,' she did not take rejection well, "Are you afraid of him?" She lashed out, scrambling for any way to _make_ him help her since negotiations didn't go as planned.

"I'm saying, I'm under no obligation to assist you," she was really pushing her luck. "If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betraying him." _'If you wish to prove yourself, you must accomplish this on your own,'_ was the secret meaning behind this. Whether she grasped it or not was uncertain since she was reacting emotionally now and not logically.

"Foolish coward, and you call yourself a _man_?" taking severe insult to being declined, she attempted to belittle his masculinity, for what kind of male would decline a woman when she offered herself to him, unless they didn't swing that way. "I misjudged you." She couldn't believe that he wouldn't even want to _use_ her. Taking off into the sky, she hollered back one last time, "Pathetic fool." He didn't even react, not deeming her worth it.

Jaken had no idea the real conversation had just occurred in front of him as he ranted and raved over her callous disrespect.

' _Wind sorceress Kagura, I wonder if she can use the sacred jewel and defeat Naraku by herself. Either way, it doesn't concern me,'_ he turned and began walking away, _'for she'd never hold the power, or the proper traits, to be considered worthy, even if she is a demoness.'_ That was not an easy role to fill.

(A/N: Kagura's insults at implying Sesshomaru is homosexual are in no way my opinion on that demographic. She was grasping at straws and throwing any insult possible, showing her desperation. I have nothing against homosexuals.)

* * *

Just as Kagura had decided to seek Naraku's life, Kouga and Inuyasha's group intercepted her. Even though she managed to escape, she lost the jewel shards she took from Kouga, but not before she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha in his human form. Strategy dictated her to keep it a secret, planning to use him to gain her freedom since Sesshomaru refused to help. If she told Naraku about Inuyasha's weakness, he'd be killed before he could destroy her dark captor. _'Inuyasha, You're my precious trump card,'_ she reminded herself in the dark of Naraku's torturous grasp, even as she was emotionally struggling with Sesshomaru's dismissal.

* * *

(A/N: Happy Halloween!)


	9. Chapter 9: To Converse with Death

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9: To Converse with Death

* * *

Well, her mind was certainly cleared of her argument with Inuyasha, but now she had a whole new set of worries, namely, _'is that the silhouette of a tree, or a demon.'_ Everywhere she looked, all she could make out in the pitch black forest was more and more suspicious looking trees. Or maybe they were normal looking trees, but her human eyesight could not discern the difference and her overactive imagination was taking over.

Only a short while ago, Inuyasha had started an argument with her, "Kagome, why'd you let Kouga take those shards again?"

"We will collect them eventually," she tried to reassure him.

"You always let Kouga run away with those two shards. Aren't you supposed to protect them from demons?" he just kept digging himself deeper and deeper, not thinking about his words before they spewed forth. "Not a very good priestess if you ask me. Kikyo would never have allowed that."

That had been the last straw, comparing Kagome to _her_ , and she stormed off into the woods to clear her head. She hadn't even taken time to bathe off in the stream, the frustration too persistent. She threatened a ton of 'sits' if he followed, but now, she was regretting that decision.

Sighing to herself, she admitted, _'I know I'll need to collect his shards eventually, but he is quite helpful, and they don't seem to be too tainted. It shouldn't hurt anything to let him keep them long enough to help us beat Naraku would it?'_ She was completely disoriented now, after wandering far enough away from camp that she could no longer see the camp fire, she turned around and began walking back, but she should have covered the same ground by now. It looked so much different after the sun had set and darkness crept in. She did go in a straight line, right? _'Oh no, I think I'm lost. I should be able to see the camp fire by now but…'_ She stopped and looked around in every direction. Relief flooded her when she suddenly spotted the glow of what must be a fire. _'There they are!'_ she took off running in the direction, eager to feel its warmth on her bare legs.

Bursting into camp, she announced happily, "Guys, I'm bac-" Stopping dead in her tracks, she scanned the faces that did _not_ belong to her companions. _'Oh shit,'_ she silently chastised her rotten luck. She froze in place, like a deer in the headlights as all eyes were on her, well, all except one pair. Golden eyes did not even give her a second's glance. Sesshomaru knew she was approaching for quite some time. Her blinding purity was hard to miss. Finally finding her tongue, she sputtered out, "Oops, sorry, I uh, I just got a little lost, and saw the fire, and I'll be going now, sorry." She turned to flee before he could get angry at her. Kagome was not really fearful, but extremely wary. The memory of his poison claws was all too pungent in her mind.

"Stay," Sesshomaru's deep voice commanded without even looking at her. "You were being followed, and those same demons are waiting for you to flee the safety of my presence." Jaken could not believe what he was hearing, his lord was actually offering protection to some human woman, but then, he also let that child follow him around.

"I was followed?" she repeated. _'No wonder that forest felt so creepy. I'd really better be getting back, but I guess I'm stuck here until Inuyasha comes for me,'_ she sighed to herself. "I see…" she wandered over to the fire, eager for its warmth, but keeping Sesshomaru in her peripheral vision.

"Show some gratitude you worthless human," Jaken squawked, causing enough commotion to rouse Rin from her sleep. "Milord does not have to protect the likes of-"

"Jaken!" the small toad froze midsentence at the harsh tone his name was spoken in. Turning slowly, he saw Sesshomaru holding a rock only seconds before the stone went flying fast enough to knock him unconscious.

Kagome watched, unsure if she should be cautious of Sesshomaru's temper or grateful for him punishing the imp. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rin focused in on the new arrival, "Kagome!" She jumped up from her spot on the ground and leapt into the older girl's lap.

"Oh, hey there, Rin," Kagome smiled back at the cheerful child. _'I'm glad to see she is doing well, but I am quite surprised that she has stayed with him. Does he take care of her? Does that mean he's not as human-hating as we thought? I'm impressed.'_ Rin proceeded to show off the strings of flowers she has strung together today. "That is very nice, Rin. You're getting much better."

"Why are you here anyways, Kagome?" Rin asked innocently.

Blushing, Kagome admitted, "I got a little lost when I went for a walk. I ended up here and Sesshomaru told me to stay where its safe until Inuyasha comes for me." Rin's eyes widened, understanding right away what was going on. Looking back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru, she knew that her lord must have some kind of connection with the woman if he was letting her stay. That rare spark was in his eyes again as he watched them. Kagome was part of Sesshomaru's brother's group, and last time he saw them, he started acting strange. Rin was sure it was because of Kagome, but kept her discovery to herself. The two talked until Rin fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Kagome set her down in the same place she had been earlier, and sat on her knees near the fire.

Audience nullified, Sesshomaru inquired as to the unsavory smell clinging to Kagome's person, "For what reason do you smell of a wolf demon?" He gave nothing away, but inside he was discontent. Had his incompetent beta allowed another male near her? His piercing gaze held her as he waited for an answer.

"Wolf demon?" she thought about it. "Oh, you probably mean Kouga. I tended his wounds last night, and then we all went after Kagura to retrieve the jewel shards she stole from him."

"You have allied with a pack of wolves," his question not sounding like one. It was an odd arrangement. Wolves don't associate well with other species. They may be pack animals, but they only keep company with their own kind. They don't even get along well with other canines, such as dogs or foxes.

"We have a common enemy," she began, just grateful to be talking. Constant silence would weigh on her mind far too heavily. Even if it was predominately one-sided and with someone she wasn't terribly comfortable with, some conversation was better than none. "Naraku tricked them. Kagura slaughtered much of his tribe and we arrived just in time so that Kouga thought Inuyasha did it. After that, we've all been hunting down Naraku, so we cross paths every now and then." Sesshomaru noted no light in her eyes or spark in her scent when she would talk of this wolf, settling his possessiveness. Kagome left out that Kouga thinks she is his woman. She didn't agree with his claim and had no reason to belay such _minor_ and _inconsequential_ details to the stoic and methodical Sesshomaru. It would probably bore him, or so she thought. "Last night, he had a run-in with Kagura and got beat pretty badly."

' _So that is why Kagura smelled of wolf blood so far from their territories,'_ Sesshomaru identified as Kagome continued talking.

"The barrier around Naraku's castle must have weakened, but we couldn't go after him because Inuyasha… oh, I uh, I mean because..." Kagome was kicking herself for her near slip, hoping Sesshomaru would not connect the pieces of the puzzle together, _'Shoot, I nearly told Sesshomaru about Inuyasha's night of weakness,'_ she scolded herself.

"I am well aware of what occurs with the half-breed in the absence of moonlight," he surprised her with his pre-existing knowledge.

"You, you know?" she stuttered back. If he knew, why didn't he go after him then, when it would have been so much easier to take Tessaiga?

"How do you think he survived this long?" he stated, implying just how weak the whelp was.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not hide the absolute astonishment on her expression, _'Is he saying, he protects Inuyasha? Not sure if I believe that, but I'm not about to dispute it audibly.'_

Silence settled in just as the chill of the night breeze ruffled her skirt and making her shiver. She refused to go to sleep, waiting for Inuyasha to come for her. What was taking so long? She wanted to be back in her own camp, wrapped in her nice, warm sleeping bag and surrounded by friends she trusted. _'Wait, if I'm cold, Rin is probably cold too,'_ she thought guiltily at having been thinking about herself. Glancing towards the girl, she saw what looked like a small demon standing on her tiny body. "Hey, get off of her," she hollered under her breath and rushed over to Rin. Sesshomaru took notice of her swiping at nothing, until Tenseiga began rattling furiously. Resting his hand on its hilt revealed the offending creature to his eyes, a smaller version of the underworld demons he slew when reviving her. This one, was likely a cause of sickness. It kept evading her reach and jumping all over a still sleeping Rin. Kagome finally landed a blow and the tiny imp dissolved under her purifying touch. She sat down, relieved that Rin had not been harmed.

"You have the _sight_ ," he remarked, only slightly revealing his awe.

"The sight?" she echoed, having no idea what he meant.

"That demon was from the underworld," his explanation did not cause the surprise in her that it should. Going from everything being normal in her time, to fighting demons in the past, being informed that a tiny demon was from the underworld barely fazed her. It was only one more abnormality that she lacked the proper perspective to appreciate her abilities.

(A/N: If this was unclear, Rin was about to become sick from the cold, the demon being the manifestation of it, until Kagome purified it. Rin is not sick. There is an episode where Kikyo does the same, beginning of episode 32 if you wanted a visual of what I was trying to describe.)

"It was? But what was it doing here?" she didn't get any answer as a voice rang in the darkness.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha dashed through the forest, picking up the scent of Kagome and several demons that had been trailing her. "Kagome!"

"Finally," she stood, eager to return. Before stepping into the dark ring surrounding the alit camp, she turned and smiled over her shoulder. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, for letting me wait here where it is safe." He gave a barely noticeable nod. "Inuyasha, I'm here," she called as she followed his voice into the forest, bumping into his form shortly after.

"Where the hell were you?" he accused, expressing anger since it was easier than worry. "You could have been killed."

' _Here we go again,'_ she sighed to herself, willing her temper not to flare up again. Last thing she needed was _another_ walk to clear her head.

* * *

(A/N: I still have a few more chapters stored up for this story, and will post what I have weekly, but all my writing focus is on my other story, "In a New Light." I've figured out this is the cause of my writer's block; I'm just too excited to finish the other one, and won't write much here until the other is finished. I would recommend checking it out, it is a Naraku/Kagome pairing, but I've had several reviews saying it turned them on to that pairing when they normally don't like it. I give much more thought to that one in comparison to this one.

I'd still appreciate any comments/ideas/suggestions, I'll just get to them a little later.)


	10. Chapter 10: To Decide

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: To Decide

* * *

Rin, she really was an interesting child; nothing seemed to dampen her spirits, much like the priestess. Kagome, he had finally admitted, at least to himself, that she had power, personal power stored deep within her, enough to rival his own. She had not been able to grasp full control of it, but then, neither had he, yet; he was still exploring his limits as well, testing his strength whenever possible. She would need training, to hone these abilities, for without control, she could be unintentionally _lethal_ ; it was a thought that actually excited Sesshomaru. After what he had gleaned from Totosai, his mind had been made up; she was suitable. He held no feelings for her, other than the ingrained possessiveness that originated from his demon blood, but it mattered not. He didn't need to care about her in order to pup her. After all, his father did not love _his_ mother either.

Lounging in the warm sun and watching his ward and vassal splash in the stream, he felt a chill in the air, unnatural for this time of year. Seeking out his suspicions, he watched as the stream froze over, "If it isn't Touran."

"It's been a long time, Sesshomaru," the female panther demon appeared unfazed and waltzed right up to him along the ice.

"I thought you were dead," he ground out, not pleased by her visit. He never let an enemy escape, and yet she had.

"That's a fine way to greet someone," stopping about twenty feet short. She needed leeway to escape if he attacked. "This time, I'm going to settle things once and for all."

"We settled things a long time ago, but if you insist. You won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago," he warned. She may have escaped his attempt on her life, but it was done by fleeing, like a coward.

"You're still as boorish as ever, I see," she mocked, making sure she had him angry enough to follow her. "I agree that things will be different from how they turned out fifty years ago though. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" he inquired.

"Yes, the one who leads the panther tribe. I realize your dear father is dead," she pointed at him, striking a nerve, before gesturing to herself, "but our master is going to be resurrected, at long last."

"Resurrected? For what purpose?" he asked disgustedly at the thought of the walking dead.

"To attack these lands, once again, but more importantly," her calm demeanor switched rapidly to darker tones at the last part, "to get our revenge, on all your kind."

"I will personally see to it that he never breathes again," another of father's old enemies, this one will not be reawakened.

"I'm glad to hear you've accepted my challenge," he grabbed Tokijin, prepared to strike her down. "Come now, don't be so hasty. We won't battle it out here. Come to our castle, then you can bring all the reinforcements that you require." Her last insult was to insure he would come alone. Even though she offered he bring help, it would be admitting weakness to do so. She shattered the ice in a flurry as she vanished with it.

It was time to get rid of these pests once and for all, otherwise they would just keep returning in search of revenge. Revenge for what exactly, for failing to defeat father in their botched attempt to take over his lands. Pathetic.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look how many fish Jaken and I just caught," Rin hollered as she ran towards her lord, holding up enough food to last her several days. She could easily tend to her own needs while he eliminated these returning enemies.

"Jaken, the panther demon tribe, is back," Sesshomaru informed as the toad panicked.

"Rin, listen," Sesshomaru addressed her slightly softer, "you are to wait here with Ah-Un."

"Alright, I won't move from here. Don't forget to come back to get us; we'll be waiting," she waved him off cheerfully.

* * *

After finding out that that incompetent mutt, Inuyasha, had let Kagome get captured by a bunch of cat demons, Kouga sped off at top speed to find her. Inuyasha had failed her, and now, if he could save her, that should be enough to prove his superiority and win her over, or so he thought. Sun behind him, he stood at the peak of a cliff, looking down at the felines that had taken his woman, "Kagome!" He gave a brief pose, showing off for her before declaring he intended to save her and jumping down to pursue the cats as they fled. This was his chance, or so it would have been if Inuyasha hadn't caught up with him so quickly. _'Stupid Mutt, trying to take all the glory,'_ he growled. Even more frustrating was when they got stopped by a barrier and only Inuyasha could break it with that creepy sword of his.

* * *

Their trail was easy enough to pick up, but mixed in with the scent of cats was several other scents leading through a canyon, Inuyasha and his group including Kagome's scent which seemed to be separated from her protector, and a pack of wolves, including the same one whose scent had been on Kagome. _'Why would the wolves be assisting in this matter, it has nothing to do with Naraku?'_ he mused, remembering the spider as the reason for their allegiance. Entering into the village around the castle, he found his brother fighting with the panther tribe. _'He has no business here either.'_ Inuyasha was succumbing to the smoke the cats engulfed him in, until Sesshomaru blasted it all away with a blow from Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spit out, not sure which opponent to focus on.

"What is the meaning of this Karon, is it me you have business with, or these people," he ignored the pup and instead addressed the reason he had come in the first place. It did not escape his notice that Kagome was not among them, but her scent had passed through.

"The elder brother has arrived. Your timing couldn't have been better. Sons of the dog leader, we'll be waiting at the castle," the cat challenged before fleeing, leaving Sesshomaru to address the other matter.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's mouth sounded first.

"Just what I was thinking, leave while you can," his threat veiled as an offer.

"Hmm, what did you say?" the whelp barked back, not understanding the dangerous ground he was treading.

"This is my war, I won't let you get involved," it was no longer the only reason he was here, the one he had chosen was absent, that was a secondary reason to fight, but this façade would be all he revealed at this time.

"I don't need to have your permission, Kagome has been captured by those demon cats," as her protector, he had just as much right to fight, and even more now that Sesshomaru had showed up. He needed to make sure she was safe from not only the cats, but also from Sesshomaru if he should go after her life again.

"You are such a fool," he had suspected as much, but it still set his blood on fire knowing she was in the grasp of the enemy. He could not allow that, not when he had finally acknowledged that she would belong to him. Striking swiftly, he sent the incompetent pup flying.

"Hey, what are you coming after me for?" Inuyasha whined irately. Was he really so dense? The boy was lucky that punishing him was not the most pressing issue at hand.

" _Silence_ Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru commanded, enraged at Inuyasha's failure to protect what was _his_ , and when he was finally deciding she may be worthy. His possessive nature roared, refusing to give her up. He didn't have feelings for her, but that did not change the fact that she would be his. He would have revoked Inuyasha's position as her protector in this very moment if he could have, but since it was _she_ that bestowed it, only she could remove it. Once he would mate her, on the other hand, their orders would be as one, and he could be rid of the pest at that point.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. It was truly rare to break Sesshomaru's stony façade, but somehow, this whole matter had done so, if only for a second. The glower that Inuyasha received set him on edge as he noticed just how visibly upset his brother was. It shut him up more effectively than ever before. Sesshomaru was formidable enough when calm, but when he would actually show emotion, that's when Inuyasha learned (the hard way) to submit properly.

"Remember your past, Inuyasha. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under a spell for years, consequentially, you have no right to be part of this battle," Sesshomaru explained sternly, not giving away his true reason for the upset.

At Jaken's pleas, begging Sesshomaru to allow allies and not understanding the insult he would bring upon himself if he did, the toad got intentionally stepped on and Sesshomaru strode off. The castle was not far, and he needed to get there quickly.

"That guy's scary," Shippo trembled on the ground.

"I've never seem him look so upset," Sango acknowledged, trying to find a reason. From what she understood of demons, the only thing that could break the _calm_ of ones like him were if their mate was threatened, but she didn't think he had one.

"Was it something you said, Inuyasha," noticing the outbursts started just after Kagome had been mentioned. _'He couldn't be upset for her, though, could he?'_

"I don't know," Inuyasha spoke mechanically, not paying much attention and not wanting to divulge what he knew. _'I certainly hope it's not what I think it is, but then, at least he won't be after her life, finally.'_ If only the three of them would have pooled their knowledge and suspicions, they could have identified his reason.

* * *

The cats kept blocking the way, stalling for time, but Sesshomaru made it to the innermost barrier before any others. Inside, he could see the corpse of the panther demon his father had dispatched so long ago. The barrier prevented him entry; watching as the corpse moved for the fragments of the sacred jewel. Another barrier was dissolved, revealing a handful of humans, meant for sacrifice, and among them, stood Kagome. His eyes narrowed, displeased, but knew he could always resort to using Tenseiga if she should be killed. _After_ eliminating these vermin, that is. They would have to drop the barrier eventually if they wished him to fight the panther leader.

"Kagome!" he was pulled from his thoughts as that wolf called to her and was also thwarted by the barrier. Sesshomaru was certain she would need to die first, until Inuyasha charged in, also calling her name and wielding the Tessaiga. The sword was not the same, I glowed a bright red and slashed through the barrier with ease, much to Sesshomaru's surprise.

He stood, rooted in place, watching as Inuyasha resumed his duty as her protector. He also had not missed when the wolf pulled her against him by the shoulder. _'Inuyasha, you ineffectual pup, why you have allowed that wolf to live after pursuing what is to be mine. Even_ you _should have known to dispatch such unwanted passes to your charge.'_ As her protector, Inuyasha had grounds to destroy the suitor, but until an official mark is laid, Sesshomaru himself had no tangible claim to her in demon terms. The wolf had no way of knowing, unless told, and therefore no intentional insult was committed. Even so, he did not like seeing another touch her and at the sight of her other suitor, his decision was only cemented further, spurring him into action, lest the opportunity slip away. _'Soon,'_ he promised himself. It would be of great insult to concede to another.

Simultaneously, Inuyasha went into panic mode at Kouga's open show of possession of Kagome when he knew Sesshomaru was nearby, and _watching_. He could sense _that_ gaze on him and could already feel the sting of his acid whip he was sure to receive as punishment. Forced away from the matter of hierarchy, punishment, and potential mates; he battled the giant zombie cat.

Kagome took the distraction to help the villagers escape, showing remarkable leadership abilities and impressive willpower. Sesshomaru watched, pleased at his choice as she rescued the mortals and simply walked passed the lower panther demons. She would command subjects nicely. Looking back at Inuyasha, pinned to his belly, he blasted the panther demons unconscious, knocking them off his brother and declared that they belong to him; they are his to destroy. Kagome had already been rescued, protector duty fulfilled, the half-breed had no more business here. But he seemed incapable of understanding such a simple hierarchy, and instead dare say, "Not this time. You're the one who'll have to back down." His mouth was punished, and during this time, the panther's regained their senses, only to be struck down by their own master. He had tried to prevent the beast from being brought back, but it did not turn out that way. Tokijin was able to hurt him, but not enough to cause his death. It would seem, he would have to unleash his beast to deal with this adversary; something he did not like resorting to due to its frenzied viciousness. Eyes bled red and his jaw lengthened before Tenseiga halted his transformation, restraining the animal within. It pulsed, requesting its use.

' _Father, why did you leave me the Tenseiga, I still don't understand,'_ he puzzled over the swords desire before doing as the sword requested. It brought the slain panther demons back, returning their souls and weakening their master. _'So that is what you were trying to tell me, Tenseiga.'_ No longer deeming this battle worth his time, he told Inuyasha to finish off the trash as he walked away. He had something to do before returning to Rin. And then, he would retrieve what belonged to him.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter shows Sesshomaru's intentions and priorities, he wants Kagome for his own purposes, but wasn't worried if she should die and see death since her mental health was not his concern. Still as heartless as ever.

Next chapter, as you may have guessed, he comes for Kagome. How will she take the news?

Unfortunately, I will not be around next weekend. I have a 3-day, all-day, weekend (Nov. 20th/21st/22nd) class and won't have any free time next week so I will skip updating next weekend. I'll resume my weekly updates the following weekend, promise.)


	11. Chapter 11: To Reveal Ownership

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: To Reveal Ownership

(A/N: As promised, an update 2 weeks out. I'll resume my weekly updates now, per the usual.)

* * *

"Jaken, you will watch over Rin tonight with Ah-Un. There is something I must do," Sesshomaru ordered before walking off.

"Something, MiLord?" Jaken asked, letting curiosity get the best of him. "Like what?" He was rewarded with no answer. _'Sesshomaru never tells me anything anymore,'_ he whined to himself, glaring at the sleeping child cuddled against Ah-Un whom he blamed for the secretive behavior.

* * *

They had stayed at the village for the remainder of the night after the Panther demon incident, and after another day of wandering the countryside, were settling down into a makeshift camp out in the woods. A campfire was going, with a stack of firewood nearby, water was boiling for instant ramen, and Inuyasha had already scouted the perimeter for demons. All in all, they were ready to settle down and relax for a few hours before going to sleep. This calm was instantly shattered when, without warning, Inuyasha sprung to his feet and drew Tessaiga. The humans didn't know what was coming, but followed suit and held their weapons at the ready. Emerging from the darkening forest, Sesshomaru stopped in front of his younger sibling, unfazed by the powerful fang.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, protector mode flaring on high.

"Sheath your sword. I have come to claim what is mine," Sesshomaru spoke evenly and made no move to attack, just waited for his meaning to dawn on Inuyasha.

' _Huh?'_ Inuyasha ran through his options. _'Does he mean the sword, or…'_ His eyes widened at the realization. "Keh," he scoffed and did as he was told, sheathing his weapon, "So you've finally decided. Took you long enough." Although he was relieved that this meant Sesshomaru would no longer seek her life, he was a little disappointed knowing she was now forever and completely beyond his reach.

"Inuyasha, what is he talking about?" Sango stiffened, still holding Hiraikotsu at the ready. It was never good news when a demon said they were after what was theirs; she had seen far too often the same scenario before where a demon would steal a young maiden away from her parents.

"Stand down, already," Inuyasha ordered, shocking them all that he's the one ordering peace, "this has been a long time coming." Sango relaxed a bit, but still remained on guard while Miroku looked on speculatively. Kagome was just plain confused, thinking all Sesshoamru wanted was Inuyasha's sword, but he didn't seem to be going after it. Turning back to his brother, Inuyasha asked, "Why the sudden change?"

"She is adequate," he stated simply, not giving any more than that. Upon hearing "she" both Sango and Miroku became very aware of what was going on. He was here to claim either Kagome, or Sango, and they both drew conclusions together that it was the former, quickly positioning themselves between the demon lord and their naïve friend. Kagome peeked over their shoulders, trying to figure out what was going on. This was just so unusual.

"Good luck with _that_ attitude," Inuyasha scoffed, knowing exactly how Kagome would react to that, "and Sesshomaru, don't you _dare_ hurt her; that's all I have to say to you."

Inuyasha stepped aside, but there was another obstacle, the two humans who thought to bar his way. Glancing between the two, he gave one word, "Move."

"Do as he says," Inuyasha told them from his place leaning against a tree. "He only wants to talk with her." He didn't think Sesshomaru would kill them, not in front of Kagome. He may be ignorant about her, but he should know enough not to kill her allies in order to gain her favor.

"I know exactly what he _wants_ ," Sango spit out, determined to protect her "sister." She would not lose any more family to ruthless demons. She had found the aftermath on too many occasions; broken, bloodied, horrified bodies' left after a demon got what they wanted.

"Sango, I'm okay to just talk to him," Kagome patted her on the shoulder, trying to calm her. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been alone with him, and he hadn't hurt her before. _'What's the worst that can happen?'_ she thought, but then added. _'As long as I don't anger him.'_

"I understand your concern, Sango," Miroku thought it over, "but I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is more honorable than to _force_ his point." His sly glance over at the demon lord was enough confirm his statement, a near imperceptible nod. Sesshomaru would not force himself on her. To get Sango's full attention, Miroku deemed this a good time to give her rear end a good, solid grope and was swiftly smacked.

Sesshomaru watched curiously, noting to himself that humans must not like to be touched in such ways, before taking the opening the monk gave him and approached Kagome, "Come, Miko." He strode off away from the arguing pair before they noticed, with the girl on his heels.

* * *

Inuyasha sulked, more disappointed than he should be about his brother deciding to uphold his word. He had secretly been hoping that Sesshomaru'd find some Inu bitch instead, and then after Kikyo left this world, he could have Kagome. But now, his brother had made his desire known, and going against him would be a sure way to meet his old man in the afterlife. _'Damn,'_ he cursed himself.

"Inuyasha," a concerned and confused fox kit approached the brooding beta, "aren't you going after Kagome? Don't you need to protect her from Sesshomaru?"

"There's nothing that I can do now, Runt," his voice was quiet, restrained.

"So, you're just giving up on her? How could you, after all she's done for you-" he raged for his adoptive mother-figure.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha silenced him with a quick strike to the head, not wanting to think of this that way. If only he'd never allowed her to follow the bastard into the afterlife to begin with, she'd never have pulled Tessaiga, never given him reason to kill her, never pulled his interest, and never… whatever they were doing right now.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'I belong to you?'" Kagome repeated his words incredulously, not even sure she heard him right.

His offer was 'irresistible,' she would gain power, status, wealth; everything a female should want. He had _only_ been warding off mating propositions his whole life; any bitch in their right mind would give up her right paw for this chance. "Just as I said," he repeated himself, a rare occurrence, but she would be different, "You belong to this Sesshomaru." He waited, watching as she held the Kimono in her hands that he had given her, looking between it and him. He did not want any others looking at her body, and displaying his family emblem, the crescent moon, across her back would let all know to stay away as well. It was only a small taste of what he could offer. When she took a deep breathe, he was prepared for the throng of cheerful screams he was sure would pierce his sensitive ears.

Well, there was screaming, but not the kind he expected, "I do not belong to anyone! Least of all, some pompous dog who has tried to kill me on several occasions." She thrust his gift back at him, anger taking over her sensibilities.

"You will show me the proper respect," he told her coldly but it didn't affect her.

"I only show respect when it is given to me first, and treating me like a possession to be told what to do is not respect," she told him challengingly, standing her ground as she tried to make herself as tall as possible, which was not that much. "What is it with males here? This isn't the first time I've been told out of the blue I'm someone's property, and I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I'm not your woman!"

Sesshomaru snarled at the idea of another trying to claim her, even though he already had a pretty good idea of whom she spoke. "Inuyasha!" he called her guard to his side for an explanation. He would set himself back if he took his frustrations out on her, but his beta, on the other hand, was free game. The pup responded to his summons, but his ears spoke plainly how he wasn't happy about it, having them plastered flat to his head. "Explain, who is it that has attempted to claim what is mine?"

"I'm not yours," Kagome reminded firmly.

"Just some mangy wolf, but I keep him at bay. She has no marks on her and hasn't been touched," that is what he thought, and could tell from her scent that same information. If the wolf was his only competition, he had nothing to worry about.

"Inuyasha, what in god's name is going on with him?" Kagome asked her friend, letting her language slip a bit as she pointed to the older dog.

"Umm, well, you see," Inuyasha stumbled over the words, "he's kind of had a claim on you for some time now."

"And why is it that I'm the last to know?" she planted her hands on her hips, scolding him, but then remembered his reputation, "Wait, I thought he looked down on humans, why me?"

"Because you have survived this Sesshomaru's attempts on your life," he supplied, bringing back memories of those lethal poison claws of his. "You have proven yourself worthy." She was absolutely dumbstruck, but not in a happy way. "You will bear my pups and become the Lady of the West." These were offers most would nearly die for, one of the highest positions in all of Japan, surely she would accept when she saw how appealing his suit was.

"Of all the arrogant and egotistical things I have ever heard, that has got to be the most, most…" she found herself at a loss for words, "most conceited thing I have ever heard! What gives you the right? So you only want me because I was able to survive your attack, not because you even _like_ me. I'm not some trophy that you can just, just win because you're the strongest or anything." Her hands fisted at her side, leveling him with her best glare. "That might be how it works with demons or in this era, but it is certainly not going to win me over." Inuyasha was sure that they would all die now, after she yelled at him like that and outright refused him, he gulped loudly, and nervously.

"Than what will?" he asked calmly. She was expecting rage, a fight, a screaming battle like she would have with Inuyasha. She seemed to forget just whom she was fighting with. He encroached on her, stifling her personal space and backing her up to a tree. He had many tactics, just had to determine which would work best on her. "What is it you _desire_ , Miko?" His deep voice sent chills up her spine at the heady tone he adopted.

"Umm, well, I uhh, I don't know," she flushed as he leaned closer. She turned her head away. "And don't call me that, my name is Kagome, use it, _demon_."

Put at unease by the close proximity, Inuyasha shifted from one foot to another before saying quickly, "I'll just leave you two be."

"Inuyasha, don't you dare leave me here all alone," Kagome ordered, furious that he would just leave her here like that.

"You would not be alone," Sesshomaru pointed out as his breath drifting across her cheek was an all too potent reminder of just how close he was.

"Yeah, and _that's_ the problem," she snapped back, turning her face to him only for a second before looking back to Inuyasha. "Get back here before I have to say _it_."

He flinched, but thought it through, _'Hmm, sit or acid whip, sit or poison claws…'_ a bit of deliberation later, he decided, _'sit,'_ and fled the scene.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, her voice cracking not believing he would just abandon her. She growled out loud, "Get off me already, Sesshomaru." She brought her hands up to push at his chest, but he was as solid as a brick wall and didn't move one bit. She gave up pushing and tried to wiggle away instead, but he blocked her path.

"You still have not answered my question, _Kagome_ ," he reminded, letting her name roll off his tongue in a lower octave. "What will it take to earn your favor?" He was taking the path of seduction, knowing that sometimes that is the most expedient solution.

"Something that I doubt _you_ could give me," she sighed, shaking her head at the thought. She didn't need riches or power, but there was one thing that was an absolute must in anyone she agreed to be with.

"There is nothing I am incapable of attaining," Sesshomaru informed her, thinking he had finally found a luxury she would give in to him over.

"What about love?" the question froze him. "You say you want me to bare an heir, but other than my being _useful_ , do you even care about me? Do you _love_ me, Sesshomaru?"

"No," he didn't need to hesitate.

"That's why. I will only be with someone who loves me, for who I am; someone who I can love in return. Simply 'adequate' is not good enough," she reminded him of his words earlier.

"For what reason do you wish for a weakness such as love?" it made no sense to him, it was because of such a weakness that his father lost his life, why would she want for that?

"Love is _not_ a weakness!" she snapped, defending the notion with her entire being.

"Calm yourself," he quickly ordered. Completely unaware that the worst thing to say to an upset female is "calm down."

"No, I will not calm down," she screamed louder, "you will listen. Love makes life worth living; it gives strength. When someone you love is in danger, you fight so much harder in order to _protect_ them."

Briefly, his father's words echoed in his head, _'Do you have someone to protect?'_ Rewording his order, he held up his hand, claws flexed, "Control your powers before I have to force if of you." The moment she began screaming about the merits of love, her powers began lashing at him. In defense, he let his aura flow, staining his eyes red.

"Oh," Kagome gasped as she saw the crimson leak into his eyes and the skin burning on his hand. Clamping her eyes shut, she focused on pulling her powers back in. A few deep breaths did the trick; the holy aura simmered back down inside her. "Sorry, Sesshomaru. I hadn't meant to do that." By the time she was done talking, she noted the skin had healed without a flaw, but she still felt guilty now, and her scent screamed that at him. A calm overtook her, and she was able to think clearly again. "Listen, I guess it is kind of flattering that _you_ find me suitable," he was a catch after all, just not the catch she wanted, "but I really can't accept your suit. I don't love you, and you don't love me. I'm sorry." He had backed off a bit when her power flared earlier, so after she was done with her little speech, she made her leave, head hung low walking to camp. He did not follow.

* * *

(A/N: Oh, how cruel it would be to leave the entire story here, but don't worry, I won't. Haha. I'm just a bit evil, not _totally_ cruel.

Toss me ideas on just what Sesshomaru would do to convince her to let him court her or who he might talk to to get information on humans from.

I'm nearing the end of the content I've already written for this story, these last few weeks have had me too busy to finish the other story and focus on this one, even though I've made significant progress. So close, and I got finals coming up soon too, and then the holidays… ugh, it just keeps coming…)


	12. Chapter 12: To Redirect

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12: To Redirect

(A/N: Thank you all for the thought provoking reviews. That was more reviews for a single chapter than I've ever gotten before. Made me Happy.

I will try to spit out another chapter before next weekend, but this is the last completed chapter I have at the moment. Finals, holidays, birthdays, illnesses, and real life keep getting in the way and I can't guarantee I will have a chapter for you next week.)

* * *

When Kagome threatened Inuyasha to stay and Sesshomaru's aura was commanding "leave," Inuyasha only had a few seconds to think through his options, _'Hmm, sit or acid whip, sit or poison claws…'_ a bit of deliberation later and he decided, _'sit'_ was the lesser of two evils, and fled the scene with much haste. He knew Sesshomaru would not hurt her; he wanted her _alive_ , not dead. It was just getting so awkward watching his brother putting the moves on Kagome. His companions harped on him about where she was and why he was allowing this, but he ignored them until one of Sango's comments caught his ear, "Sesshomaru is your Alpha, isn't he? That's why you aren't fighting him." His ears drooped in response, letting them know they hit the nail on the head.

"Alpha? What does that mean, Sango?" Miroku queried. He knew how to exorcise spirits and demons, but the intricacies of their daily life were never a topic of study for the monk.

"In pack demons, such as dog, fox, and wolf, there is always an Alpha, the leader. Usually the oldest or strongest in the group is given this title, but I hadn't realized that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the same pack until today, since they always fight. Basically, the Alpha of the pack gets first pick of a mate, among other things, and it seems that Sesshomaru has chosen Kagome, so she is off-limits to all other pack members. In exchange, the Alpha protects his pack, and that's the part that has me baffled. I can't imagine Sesshomaru ever protecting Inuyasha."

"I don't need protection," he barked back in defense.

"So, Inuyasha is the _Beta_ of the pack?" Shippo spoke up. "Ugh, why'd I ever follow a mere beta."

"Shut it, Whelp. I may be a beta, but that makes you an omega," he pointed out the inferior role, Omega equaling an individual of zero worth such as the pups, and weaklings.

"Hey, take that back," the kit tried striking but was held back and the two began arguing.

"Sit!" Kagome commanded as she stomped into camp, stopping the squabble before Shippo could get hurt. "Leave Shippo alone! And why did you _leave_ me like that?" She stood over his hole in the ground, waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't going to just sit there and _watch_ him seduce you," he got a disgusted chill down his spine at the thought, "not a sight I ever want to see."

"You wouldn't have had to see it if you would have _stopped_ him," she ranted as he pulled himself back to his feet.

Watching from the background, Sango and Miroku held their own conversation as the two continued yelling, "So, if Sesshomaru has chosen Kagome, does that mean she has been given the rank of Alpha as well?"

"It must," Sango verified Miroku's suspicion, "and I certainly think it fits."

"Hn, indeed," he agreed as Kagome thoroughly put Inuyasha in his place with a long string of "sits."

Groaning in pain from his hanyou shaped hole, he thought to himself, _'Maybe I should have chosen Sesshomaru's claws.'_

* * *

She _denied_ him. That bitch, no, that _human_. Sesshomaru was sorting through his vexations over the whole incident as he silently led his entourage through the forest. Jaken had learned the hard way that he wanted complete silence and Rin was obediently following suit, just sitting upon Ah-Un's back. He stopped at the crest of a grassy knoll as he let his mind catalogue all the details. Her reason had been over a trivial thing such as _love_. He still could not believe she had wanted him to exhibit that disgusting _weakness_. He was not his father, he was greater than his father; powerful and without flaw, without the inclination to fall to human emotions. He would not stand for the insult of being turned down by a human. If she had been less suitable, less capable of providing him with the powerful heir he wanted, he would have killed her on the spot. But she _was_ powerful, unique, and the only one of her kind. Sesshomaru would have the best of the best, and nothing less. She had given glaring clues as to what she wanted; it would simply take a different angle to catch her. He found himself thinking of her as a challenge, something that no other female had been. So used to them throwing themselves at him, he had not been prepared for anything else. Slowly, a plan began to form. _'Very well, if she wants to fall in love, if she wants that weakness, I will make her fall prey to it, to myself, and then I will have her.'_ He, of course, would not fall with her. Finally, the thrill of a chase worth pursuing, and the savory rewards of victory would make it the most _stirring_ hunt of his life. He couldn't help the rare smile of anticipation to get started; a smirking expression that immediately caused Jaken to go into a panic, unsure of just who Sesshomaru was thinking about "torturing."

* * *

It wasn't until late that same night that Kagome suddenly realized that Inuyasha had known about Sesshomaru wanting her for quite some time; that was the only explanation. Not only that, but she now had no idea where she stood in his eyes and heart. She had thought Inuyasha was protective of her because of jealousy and wanting her for himself, but he just gave her up without a fight when Sesshomaru came for her. At least when Kouga would come around flirting, he would defend her. Did he even care at all? She had to know, so she pulled him aside, intent on getting this whole thing cleared up now. After a long moment of silence, while she was trying to form her words without her voice cracking, she asked, "Inuyasha, in light of Sesshomaru's declaration, what does that make us?"

Inuyasha knew this was _not_ something she would enjoy hearing, "Keh, what kind of question is that? Don't be so stupi-"

"No evading the question! Now, answer me, Inuyasha," she demanded, hands fisted at her side and spine stiffened.

He gulped, not missing her shaded eyes, "W-well, I'm your protector." She looked at him straight in the eyes, not content with that little bit of information. "Since Sesshomaru wants you as his alpha, that makes you my alpha, you are off-limits."

"How long have you known about Sesshomaru's 'claim?'" she grilled, not losing an ounce of her intensity.

"Ever since you gave me Tessaiga and requested I be your protector," he answered tentatively, his ears flattened thinking maybe it would have been better to tell her sooner. "How dog demon packs work, that's an honor, to be named the alpha bitch's protector."

"And you never deemed it worth telling me? You only protect me out of obligation, you don't even _like_ me either?" her voice finally cracked and a sob escaped her.

"No crying," he panicked.

"Why shouldn't I? I just found out our whole friendship is only because I gave you some honor that I didn't even understand. Would you have protected me if I hadn't given you Tessaiga. Do you feel anything for me?" she screamed through streams of tears.

"You're my pack, Kagome, like a sister. That makes you even closer than a friend," he tried to explain she was not just an obligation. And he did feel more for her than just that too, but it was not his place to admit such things.

"Oh, I see," her voice sounded broken, the word "sister" repeating in her mind as her heart broke. Her first love, it was only one-sided. "You could have told me sooner, it would have saved me all this pain." Her voice sounded hollow to his ears.

"Kagome, I-" he tried to explain himself, but she interrupted, having heard all she could handle for the moment.

"I want to be alone," her request more of a strict order. He didn't want to leave her, but she would allow for nothing less. Once he was out of sight, she collapsed and cried herself into hysterics, falling asleep where she lay.

(A/N: Sorry for all the angst, but I can't imagine Kagome even noticing Sesshomaru until her tunnel vision crush on Inuyasha gets, well, crushed.)

* * *

Looking out over the expanse of land below, eyes not focused on the landscape, but rather on his own thoughts, Sesshomaru contemplated just how to go about acquiring the information he needed. There was one servant to his line that spent a large amount of his time among humans, so he should be able to relay the information sought. The silence of the night was interrupted when Rin's stomach grumbled out of hunger, "Rin, if you are hungry, you must fend for yourself."

"Alright, I'm off," she cheered, but Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to take Ah-Un and protect her as well, leaving him standing alone on the hill.

Once they were out of sight, he pulsed his aura, searching for the tiny creature. His miniscule presence was grasped, and the summoning complete, _'There you are; come here, Myoga.'_

The flea was carried to him on the back of a crow, making short work of the distance. The little demon was trembling with uncontrollable fear, but knew better than to refuse the call. "L-lord Sesshomaru," he bowed low, not that it reduced his height by much, "how may I s-serve you?" He wanted to run, and he was sure the eldest son of his master knew that, but to run, meant instant death, so he stood his ground on shaking limbs and responded as was expected of him.

"I wish to know the courting rituals of humans," he spoke evenly. The only way Totosai could have come to his conclusion was if Myoga had exchanged information with the sword smith. The two were rather close, both being trusted allies of his father, so it was not a stretch to assume the flea also knew of the claim he held. Myoga was known to flit around through human villages, since mortals did not have the keen senses to catch him like demons did.

"Human courtship, Milord? Does that mean you are pursuing the priestess?" the only response was a stern look, hardly different than his normal expression, but unchanging enough to unsettle the flea and make the information spill. "Well, I know that much of the time, the groom who seeks a bride would address her family, particularly her father. Bestowing gifts or exchanging labor are typical means in which to essentially _buy_ the bride."

His eyes narrowed, "Humans sell their offspring, how crude." Kagome resided beyond the well, however, and thus, her family was out of his range. "And if her family is beyond reach."

"I believe the same would apply to whoever her guardian would be," this garnered a snarl, and Myoga returned to his prone position. Kagome's guardian in this era, her "protector" was Inuyasha, and there was no way he was going to try and buy her off of his beta. The notion itself was twisted enough to begin with.

"Unacceptable, what other methods can be used?" he demanded an alternative.

"You can't just twist around the whole country's customs to your liking," Myoga received a fierce glare for his statement and quickly backpedaled, "or maybe you can. Lets see, I have heard of eloping, where a couple that is not approved by their families disgracefully run away to marry in secret, but I'm never seen it myself to understand the implications. Perhaps observing humans in their rituals would be the most prudent, Milord."

Sesshomaru had been trying to avoid the putrid smells their villages exuded, but it would seem the flea could not give him any more knowledge than he already had, "You are dismissed." He bowed and fled.

* * *

Kagome had not been in terribly good spirits for a day or two, but now it felt like a weight had been lifted. Her uncertainly about Inuyasha's feelings had finally been clarified. It hurt, but at least now she knew. The day was sunny and beautiful, they played a carefree little game that lifted her spirits, they found a free sword-sharpening monk that did a marvelous job on her arrows, and they even stumbled across a hot spring! It really was a great day that just kept getting better. Even when Jaken tried to steal Tessaiga, it still wasn't enough to dull her mood. In fact, Rin coming to his rescue only served as a reminder that Sesshomaru was not completely unfeeling as he portrayed, not if he was still caring for the human child.

Sesshomaru's musings were interrupted when Jaken came running with news of Rin's abduction, _'It seems capturing the priestess's heart will have to wait.'_ He turned toward where he knew Naraku's castle to lay hidden and was easily allowed entrance into the barrier. _'He thinks to entrap me, how amusing.'_ He entered without worry and the two began exchanging words. It became clear that Naraku's aim lay in this battle, whatever that might be. _'Perhaps a fight is just what I need to clear my mind; I was meaning to expel these frustrations, how fortunate.'_ Naraku was hardly proving to be any challenge, simply hordes of weak demons, they would never have the means to harm him. Even when Naraku revealed his desire being to absorb him, Sesshomaru was unfazed. Naraku had no concept of how powerful, how massive, Sesshomaru's beast was, and the raw energy it exuded. It was not a power that could be contained in just any shell. The attempt to absorb him would explode Naraku from the inside out when he was no longer able to hold the power he would drain, _if_ Sesshomaru even allowed any to be drained. He decided he would accept the challenge and allow himself to be engulfed, if only to prove just how powerful he was.

Inuyasha's interference was unexpected, and unwanted. Between the two of them, and their quarrels for dominance, Naraku moved to escape. Sesshomaru could not allow that, and began his transformation, allowing his beast free to rend the cretin, "You fool, don't think that you can ever escape my grasp." Naraku put an end to that when he informed Sesshomaru of the reason for Rin's abduction. She could be killed with only a thought, and he would do it, if only to buy time. Sesshomaru let him go, for now. What fun was there in a hunt if the prey couldn't run. He went from having no objective, to now having two; Kagome's heart, and Naraku's life.

Taking to the sky, he picked up Rin's scent and flew to her side, arriving just before the boy servant was able to strike her. The boy turned, taking a battle stance against himself, but before he could strike, Inuyasha dashed in and knocked the child to the ground. The pup was followed shortly by Kagome, who ran straight to Rin's side and checked her over, stating, "She's alright, she's just unconscious, that's all." Her smile landed on Sesshomaru, letting him know how relieved she was that his ward was not harmed. She still wasn't sure why Rin traveled with him, or his thoughts towards her, but if what Inuyasha revealed about the battle was any indication, he at least cared enough to protect her. Her life meant more than killing Naraku.

"You heard her, the girl's not hurt, so let the boy go free," Inuyasha posed.

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha; its useless to try to interfere, " Sesshomaru responded with his constant calm. "This boy seems compelled beyond reason to die by my hands." Just as that was said, Kohaku struck uselessly and was snatched up by the neck. He hung limp, no fight in his body, no fear or pain, as blank as a doll. Naraku was undoubtedly controlling him, but leaving a servant of his enemy alive and free to attack him or _his_ once again, would be very poor strategy. The boy would die, despite Inuyasha's hopeless threats.

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru," Kagome's voiced beckoned. _Her_ request, he would listen to, and if he conceded to her wishes, she would thus be indebted to him. Her surprise was audible when he released the boy and soon after Rin awoke. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. Thanks for letting Kohaku go," she expressed her gratitude. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru listened to her and heeded her words, even after she refused him. She was not sure why, but would take advantage of it all the same in dire situations. He may have tried to disguise it, but when he gave his excuse and looked over his shoulder, locking his eyes with hers, she was sure she read something more in his expression. Understanding flared in her mind, _'He did that for me?'_

* * *

(A/N: As stated above, I'll try to get a chapter out before next weekend, but I'm very much busy/overwhelmed. Here's hoping. *Fingers crossed*)


	13. Chapter 13: To Go Round and Round

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 13: To Go Round and Round

(A/N: Forgive any disjointedness in this chapter, this is the one I experienced burn-out on. Just glad I got passed that.

Good news, I finished writing my other story ("In a New Light") finally, and in doing so, I can now put all my extra focus on this one instead. Enjoy!)

* * *

"Thanks Kagome!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka chimed after Kagome bought them all food at WacDonalds in exchange for notes.

"There you go, thinking again about that jealous boyfriend of yours," they pointed out.

"Oh him, I wasn't thinking about him, honest," Kagome tried to brush it off.

"Just fess up for once. How are things going with you two anyways?" they pressed.

She knew they would not relent until they got some info, might as well tell them to get them to stop asking about him for good, "Well, as it turns out, he was only keeping other guys away from me because his _brother_ wanted me."

"What!" they all exclaimed unbelievingly.

"He was acting as a sort of guard dog," Kagome nearly giggled at the visual, but kept her calm, "even though I hadn't a clue of his brother's interest. I just drew the wrong conclusions."

"Well, I guess that explains a few things. So, do you like his brother than?" they just wouldn't give up on finding some kind of romance in her life.

"No way!" Kagome slapped the table. "That jerk thinks of me as some kind of property or something. Not happening." She crossed her arms and huffed, and they finally ceased, seeing that Kagome was not in the moving on stage yet.

* * *

Naraku had vanished, without a single trace of his scent or aura to follow. Sesshomaru had no direction to aim for, so he focused on his other objective, the priestess. Staying near her group should also garner a lead to follow, so it was beneficial all around. She had recently vanished from his senses, meaning she must have passed through that old well again. It would be the best opportunity to gather more information. The monk would most likely be the calmest, but Sesshomaru had witnessed first hand that his approach was not effective; he would not likely have any useful advice. The slayer would strike first, ask questions later, _if_ she was still in any condition to speak after attacking him. The kit was only a child and he was not at all fond of the idea of asking his brother for advice. That would be a last resort. There was also the village where his brother's group would frequent, the one next to the well, and the old Miko who dwelled nearby.

Stalking through the shadows and across roofs, he took the opportunity to observe the humans. Most were simply conducting everyday chores, boring and inconsequential, but as he passed a stable, he heard the giggles of a young female and could easily scent arousal in the air. This may prove useful. He observed them as they flirted playfully before settling down on a pile of straw to begin copulating. This scenario seemed odd to him, not at all like Myoga described. Perhaps the boy had already purchased this female, but then, why would they be sneaking around? Were they "eloping?" He left the sight behind and crossed the distance to the priestess's hut. She was already standing at the door, having sensed his loosed aura and anticipating a demon to show. "Miko, this Sesshomaru requires information," he commanded.

"Oh, and what kind of information might ye be seeking of me?" she knew better than to attempt any kind of fight. This demon was far beyond her capabilities. She would answer whatever she could if that was all he was after.

* * *

Soon after Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara returned, only to have Inuyasha leap away at the scent of bones and graveyard soil.

"Oh, there he goes again, running off to my sister, and I had a question to ask him too," Kaede shook her head at the boisterous boy.

"Question, Kaede?" Miroku inquired, hearing her speaking to herself.

"Yes. As ye were off slaying a demon, I was visited earlier today by Inuyasha's elder brother," she told them.

"Sesshomaru came here? What for?" Shippo took interest in the conversation, worried about what his appearance could mean. Sesshomaru could be really scary.

"It would seem, he was asking advice on how to court a human female, but perhaps I misunderstood," Kaede fished for their reactions on the matter. There was a chance they knew something.

"No, you didn't Kaede. That _demon_ is after Kagome," Sango sneered, her memories a constant, vivid reminder.

"Really? Than I may have given the wrong advice; there is no telling if her customs are the same as ours are here," Kaede spoke as she stirred the stew in her cooking pot.

"He came for her the other night, but did not get the reaction he expected. I would assume he is seeking out information to try again," Miroku pondered out loud.

"What did you tell him?" Sango pried, gauging the possible threat he could pose.

"I simply told him that whereas some wealthy areas may offer gifts in exchange for a bride's hand, in humble villages such as this, many couples chose their spouse for themselves," Kaede explained. "We have less political power and wealth to be gained by marriage, so we do not worry over such things."

"Hmm, I wonder if he will come for her again, and what he will attempt based on this knowledge," Miroku's unanswered question had them all wondering the same thing.

* * *

Inuyasha was lounging in the branches of the Goshinboku some days later, waiting for Kagome to return, when he was suddenly being pulled to the ground by a glowing green whip around his ankle. He landed hard, throwing up a small puff of dust. Coughing on the particles, he pulled himself to his feet with a growl, knowing precisely who he was about to face, "Sesshomaru, what do you want this time?"

"You will travel through the well and present this to Kagome's father," he ordered, retrieving a package from his sleeve.

Inuyasha couldn't help the dead-pan look, "Sorry, no can do. I don't know where her father is, he might be dead for all I know; never met the guy."

"Hmm, than you will give this to whoever her senior guardian is," he amended.

"Uhh, okay, what is it anyways?" he carelessly shook the package, listening for whatever might be inside.

"It is a gift to exchange for her hand, a human practice," he explained as the whelp stopped trying to peek inside.

He thought Inuyasha was going to fight him on this, as he did with most everything, until the pup doubled over in laughter, "Yeah, sure, I'll deliver it. No problem." The giggles just kept spilling over.

"For what reason do you guffaw like an idiot?" he demanded of the winded hanyou.

"Oh, just because I can't wait to see you get shot down. You do realize this isn't going to work right?" he taunted, knowing Kagome would not stand for being bought.

Sesshomaru was loath to resort to this, but the whelp obviously had knowledge of the girl, "Than what would you recommend?"

"Women of her time aren't bought like humans do here, if you want her to accept you, you got to make her trust you. It'll take a lot more than a few lousy gifts."

"You will do as you are told, half-breed," Sesshomaru stuck to his original plan. If it didn't work, he could try something else, but if he didn't try, he'd never know.

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha waved, still chuckling as he dove down the well.

He composed himself just as he reached the house, entering through Kagome's window, he made his way downstairs, follow the scent of Kagome's mother. He found her easily enough, in the kitchen. It was early enough in the day, Kagome was probably still at her "skool." Without even announcing himself or saying hi, he began, "Okay, so here's the deal. My asshole brother, Sesshomaru, wants to get into Kagome's pants and sent me here to give this to you to try and buy her." He tossed the soft package on the table thinking smugly to himself, _'There, that should get a definite "no."'_

"And he worded it like that, Inuyasha? Or are those _your_ words?" Mrs. Higurashi asked knowingly. Kagome had mentioned Sesshomaru before, and the way she spoke of him, he sounded nothing like Inuyasha tried to portray him.

"I, uhh, well, just here. If you want to turn her over to a ruthless demon that tried to kill her once before than so be it," he scoffed and turned around to let her open the package, but couldn't help peeking out the corner of his eye. The curiosity was just too great to ignore.

Gentle hands unwrapped the jostled package with care, pulling out the ornate gifts one at a time: jeweled combs, an elegant kimono, and the like.

"These gifts are beautiful. Oh, there's a letter her too," she carefully unfolded the parchment to reveal beautifully scrolled Kanji:

I apologize for not having delivered this suit in person; however, the well refuses me passage. Also, excuse Inuyasha's foul mouth; the pup has yet to learn any semblance of manners.

My intentions with Kagome are sincere. I wish to make her the Lady of the Western Lands and mother of my pups. She would be well provided for, kept safe under my protection, and treated with the utmost respect, should you agree to this match.

I await your response.

"Keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms, not happy that his brother predicted him so well.

"Inuyasha, you can tell him… on second thought, I better write it down," she took Sesshomaru's actions as a good example, not wanting her message misinterpreted. _'If Kagome agrees, you may court her, Sesshomaru. She giggled at the thought of such a smart match, and the puppy-eared grandchildren that would result.'_

* * *

(A/N: Idea sparked by the song "Hula Hoop" by OMI, of which I am in no way affiliated, earning a profit, or claiming ownership of. I would recommend listening to it though, catchy song.)

After reading the letter that Inuyasha delivered, surprisingly intact, Sesshomaru realized he really hadn't made any progress; he still had to win her over, but how? There didn't seem to be any preordained ritual to follow to gain her interest. He turned to leave the clearing with the well, when her scent suddenly hit him. _'She has returned,'_ his steps stilled just inside the forest. His cloaked presence kept him out of her sense range as he watched her climb out of the well, tossing several carrying packs and strange objects over the edge.

"I certainly hope Shippo likes his present," she mumbled to herself before picking up a strange circular object. Sesshomaru wondered over its purpose as she slipped it over her hips and began twirling in the most erotic manner. "Good, I didn't break it." She continued speaking to herself, taking inventory of her belongings, as she seemed to almost absentmindedly spin the object around her figure. He couldn't help the reaction his body was having to the sight, knowing that even though she thought she was alone, he felt her movements were intentionally trying to entice him.

Kagome was letting herself move around the clearing, spinning the strange hoop around her arms or torso to some unknown beat. A break to just _feel_ , a chance to be the teenager she was, without a noisy dog commanding her to fetch the shards or any murderous demon eyeing her with whatever malicious intent. It was the breathe of fresh air she sorely needed after all the recent stress from _both_ eras.

Her peace was shattered when she realized she was not as alone as she had thought, "What is the purpose of such a weapon?"

She froze in her movements, letting the hula-hoop falter and crash to the ground. The embarrassment at being caught dancing when she thought she was completely alone hit her and her face burned bright red as she ducked down behind the well, letting just her flushed cheeks peek over the edge. It took her awhile to register exactly what Sesshomaru just said, _'Weapon? He can't be referring to the hula hoop.'_ But as she noticed his gaze glancing between her and the toy she was childishly playing with, she realized he must view everything as a potential weapon. She picked it up, and stumbled over an explanation, "it's the dreaded, uh, hoop of... death. Yeah, the dreaded Hoop of Death, so don't come any closer and make me have to use it." She didn't want him getting too near, like last time, and was trying unsuccessfully to bluff her way out of this. He was just too unpredictable now, with this sudden interest he developed, she had no idea what he would do. Even though he hadn't hurt her lately, she still didn't feel particularly safe with him.

"You would threaten me?" he raised his claws, claws that she remembered all too well, being on the wrong end of.

Backpedaling furiously, she raised her hands placatingly, "No no, it's actually completely harmless. I was, well, I guess I was trying to bluff, but that obviously didn't work." She nervously rubbed the back of her head, hoping he was not mad at her. He lowered his claws at her honesty, allowing her to breath a sigh of relief. "It's a toy, called a Hula-Hoop." No response. "You know, for _fun._ " No response again. "Oh, right. Trying to explain _fun_ to you is like trying to describe _space travel_ to Inuyasha, pointless."

' _Space travel?'_ he wondered curiously, but decided to return to that later, "It is quite obviously a tool for bewitching the minds of males."

' _Did he, did he just imply it's a means of seduction? But why would he think that unless… he was having a_ reaction _to it, and blaming that physical reaction on me?'_ she thought huffily. "Hey, look here Sesshomaru, don't go blaming your warped thoughts on me," she scolded. _'Dirty dog.'_ "Really, it's just a toy."

"Demonstrate," he shifted his gaze to the hoop.

"Huh?" she blushed brightly. If he was having a reaction to it before, did he really think she'd do it again.

"This 'fun,' demonstrate how it is done," he clarified when she made no move to comply.

"Uhhh…" Kagome briefly thought of throwing a stick for him to fetch, since it worked for Inuyasha who was only _half_ dog, but wanted her head to stay attached to her shoulders, "fun is different for each person. Rin, for example, finds picking flowers to be fun; I like dancing, I guess, even though I'm not very good at it; and you… maybe… uh, I'd guess you would enjoy… sword fighting?"

He thought about it for a second, "Doing something fun, makes you happy." It was not a question, but an observation, since her aura had been much lighter and her scent sweeter before he let his presence be known. She was not afraid, but not necessarily comfortable around him either.

"Yeah, now you're getting it," she smiled and picked up her things. "Anyways, I'd better get going before Inuyasha comes barking for me. You know how impatient he can be."

Sesshomaru was not one to miss the irony that her "hula hoop" went around in circles just like his attempts towards her did; always moving, yet going nowhere.

* * *

(A/N: So, I have a funny quirk. Every time, without fail, that I either tell my sister (who also writes) or post an Author's note that I am either lacking motivation or running out of material, I suddenly gain initiative to write again. How lucky is that? Same thing happened last weekend after admitting I was low on content; I inexplicably felt I could turn out several chapters in the coming week, and I probably would have, if I hadn't gotten majorly sick. Bleh. I still managed to edit this chapter AND write the next in only a day though, before I got sick, so it wasn't a total loss. It's enough to last through finals, so hopefully I won't have to pause this story.

Oh, and reviews help the motivation issue too. *Wink.*

As for the specific ideas I'm searching for this week, what questions **specifically** would Sesshomaru ask Shippo about Kagome? The part I'm writing now, I feel like it needs more…

Also, think episode 99, where Sesshomaru and Kouga meet face to face. Obviously, Sesshomaru already knows that Kouga is after Kagome, but should Kouga know of Sesshomaru's interest in her as well? How do you foresee that turning out?

Once I'm passed these two roadblocks, I can really get them interacting. I have several ideas I'm just waiting to get to.)


	14. Chapter 14: To be Perplexed by Females

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: Done with finals, finally! Lol. Kept my 4.0 too, and only have one more term until I complete the program.

Thank you all for the ideas this last week, they really helped to fill in some gaps.)

* * *

Chapter 14: To be Perplexed by Females

It was beginning to look like finding the elusive Naraku was going to be much easier than catching the oblivious miko's heart, even though he hadn't a clue where the vermin hid. The journey back to his entourage was taken at an intentionally slow pace to give Sesshomaru plenty of time to think. He reminded himself why he was after her to begin with. She was powerful and had survived him with her own strength; even if the sword had been used as a tool, it was her powers that had been channeled through the fang to create a barrier. It was a technique he was well associated with, for the purpose of a demon sword was to serve as a pathway to direct ones own, immaterial power into the form of a physical attack. When Inuyasha used the fang of destruction, it took the form of large blades, whereas when he used it, it created a massive, singular blast that could split a mountain. The priestess used the same weapon, but in a defensive manner, and formed a barrier against her skin. It was up to the user what form the channeled power would take. He briefly entertained the possibility of having a weapon forged for her when the most annoying, high-pitched voice shattered his musings.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken giggled like an obsessive female, "you're back, Milord." He stated the obvious and was immediately tuned out.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin grinned cheerily, clutching a chain of flowers in her tiny hands.

"Rin," he addressed the more pleasant of the two, "you have fared well?"

"Yes, Milord. I've been weaving flowers like Kagome showed me," she held up her prized accomplishment. He just gave her the slightest nod. "I kind of miss Kagome." She told him boldly, albeit truthfully. "I want to show her how good I've gotten at making flower necklaces."

"Shut-up you annoying child," Jaken chastised. "Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with your stupid weeds." She winced slightly, worried that maybe she _was_ bothering him, but didn't give Jaken any indication of such. Her Lord Sesshomaru had never told her to stop, so until he did, she would ignore Jaken's orders. She observed he was often mistaken about Sesshomaru's wishes anyway.

' _Does she know?'_ Sesshomaru wondered over her sudden desire to commune with the priestess he had just seen. _'Doubtful, she is just speaking her mind again. I shall find a time for the two to speak.'_

* * *

' _Finally! This is the break I've been waiting for,'_ Inuyasha thought smugly, _'Kouga has no grounds for claiming Kagome after all.'_ The flea-bag was already engaged. Inuyasha may not have any privilege, or Kagome's permission, to kill him but at least the wolf had no valid claim. He kept trying to assert that he didn't remember, but the lie was plain to smell on him. Kagome was not one to forget something like this, she would never let him just discard a promise. Even if he kept trying, he had already lost any chance with her; Inuyasha knew that much about her.

Admittedly, Kagome had pondered once if Kouga's claim of love was serious. She doubted it, seeing as he declared it before even getting to know her, but it was flattering, until, of course, she found out he was trying to get out of a promise to marry Ayame. The female wolf demon, seemingly less mature, even if she was many decades older, was head over heels in love with the cocky wolf. It was very similar to how she, herself had been with Inuyasha, and even though her feelings turned out to be one-sided, she hoped for Ayame's sake, that she could sway Kouga's heart and get him to keep his promise. Kouga was a good guy after all, but did he really expect her to believe he loved her, after only half a day of being kidnapped?

At least she knew Sesshomaru would be honest with her; he flat out told her he didn't love her. She chuckled to herself at the glaring differences between the two, like night and day. How ironic that it was the demon the color of the silver moon that was the honest one. Wasn't the daylight supposed to bring out the truth, reveal monsters to be mere figments, and not the reverse? Such was her atypical life.

When she believed Inuyasha liked her, not as a "sister" figure, but in a romantic way, or as romantic as he could get at least, her mind had been swimming with thoughts of him. Every other thought was of the gruff hanyou; his cute ears, his crass way of showing how he cared, his few half-compliments, his irritating way of ticking her off, his disregard for her feelings, his… Why had she fallen for him again? Looking back, she really couldn't find a reason. Hindsight, if only it could be granted ahead of time, but then, what fun would that be; the adventure would be taken out of life. She smiled, she was happy with how things were. They didn't have to be perfect to make her grateful for what she had, her friends and family and even the odd acquaintances and allies they picked up along the way. She was a joyous person, but still… Her mind felt empty, having no one consuming her every thought. It was... foreign. And in all honesty, as freeing as it was, it felt so, repetitive and dull. She _wanted_ to feel, wanted to be in love. But there was no one she felt could fit that role.

* * *

Good news and bad news. The good news, they met three monkey sprites and their god who detected Naraku's presence and gave them directions: towards the ox and tiger; northeast. The bad news, Kagome caught a cold, thus forcing them to return to Kaede's village for her to rest. While Inuyasha was out pouting, Sango and Miroku suggested she go home, since the medicine in her era was more powerful and she could rest more comfortably. It was a fairly quick recovery from there, despite the abundance of company she received. Her three friends came over to wish her well, as did Hojo. Hojo just couldn't resist asking her, "When you're well, would you like to go see a movie? It shouldn't be too exhausting for you."

She was about to decline but her friends took over for her and accepted, saying how she'd love too. He left soon after, giving Kagome the chance to scold them for forcing her into a date with Hojo. It wasn't that she didn't like him; he was probably the nicest and most considerate boy she knew. He wasn't bad looking either. If she had never been exposed to the unearthly beauty of demons, especially those with perfect, flowing silver hair, she probably would have been very happy with the boy from her own time. But seeing as she had, he just didn't elicit any kind of spark in her; he was too ordinary.

"Why did you guys do that?" she chastised.

"Oh come on, Kagome," they chastised right back, "you stood him up and blow him off at every turn; we had to."

"Yeah, your relationship with delinquent man is obviously derailed, why not at least give Hojo a chance?" another continued ganging up on her.

"How do you know you don't like him when all you do is try to avoid him?" Ayumi, the romantic voice of reason between the three added. "One date won't hurt anything and maybe you will find you like him. He's perfect for you."

She really didn't have a choice now. What was she going to say? "Sorry, but I have to go jump though a time well and fight demons that want a priceless jewel that was ripped from my body?" Yeah right, like that would go over well.

"Fine," she agreed, "but after this, no more setting me up, okay?" They seemed content with that and agreed, but Kagome had a sneaking suspicion this would not be the last time they interfered in her love life.

She recovered from her cold faster than she would have liked, paradoxically, since it now meant she had a date to go on; a date to fake enjoyment through. She buried herself in the movie and tried to ignore the arm slinking over the back of her chair. Just as he was about to put his arm around her shoulders, Kagome shot up, using the excuse of having to run to the bathroom. And the next time, her request was a drink of water, it was a torturous two hours, but like all things, it eventually came to an end. However, the worst part was coming; when he would walk her to her door. Would he try to kiss her? How can I get out of that? Would mom or Souta open the door and kill his attempt, please? Oh no, he was leaning in now. The panic rose, her eyes darted around for an answer, an answer that came in the form of a glimpse of silver hair; Inuyasha! Her mind ran frantically in the last second, before a word quietly, but urgently, slipped from her lips, "Sit."

Her friend crashed from the roof he was leaning over, rattling the ground where he landed around the corner of the house. The "earthquake" startled Hojo and halted his romantic attempt. "Sorry Hojo, have to go see what that was. See you later!" she hollered as she was jogging away and waving over her shoulder. Never before had she been so grateful for Inuyasha's impatience in coming to get her. Rounding the house, she peeked through the leaves of the bushes and saw Hojo leaving. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the ground next to Inuyasha eating dirt.

"What the hell was that for? And who was that guy?" Inuyasha growled.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Inuyasha," she smiled, completely throwing him off-guard. "And sorry I sat you, I needed a distraction to get away from him."

"Uhh, you're welcome?" he pulled himself up. "If you wanted a distraction I could have done that without you needing to sit me." He crossed his arms aggravated. She just giggled and stood.

"You're ready for me to go back, I take it?" she asked the fuming boy.

"Why else would I be here?" he bit out, upset but not nearly as venomously as he had in the past. Maybe because she just no longer took everything he said so seriously; storing it in her heart and lamenting over ever syllable. It came of as a much more casual and playful banter in her mind.

"Let me just get my stuff and we can go," she turned and walked into her house. _'At least I got a chance to restock on all our supplies before the long trek to find Naraku,'_ she mused about the positives of her getting sick and needing to come home. _'Thank you, Inuyasha. You "saved" me.'_

* * *

" _It is possible for her to birth a full-blooded demon heir," Totosai had told him. Sesshomaru's eyes had widened ever so slightly in surprise at the news, but then, whose wouldn't upon learning this, "but then again, it could also be full human." This, however, deflated any astonishment and replaced it with disdain, shown in his narrowed eyes. "This is dependent on which of you is the stronger of the two."_

The stoic demon lord let his mind recap the enlightening conversation as he led his entourage through the countryside. Rin and Jaken chatted amongst themselves, consisting mostly of flowers and menial things.

" _You know she has much power, as do you, but do you think yours can overpower hers?"_

He had seen her power on several occasions, but he refused to believe it to be stronger than his. He was cautious, for if he were to unleash his full power, his unusually vicious and bloodthirsty beast, the devastation could be that which would still scar the land centuries later. Her well of power, he could sense it was vast, deep, and securely locked away, too.

" _For a full-blooded heir, your blood would need to blend with her purity and overwhelm the human blood in the child. A human heir would be the exact opposite; her purity would purify your demon blood in the child. Should neither of you be able to overpower the other, I would imagine the child would be a half-breed, but perhaps with a resistance to purifying energies."_

The only priestesses' known that had ever been comparable to Kagome in power, Midoriko and Tsukiyomi, and that had taken demon lovers, had not lived long enough to conceive. And both demons, Magatsuhui and Hoshiyomi, had met their end because of these women; because of the feelings they held for these women. They were tales he had been told as a pup, intended to be a warning, by his mother.

" _There are only examples of such successful couplings at lower levels of power, priestesses that have minimal powers, and are thus easily overwhelmed or taken forcefully by lesser demons that derived children of various mixing of blood. Being as massive as both your pools of energy are, it would breed a child of massive strength, regardless of its blood."_

 _His_ child would be full demon, even if he had to undergo perilous and harsh training to ensure such. There was no way he would sire a human.

" _It is a perilous union for certain, not only for her, but for_ you, _" this statement by the older demon caught his attention. How could it be dangerous to bed a human, even if she was a priestess? He could easily overpower her with the minimal amount of training she had. "You are well aware that she has the power to harm you if she so chose and learned how to control it. It is rare to find one such as she, the instances where I have even_ heard _of similar beings, in all of my centuries, I can count on one hand. And never had I seen one in person, until her."_

" _Similar beings?" this had him bemused. She was human, nothing more._

" _Don't tell me you do not know from where a priestess gains her powers?" Totosai asked, stunned that the dog would be clueless on this._

" _I believed that to be a legend," a story told to pups, just as his parents had told him._

" _It is not; it is what_ she _is. She will have to trust you completely, and you her, otherwise, an attempted union would result in one of you being killed," with this final warning, Sesshomaru seemed content to leave the topic alone for now. With a brief speculative glaze over his golden eyes, they hardened and he turned to leave._ 'Do you think you can accomplish such a task Sesshomaru, inciting feelings in her as well as yourself?' _Totosai thought to himself as he gave him a gauging look; narrowed, knowing eyes scanning him over. He could clearly guess that the boy was going to attempt to lure her into the emotion of love while remaining unaffected himself._ 'Foolish pup.' _He may not actually be a pup any longer, but the vast age difference made the elderly sword smith think of the younger, inexperienced demon as an overgrown, dangerous puppy. He had much to learn._

That had been quite some time ago, but it still resonated strongly. It was rather insightful suddenly learning that a myth was reality, it shed substantial light on her, and explained much of her peculiarities. But if that were truly what she was, he would need to gain her trust, not just as an ally, but completely. She would need to trust her life in his hands, explicitly, and know he would never hurt her. Just as Rin did. He tuned his senses to the young girl that followed him of her own accord. Why? Was there a reason why she gave him her complete trust? And could he trust Kagome as such? He was not sure she was deserving of such an honor, since her powers had lashed at him several times already. He would teach her not to strike at him; she would learn her lesson.

He needed some answers. Stopping abruptly, the little toad holding Ah-Un's lead didn't even notice the cease in motion and ran smack into Sesshomaru's leg. It was far from the first time that the nuisance, who was just barely useful enough to keep around, had done so. "Jaken," his smooth voice had the little green demon groveling on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Milord," he bowed low, "I won't do it again."

"Take Ah-Un and find the nearest source of water," he commanded emotionlessly.

"Yes, Milord," Jaken hopped up on the dragon-steed's back in front of Rin and prepared to take off.

"Rin, you will stay," he added, seeing that Jaken was about to take her with him, assuming the order was to leave him alone and take Rin fishing. In actuality, he just wanted the imp gone for a bit so he could get the answers he wanted from his ward. He needed to know why she gave a demon, himself, her complete trust.

"Okay," she slipped off cheerily; glad to be permitted to stay with him. She stood at his side with a wide smile as Jaken flew off, grumbling the whole while.

(A/N: Partial credit for this conversation, as well as the prior concept of them needing to trust each other to couple, goes to Yuuki no Yuki. Keep up the detailed reviews.)

"Rin," he addressed her, turning twin, heated suns on her appraisingly, "why do you follow this Sesshomaru?"

Wasn't it obvious? "Because Lord Sesshomaru is the nicest person Rin has ever met, and is so dashing and attentive, and because Lord Sesshomaru makes Rin feel _safe!"_

"Because of this Sesshomaru's strength?" he sought clarification. If that was all it was, he would simply need to prove his superiority by protecting the priestess.

"No, silly! Because Lord Sesshomaru makes sure Rin is _happy_ , and Rin is not alone anymore, and always has enough food, and leads Rin to fields of flowers," she continued to ramble and list off ever miniscule thing he had ever done for her, "…and leaves Ah-Un with Rin for company if he ever has to go away!"

Her energy was overwhelming, "...and what makes Rin _happy?_ " Kagome had put an emphasis on the word, and Rin mentioned it as well. It must be important to humans.

"Hmm, flowers?" Rin asked herself, thinking out loud. "Yes! Rin likes when she can make flower crowns!" Her declaration was met with silence. Surely, such a childish desire would not translate to the priestess. She may still be young, but she had clearly reached physical maturity, her scent told him as much. Rin continued to chatter about other childlike and inconsequential things she liked to do, "… and even Jaken can look pretty when he is covered in flower necklaces, and…"

Sesshomaru used to think that it would be unlikely to ever understand the unbearable mind of a demoness, but this was a whole other ordeal altogether. Understanding the heart of a _human female_ seemed an excruciatingly impossible task.

(A/N: Probably won't do much writing this week, my other interests are being far too insistent and with the holidays, well, I think a break from writing will do me some good and refresh my mind. I've been struggling to advance this story. Probably doesn't help that I like Naraku better than Sesshomaru either. Anyways, keep the reviews coming with any ideas or suggestions you may have, I use as many as is practical.)


	15. Chapter 15: To Experiment

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15: To Experiment

(A/N: Since I'll be busy all weekend and don't know what kind of internet I'll have, I'm posting this week's chapter early. Happy holidays.

I already had this chapter done, and I have two more that need specific scenes added/edited, with no guarantee of completing them in time. I hope I get motivation to, but my interests are shifting, so we'll see.)

* * *

The dense forest seemed to part before him, giving way to a perfect path between the undergrowth and dense bushes that grew between the bases of trees both old and new. His steps made no a sound on the dirt and leaf covered ground, seamlessly avoiding any twig or dried foliage that would generate the slightest of noise. Not that he needed to for stealth reasons, since the booming, cumbersome treading of Ah-Un would have easily alerted anything within a wide radius of the passing presence and the light, unafraid humming of young Rin would tell of a band consisting of more than just the dragon beast of burden. It did not matter; he would dispose of anything that sought to hinder his progress.

There had been no sign of the vile hanyou whose life Sesshomaru sought, so in lack of an objective, he skirted around the vicinity of his intended's company. He kept his senses open, projected, ensuring that anything that could potentially defeat his foolhardy sibling was dealt with by his own claws. Technically, she was not yet his intended, seeing as he needed her consent, but he was determined to change that. She would be his.

She wanted to be in love, she told him as much, and he knew enough to piece together that in order for such an emotion to bloom in her for him, he had to make her feel happy. Rin explained she followed himself because she felt _safe_ , and what made her feel safe was not his strength, but the things that made her _happy_. What a task, making others feel emotions that he, himself, refused to exhibit. He had been using Rin to experiment different ways in which to accomplish this. He thought back to only a few days ago, letting his thoughts wander just as his feet did: with a purpose.

Flashback

 _A few days ago, as they rested at an orchard full of blooming trees, he noticed Rin eyeing the pink petals intently. They were far too high for her to reach as she twirled around in the tall grass. Her love of flowers was extremely obvious, and she had told him that flowers made her happy._ 'I wonder,' _he pondered before rising to his feet and approaching the tree she was currently spinning in circles beneath. Her eyes never left the splotches of pink as they formed tantalizing circles in her upturned vision before collapsing from dizziness onto the soft earth in a fit of giggles. Her vision still swirling, she reached her hand up towards the buds longingly, thinking how similar they were to the flowers adorning her Lord's shoulder and sleeves in contrasting red and white._

 _He watched her eyes darting unnaturally as if there was something before them and understood she must have disoriented herself; she did not notice he had approached as her raised arm wavered in its reach. Turning his eyes to her object of fixation, he delicately selected the most flawless of blooms and with a quick bend of the stem, sliced it free with a razor sharp claw._

'I'll do a test,' _he thought to himself as he knelt down at the dizzy child's side._

 _Oh, her head was spinning; no, the whole earth was spinning. In the childish innocence she briefly wondered if her actions had actually caused the ground to move like this, and if so, was it affecting her dear Lord Sesshomaru. Was she making it hard for him to rest too by making the forest spin? Her eyes were clamped shut as she tried to regain her sense of stability._

" _Rin," the deep baritone called to her. It was a voice she could identify anywhere and would obey its call at any moment._

 _Her eyes opened and she sat up abruptly, still wavering from her unsteadiness. "Yes Milord?" she asked before she even had a grasp on her surroundings. Fully intending to get to her feet in respect, she instead stilled when she saw him knelt on the ground near her. Her large eyes silently questioned his actions until she saw the small, modest looking flower held in his fingers. He extended it to her, watching acutely for every little nuance in her actions and change in her scent. She stared in awe before realization seemed to dawn on her that he was giving her a flower! Her face lit up in a dazzling display. Had it been a light, she would have eclipsed the sun with ease. She eagerly took the tiny blossom with an impossibly wide smile and launched into extreme gratitude. She professed to him how beautiful the tiny piece of tree was and how it was the greatest gift she could ever ask for. It was a dizzying experience for him as well._

End Flashback

That left him with even more questions, questions he was now pondering answers for, _'That's all it took? Would it work on Kagome? What would the odd priestess react so exasperatedly to?'_ That was the problem; he really didn't know what she would want. Things of monetary value seemed to have little appeal to her, seeing as she had not reacted favorably when offered a place of prestige at his side and in his care, a place that would ensure she have only the finest of anything she requested. There had to be something.

His thoughts were silenced when the sharp, piercing scream of his ward, whom had wandered off to look for food, cut through to his sensitive ears. No sooner had the sound reached him had he dashed off and slashed the offending horde of Siamyosho away from Rin. "That Naraku, he left behind some annoying vermin," he spoke aloud. Naraku had left in a hurry, but he was not careless. He was tactful and rarely did anything that did not serve a purpose, however twisted it may be. Did Naraku perhaps think to use these insects to intentionally lure himself towards the cowardice spider? It would not be the first time he attempted to lure him into a trap. Either way, Sesshomaru was not one to shy away from pursuing his prey; this lead was also a much-needed distraction from his thoughts that had been going nowhere earlier. A well-aimed blast from Tokijin destroyed the hive and most of the drones, leaving them no choice but to return to their master. "They should lead me to him." Already the hunt was underway and his demon nature burned for blood to be spilled.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others were on their way to go see Jinenji, or at least they were, until pair of Siamyosho suddenly dropped dead at their feet. They had tried to follow the giant wasps, at Miroku's suggestion, and restrained from killing them, but they died anyways. As Inuyasha poked the lifeless bodies with a toe, a bright orb flew past and materialized into Sesshmaru before their eyes. His aura was contained as always, but his harsh expression, angled only slightly more than indifference, was enough to imply his displeasure.

"What happened to the Siamyosho? Did _you_ kill them?" he was frustrated, having been looking forward to cornering his prey and rending him into pieces with his claws. His blood was coursing and his beast howling within its confines, anticipating being let loose. Inuyasha threw out one excuse or another, but even if he did have a valid explanation, the racket in his head would not allow Sesshomaru to hear it. His beast demanded a fight and that's just what he was going to get. A hunt was not to end in such an anticlimactic manner; it would end after sufficient energy had been expended, in this case, at Inuyasha's expense. "Inuyasha, I'm not feeling particularly magnanimous today; I won't go easy on you like I have in the past." It was fair warning, one Inuyasha callously disregarded as he charged in with Tessaiga waving haphazardly.

Once their swords clashed, Inuyasha understood the predicament he was in as he struggled to simply defend himself against Sesshomaru's precise and powerful strokes. Even the wind scar had no effect as Sesshomaru broke through it and knocked Tessaiga to the ground, causing it to impale the earth and reverse its transformation. The younger dog was found with the deadly sword to his neck in far too short of time. Couldn't the whelp provide any more of a fight? "I win this time," he declared, attempting to goad the boy into another reckless move and expend more pent up aggression. "Are you prepared to _die_ , Inuyasha?"

From a ways away, Kagome comprehended that the only reason Sesshomaru would be following the Siamyosho is if he too was going after Naraku, which made sense, so then maybe she could placate him with the knowledge they had gained only a few days ago. Her decision was made up as he knocked Inuyasha to the ground and pressed his sword to her friend's throat. "Wait," she hollered between labored breaths as she ran. "Do you want to know where to find Naraku? Then head for the ox-tiger; someone sensed Naraku's presence heading that way!"

The urgency in her voice was not missed. Even though he truly had no intention of killing the pup, he doubted she realized that. If she had, she would not be fearful for her protector. Her news was enough to divert his beast's demands, seeing as he now had a direction to resume his hunt. "In the direction of the ox-tiger?" he clarified, ignoring Inuyasha's outburst at Kagome to stay out of this, "That's all I need to know, thank you."

"You were fortunate this time, Inuyasha," he told the boy truthfully as he walked away. If Kagome hadn't stepped in and redirected his beast's focus when she did, the pup would likely not have been walking away from this field without assistance.

Kagome stared after him from Inuyasha's side, still completely astonished. _'He actually told me thank you,'_ her mind floundered at the great Lord Sesshomaru expressing gratitude to anyone. _'Wow.'_

* * *

They were still in fair proximity, seeing as both groups had the same direction as their goal, so when one of the tassels of Ah-Un's harness snagged on a protruding limb and unraveled, marring the pristine appearance, Sesshomaru deemed this a good opportunity to heed a certain request. "Jaken," his firm voice ordered, "take Ah-Un and have the harness repaired." The toad knew what to do; it was not the first time, it was an inevitable wear and tear.

"Yes, Milord," the servant obeyed without delay and took to the sky. The imp was prone to making comments that would surely start a fight where he was going; it was better to go without him. Sesshomaru walked off without a word, Rin still at his heels with a cheerful smile.

The distance was covered quickly, and soon he was leading her through the tree line and into a meadow. The first thing she noticed was the numerous flowers that covered the ground. She gasped in awe and with a look up at her lord for permission, she took off with her arms outstretched, smiling and giggling. It wasn't until she was in the center of the clearing that she noticed they were not alone. She made a furtive glance behind her to see Lord Sesshomaru lounging casually at the crest of the slight hill she had just ran down. He seemed calm, so the figures in the distance must not be dangerous. Squinting her eyes, she finally realized they weren't just anyone, but, "Kagome!" Her feet flew down the hill, barely keeping up with the downward momentum. "Kagome, Kagome, I've missed you!"

Hearing her name, the aforementioned priestess looked up the hill just in time to see the small girl before she was barreled into. How she kept her balance, she didn't know, but after a stagger backwards, she was still on her feet, miraculously. Looking down at the little ball of energy, she recognized the cheerful smile immediately. "Rin?" the child nodded jovially, "its good to see you again, too."

"Um, Kagome, who is this child?" Sango asked, this being the first time anyone beside Inuyasha and herself had seen her. Miroku mirrored the curiosity with his glances toward the demonic presence perched on the far side of the rolling meadow.

"Oh, this is Rin," Kagome introduced. "I've gotten to talk to her a couple times when I've accidentally run into Sesshomaru." _'Wait,_ accidentally _ran into him? Now that I think about it, in order for that to happen, he'd have to be keeping nearby. Has he really been looking out for us, for me, for Inuyasha. Does that mean he really does protect him as he implied?'_ she temporarily took on an awed expression as the pieces fit together. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she continued the introductions, "Rin, this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha and Shippo." The little fox was peeking out from Kagome's legs, wondering if he was allowed to play with her. Normally he wouldn't hesitate, but she smelled like Sesshomaru, and that meant she belonged to him. It could be dangerous. "What brings you here, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me," she looked up at the top of the hill and shot him a smile in gratitude. "I wanted to show you how good I've gotten at making flower chains like you taught me!"

"Then what are we waiting for; come on," she encouraged and they moved to sit in the flowers and weave. "Shippo, do you want to play too?" she invited the suddenly shy boy, coaxing him to help make a long chain with them.

Inuyasha knew they had been approaching before they even showed through the trees, but could detect no ill intent. The distance was a nice buffer too; he just crossed his arms and harrumphed at the scene while Sango and Miroku whispered amongst themselves.

Sesshomaru kept silent watch as the three worked together to make a flower rope. Being a demon, he could catch every word of their conversation and easily caught on to the relationship between the miko and the children. She was so at ease just keeping them entertained and engaged. She would be a natural mother to his pups; all he had to do was get her to agree and he could give her many. That was part of his purpose for being here; using Rin as a cover, he was able to sit back and observe the woman he was determined to have without her feeling self-conscious. She probably thought he was only concerned for the girl's safety.

With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, the fox child took one of the flower wreathes and crept up behind the determinedly obtuse hanyou, only to toss the ring over his head and shower him with pink petals. The obstinate pup chased after his "attacker," after ripping the offending garland from his neck and trying to brush off the girly flowers. He just _knew_ Shippo was only doing that to make him look like a fool in front of his brother. Meanwhile, a slow steady tick formed in Kagome's temple and just before Inuyasha captured the pest, "Sit! He was just trying to give you a gift, Inuyasha."

"Yeah," the little kit started fake crying, feigning hurt, "I just wanted to give you something."

"Don't think I don't see through you too, Shippo," she scolded, knowing that even though throwing flowers at Inuyasha was harmless enough, and not warrant enough to allow him to get pummeled, he was also intentionally trying to anger her protector. The boy slumped a bit at being caught. "Just, try not to start any fights while I'm bathing, okay?"

"Can Rin take a bath with you, Kagome?" the little girl asked, setting down her flowers.

"Go ask Sesshomaru," she suggested after a moment of thought. She didn't want him to think she was taking her away or anything, since the spring was out of sight. Kagome watched the child prance up the hill and get a nod from the indifferent demon. "Are you coming too, Sango?"

"Yeah, might as well," the slayer agreed and by the time Rin returned, supplies were gathered and the three disappeared into the forest, heading towards the heavenly feeling of soaking in hot water.

When Kagome and Rin were out of sight, but not out of sense range, Sesshomaru catalogued all he had gathered so far. First, he still hadn't determined any interests she had besides children, an interest he had in her to begin with. Just him being here, in his mind, was lowering himself to discover what she liked. Second, he could clearly see that the miko cared for the kit, _'So this Sesshomaru shall protect the kit.'_ Third, the miko cared for Rin's well-being, _'So this Sesshomaru will care for Rin.'_ Forth, and last, it was begrudgingly shown that the miko cared for his intolerable sibling, _'So this Sesshomaru will ignore his existence.'_

(A/N: That little funny is courtesy of .Wonderland.8510. It certainly made me crack up laughing.)

"I'll get you back for that flower prank now that Kagome isn't here to sit me, Shippo," Inuyasha's voice loomed, pulling Sesshomaru from his thoughts. The child yipped and the chase began anew, but this time, Shippo lacked his head start and was caught quickly in a headlock. Before Inuyasha could even blink, his wrist suddenly stung and sported a shallow gash. The shock made him release the boy who quickly hid in Miroku's lap, watching from relative safety. He caught a glimpse just seconds before the glowing whip vanished back into Sesshomaru's clawed fingertips. The demon lord had not even risen from the ground, eyes closed as if he was asleep, and the only motion was that of his raised arm. Nevertheless, all eyes present were now on him and his unexpected actions.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" his golden eyes opened at Inuyasha's retort, causing the dog-ears on his head to droop slightly in reprimand. They were emotive even when he attempted to control them, a dead giveaway.

"You shall not harm that which the miko cares for," he stated simply, his voice carrying unnaturally as if he was standing right next to them.

"But, he started it!" Inuyasha continued to defend himself, acting more a child than the kit, but eventually gave up. "Keh, fine." That slap on the wrist was just that, minor in comparison to what he could have gotten. _'What is that bastard trying to do now? Does he think he can win her over by protecting that little brat?'_ Inuyasha skulked off to lick his wound.

' _Hn, it may be harder to ignore his presence than I expected,'_ he admitted to himself as his objectives interfered with one another.

* * *

(A/N: Hopefully after the holiday rush rush passes I'll feel like writing again, but you all can help me by reviewing and messaging any ideas you have for the near or far progress of this story.)


	16. Chapter 16: To Discover Interests

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: So, my interests shifted over these past weeks and I had no desire to write in the small amount of free time I had between family outings. To top it all off, my dog died on new years day and its no wonder I didn't feel like thinking much about dog demons. I feel my motivation slipping just in time for school to start up, and this term is already feeling daunting. It will be very unlikely that I will write during the next 9+ weeks. I have this and one more chapter completed, but will go on Hiatus after that.)

Chapter 16: To Discover Interests

* * *

It took him quite awhile to build up his courage, but here he was, one furry step in front of the other, very slowly getting closer and closer to the dangerous being in white and red that had yet to move. Shippo tried to reassure himself that Sesshomaru couldn't be all that scary if he looked out for Rin and chastised Inuyasha for being a bully. If the demon lord helped him once, then he wouldn't turn around and kill him, right?

The kit was trembling in obvious fear, his knees knocking together as he stood before Sesshomaru and tried to find his voice, "Speak."

The kit dropped to the ground on his knees, head bowed, and spit out the words as fast as possible, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Sesshomaru watched the shaking form of the boy, noting the fur on his tail being bristled beyond its normal, which attested to just how frightened he was, "Hn." The child was showing promise in facing his fears. "Kit," Shippo flinched, still keeping his head bowed, waiting. For what, he wasn't sure, but he certainly didn't expect Sesshomaru to start a conversation, "how is it you came to be traveling with the miko?"

He blinked up at the icy countenance that was Sesshomaru before he found his tongue again, "She helped me avenge my father." His gaze, that of the blazing sun rested on the boy, stark contrast to the cold he projected in all his other features. It was a look that called for more information; understanding at the boy's need to avenge his sire. Starting out timidly, "My father had jewel shards, and the thunder brothers came and killed him for them, and, and… they wore his fur." Shippo took a second to keep his voice from cracking at the memory. "I ran across Inuyasha and Kagome and they helped me defeat the brothers," he summarized, wondering why Sesshomaru wanted to know anyways. He gave nothing away as he scrutinized every detail of the boy. To avenge one's father, it was a desire Sesshomaru could sympathize with.

"She adopted you," Sesshomaru summarized, verifying his suspicions. If the kit belonged to the miko, then when he mated her, the kit would then be his. "And when your beast makes itself known?" this one _was_ a question.

"I-" Shippo stuttered out, not sure what to say to that.

"She will not be able to assist you through such a transition," Sesshomaru answered for him, looking out over the field and not at the kneeling boy before him.

"I know," he admitted solemnly. "But maybe…" Shippo glanced back down at the only other possibility he had, Inuyasha.

"He cannot even control his own beast, let alone yours," the boy whimpered at the truth, knowing that at such a time, he would undoubtedly lose himself and very likely kill them all. It was a time in every demon's life that could make or break them. At least by then, the humans he cared about would have died of old age. Whether that was a comforting idea or not, he wasn't sure. And what of their children? "At such a time, I shall assist you."

It was impossibly rare for a demon to conquer their own beast, without _active_ assistance from a parent, and even that was not a guarantee that they would gain control. It was all too clear a memory to Sesshomaru, when his massive beast came into power and burst forth. He hadn't been showing any of the warning signs, it was sudden and unexpected, and caught all of them at an inopportune time. The damage he caused before he managed to wrangle himself in, _unassisted,_ left repercussions that were felt even today.

"R-really?" Shippo floundered unbelievingly. This was no small favor. "But why?"

Diverting the question, "Tell me kit, what do you know about Kagome?" His gaze was still elsewhere, senses trained on the location just out of sight where the three females bathed. He watched as the monk attempted to sneak off in the same direction, only to be drug back by his collar and thrown roughly to the ground by Inuyasha.

Not sure why Sesshomaru wanted to know, but not having any reason not to answer after the most generous offer, Shippo began telling him all he knew, "She… likes cooking for us, and gets really mad at Inuyasha if he doesn't like what she makes or refuses to try it."

' _That would have been nice to know earlier,'_ Sesshomaru noted, remembering the priestess offering him whatever it was she was cooking over the fire. Stew, is what she called it. All he knew was it smelled foul, like it was made from the fire itself, spicy and abrasive to his senses. He had no inclination to try her human food, even if he had known prior about her temper regarding the concoction. He would find a way around that quirk.

"She likes bathing, especially in the hot springs. She does so every night so long as Inuyasha lets her," Shippo continued listing off all of his observations. "And she always brings back candy for me from her era. There's her delicious ninja snacks and drawing crayons and toys such as her strange playing cards. They are kind of like tarot cards, but they don't tell the future."

"What is the purpose of such things?" he continued his investigation of the mundane. The kit was very close to her; Sesshomaru didn't know what bit of information would give him the edge he needed.

"It's a fun game. She taught us how to play. Well, all of us but Inuyasha," Shippo once again shot disdain at his tormenter.

"You are not fond of the half-breed," Sesshomaru stated the obvious, exposing the animosity between the two for what it was.

"He's such a bully," Shippo complained. "And he isn't very smart."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed, nearly letting out a smile at the observation.

"Hey, I can hear you, ya know," Inuyasha hollered from the bottom of the hill. Shippo wasn't scared though; Sesshomaru would protect him, right?

Sesshomaru easily observed the dynamics of his brother's pack, especially that Inuyasha treated the kit as an omega, and could easily see the tension between them. He could use that to his advantage. "Kit, would you give this Sesshomaru permission to court the miko, Kagome?" he didn't really need permission, but by asking, he elevated the kits rank in the pack, inflating his pride, and in an attempt to keep this honor, the kit would become increasingly pliant to his suggestions.

" _You_ -you're asking _me?_ " Shippo stammered, completely stunned.

"You are her son, yes?" Sesshomaru repeated the relation between the kit and his desired.

Shippo quickly assumed the role, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms, "That depends, will you treat her right and make her happy?"

"Hn, this Sesshomaru has only the most sincere intentions toward your mother," Sesshomaru continued with this formal request, already knowing the kit would not dare refuse.

"Then, I grant you permission," his little arms crossed in authority and chin held high, it was almost cute.

"You may return," Sesshomaru dismissed the boy as the girls were nearing the meadow again. Shippo gave one last bow before sprinting off down the rise to go play. He immediately grabbed Rin's hand and the two dashed off to do whatever children's imaginations come up with. Kagome just smiled at the happy pair, knowing they both needed more time to just be kids. Unable to hold back the curiosity, she glanced up and verified that yes, Sesshomaru was still there, in the exact same spot. She thought about inviting him down, but figured he must prefer the vantage point from up there for watching over Rin. Nothing would keep him away if he so chose to come down anyways, so she let it be.

* * *

Away from the others, or at least out of earshot, Shippo whispered ever so gently, "Rin, have you noticed something going on between Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome?"

"You noticed it too?" the girl whispered back. "I think Lord Sesshomaru likes her." Rin giggled as Shippo moved back to whisper back into her ear.

"He told Inuyasha he can't pick on me, because of Kagome," Shippo told of the events that happened while Rin was away. She squealed happily.

They switched positions and Rin whispered in Shippo's ear when he turned his cheek away, "What if they get together, like a mother and father, we'd be able to play together all the time."

"Do you think he can make her happy?" Shippo asked, remembering the heartache Inuyasha put Kagome through and not wanting anyone to hurt her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is really nice once you get to know him," Rin told the boy she hoped would be her future brother. "I'm sure he can."

"He came around a while ago, saying she was his," Shippo explained, "but she came back angry after talking to him. I think she's the one that needs convincing."

"Ooh, tell her how he protected you," Rin suggested.

"Good idea, what else can we do?" Shippo asked and the two continued their back and forth whispering. The adults hadn't a clue what was so interesting to the youngsters, but Sesshomaru, ever vigilant, _did_ notice their sneaky glances at himself and Kagome. If they were scheming what he thought they were, he had no reason to intervene. If anything, they could be of use to him.

* * *

The light was dwindling as night approached, but Kagome was determined to get in as much studying by fire and moonlight as possible. It would be easier if the stubborn clouds wouldn't keep blocking the moon. The chapter she was on, she was almost done when another cloud blocked out the little light she still had. "Stupid clouds," she murmured, trying to squint enough to see the tiny letters without success. Sighing in defeat, she looked up towards the sky to see just how long this cloud would hinder her studying, but what she saw, certainly was no cloud. Standing directly behind her, with the moon silhouetting his hair in even more silver than usual, was Sessshomaru. Her jaw couldn't help but go slack at the impossible beauty he possessed; it was dangerous for a male to look so unbelievingly attractive. Finding her senses, she uttered out so very intelligibly, "Uhh, can I, um, help you with, uh, something, Sesshomaru?"

His gaze was on the text, sitting in her lap, that she had been trying to read. "You are educated," was his only reply, and Kagome could nearly see the wheels turning.

"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted modestly, not quite understanding that she was far more than mildly educated.

"Can you write?" he continued, and to Kagome's utter surprise, he folded his legs and sat down beside her. She nodded an affirmative nervously. "What other subjects have you mastered?"

"I wouldn't say mastered," she professed her humble viewpoint, seeing as she was still in school and not even university yet. "There's _so_ much to learn, but I'm studying history, mathematics, English, psychology, health..." she listed off every subject that came to mind on her fingers. She was slowly loosing her nervousness in conversation, speaking of something that few here ever thought to ask her about. It made her proud to display her knowledge, especially to one such as him.

"English," he spoke, making her unsure if it was a question or a statement, but proceeded as if it was a question anyways.

"It's a foreign language, very commonly used in international business transactions with lands beyond the sea," she clarified. Sesshomaru was impressed, not that he'd say it aloud.

"Miroku, are you seeing this?" Sango whispered to her friend from the opposite side of the camp at the scene they were "discreetly" watching.

"Indeed, Sango. It seems he is still in pursuit of our young friend," Miroku agreed with her implication. Without thinking he continued his whispered musings, "I wonder how long it'll take until he beds her?" The resounding smack only temporarily drew Kagome's attention before she continued her conversation.

Inuyasha growled to himself at the disgusting thought too, _'Stupid Lecher, putting_ that _image in my head. Sick!'_

"Mathematics," Sesshomaru half-inquired half-stated.

"The study of numbers and _far more_ calculations to derive these numbers than will _ever_ be practical for this era," she giggled, thinking how she would never have enough time to calculate vectors when she is poised to fire an arrow. Even in her era, the only thing most people use the quadratic formula for was to pass exams.

"Psychology," he listed off another of the topics she listed.

"It's the study of the mind," Kagome said, grabbing the book in her lap and flipping through the pages. "It can allow you to figure out what another person is experiencing. For example, and I'm not at all sure if this works for demons, but if a human had your demeanor, silent, closed off and such, I would assume..." She trailed her finger looking for the line, "Ah ha, here it is. I would assume such a person would have undergone a severe trauma in their youth, something that basically scarred their psyche for life. Maybe a death or other such atrocity of someone close."

' _Did she know?'_ he briefly wondered if she suspected such with him, but he didn't let on how close that was to the truth.

"That kind of stuff is what psychology is about," she summarized.

"Do you find your studies to be enjoyable?" he enquired, genuinely wanting to know.

The sincerity in his question threw Kagome off-balance a bit, "Uh, yeah, I guess. I never _thought_ I'd miss it, until I came here and haven't had as much time, what with collecting the jewel shards and hunting Naraku and all." She couldn't help but smile as he asked her so much; until, that is, he stood swiftly.

"Rin, we are leaving," he announced. The child had been lying on her belly with Shippo as the two drew with crayons detailing the plans to get their two parental-figures together.

"Yes, Milord," she responded obediently, leaving the drawing utensils with her friend. "Bye Kagome, bye Shippo!" The girl waved as she walked off into the night with the demon lord.

His sudden departure, when they had been getting along so well, left Kagome feeling as if she had said something wrong. Little did she know, his departure was simply because his objectives had been met by this brief interaction and he now had a plan to catch her attention; a gift she would not refuse.

(A/N: Psychology is not my forte, so if I got any details wrong, this is my admission to ignorance.)

* * *

His flowing silver hair and pristine white outfit seemed to have a luminesce of their own in the light of the moon. Even though the trees blocked out most of the light, he still exuded an unearthly glow that made it easy for Rin to follow at his heels.

"Where could he be?" she heard the familiar voice just ahead and dashed around her lord to greet the owner of the voice.

"Master Jaken, you're back," she greeted.

"Rin? But where is, ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken cut himself off as his lord came into view, "I fixed the harness just as ordered."

Giving the dragon-horse a once over, and finding the work satisfactory, Sesshomaru announced, "Jaken, watch Rin." He vanished back into the forest just as quickly as he arrived.

* * *

"Uh, Shippo, what is this?" Kagome asked after tactfully pulling him aside, _far_ from the others. She was cleaning up his drawings and admiring his skill when she found the one currently in her hand.

"It's a picture I drew," he told her casually.

"I can see that, but what is it supposed to be?" her suspicions, she hoped they were wrong. Otherwise… how embarrassing!

"Well, that's you," he pointed to the female figure he drew, "and that's Sesshomaru kissing you," he explained, pointing to the other figure. Both were done in great detail for a child, and it really was hard to miss the content. She could even see tongues!

She gulped in embarrassment, "Why would you draw something like this?" She tried to keep her voice even, but the octave had risen beyond her control.

"Do you not like my drawing?" he convincingly feigned hurt.

"No, no, no; its very good," she defended, not wanting to hurt his feelings, "its just-"

"Do you think I should show everyone how good I can draw?" he continued with pride.

"No!" Kagome all but shouted, not at all wanting anyone to see something like this. "I mean, I… kind of want to keep this one." It was a deliberate lie, since really she'd rather burn this one and have it never be seen by anyone, but saying she wanted it was better than anyone else seeing it. She could keep it from view. "Why did you draw him _kissing_ me anyways?" Shippo handed it back over gladly, snickering at having his secret mission complete and watched as she folded it and tucked it away in her bag.

"Because I think he would be good for you," Shippo told her bluntly, as children often do.

"What?!" she exclaimed, her cheeks aflame from exasperation at his audacity and wondering where all this was coming from.

"He stopped Inuyasha from bullying me while you were gone," Shippo informed slyly, "saying that nothing _you_ cared about was to be harmed."

She eventually got him to let it rest, after resorting to the threat of "no more lollipops if he didn't stop," but even so, his goading had done its job, that of putting the idea in her head. Shippo went to bed proud of his scheme having gone according to plan; Kagome may be skilled at seeing through his tricks, but he knew her just as well.

* * *

(A/N: I wonder if the crumbs I'm leaving about Sesshomaru's past are resonating with anyone yet… I have two possibilities, both very similar, as to where to take it. Hehehe.)


	17. Chapter 17: To Keep One Oblivious

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 17: To Keep One Oblivious

(A/N: Hiatus ended! This is my mother's day gift to all those anime-addicted mom's out there like myself. You can gift me back by leaving plenty of reviews. *Wink.*)

* * *

If Kagome's group was going in a straight line, not that they were, but metaphorically speaking, then Sesshomaru and his entourage was roughly orbiting their proximity in a wide radius. And Kouga? Well, Kouga was the hurricane he was, zigzagging all over the countryside at record speeds and only stopping when his chaotic orbit happened to collide with Kagome's. He altered course for her like gravity in space, a planet pulling in meteors from all directions and shifting trajectories. His visits were not frequent, but when they did occur, the crash between him and Inuyasha, Kagome's protector and Sesshomaru's beta, was often violent and blinding. Just like the meteors that crash into larger bodies in space, Kouga did not comprehend the intricacies in play during his visits, thinking only of his own line and not paying the multiple, tangled threads of fate any mind. Today, was one such day.

Kouga told his men to go on ahead and go hunting, an activity they eagerly agreed to since it meant they could stop running for a bit, and while they went off, he took the time to intercept Kagome and remind her that he was still looking to slay their common enemy, Naraku. Inuyasha, barred his way, but the pup was so slow it was easy to get around him. He still couldn't understand why Kagome would be hanging around with such a weakling; she needed a _real_ Alpha by her side, not some pup that pretended he was.

She knew this was coming the second his jewel shards came into her sense range; the flirtations and promises to kill Naraku. You'd think he'd find a different line, at least, since it obviously wasn't working. Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up and were scolded for coming back empty handed, at least that got his attention somewhat, but in order to divert the awkward affections, she reached in to her bag, "Oh, that reminds me. Here," she handed him a yellow bag of potato crisps, "why don't you eat some of these."

It did not have the desired effect, "Kagome, I know how much you worry about me."

"Not really," she tried to subdue the attempts but he just wouldn't cease.

Finally Inuyasha came to the rescue and thrust himself between them, "You don't need to give our food to him."

"She can do what she wants!" and the two were off in another explosive tussle, scrapping in circles around the rest of their comrades and snatching the prized bag back and forth.

While the two were thoroughly occupied, and not paying any attention to the conversations going on around them, Ginta and Hakkaku took the time to ask about the dangerous demon they ran into during their hunt, "Kagome, ever heard of a guy called Sesshomaru?"

"A fair skinned dog demon who wears a fur over his kimono," the second elaborated.

"Yeah, I know him," she affirmed. "He's Inuyasha's older brother."

"Inuyasha's brother?!" the two of them panicked, being smarter than their leader, this did not look good. Inuyasha was strong enough already, but this brother, who it was obvious had a much more powerful aura about him…

"What kind of guy is this Sesshomaru?" they inquired carefully.

"Where to start," she began. "Well, he doesn't get along with Inuyasha very well at all, and he has a powerful evil sword named Tokijin. He's extremely strong and a bit on the cruel side." The two brawling canines whizzed by in a flurry of kicks and punches. "Inuyasha and Kouga can scrap like that forever, but I feel pretty certain that they'd never kill each another. I don't think Sesshomaru would _hesitate_ to kill his opponent though."

"Sounds like one dangerous opponent," they murmured to one another.

"Who knows though," she continued in a lighter tone, "he could have changed for the better. He doesn't seem as cold-hearted as before, not since taking in Rin and the incident where he tried to tell me I belong to him." She missed their flinch at her off-handed comment and her mind drifted off into thought. _'That's right. I really don't know him that well at all. All of this is just from a few brief encounters,'_ she admitted to herself. Another rumble shook the earth as the two self-appointed leaders continued their argument. "Would you two knock that off?" She stalked over to break up the fight.

"You hear that?" the two wolves wheezed out, understanding fully, that just being around Kagome now, if Sesshomaru should catch her scent on them, and on Kouga especially, they might not make it out of such a situation alive. It was clear now, at least to them, that it wasn't Inuyasha that Kouga had to compete with, but Sesshomaru. They were brothers, and that meant they were pack. According to such dynamics, the beta would protect the alpha bitch, just as they, Kouga's betas, did for Kagome after Kouga chose her. Inuyasha was only the beta!

"Good thing we didn't engage him in a fight," the other acknowledged. And if that wasn't enough, their wolves then came up and in the canine tongue told them of how they had once attacked that same girl. This did not look good.

"Sit!" she finally had enough of the commotion.

"Thanks a lot, Traitor," Inuyasha murmured, spitting chunks of earth out of his mouth.

"I'll accept this food with gratitude and think of it as a token of your deep love for me," Kouga declared, making Kagome uncomfortable all over again.

"Don't give it too much thought," she waved him off.

"See ya," he smirked and sped away.

' _Finally,'_ she let out a breath as they continued on their way.

* * *

"Mmmm, these don't smell at all like meat but they're gooood," Kouga mumbled with his mouth full.

Ginta and Hakkaku, however, were not concerned with the food, "If we keep going this direction… We'll hit that same river." _'The same river that Sesshomaru was at.'_ And that was exactly where Kouga was intending to go since the chips made him thirsty, and no amount of persuading or begging was going to change his mind. _'We can't tell him. I know exactly what'll happen if we tell Kouga about Sesshomaru and Kagome.' ' 'You morons, Kagome's mine and no one else's. Bring him on; show me where he is. I'll show him not to mess with my woman,' '_ they imagined Kouga saying. _'He'll go out of his way to start a fight, especially if it's for Kagome.'_ They tried again, but to no avail. Half out of fear and half out of hurt feelings for their leaders disregard of their opinion, they took off running the opposite way, leaving him completely confused over what just happened.

"What's gotten into those two idiots?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

They ran off, but after a short while of moping and sulking, they caught a whiff of something, "I know that scent, it's Sesshomaru."

"Oh no, Kouga's up ahead, remember?"

"They'll run into each other."

"And if they run into each other, with Kouga still smelling of Kagome, look out, ahhh!" They envisioned Kouga instigating a fight and Sesshomaru transforming to maul him.

"We have to do something to keep them apart."

"What'll we do though?"

* * *

There had to be a better plan than this, barring the path of such a lethal opponent as Sesshomaru, all while still having the slightest smell of the woman he wanted on them simply from the proximity a few hours earlier, it was suicide. But what else could they do? Even more foolish was when they actually tried to threaten said demon while radiating fear. Last second, they changed their plans, "Hakkaku, we have a chance of making it out of here alive if we drag Kouga away, what do you think?"

"You're right; lets get Kouga out of here," he agreed, but it was too late, for standing on the cliff behind them, was Kouga. The two rivals were going to meet whether they liked it or not, Ginta and Hakkaku inadvertently ensured that.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Kouga addressed the demon that his comrades were intent on facing after jumping down. "He reeks like that filthy mutt, Inuyasha."

"L-lord Sesshomaru," Rin whimpered with a shuddered breath, immediately recognizing Kouga as being the wolf demon that commanded her village to be attacked.

' _Lord Sesshomaru?'_ Kouga heard the child's whimper. He hadn't recognized the demon lord by sight, but that name caused recognition; only for the absurdity of the story behind tell of him. _'So he's that Lord I heard about that has the ridiculous standards for a mate. He'll never find a female demon he deems suitable.'_ Kouga may have dwelled far out in the eastern mountains, but news traveled, and something of this much intrigue eventually reached even his secluded caves.

How bothersome, the wolf prince that sought to take what would be his, and still holding some of her scent, thought to bar his path. Even so, perhaps this could prove beneficial if the fool gave him reason enough to kill him. It would eliminate the competition in an honorable manner. He would have to have plenty reason to slay one of her allies, though. Having been denied by Kagome, as infuriating as it was, it put him in no position to seek the wolf's life simply because he also sought Kagome. If she had accepted his suit, however, the wolf would be long dead for his continued attempts.

Ginta and Hakkaku rushed beside, but mostly behind, Kouga and proceeded to warn him about the demon before them, "That's him, Inuyasha's older brother. Don't go picking a fight with him." Ironic how they had just done so themselves.

"So you're Inuyasha's brother," Kouga repeated. _'I didn't know the mongrel came from royal lines, not with how uncouth the pup is.'_ "Except that you're not a half-demon," Kouga scoffed and received a fierce glare in response. "What's this? Looks like I struck a nerve."

"Kouga, no!" both Ginta and Hakkaku chimed.

"Stand back, Rin," was all Sesshomaru said. This opponent, he was thick with posturing, and having given them ample warning, this insult warranted facing the other's challenge for dominance head on knowing full well the wolf may end up dead on his claws. He would deal with the setback of Kagome's displeasure at another time. It was a challenge he fully intended to use to send the wolf running with his tail between his legs, _if_ he survived, or so was the plan, until the blasted shards in his opponent's legs drew in raging demons after their power. Demons that stumbled too close to his person and thus forced him to slay them, even though it was the wolf they were after. That would have made little difference, but when the wolf turned around and protected Rin from another demon, his honor forced him to stand down once again. He held his ground as the wolf walked by him like he wasn't even there, both knowing that even the slightest glance in acknowledgement would be a sign of weakness and admission of inferiority. It was an Alpha mannerism that Sesshomaru had perfected, but even his goading comment did not faze the cocky wolf, "Unnecessary Interference."

"Feeling's mutual," Kouga corresponded unconcernedly. Whether it was foolishness, or gross overconfidence that fueled it, the outcome was the same; the wolf had stood his ground. "Come on fellas; we've got a long way to go." He gathered up his dumbfounded comrades and walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Are you content with letting them go, Milord?" Jaken asked, sensing the animosity still flowing from his lord. "Those wolves of Kouga's are the very ones that attacked young Rin."

"If he tried the same thing today I would have killed him," Sesshomaru stated with a bit more venom than necessary. _'Gladly,'_ he added in his mind, seeing as he was just looking for any excuse to obliterate the whelp. Lucky for Kouga, he happened to slip through a loophole, and evade valid reason for his death when he used his jewel shard enhanced speed to save Rin. Changing the subject, Sesshomaru refocused his simmering ire on another opponent, "Naraku is the only one I'm concerned about now; unnecessary conflicts don't interest me."

* * *

"Eat up, I saved these for you," Kouga told his two betas once they were plenty far away. "I'm sure Kagome would have wanted me to share these with you."

"I won't argue," Hakkaku reached for the bag.

"Thank you," Ginta nodded in gratitude.

"So, how about explaining what you were up to earlier," Kouga posed, his curiosity brimming.

"We knew Sesshomaru was in the area, and we thought you might start fighting with him if you met up," they voiced slowly, carefully.

"How come?" their alpha asked, taken aback slightly.

"I'll let you take a shot at that one," Ginta mumbled to Hakkaku, knowing that they couldn't tell their reasons.

"One day, I'll defeat that Inuyasha and win the rights to mate kagome, but as of yet I have no gripe with his older brother," Kouga explained why he would not have started fighting.

"Oh, I see," Hakkaku acknowledged, knowing that Kouga was still clueless about the dynamic between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"You were actually worried over a stupid thing like that?" Kouga chastised.

"Yeah, but whose to say Sesshoamru wouldn't have started a fight with you, don't you understand?" Ginta tried a different approach.

"Why would he?" Kouga dismissed the possibility, never having wronged the other, seemingly passive, demon.

' _Because of Kagome, but we can't say that…'_ they thought instantaneously.

"Well, you know, that human girl with him," Hakkaku supplied, thinking quickly about the other news they had learned today.

"Ah, that kid right," Kouga recalled the child and let his thoughts wander. "I wonder why he'd let a little _kid_ tag along with him like that. Now if it was a _pretty girl_ like _Kagome_ I'd understand _bringing her along,_ " he insinuated what he wanted to do with Kagome, "but a young kid like _that_ …" Ginta and Hakkaku panicked, fearful that if Sesshomaru happened to be around and hear he might actually kill Kouga; their hands blocked their leader's mouth and as they looked around frantically.

"Cut it out," Kouga reprimanded. "You guys don't think I'm strong enough to defeat Sesshomaru? Fine, then I'll go prove you wrong, right now!" He stood and began stalking off.

"No, please, don't go! Stay here!" they clung to his legs and tail, using every ounce of strength to keep him from leaving. If they didn't stop him, it would surely mean his death, over something as inconsequential as his pride.

Kouga struggled under their weight, before begrudgingly relenting, "Alright." He didn't want to admit it, but that demon made his fur stand on edge; he was dangerous.

* * *

"Sure is a nice morning," Kagome commented as the sun warmed her face.

"I don't like this smell," Inuyasha countered just before a whirlwind came into view.

"Hey," Kouga greeted.

"Morning, Kouga," Kagome smiled nicely.

"Hey yourself, what do you want, didn't we just get rid of you?" Inuyasha snapped and positioned himself between the two, blocking Kagome from sight and performing his designated duty.

"I wanted to thank you for the food yesterday," Kouga spoke gently, looking right passed Inuyasha and held out a simple bouquet.

"Wow, they're beautiful," Kagome pushed Inuyasha back in a gesture of 'down boy.'

"I figured since girls seem to like stuff like this," he offered an explanation. It was a generic gesture, but thoughtful. First time she'd ever been given flowers in this era; it was nice.

"Oh ya, that's believable," Inuyasha countered, trying to belittle the nicety. "Eat a human one day, give one presents the next."

"Be seeing you," Kouga winked and again took off in a cloud of dust.

"I'm talking here," Inuyasha tried one last time to have the last word with the wolf that didn't even acknowledge his presence. _'I can't protect her if she won't let me,'_ he fumed, watching her stare transfixed at the flowers.

* * *

(A/N: I couldn't really come up with a different scene than cannon for the confrontation between Kouga and Sesshomaru, but I hope I twisted it enough to be interesting. I wrote this prior to my Haitus, and don't feel like changing it. It's not that important to the end storyline.

Rereading through this story, I found myself cringing at how little effort I placed into the story for the past chapters in comparison to my other story. Even so, you all seemed to really enjoy it, so I will be continuing it, but with much more thought put into my work. I finally have an ending in mind, unlike when I first started it and was just groping around in the dark for ideas. I can still incorporate suggestions though; so don't take that as I'm not open to ideas, because I totally am. Review!)


	18. Chapter 18: To Convey Knowledge

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: Alright, here's the new stuff that I've written recently. The plot will finally be able to take off from here.)

* * *

Chapter 18: To Convey Knowledge

Thick leather, softened from the wear of many centuries of protecting its contents; weathered parchment pages, bound together with threads of silver hair from his ancestors, weighed down the silken pocket concealed within the billowing sleeve of Lord Sesshomaru. Her thirst for knowledge, her desire to continue her studies, he would use that to ensnare the interest of Kagome. This tome, one he had memorized word for word from his many times reading through it as a pup, contained the oldest of tales and would not only serve to fascinate the priestess's mind, as it had his so long ago, but also to educate her of his kind's ways.

He was currently heading in their direction, but something was amiss, her scent, along with that of all of her companions, was cut off and he would find out why. His disappointment in his sibling only mounted when he came within a single stride of a barrier, one in which could only be broken from within. The fool had led his pack straight into the forest of sorrow, the territory of the moth demons of this region. "The fool," he spoke aloud before turning away and distancing Rin from the barrier. Last thing he needed was for her to go wandering inside and beyond his reach as well.

He was not too concerned, trusting that even his inadequate brother could handle this adversary, but it was still irritating to have to wait. His blood was thrumming at the knowledge that what would be his may be in danger, until the memory of her withstanding his poison surfaced and he recalled specifically why he had chosen her; she could defend herself.

The barrier was dissolved before the sunset, and their scents immediately drifted to his sensitive nose, "Jaken, watch over Rin." The two hadn't even noticed the change.

He came upon the group quickly, to find Inuyasha bickering, "…if you people are as grateful as you make out to be, than would it kill you guys to come out with a little thank you."

"So, what do you say? As our representative, would you kindly do the honors, Kagome?" Miroku suggested.

"I'd love to," she said pleasantly, but for some reason, it caused his brother great fear.

"Huh? No wait," he begged, his ears flattened.

"Inuyasha," she smiled brightly, "thank you so much for saving us."

That was not what he was expecting, having dared her to tell him to sit at one point in the barrier, he was sure that was what she was going to say. Why didn't she? The others began walking away while Inuyasha continued ranting over nothing. "Hey, Kagome, what were you really going to say? Say it already! That couldn't have been all."

"That's it, now would you get off my back?" she tried to be nice, she really did, but he just wouldn't accept it.

"Get off your back?" he growled frustratedly. "Come on Kagome, just say it!"

"Alright, alright; SIT!" she acquiesced to his strange request.

With Inuyasha flattened in the grave he dug himself, Sesshomaru strode passed the flattened boy, quickly covering the ground to Kagome, "You are more masochistic than I realized, Inuyasha." Perhaps that was why the boy routinely got himself into situations that resulted in numerous injuries. A crude rebuke was muffled against the ground, but it went unheeded. The humans heard the incoming voice and turned to address the demon approaching in his distinctive, flawlessly graceful manner.

"Hi there, Sesshomaru. What brings you here?" Kagome greeted calmly until Shippo's picture forced itself to be remembered. She fought back a blush as he approached.

They had so very foolishly been led into the forest by his inobservant sibling and failed to detect the barrier. He knew from the beginning that Inuyasha was incompetent, but putting his pack in unnecessary danger repetitively only augmented that outlook. Kagome's safety was precarious in her current situation; she would be better off denouncing Inuyasha as her protector. But as he's experienced, she does not take well to being told what to do. Hypothetically, commanding her to transfer the title of protector onto himself would likely only be met with resistance and refusal to leave her friends, despite how weak they were. It would take more finesse to achieve such ends, but first, "I have come to impart an article of interest upon you, Kagome."

"No offense Sesshomaru, but the last time you brought something for me, it had… _contingencies_ ," she cringed, defensive in case he was going to try to buy her with expensive gifts again. The kimono had been nice and all, but the stipulation attached to it made it not worth accepting.

Letting the gift speak for him, he pulled the bound parchment out for her to see. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes lit up in response to the tome, "It comes with no expectations on my part, other than I do presume you will take the time to read it." He extended it to her and she slowly took it in her own hands, all the while watching him warily.

The cover was indented with a crescent moon, just like the one on Sesshomaru's forehead; ever so gently, she ran her fingertips over the symbol before opening the cover only to be blown away by what she found. "Oh wow!" she kept flipping pages, her eyes growing wider with each new sheet, "these paintings are _beautiful_ and the hand scrolled kanji is so precise!" She read the titles to what looked like short stories, legend, myths, and lessons. She had tried to find any literature in her time about demons, but most of it was clearly fiction or from human perspectives. Demons were so often portrayed by humans as vicious, mindless beasts, but now she held something authentic, straight from a demon's claws. The information in this tome, she visibly quivered at the potential it held. "But, what is this and why are you giving it to me? It looks priceless."

"It is a tome I studied from as a pup," he explained, giving it far more meaning than just a book.

"This was yours, when you were little?" she could hardly envision him as anything other than who he was today; he just seemed so unyielding, but even he must have been a child once. "Shouldn't something like that stay in your family? I'm not sure I can accept it, Sesshomaru," she said regrettably, closing the cover. Oh how badly she wanted to read it, but accepting something so invaluable would weigh on her conscious. She let her thumbs continue to trace the symbol on the front as she politely declined.

"I dictate who shall hold possession," he insisted, letting her know his decision was final. She still seemed reluctant. "If you are so inclined, you may return it only after you have read its contents."

"That sounds fair," she smiled brightly at him having given her an excuse to keep it. It was just like borrowing a book from the library, or a priceless artifact from the museum, no big deal. "Thank you very much, Ses- _Lord_ Sesshomaru," Kagome made sure to use his title for once as she hugged the book to her chest. She could hardly contain the excitement she felt. He just nodded at her and turned to leave.

Not bothering to even move a step from her current position, not even when Inuyasha tried to urge them to leave, she just opened the leather-bound volume to continue her perusal. "Inuyasha, what do you say we make camp a little early tonight?" Kagome asked as she flipped through the pages, so very eager to dig into the rich material. The sun was nearly set anyways.

"You're just saying that because you want to read that stupid looking scroll," Inuyasha let his opinion be known. "Don't forget we have to find Naraku and the jewel shards." What was she so excited about anyways; it was just a stupid gift that Sesshomaru was using to get her to breed with him. Couldn't she see that?

"Let me rephrase that," Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, we _are_ stopping early today." Her tone demanded that her words be heeded.

"I- Keh, whatever," he relented, it was either that or get sat, her mind was made up.

Listening in as he walked off, Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin at her excitement over learning all she could and the very Alpha-like behavior towards his beta. She would make a fine lady bitch.

* * *

 _The Dangers of a First Generation Tenshi No Ko (Angel's Child)_

 _Of all the beings to encounter, few are as lethal, or alluring, as a First Generation Tenshi No Ko. Beware of this dynamic. Born of a Tenshi and a human, Tenshi No Ko wield holy powers just as we demons wield our contrasting demonic auras. These powers have been shown to possess destructive qualities towards demons, and should be approached with cautious calculation. Underestimating such a being is a sure way to find death._

 _Raised among humans, under the tutelage of elder priestesses and monks, most are taught to hate and hunt demons. Give no parry; facing one such creature is a sure kill or be killed. For some undiscovered reason, the Tenshi parent is never found, although many have tried seeking out the rare and elusive beings._

 _It is rumored, that the power of an offspring between a Tenshi No Ko and a demon could far surpass both parents. This unlimited potential makes them a prime target for demon breeding. It is an enticing enough lure to ensnare even the most powerful of demons, resulting in death or imprisonment. One such example was how Magatsuhi tried to seduce the Tenshi No Ko, Midoriko, into becoming his._

 _._

"Go to sleep already, Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted her reading as the moon shined high overhead. "We are heading out at first light and I don't want any complaints."

"I will," she waved him off, not even looking away from the story she was completely engrossed in, "after this chapter. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I put it down now. Anyways, this part just mentioned Midoriko." She was grateful for the full moon and the bold contrast of the writing, it let her read it even without a flickering campfire.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha shrugged it off, leaning back against his perch high in the trees.

' _Now, where was I?'_ Kagome skimmed the page, looking for where she just left off. _'Ah, here.'_

.

 _One such example was how Magatsuhi tried to seduce the Tenshi No Ko, Midoriko, into becoming his. He nearly succeeded. Falling prey to the human weakness of love, Midoriko was one step away from completely giving herself over to the ingenious, but foolhardy, demon. His plans of breeding the female were derailed when she turned on him and tried to kill him. His strength proved too much and she could only seal him away with her dying breath; locking his soul with hers for all eternity in a trinket called the Shikon No Tama._

 _._

"Wow, so _that's_ what really happened," Kagome let out a breathy whisper. _'She loved him, and probably didn't like his warped intentions for her. How tragic.'_

 _._

 _Even more pathetic is an instance of a demon succumbing to the emotion of love and meeting his end, sealed away, at the hands of the very Tenshi No Ko he idolized. Clan leader of the Demon Ninjas, great mantis demon, Hoshi, even went so far as to change his name to resemble hers and fought against his own kind. These beings harbor nothing but danger and ill tidings; their reproductive merits do not counter the threat they pose._

 _._

' _I can see where Sesshomaru gets his negative ideas about love,'_ Kagome thought disapprovingly.

 _._

 _Left to their own devices, these beings will procreate swiftly, just like all humans, and their offspring are granted smaller and smaller portions of the same power. These children, descendants of Tenshi No Ko's, are thus referred to as priestesses or monks. Their powers, whereas capable of slaying lesser demons with ease, pose no match for Daiyoukai. These priestesses and monks keep lesser demon populations limited; preventing them from depleting prey populations, as they would without regulation. This grants the holy users, and their Tenshi No Ko ancestors, just enough practicality to not be hunted down without solid reason._

 _._

' _Is this really where priestesses and monks get their powers from? This has got to be a myth; it's just so unbelievable. Imagine, angels walking this earth and having children with humans. But then again, I used to think demons weren't real either. It might just be true. I'd love to meet one, someday,'_ Kagome daydreamed briefly before diving back into the book, onto the next chapter and completely forgetting about her declaration of putting it away after this one.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sure all of us can relate to not being able to put a good book down. I know I sure can.

The centered, italic areas are the book she's reading, and its from the perspective of Sesshomaru's ancestors, as is obvious from the weighted way of speaking. I hope I captured that effectively.

Ok, **Question** , not essential to the storyline, just a matter of personal preferences. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I had her call Sesshomaru by his title. Do I continue having her show him such dissociating respect, or keep it casual as per her usual warmth. There are arguments for both, which would you prefer?)


	19. Chapter 19: To Value Life

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: There will be much more elaboration on the specific sections of the gifted book that I take the time to write out. I do not want to give anything away, but I will say that I won't change who Kagome is. I find it annoying when she suddenly turns into something different halfway through a story and I won't do that. I am using the Tenshi No Ko stuff to put an origin to her powers, not to transform her or anything like that. As to if she is one or not, that will be covered later.

So, the vote was split pretty evenly. I decided to go the "respect is earned" route. She will use his title unless he upsets her, situational dependent. It shows she now "recognizes" him as some reviewers said; I like how that sounds. Her warmth can be shown in her mannerisms and perhaps later titles will no longer be needed except for in public.)

* * *

Chapter 19: To Value Life

"Are you still reading that thing?" Inuyasha ragged on Kagome, still sitting up in her sleeping bag just as she had been last night when he told her to go to sleep. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" The sun was just starting to shine through the trees meaning morning had arrived.

"Uhh, I couldn't just put it down," Kagome gave her excuse. "Inuyasha, look, this part talks about your father's battle with Ryukotsusei."

"I already know about that," he disregarded. What point was there in reading about an adversary he already killed?

"It says here," she read aloud, "that after the battle ended in a _draw_ , with many losses on both sides, a political alliance was formed on the condition of an arranged _mating_ to unite the kingdoms."

"I thought my old man _sealed_ Ryukotsusei," Inuyasha corrected.

"Hmmm, that battle was what ended up injuring your father and happened just before you were born," Kagome recalled. "But this book, Sesshomaru said it was _his_ when he was just a _pup_. _This_ battle, that ended with an alliance, must have happened prior."

"So, there was once an alliance between Inuyasha's father and the dragons, I wonder what happened to break it," Miroku inquired.

"I don't know," Kagome flipped a page ahead, and then back, seeing nothing more on the subject, "it doesn't say anything about that."

"Keh, well put it away already," Inuyasha scoffed. "We have shards to find, Kagome."

She sighed dejectedly, "Fine." She reluctantly closed the tome after bookmarking the page she was on with a leaf. Once closed she noticed she was only about half-way through it. So far, it had told her about much of Seshomaru's family history. How Sesshomaru's mother was high bred, basically royalty among demons, and whereas his father had been a pure bred inu, he had not been of royal lineage. He amassed his own power, complete with followers, all on his own strength. When the royal family took note of his potential, a political mating was arranged and Sesshomaru was born as the new heir. She studied the paintings included in the book and could easily see the resemblance between Sesshomaru and his mother, as well as between Inuyasha and their father. Just before Inuyasha and the others woke up, she had just read over the battle between their father and the panther demon tribe that again, occurred prior to Sesshomaru being of fighting age. She couldn't wait to figure out what else was in this book. It seemed like it was leading up to something important and the suspense was killing her to put it down. This would be a _long_ day.

* * *

Continuing to follow in the direction of the Ox-Tiger, Northeast, in pursuit of Naraku's demonic aura, they ran into Ayame as her and the other wolves of the northern mountains fled a specter, "Did someone mention Kouga?"

"Ayame, it's you again," Kagome announced.

"Oh, it's _you_ ; the _priestess_ who wants to take _my_ Kouga," she said saucily.

"It's the wolf-demon girl who is jealous of you, Kagome," Sango whispered, not like she could forget so quickly.

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong, Ayame," Kagome defended herself. "I have no interest in mating Kouga. He's nice and all, but _so_ not my type."

"Then who _do_ you want?" she asked curiously.

"I- No one," even though that darned picture Shippo drew popped into her head again. "I don't really like anyone like _that_ right now."

"I can tell you are only trying to convince yourself; who are you thinking of 'not liking' when you say that?" she challenged. She had tried to lie like that before too; it was a very familiar mannerism.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kagome changed the topic. "I thought you went back to the northern mountains."

"I did, but then we fled when the beast attacked," she explained, and continued relaying information on what was going around. They quickly figured out the specter was likely connected to Naraku, but how?

"Kagome, if you're really not interested in Kouga, then you wouldn't mind teaching me how you sense the jewel shards," Ayame backtracked to a topic she wanted.

"I, I can't," Kagome stuttered out.

"So you _do_ want Kouga to want you," she accused.

"No, its just that, I was born with the ability," Kagome placated. "I don't know how to teach you."

"Oh, I see," Ayame's mistrust evaporated. "Just forget about it then. I must leave now and take the elder and the rest of the wolf demon clan to safety."

They parted ways, but Ayame's words continued to resound in her mind, _'Who are you thinking about 'not liking' when you say that?'_ Absentmindedly, she felt the tome in the top of her bag, ensuring it was still there. Where else would it be? _'I don't_ like _Sesshomaru, I mean he's, well… Okay, I guess I don't know him that well and he's been altering any opinion I had lately too.'_ If she never took the time to know him, the time to give him a chance, how would she ever know if she liked him or not? How does she know she doesn't like him if she never spends time with him?

* * *

The scent on the wind was changing the further Sesshomaru traveled towards the Ox-Tiger. He was routinely catching the scent of the boy servant to Naraku, named Kohaku, along with the stench of corpses and graveyard soil that did not stay in one place like the dead should. There was something odd going on in this region. It wasn't until the scent of poison, mixed with Kagome's clean, sweet scent, drifted to his keen nose did he turn to investigate. What he found thoroughly disgusted him; an undead corpse, one of the very creatures he had been catching scent of, was preparing to defile what was _his!_ Her small kimono was raised to reveal her backside as she lay on her belly, and the cretin was partially undressed himself. Repulsive! Stopping the vile act from occurring, he sliced his toxic claws straight through the wretch's heart, causing him to collapse to the floor of the hut he was hiding in.

She lay there mostly catatonic, barely able to lift her head; he could detect the poison in her system. He was too late. Inuyasha failed his duties, "Tell me, is Inuyasha here?" He did not let on to the true disappointment he felt at his pathetic sibling's lack of vigilance.

"And who are you?" Mukotsu, the vile little man who had been brought back from the dead asked shakily.

"I was just about to ask you that?" Sesshomaru turned his hardened gaze on the fallen figure.

"You, tried to kill me and you don't even know me?" Mukotsu sounded outraged, not at all comprehending the connection between this new demon and the girl he nearly victimized. Snatching up his tray of poisons, Mukotsu inadvertently gave the dog demon a chase. The sight of his prey running all but insured his fate.

"You felt the pain of my toxic claws, and yet you're still able to run?" Sesshomaru turned to follow his fleeing quarry, but before he stepped out of the hut, he let his Moko-moko slide over Kagome's back and move her clothes to cover her rear. She had lapsed into unconsciousness at this point, completely unaware of his gesture, but he would not have another look at her.

"Hehehe, take this," the fool aimed two canisters towards Sesshomaru, "taste my poison." Sesshomaru blocked the hut with his body, protecting Kagome inside. It had no effect on him and the sniveling fool began whimpering pathetically. "Wait, please wait, I was too hasty, please spare me, don't kill me. Don't kill me!" He grabbed a large canister from the bushes where he was crouched. "To show you my sincerity," he tried again to kill Sesshomaru, "here is a little present. Good bye my friend, this poison even kills demons like you. It's not working, yet it's my very finest poison."

Without even a flinch, he slashed Tokijin at the vermin, killing him in one strike, "Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers."

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked surprised as he finally made it there. He turned towards the hut and found all of them collapsed. "Kagome! Sango, Miroku!"

"Ah, they all look like they're dead," Shippo added frantically.

"What did you do to them, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha turned his aggression on the only possible cause he could see.

"No," Kagome wheezed out as she regained consciousness from hearing the fight about to start, "It's not what it looks like. Sesshomaru saved us."

"No, I didn't save you," he corrected, not looking in her direction. _'I did not get here in time to prevent you from being poisoned. It will take your life and not even Tenseiga can heal you from the poison in your system. Succumbing to a human weakness; you will die.'_ He was angry, fuming, livid, but at what specifically? At Inuyasha for failing to protect her, at the scum he already dispatched, at the spider hanyou who revived him, or… was he angry at himself, _again_? Diverting his train of thought from the troubling line it was on, he gave his excuse, "He couldn't answer my question, so I got rid of him. It's as simple as that." He could always revive her after she passed, it would not be the first time such an option made itself known to him, but for some reason, it troubled him this time around. When she was held by the panther demons, he easily accepted the possible outcome of her death, why couldn't he now?

"What questions?" Inuyasha asked back.

"I caught the boy Kohaku's scent. Does that mean Naraku is nearby?" He needed a target to take this out on, now! Inuyasha thought it over, taking too long. "Answer me, Inuyasha! Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru just barely withheld his fury and rage. If he wasn't given a direction or a target, Inuyasha would pay instead for failing to protect her. Naraku must be behind these walking corpses, seeing as they had jewel shards and the boy was nearby. Naraku would die a painful death on his claws; he would get revenge for setting this event into motion.

"We haven't been able to find him yet either," Inuyasha relented without argument. He could imagine how little patience Sesshomaru had at this point. "But now, we've got these phantoms possessing sacred jewel shards coming after us. I'm sure Naraku's close by."

"That's all I need to know," Sesshomaru walked off in the direction he last smelled Kohaku.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, but got no answer. Wasn't he going to help? Bastard.

"Please say something, Sango. Miroku, wake up, Miroku. It's the poison; the poison's got to them," Shippo tried to wake them up.

"Kagome," Inuyasha cradled her.

"I'm alright," she struggled to get out. "Miroku, and Sango, protected me. Now hurry, the antidote, in my, bag." She passed out at the last word.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled to himself in regret. "I knew it; I should have stayed with her."

* * *

' _Naraku, you are to blame for this and I will ensure you perish for your actions,'_ Sesshomaru fumed to himself. Narku had not expected Sesshomaru to be hunting him. Why the half-demon thought Sesshomaru would just ignore his insult, he had no idea, but he learned as much when the phantom, a servant of Naraku, that had been sent to hunt down Inuyasha, had been unaware of _his_ identity.

He wanted to sink his claws, even his true-form's fangs into the vile half-demon that caused him such uncertainty within his own mind. His instincts were pulling him in two directions. He wanted to kill Naraku; shred him to ribbons and watch him suffer, but he also wanted to rush back to Kagome's side and fix her ailment, despite not having the ability to do so. He could do neither. Naraku was hidden, and he could not purge her of the poison in her veins. The only thing he could do, was remain close by, and if her life should extinguish, use the Tenseiga to revive her. He did not miss that her body was fighting it off, slowly. She might just pull through.

Circling the area, ensuring any possible threat would be dealt with; he came across Inuyasha throwing a tantrum. It was _his_ fault too, and Sesshomaru would not hesitate to remind the whelp of such, "So, only now you realize how weak you are."

"Shut-up," he barked back, not needing this right now.

"After all, you are only a half-demon. You can barely take care of yourself, and yet you wield the Tessaiga, which was forged to protect others. Your friends never stood a chance."

"Then maybe I should kill _you_ Sesshomaru and take your Tenseiga," Inuyasha speculated a way to save them. "Then I could resurrect Kagome and the other two."

"Hmph, as if you could ever _master_ my Tenseiga," Sesshomaru scoffed, goading the already unstable pup.

"Well we won't know unless I try," Inuyasha turned and loosed a Windscar, but Sesshomaru was not there. "He's gone." _'Or maybe, he was never there. Am I starting to seeing things now?'_

After this encounter, both brothers returned to their companions. Sesshomaru's time had been spent hunting down the boy, finding his scent trail and deigning a direction to hunt. After Kagome either lived or died, he would rid the world of Naraku's influence. His claws twitched at the thought.

Inuyasha returned back to his friends' side, under the assumption they had perished, gathering Kagome in his arms and cursing himself, professing how sorry he was.

"Inuyasha, I can't," her soft voice pulled him out of his self-loathing, "I can't breathe. I'm kind of, dizzy."

"Kagome? But you were…" he whispered unbelievingly.

"That's to be expected," Myoga spoke up, drawing attention to just what he was doing. "I sucked out a lot of blood with the poison." Myoga was just finishing up with cleansing Miroku's system. "Boy I gotta tell ya," Myoga sounded drunk, "even for me this poison packs quite a wallop."

"Are you telling me, that, that… you…" Inuyasha couldn't finish the thought.

"Well, well, so you'll bear my child then," Miroku came to, caressing Myoga. Soon followed by Sango opening her eyes.

"That means, that everyone's still alive," Kagome breathed out softly. "I'm so glad."

"I was only able to revive you, because the poison had not completely gone through your bodies," a bloated Myoga explained. "Had I been any later, it would have been too late."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome's shaky breathe sounded, "for making you worry."

"Stop-it, don't apologize," Inuyasha set her down gently and turned away abruptly. Hiding the feelings that threatened to pour out of his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Shippo ran over and announced that Inuyasha was crying. Not believing, Myoga joined him, the both of them telling everyone what they saw.

"Why should I cry? Everyone's alive now, aren't they?" but try as he might, they bubbled up anyways.

' _Thank you, Inuyasha,'_ Kagome smiled, feeling so very loved and appreciated by her closest friend.

* * *

(A/N: I'm cutting out the whole Ginkotsu attacks, Renkotsu's temple fire, and such. It doesn't fit with Sesshomaru patrolling nearby. Lets just assume Ginkotsu's second form is his first and only.

I've been feeling rather lazy and inactive lately, so, for every review, I'll do… 5 squats and… 5 sit-ups. Make me hurt! Lol.)


	20. Chapter 20: To Extract Potential

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 20: To Extract Potential

' _She has recovered,'_ Sesshomaru observed with reverence as he kept a close proximity. Kagome would not need the power of his Tenseiga after all. If she should be placed in a similar situation again though, her human nature may not protect her against such threats without proper mastery of her abilities. She was in no condition right now to work on such mastery; he would resume his hunt for Naraku instead. The scent of Kohaku led straight for the mountain, but he could not catch anything beyond the base. It would require further investigation.

* * *

 _Demonic Blood Emergence_

 _Upon the crest of maturity, watch readily for increased aggression, decreased control, stronger urges to indulge in base desires, new emerging powers, and physical changes, such as markings, color changes, and appendages. These are the signs that often precede the power within forcing its way to the surface. It is the rite of passage that all demons experience when transitioning from adolescence to maturity._

 _When signs present, isolation is necessary to prevent injury to oneself and others. The process will run its course, with the assistance of one's sire, until control is regained. After the awakening, one can harness the entirety of the demonic power within, but if control is not recovered, the mind will go insane; no different from a mindless beast, and there will be no choice but extermination._

 _._

' _How awful,'_ Kagome covered a gasp with her hand. _'If I understand correctly, a demon would have to kill their own child if they can't get them to reverse their transformation.'_ Kagome pulled out a small notebook to write out a summary of what she just learned. She had taken to keeping notes, so that when she returned the book to Sesshomaru, she could still have access to the same information. Penning in the summary, she glimpsed a question she had written down on a previous section.

"Oh, Myoga," Kagome addressed the vassal to Sesshomaru's late father. "Did you know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father when Sesshomaru was still a young pup?" There was a chance he could answer the question about Ryukotsusei.

"But of course, Kagome," the flea responded enthusiastically. He was always eager to pass on information about his prior master. "I served the master for many centuries prior to Sesshomaru's birth." It was the powerful demonic blood he feasted on that kept him full of life for so long.

"Then, do you know, how did their father go from having an alliance with Ryukotsusei to fighting with him again?" she asked, glancing over the summary to that chapter.

"Uhh," Myoga stalled, "I can't say, that I remember." He would meet certain death if he gave that answer. Sesshomaru was not the forgiving type, and _that_ event, he knew better than to talk about.

"The only term the book mentioned was a mating agreement," Kagome continued, trying to jog his memory.

"It seems to have slipped my mind," Myoga said hastily as he hopped away to a _safer_ shoulder to rest on.

"What is so entertaining about that thing anyways?" Inuyasha asked, less snide than his typical. "You never put it down."

"What else do I have to do, Inuyasha?" she rebuked, reminding him how it was really the only entertainment she had right now. "It's not like we can go running off to fight yet; we need to recover. It's the perfect time to read this."

* * *

' _A sacred barrier,'_ Sesshomaru acknowledged as the sting of a holy aura halted his excursion into Mount Hakurei. _'Hmm; I can go no further. I came here following the scent of Naraku's servant, the boy, Kohaku, but all of a sudden the scent stopped, like it was cut off.'_ He turned to return to Rin, but upon arrival, he found her missing. Jaken immediately started groveling, explaining why he failed the simple task of watching over a human child, "Where is she? Inside the barrier?"

He stepped closer, causing Jaken to cling to his leg in panic, "You mustn't go in there, Master; if you enter sacred grounds even you'll be instantly purified!"

"Be quiet, and look behind you," Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"Is that, Rin?" Jaken gaped.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cheered happily.

If she had gone inside, there had to be a reason, and Sesshomaru knew she held some concern for the boy. "Kohaku was there, wasn't he?" he demanded to know why Kohaku's scent was on her. She froze at his words, split as to what to say. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want her Lord Sesshomaru to kill Kohaku either.

"Now be honest, Rin," Jaken interrupted her thoughts, "you can't deceive Master's keen nose."

"The truth is," she paused, thinking of how to convey her hopes, "Kohaku helped me escape. There were lots and lots of _demons_ in the cave."

"What's that?" Sesshomaru responded. _'Demons?'_

"Kohaku protected me from the demons, so, um…" she really didn't want Kohaku to die; she didn't want anyone to die.

' _Demons behind the sacred barrier? Now I understand,'_ Sesshomaru pieced the puzzle together, _'Naraku's little trick.'_ If Naraku was secure behind the barrier, there was nothing he could do for now to continue his hunt. Directing his entourage back away from the barrier, he decided to resume keeping his proximity to Kagome. She should be physically able by now.

* * *

Tonight was the last night they planned to rest. Come tomorrow, their search for Naraku would begin anew. Each of them had finally regained their strength, with the "help" of Myoga's secret potion consisting of rare fungus and snake blood. Enjoying their last night of reprieve, they were suddenly faced with a visitor.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome got up from the ground, closing the book, and sporting a pleasant smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"You have recovered," was the only explanation he gave her.

"Yeah," she nodded politely, but she knew he could have easily identified that from afar; there was something more. "And I wanted to thank you, for saving us." He had earned her respect, and gratitude. She gave a small bow, if she were to get his cooperation it would pay to be respectful when it was so deserved.

"I cannot take credit for an act I did not do," he refused. Scent told him much, and the lingering poison coming from the flea, Myoga, gave him an idea as to what had occurred. Myoga saved them, not he. The pest was not worth much, but he had his moments.

He killed Mukotsu; wasn't that saving them? Shrugging off her confusion as another one of his peculiarities, Kagome asked, "Uhh, well… If you don't mind, I have a few questions about the stories in here." She still held the book in her hand.

"Hn," he nodded to her, but turned around to walk away.

Confusion gripped her, _'Does he want me to follow?'_ She saw no other possibility, "I'll be right back, Inuyasha." She heard him holler after her, but paid it no mind, she wanted, no _needed_ , to know, and Sesshomaru was the only one who could answer her questions.

"What are your questions?" he asked as they were still walking further and further away.

"Oh, I was wondering how your father went from having an alliance with Ryukotsusei to fighting with him again?" Kagome watched him intently and did not miss the slight narrowing of his eyes at her question. He had not expected her to zero in on _this_ event.

"The terms for the alliance were broken," he conveyed stiffly.

"The only term the book mentioned was a political mating," she recalled, trying for more details.

"Hn," was all he gave her; it was not a memory he favored.

She sighed aloud, _'Was that supposed to be a yes or no?'_ Either way, she could detect the evasion; he was not going to answer. _'Next question.'_ "Well, are all these stories true?" she again motioned to the book.

"Most of them are," he appreciated that she ceased prying.

"But which ones?" she groaned in frustration at how little he spoke. "For all I know, I could be getting my knowledge base from demon fairy tales."

"Demons do not have fairy tails," he missed the meaning of her futuristic turn of phrase.

"It's a expression that means fictional stories. Which ones are real?" she explained what she wanted to know, and deigning it beneficial to differentiate between the two, he obliged.

Stopping their trek, he took the book from her and thumbed through the pages. He pointed to the ones that were fictional, with the intent of conveying a lesson, rather than a fact. All of which turned out to be inconsequential stories in her mind. But then again, he didn't indicate the angel one to be false. "What about this one?" she turned to the page. "This can't possibly be real."

"I thought the same, until I met one," he spoke. _'Quite recently,'_ he added in his mind.

"Really?" she beamed, thinking she might actually be able to meet a real angel's child, "Who?"

"You," she couldn't believe what he just said.

"What? You've got to be joking," he just raised an eyebrow at her outburst, conveying how she must realize by now that he does not _joke_. "Both my parents are human. I may have been little, but I remember my dad when he was still alive, and he was definitely human." A melancholy expression came over her; a sadness as she thought about how if her father _had_ any powers, he wouldn't have died like that… Shaking it off, she continued, "And no two ways about it, my mom is human too. I'm not some…" glancing at the page to get the wording right, "Tenshi No Ko."

' _Curious,'_ Sesshomaru was not convinced by her declaration, he had felt her power, seen it; it was far more than any priestess. _'She does not know the potential she holds.'_ It was possible her sire had left prior to her becoming old enough to remember, being replaced in her mind by a human man. The angelic parent of Tenshi No Ko's were never found, after all, and no one knew why.

"Either way," she relented, not willing to argue with him over what she knew she wasn't, "Its not like I'm powerful or anything. I may have survived your poison claws, but it was only because Tessaiga protected me."

"You are unaware of your powers," his statement sounding the slightest bit like a question.

"I know I have some, sacred arrows and sensing jewel shards, for example," Kagome summarized with a shrug.

"Have you received any training to harness your full potential?" he inquired, already figuring he knew the answer.

"No, we never stay in one place long enough for anyone to train me," by the time evening fell, she was always too exhausted anyways, what with Inuyasha pushing them to their limits in search of the shards.

' _Figures, Inuyasha expects her to fight without giving her time to learn,'_ Sesshomaru picked up on yet another failing trait of his impetuous sibling. "Come," he turned and continued walking.

"Um, where are we going?" Kagome asked a few moments later, after Sesshomaru fell quiet again.

"Your weapon of choice is a bow, correct?" it was the only weapon he'd ever seen her use.

"Uhh, yeah," she agreed, realizing she forgot hers back at camp with her friends. "Do I need to go get it?"

"No," he effortlessly snapped a curved branch off a tree as they emerged from the woods into a small clearing. _'This will be sufficient.'_ "It is a weak weapon, easily broken by an opponent."

"It's all I know how to use," she admitted.

"You must learn to protect your weapon," he intoned knowledgably.

"Right," she remembered how Sesshomaru tried to break Tessaiga once, with that dragon's claw, and Inuyasha put himself in the way of the attack to protect it. "How do I do that? Ouch, what was that for?" she rubbed her head where he had just plucked a hair. He gave no response as he strung the black hair onto the stick in imitation of a bowstring. This "weapon" was merely a stand-in for training purposes; it would never withstand being drawn and used for a real fight.

"Channel your powers through this hair to strengthen it; your task is to prevent my claws from destroying your weapon," Sesshomaru explained as he handed over the improvised bow.

"How am I possibly supposed to make a _hair_ stronger than _your_ claws?" she asked dubiously.

"You withstood me before, you will do so again," he had no doubt that she could resist a simple attack, one not infused with his massive aura; he just had to bring it out of her. Inuyasha only seemed to respond to threats on his life; it was the only way the pup ever improved. He hoped he would not need to use the same methods on her.

"That's only because Tessaiga can put up a barrier," she belittled herself.

"Yes, it can, but only if its wielder has the power to fuel such an ability," the sword was simply a conduit, _she_ was the power source. "Raise your weapon." He flexed his claws and she held the bow up in defense, closing her eyes as she waited for his strike. She didn't even feel anything, but at his disappointed grunt, she opened her eyes to see the hair, hanging limp; he had snapped it far too easily.

Kagome mumbled to herself, "I knew I couldn't do it."

"If you doubt your abilities, we will be here far into the night. Again," he ordered.

"But, it's broken," she held it up for him to see, not like he didn't already know that; he was the one who sliced the hair in half.

"Repair it, you will not leave until you succeed," his declaration had her grimacing.

She cringed at his command but did as told and plucked a hair from her head, tying it up. He was taking the time to train her, she would be grateful for that, even if it was unpleasant. "There," she exclaimed proudly, showing him she fixed it. His knuckles cracked, warning her of the incoming attack, and she raised it again, but didn't hold him off. The hair was sliced effortlessly again. Several attempts later, and she still hadn't made any progress.

"Ugh," she bemoaned, "I can't do it!" _'That makes Sesshomaru: 21, me: 0.'_ "I'm going to go bald from this."

She was right about one thing, this wasn't working, "Did you trust in your abilities the first time you fired a bow?"

Thinking back to the crow demon that stole the jewel, "N-not really."

"And did you strike your target?" he investigated.

"No," her shoulders sagged, "I wasn't even close."

"Do you have confidence in your aim now?"

"Yeah," she brightened, "I've gotten much better since that first time!"

"Do you see the correlation?" simply giving her the answer would mean nothing if she couldn't see it for herself.

"I need to train harder?" she guessed.

"You need to trust in yourself," he clarified. "Have you ever observed your arrow flying a curved, unnatural path?"

She gasped at the observation, "Yes! Why does it do that?"

"Because your powers guide it to the intended target when you have confidence in yourself," his words prompted her to recall how she had managed on several occasions to hit the pin-point mark of a jewel shard, when she still could barely hit a large target most of the time. This explained it.

Thinking it through, she made her decision. "Let's try again," she prompted resolutely, raising her hair-strung stick. This was not just about preventing Sesshomaru from cutting a hair; this was a way to train her powers so she could protect herself and her friends. He was giving her the necessary skills to help Inuyasha fight Naraku, to help Sango get Kohaku back, to help Miroku rid himself of his death-sentence of a curse, and to protect Shippo, her adopted son. That was the last thought before he leapt at her, only giving her a split second between seeing him standing across from her to being right in her face, his claws were halted by a glowing pink light. Following its path, she watched as her aura clashed with his, warding off his attack and standing her ground.

What looked like lightning snapped between them as they remained locked in the stand-off; Sesshomaru couldn't be more impressed with her sudden mastery. Not only had she done as instructed, but she also seemed to have used her powers to strengthen her body, allowing her the strength to remain on her feet and not be knocked back. He let his approval show as a genuine grin inched its way across his lips before pulling back and resuming his stoic appearance.

Kagome just stood there in total bewilderment, not because she was able to hold him off, but because of his reaction, "You- you smiled. You just smiled." She was more amazed that he smiled than at having succeeded.

"Return to your companions and continue training," he brushed off her astonishment. He let his gaze show her the direction. She nodded numbly and turned to go back. He waited until he knew she had made it back safely before departing back to his group.

* * *

"Kagome, you look like you've seen a ghost," Sango drew everyone's attention as the girl literally stumbled into camp.

"Sesshomaru… can't believe… I didn't think he knew how…" Kagome mumbled, trying to explain what had her so dazed.

"How to _what_?" Inuyasha jumped down in front of her, instantly worried his ass-hole Alpha might have done something to hurt her.

The vision flashed back across her mind and she let her lips twitch up with her words, "Smile…"

* * *

(A/N: Remember when Inuyasha vs the thunder brothers, Tessaiga sliced through the thunder pike like it was nothing, but was held off by Miroku's staff. This can thus be inferred that holy powers can strengthen a weapon and its wielder, and since Kagome has so much, even a single hair can hold off a non-aura empowered attack by Sesshomaru. I'm sure if he really poured his power into the strike, she wouldn't have had a chance, but that was not his intentions.)


	21. Chapter 21: To Perceive Intentions

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 21: To Perceive Intentions

(A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. Just got home from camping and had no internet where I was.)

* * *

They had been chasing after the scent of water and flowers, just like Naraku's newest puppet possessed, for the last few days when they settled down for camp in the woods. So far, they had yet to find the exact source of water that matched the scent; it was starting to feel like a wild goose chase. The Band of Seven was nowhere to be found either. Evening tasks long taken care of, Kagome was settled down in her sleeping bag near the fire to do what she seemed to do every chance she got: read. But this time, she sat there, twitching in mild horror and thinking to herself, _'What the heck did I just read?'_ She knew the book had been leading up to _something,_ but never had she expected _this!_ This tome, it was not just a history book or a collection of lessons, it was an _instruction manual;_ a _mating_ instruction manual! Now she understood why he wanted her to read this; understood his continued intentions for her. He wanted her to comprehend what he was after; there was no other explanation, he must still be chasing her. She was so in shock, she barely retained any of the information within. Should she reread it, and really soak up this once in a lifetime information, or close the book now and pass, decline his advances and make her stand? Just reading it won't hurt anything, right? I can still say no. Her curiosity was burning to continue, but her virginal modesty was screaming run!

Hesitantly, as if she had just closed the book on a viper waiting to strike, she peered back inside, making sure she was facing her friends so no one could look over her shoulder and see what she was reading and looking at. There were even diagrams and paintings of the acts. She was sure her face was brighter than Inuyasha's fire rat robe by now, but she really wanted to know. This might even be new information to Sango, and she had studied demon habits her whole life.

 _._

 _Courting and Mating Rituals:_

 _Declaration of Intent_

 _Proof of Strength_

 _Ability to Provide_

 _Bond by Grooming_

 _Demonstration of Control_

 _Consent to Mark, Mate, and Pup_

.

The table of contents, so to speak, had not looked too foreboding or graphic, they were simply the measures needed to be taken for a courtship, but once she got into the details of what each step entailed, she contemplated if she now regretted it. Did she really want to know the explicit details involved in an Inu courtship and mating? The answer leaned much more towards yes; knowledge was power. There was no reason to be ignorant. Starting over, this time prepared for what she was about to find, Kagome began reading the first part:

 _._

 _Declaration of Intent_

 _When a female is deigned worthy, by which ever means the situation calls for, intentions must be voiced clearly, conveying the position her suitor wishes for her to occupy. This includes the station and title she will hold, offspring to be produced, and depth of the connection sought._

 _Once assent is given, the ritual is concluded by scent marking, any manner is sufficient. The stronger the scent mark the more insistent the courtship. The mark may be challenged, but in doing so, the contender that overstepped his bounds may rightfully be slain, or attempt to slay the one who holds claim. The victor will appeal for the female's consent for courtship if it is not already given._

 _It is customary to bestow a gift on the female in exchange for being granted the opportunity to pursue a courtship. Prime examples include an item with the suitors crest or something that would hide her form from prying eyes. Something custom to the female's request is also acceptable._

 _._

Kagome realized this was the ritual he observed when he came to her and first told her, "You belong to this Sesshomaru," along with telling her he wanted pups from her and whatnot. He was telling her exactly what he wanted, none of that vague "are we dating or just seeing each other as friends, but maybe more," garbage. She could certainly see the benefits to this system. But there was still one bit of uncertainty in her; she had declined. Did that mean he had to restate his intentions, start from scratch, or was he still part way through the process? But, how could she possibly ask? For one, it would mean admitting to having read… _this_ , and two, it was just plain embarrassing to say out loud. She would keep watching, with this road map, she should be able to see his actions for what they were; whether or not he saw her as his still, or not.

.

 _Proof of Strength_

 _Allowing a courtship is akin to a female saying you have her attention. It is an opportunity, not a guarantee, in which one can display their skills. The female has already been decided to be worth the chase, but she has yet to see her suitor in the same manner. From the day she gives acquiescence, every move is judged critically._

.

This was refreshing to know, that even if she did agree to let Sesshomaru court her, it was basically the same as dating in that she wasn't obligated to go further. It was essentially like getting to know someone, in a highly structuralized way, with strict rules, and obscure meanings, but still.

.

 _Keeping one's intended safe from outside harm is the most basic, and most essential way to prove one's capabilities. No harm must befall the one being pursued. Strength can also be demonstrated in the form of duels, where both engage in mock battles or training exercises._

 _The rush of battle is prime territory to urge the activity towards one of a more heated nature, thus advancing through the rituals at a substantial pace. By pinning one's intended, dominance can be established before it ever becomes an issue. In addition, it works to prime the female's body for later measures to be taken, inciting her lust and-_

.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired upon noticing the fevered look on her face.

"Yes! Fine! I'm not doing anything!" she responded much louder and higher pitch than necessary while simultaneously slamming the book shut. On that same page was a diagram of just how to "pin" a female down, obviously meant to be a teasing position more so than a restraint. It was even so detailed as to depict minor wounds, still dripping blood, and gave off the feeling that the heat between them was nearly palpable. It didn't take much imagination to picture Sesshomaru being just as excited by a battle initiated high as the male in the picture.

"What's your problem now?" Even Inuyasha, in all his notorious density, could see through _that_ lie.

"No problem," she continued trying to explain her blush away all while "not" thinking of that picture, or its description. "I was just reading."

"It must have been quite an interesting story," Miroku observed as Kagome flinched. "By all means, please forgive my interruption and continue." Yeah right! She couldn't read any more right now; she was far too embarrassed and self-conscious. She would continue once they all went to sleep.

* * *

It hadn't taken long until even Inuyasha was unconscious to the world around him, senses still tuned in to detect danger, but not the harmlessness of her reading. She used a small flashlight, buried under her sleeping bag like a tent, and finished off the tome. She knew Sesshomaru meant it to be a means to educate herself, but it was hard not to think about that last chapter as being some form of demon erotica. Did it need to be _that_ explicit? But then, if it hadn't been, there would have been a few things she wouldn't have understood. In some instances, it was the pictures, the oh-so-very detailed paintings, that explained a concept better than the words could. These images were worth far more than 1,000 words, as the saying goes. At least this sexual education course was not full of giggling girls and perverted boys, it was only she, and no one needed to know… except Sesshomaru, he would obviously know… It seemed, the awkwardness was not over yet; she still had to give the book back, signaling she had read it in its entirety.

Working her way down to the stream that laid only a short walk from camp, Kagome lugged her bag, with everything inside, with the intent of filling up their water bottles before continuing on in their search for Naraku. She had not expected to be faced with that awkward situation so soon, for there stood Sesshomaru on the bank.

"Kagome," he addressed.

She tried to swallow down the images before her blush consumed her face. "Sesshomaru," she returned the acknowledgement. He did not miss that his title was missing from her lips once again, strange girl. She set her pack down and began rifling through it, finding the object she sought. Despite the last chapter being embarrassing and difficult to get through, the book overall was very enjoyable. "Here's your book back. It was very… uh, educational." She maintained a smile to hide her unease, hoping that he wouldn't mention anything about the last section.

' _She read it quickly,'_ he noted, accepting the return. It had served its purpose, as observable by the color coming to her face.

"I was wondering though," she admitted. He had to have had a reason for lending _this_ book to her, a book that detailed _mating_ rituals. _'He must have wanted me to learn about him and his kind, learn what he wanted to_ do _. Does he still want that, even after I turned him down? I don't see any other answer.'_ "Why did you want me to know _this_?" His look said it all and she turned her gaze away. "I thought so… I still don't understand why you want _me_ , it's not like I'm powerful."

' _This again,'_ he wondered how long it would take for her to notice her self-worth. A lack of confidence was never something he had to grapple with; it eluded him. "I have already told you my reasons," he reminded, not about to repeat himself. She withstood his claws, twice now, why did she doubt herself so?

"You're not going to change your mind about me, are you," it was not a question. "You _do_ remember that I'm human, right? Any kids we-"

"Pups," he corrected.

She sighed, but continued with his terms, "Any _pups_ we might have would be half-demons, the very thing you deride Inuyasha for being. I highly doubt you would want your heir to be a half-breed." If he couldn't understand her emotional reasons, maybe logic would get through to him.

"They would not be," he was sure he was strong enough to overpower her holy aura and produce a full-blooded demon heir.

"Uhh…" her mind floundered at his use of plural, but shook it away, "have you ever studied genetics? Because _human_ is the only gene I can give them."

"You are not _only_ human," Sesshomaru implied towards her Tenshi origins.

"I already told you, I am _not_ some half-angel," she waved her hands around in some kind of gesture that was lost to him. "My parents are both _human_."

"Why do you resist so?" he inquired curiously. This female was difficult to understand and her excuses were making less and less sense to him.

Kagome crossed her arms. Now it was her turn to refer to the past, "I already told you why." _'Love; I want to be loved, not just… bred.'_ Very obviously changing the subject, "Anyways, what brings you here this time?"

"Another lesson; you will wield Tessaiga," he didn't even wait for her answer as he directed her back towards her companions. Well, that answered one question; he was definitely working his way through the courting rituals. Training and sparring were different ways to prove strength, not like he needed to; she was well aware of how strong he was. What concerned her, was if he would try to pin her or not. Kagome gulped nervously at the thought; he had better not. She didn't even notice when they entered camp until Sesshomaru's voice demanded, "Inuyasha, give the Tessaiga to Kagome."

"What? No way!" he held the sword tighter, as if that would keep it protected. It being in his possession was the only sure way to keep Sesshomaru from hurting her, but then, he had declared intent, so he wasn't quite sure what stance Sesshomaru now had towards the girl.

"It's ok, Inuyasha," Kagome tried to calm him. "I'll give it right back."

"Would you rather she use Tokijin, Whelp?" Sesshomaru let his alternative explain why he had need of the sword.

"No way am I touching that thing!" that sword scared her, after seeing it posses its maker, she was not about to even try.

"Why not just let her use Tenseiga?" Inuyasha bargained.

"Inuyasha, you are truly an idiot; if she used Tenseiga, then what other sword in my possession would she be faced with?" the pups ears flattened; Tokijin. "I intend to use Tenseiga to avoid harming her."

"Keh," he scoffed but pulled the sword and sheath free. "This is not some trick to take Tessaiga is it?" Sesshomaru only glared before turning and walking away, trusting Kagome would know to follow. He didn't grace Inuyasha's paranoia with a response; he would not stoop to trickery.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome received the sword. "I'm sure we won't be long, then we can continue looking for the shards." Honestly, she wasn't sure of anything, but if it would calm him, it was worth it. She ran to catch up, and then continued walking at Sesshomaru's side with Tessaiga, inside its hilt, grasped in both hands. "I've never used a sword before," she admitted, letting him know that if he intended to teach her, he needed to start from scratch.

"As is obvious," he could see it in her grip, far too tight, and in her movements, choppy, as if she was holding a tool rather than an extension of herself.

' _Hmph, he doesn't have to be so arrogant about it,'_ she told herself as they emerged in a large meadow. The grass and wildflowers were taller than she was, she could barely see anything. _'He's lucky,'_ she thought as she noticed he towered above the stalks.

Seeing her jump as if to try and see above the grasses was almost amusing, but it would not be conducive to training. A pity that human senses were so dull; she relied on sight since she had yet to master her suppressed powers. Summoning his acid whip, he sliced down all the growth, save for the spot she currently stood which was halfway trampled anyways.

One second she was standing in a lush meadow, and the next, all the vegetation was falling flat to the ground. She caught the glimpse of his acid whip retracting back into the tips of his claws, indicating just what her eyes had been unable to follow. "You cut down all the flowers," she observed sadly. This meadow had been so beautiful, even if it was overgrown; he didn't need to cut them all down.

"Unsheathe the fang," he instructed as he moved across the newly cut field.

"Oh, ok," she gripped the hilt and tried to pull it free, but with her second hand on the center of the sheath, her arm span could not complete the task. "One second, I'll get it." Repositioning her grip to the end of the hilt, she tried again, this time getting it free, but then was uncertain what to do with the sheath. She set it on the ground next to her, hoping she didn't look like a complete idiot. Who was she kidding, Sesshomaru could have killed her ten times over in the time it took her just to get the sword out of its sheathe. Was it even possible to feel this mortified?

* * *

[A/N: And no, I don't think of Kagome as useless or weak, I'm trying to portray how low her self-esteem is. I guarantee you guys will LOVE the next chapter. I also noticed, this story is taking much longer than my typical to get to a lemon, and I still don't see one in sight for _at least_ another ten chapters. I'm rather impressed with myself for holding out this long. So when I say you'll LOVE the next chapter, I don't mean it in an explicit way.

I would love to hear guesses of what you guys think the last 4 parts of the courtship ritual entail. To refresh your memory:

-Declaration of Intent

-Proof of Strength

-Ability to Provide

-Bond by Grooming

-Demonstration of Control

-Consent to Mark, Mate, and Pup.

First two have basically been explained, but it only gets better from here on out. ;) ]


	22. Chapter 22: To Scent Mark

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Previously:

"Unsheathe the fang," he instructed as he moved across the newly cut field.

"Oh, ok," she gripped the hilt and tried to pull it free, but with her second hand on the center of the sheath, her arm span could not complete the task. "One second, I'll get it." Repositioning her grip to the end of the hilt, she tried again, this time getting it free, but then was uncertain what to do with the sheath. She set it on the ground next to her, hoping she didn't look like a complete idiot. Who was she kidding, Sesshomaru could have killed her ten times over in the time it took her just to get the sword out of its sheathe. Was it even possible to feel this mortified?

* * *

Chapter 22: To Scent Mark

The sword was much too long for her, he noted observantly, as she struggled to get it out of the sheath. She needed a shorter blade, or one that had no need for a covering, _if_ she proved effective with what she now held, in terrible form, out in front of her. If he thought teaching her with a bow was aggravating, he was about to realize a sword, was even more so, especially when she wasn't even looking in his direction, "You will not learn if you do not pay attention."

"Oh, right, sorry," she felt hopeless already and they hadn't even started. Maybe she could learn how to just disappear, yeah, that'd get her out from under his scrutinizing gaze. If only it was possible. Holding both hands, one right after the other, on the worn hilt of the untransformed Tessaiga, she waited for her next instruction, but it didn't come, instead her sword was struck faster than her eyes could track and knocked from her grip. Before her eyes even focused, she felt the cold metal against her throat. Even knowing he was using Tenseiga, a blade that couldn't cut, she still felt the shrill feeling of fear. He pulled it away; she could breathe again. "Hey, aren't you supposed to tell me what to do before attacking me? That _is_ how training works, right?"

He just looked at her blankly, "Have you forgotten already what you learned last time?"

"Oh, I was suppose to use my powers?" she realized as she jogged over to retrieve the blade. "But, this is a demon blade, won't holy powers hurt it?"

"It is a channel, and it would not be the first time you have used it as such," she still didn't quite understand the differences and similarities between demonic and holy energies, not even after his explanation.

 _'_ _Okay, think, what did I do last time in training,'_ she probed her memory. _'I believed I could do it; I remembered how I could use this training to protect my friends. Protect! Of course, Tessaiga was forged to protect!'_ She felt it pulse under her grip, lifting it up to stare at it appraisingly.

 _'_ _Tessaiga approves of her,'_ Sesshomaru watched the exchange.

Feeling the life of the sword, as odd as that sounded in her head, enlivened her determination and she held it out signaling she was ready. Tenseiga's blade was halted a hairs breadth from clashing with Tessaiga. In essence her powers manifested by erecting a barrier around the worn state of the fang, diverting Sesshomaru's strike in a brilliant display of clashing energies. He was testing her; beginning his strike with minimal force, he increased his pressure until she crumbled, gauging the extent of her abilities. His attack, swift as it was, she kept him from casting the sword away, but she soon toppled to her backside; the weak link being her footing. Good, at least she remembered her last lesson. Honestly, she was picking it up rather quickly for this being her first lesson; she was not expected to be a master after only a few short hours.

"Ouch," she stood, rubbing her bottom. "That hurt." Now if only she could learn without so much useless chatter.

"Assume a fighting stance," she did as told and he walked over, using his booted feet to readjust her footing and using Tenseiga to lower the height in which she held Tessaiga. Her previous posture had left her wide open; even if she could utilize her powers, she still needed to learn to stay on her feet and cover her vulnerabilities. He had been benevolent to only strike at the sword and not her body, but an enemy would not give her such leniency. He could see the slayer, her pack's beta female being of use in this way. It would provide a sparring partner closer to her strength to help her learn swordsmanship basics.

The position he put her in, it didn't quite feel right, but she trusted his expertise, and this time managed to stay upright. Only problem was, his second swing, which she moved out of the position he put her in to meet, sent her flying even more than the first. Suddenly, a memory came surfacing as she lay on her back groaning at the impact, causing her to scramble up before he could pin her.

Her clothing, it needed to be remedied, and soon. He doubted she noticed, but in her frenzied rush to right herself, he caught sight of the odd cloth she used to cover her nether regions beneath her far too short kimono, and nearly growled at the possibility of any other males spying her in such a way. It was quite common for her skin to flush and turn a vibrant pink, as she was now. Only difference this time is she adamantly refused to meet his gaze. "You are distracted," he observed aloud when he noticed she had a hard time looking at him.

"I'm not trying to be," the book said sparring could easily turn into something more; was he trying to get her in that kind of situation? She didn't know; mostly because, she didn't know him much at all.

"Speak that which troubles you," he ordered gently, as he learned to do when talking to Rin.

"I just realized, I don't really know you that well. I mean, the book helped," her blush intensified, "but other than a few brief encounters, most of what I know about _you_ , specifically, is what Inuyasha has told me..." she paused, toeing circles in the dirt before glancing up shyly, only to return her vision to the grass stems she was fidgeting with. "And I doubt he portrays you accurately." That was an obvious understatement; he didn't need her to ramble about things he already knew. "So I figured, it'd be nice to get to know you better," she then lowered her voice to a near inaudible level, "and you know, see what happens." Her explanation ended with her hands folded behind her back, looking anywhere but at his intense, intimidating, golden eyes.

 _'_ _Did she just, request a courtship?'_ it was unorthodox, but so was everything about her. He had not been expecting such an outcome for this day, and couldn't be more pleased.

"You accept this Sesshomaru's suit?" he requested verification, making a question actually sound like one, for once.

She nodded shyly while biting her lower lip, "I won't ever get to know you if I don't."

"It is customary to bestow a gift, but I have not anything prepared at this moment," he told her, calculating in his mind how long it would take to retrieve something suitable.

"Can, I make a request?" she knew something she wanted, something she doubted he would ever guess, and that didn't cost a thing.

He nearly let his mask slip at that, _'Yes, any directional advice with_ you _would be much appreciated.'_ She had proven to be complicated enough. "Hn," and a nod of approval were all he let out.

"Well, I remember once, and I was kind of preoccupied with not dying, but I still noticed, and I was wondering if, well, if it wouldn't result in bodily harm, or being melted, or crushed… maybe its not such a good idea, but I'm curious, and…" she mumbled, trying to express every aspect of her request in a single sentence.

"Kagome, cease such incoherent speech and tell this Sesshomaru what it is you request," he cut through the static.

She growled to herself before the words erupted out haphazardly. "I was wondering if you would turn into your true form so I can see if your fur is really as soft as it looks," she spit out her childish hopes as quickly as possible, all in one breathe, before she could think about changing her mind.

Never would he have expected this request, she wanted to see if "his fur was soft." It was almost too easy. He could attain any number of expensive, rare, or foreign gifts, yet all she wanted was to touch him. Granted, had anyone else made that request, he might have agreed simply to crush them in his jaws, but he already knew he had no desire to harm her, so even in his true form, she would be safe. A demon's beast does what they truly want to do, without the barriers, logical reasoning, or control that usually holds them back. He had discovered this the hard way in his youth. Despite that possible risk from his predatory nature; he knew he would not intentionally injure her. There was _something_ he wanted to do to her, but it was not to cause her pain.

"It's not too much to ask, is it?" she looked up, not seeing so much as a hint to his answer.

 _'_ _A simple transformation to appease your curiosity; a display of power,'_ he weighed the options. _'No, it's not too much, my intended.'_ "I will agree to your request," his words were instantly met with a far too high-pitched squeal. He watched her bounce around erratically, as if in childish triumph. "Do understand, there may be repercussions to your request," he added, just to make sure she could say nothing against him, whatever the end result may be.

"Repercussions," she gulped loudly and stopped her celebratory exclamation, that didn't sound pleasant, "like what? You won't turn me into your chew toy, will you?"

"I have no desire to harm you in any way," he reassured her. "However, that form is without restraint. Do you still wish to continue?"

"Hmm..." she thought aloud briefly, before blurting her answer, "Yes." _'If I don't, I'll always wonder, 'what if.' He said he doesn't want to hurt me; what's the worst that can happen?'_ She showed far more trust in him than she should at this stage, but who was he to complain when it coincided with his goals. Kagome had no idea what she just agreed to, but she would soon enough. Demon courting was nothing like her idea of human dating.

Objective met, he attained consent. Kagome had agreed to a courtship, he could now lay claim. His bestial side wouldn't harm her, but he was not about to let her walk away without placing a scent mark. He would make it be known to all just whom she belonged to. A rare smirk slipped out, lasting only a few seconds, but was enough to make Kagome wonder if she had just made a dangerous mistake. Time felt like it slowed for her as she watched him sheathe Tenseiga, and motion for her to do the same. She managed to get the fang back into its sheath easier than when she withdrew it, but it was still a rough motion.

The hair on the back of her neck instantly stood on edge as his eyes bled red, his markings crept out of their perfect lines, his fangs usually hidden perfectly peered out of his widening mouth, and his hair whipped around him with an unnatural wind. She was instantly brought back to when she first saw him like this, and could not suppress the fear that bubbled up in her chest. What the hell had she been thinking asking for this? Light engulfed his form and shot into the air, only to land with a crash, blowing most of the downed stalks of grass and flowers away. Her forearms blocked the onslaught, assisted by the sheathed Tessaiga, until the artificial storm settled down and she dared peak out.

Standing not twenty feet in front of her, was the most magnificent being she had ever met in this era. He had his head lowered to her height, and watched her closely with those impossibly red eyes. She observed the blue slit of his iris, that seemed to be drowning in that mass of red, but it was not a cold expression. She was quite taken aback to see the emotions in him. He did say this form was without restraint, did that include emotions, not just actions? She could clearly recall snarling and barking when he fought Inuyasha in their father's grave; did that mean he could show other emotions in this form too? Her questions answered themselves when he cocked his head to the side, just as a curious dog would do when presented with something new. It instantly rang through her mind just how primal he was right now. He was just a giant dog; and she found it adorable, like a big, fluffy puppy. "Amazing," was all she was able to get out at the spectacular sight and groundbreaking realization.

She started moving closer, then thought better, and put Tessaiga down first. It was, after all, the weapon that cut his leg off. Her knees wavered as she urged herself on, but her grin never faltered. She held the back of her hand out, like one would do to introduce themself to a new dog, and almost giggled when he sniffed at her. His breath was strong enough to blow her hair like a strong gust. She continued walking, until she got to his front paw, just one, because he had lost the other in battle. It didn't seem to affect him, but she felt the guilt of being part of the reason his body was marred in such a way. The remaining one, it was huge, reaching as high as her waist, with tufts of that silky looking fur on each side. That was her goal; she wanted so badly to pet him, and here was her chance.

Reaching out her hand, she let the lunar strands slide between her fingers, ghosting along her skin and barely registering to her senses. She had never felt anything like it; nothing compared to just how soft and smooth, how otherworldly his coat felt. "Oh wow," she let the mutter slip out. Joining her first hand was the second, and she reveled in the feel, and found skin once her entire arm had been engulfed in the silky texture. She could so easily fall asleep curled up against him, it would be so comfortable and soothing.

Kagome nearly flinched when he moved closer, just a slight bit, and decided to try something experimentally; she began rubbing her hand along the skin beneath his fur, and felt the vibration from a low growl, too low for her ears to register. She looked up, but saw no upset in his remarkably expressive eyes; in fact, he looked to be asking for more. She nearly forgot just whom she was touching; this side of him was so different, and not just in form. She wondered, would it be possible to reach that large patch of fur around his chest. Would he wag his tail? If she could get him to lie down so she could reach his belly, could she get his leg scratching?

Her petting was interrupted when she felt the wind from him sniffing across the top of her head. Changing her direction, she pulled her hands from the cloud-like fluff and instead opened her arms to greet his massive muzzle. He snuffled into her belly, nudging slightly as if he was nuzzling into her and making her giggle at how cute she saw it. That was, until his nudging threw her balance off kilter, sending her to the ground on her butt.

"Hey," she whined. "Be careful. I'm much smaller than you, ya know." He kept her _pinned_ , his nose scenting her thoroughly, before adding the aroma that was missing. His giant, ragged tongue slipped out, dragging up her entire body, from foot to head, paying no attention to how it displaced her skirt from covering her. "Ah," she squealed in surprise and disgust, quickly holding her skirt down with one hand and shielding her face with the other. He kept lapping at her, over and over. "What… do you think… you're doing?" Eww, it was so slimy, his saliva seeping into her clothes and drenching her all the way to the skin. "Ses… sho… maru, Stop… it!" The tongue bath ended and after catching her breath she looked out from under her drool-saturated arm to see him standing there in his human form. "What was _that_ all about?" her voice pitched, cracking slightly. Seriously, she was soaked, and unlike water, it was slick, and kind of sticky. _'Disgusting! It'll take hours to wash this off!'_ Moving to stand up, she fell right back down from the slippery puddle underneath her. Growling to herself, she tried again, this time mindful of her footing. At least it wasn't a puddle of acid like last time, but it was still gross.

"It would be advantageous to train with the slayer; she can instruct you in basic sword techniques," he told her, ignoring the outburst regarding her moistened condition. He _had_ warned her ahead of time. His instincts were much calmer, now that she carried his scent. All that would have been necessary was a small lick to her neck in his human-like form, but that didn't mean that was all he _wanted_ to do. Now she was covered in his scent, and there was no way to mistake it. She was his, and every demon would know it.

Kagome grumbled irately before stomping back over to retrieve Tessaiga and get back to camp. Breaking through the tree line with her arms outstretched and completely drenched, his drool slipping down her body to pool at her feet, her companions looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"That's a bit overkill," Inuyasha commented while stifling his amusement; he was trying not to laugh knowing it would get him sat many times over.

"I need a bath," Kagome told them, meaning that there was no way she was leaving until she got what she wanted. She shook as much slobber off her arms as she could, which wasn't much; the stuff clung to her.

"Hey, don't get that nasty stuff on me, gross," Inuyasha complained.

"And how do you think _I_ feel?" she raised her voice right back.

"Hey, you agreed to it," Inuyasha reminded. Sesshomaru wouldn't have scent marked her if she hadn't.

"I didn't agree to get _slimed_ ," she tossed both the rebuttal and Tessaiga back to him.

"Nasty, you got his drool all over my sword. Disgusting."

* * *

(A/N: So, if it isn't clear, scent marking, in this instance getting completely slimed by a giant dog, is the last part of the first step: the "Declaration of Intent" ritual of the courtship. Since she had originally declined, he had not done so, but her acceptance now gave him permission. Poor Kagome, not understanding what a scent mark was. He even "pinned" her, in his own way, with his muzzle.

The training is part of step 2: "Proof of Strength" as is staying close by to protect her. Sesshomaru never took no as a final answer, and continued with the rituals confident he could get the result he sought, as has just occurred. Now the courtship can continue as it normally would. I bet you guys are just itching to know what else I have in store.

 **Okay, question. Should I have Kagome's father come into the picture at all? I recently stumbled over a possible meeting, but it will be difficult. I could just as easily cut him out of the scene. It may cause a ripple effect to bring him into the story as more than just a memory. Opinions?)**


	23. Chapter 23: To Disregard a Claim

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 23: To Disregard a Claim

(A/N: This chapter zips through the series to get to the interesting parts. My apologies if it feels too fast paced, but the alternative was monotonous recapping of unaltered cannon events.)

Kagome's pack got too close to the newly strengthened barrier of Mount Hakurei for Sesshomaru to follow comfortably. He got brief whiffs of scent as he led his entourage around the mountain, reassuring him that she was alive and doing fine. Knowing who lay inside the mountain, however, he was constantly on edge, vigilante of any change. It wasn't until Rin was taken away in the middle of his battle with one of the walking-dead servants of Naraku, the one with the snake-like sword, and taken towards the mountain, did he push onward to come to her rescue. With as massive as his aura was, he could withstand the mountains aura for a short time, but it drained his strength at a rapid rate. Ironic how as he went closer to the mountain Kagome moved further away and in a different direction. He could not remain here for long, and the opponents he faced seemed intent on taking as long as possible. He even went so far as to grin; to irritate the one called Jakotsu into striking rather than simply staring him down. The first strike showed him that he would not be able to dodge forever, so second strike, he cast his weapon at the second one, Suikotsu he heard him called, that held Rin hostage, and shoved his clawed hand through the chest of the other. It would have killed normal mortals, but these two it simply wounded. If it hadn't been for the undead priestess showing up at just the right time, Rin would have been slaughtered. The barrier pressed in on him, and once he witnessed Suikotsu perish, he turned and left with swift steps, "We must leave, Rin." He needed to let his aura replenish, before he could no longer withstand the purity of the barrier.

* * *

Injured in his battle with Ginkotsu, Inuyasha and Kagome carried the unconscious bodies of Kouga and his men away from the mountain to recover. Situating the wolf prince in a cave, she waited for him to wake up while Inuyasha cleansed himself of the stench of wolf.

When Kouga finally came to, first things he noticed were the surrounding scents; it was his strongest sense after all. He got belligerent over smelling like dog, which was to be expected since Inuyasha carried him here, but then he noticed it was not only he, but Kagome as well. Just as he caught this whiff, Inuyasha walked in, dripping wet from his soak in the river.

"What the heck happened to you, you're totally soaked," Kagome exclaimed to Inuyasha.

"What do you think, I had to wash off that wolf stench," he explained disgustedly. "It was right through my clothes."

"What'd you say?" Kouga tried to sit up in defense.

"Disgusting!" Inuyasha dropped to a crouch and shook the water free.

"Inuyasha, I told you to keep your hands off my woman; Ngh, she smells like dog," Kouga accused. Sure, she had smelled like Inuyasha a lot, he carried her all the time but this was stronger, _deeper_.

"I still smell?" she asked, only slightly insulted by the callous remark. "Geez, how many baths will it take to get his drool out of my hair?"

"It'll take more than just a bath, Kagome," Inuyasha told her. Demon scent marks did not fade easily, and Sesshomaru had ensured she was _thoroughly_ covered; it soaked right through her clothes and even her skin smelled like him now. Apparently, Kouga couldn't tell the difference; they were of the same blood and all he could smell in his weakened state was dog.

"Inuyasha licked you?" it would take a lot to cover her in this much scent, especially since she said she had already bathed and it still remained. Had the whelp finally scent marked her? Kouga knew what it meant to challenge this claim, but if he didn't act now, she may slip out of his reach forever. At least it was only in the early stages of courtship; he still had time. Wolf and dog traditions were not that different, but the dogs had a few extra steps, making them think they were higher or something. All it meant to him was that he was at an advantage, having less to carry out.

"Ewww, no! Sesshomaru did, in his true form," she gestured with her hands to show he was enormous, "so I was just covered in slobber."

"Wait, what?" she was scent marked, but not by Inuyasha? "You idiotic pup, you let another leave a scent mark? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"Scent mark?" Kagome repeated. "What does that mean exactly?" The book from Sesshomaru only just brushed upon it, she knew it was under the Declaration of Intentions heading, so a fairly early thing that is only for when she agreed, but was that what he was doing by licking her? It made a bit more sense now that she thought about it. _'I agreed, and he placed his scent mark, rather unpleasantly, I might add.'_ "So _that's_ what that was all about," she mused aloud.

"Keh, shows what you know," Inuyasha scoffed at Kouga. He had in fact done his job perfectly, seeing as he protected Kagome from Kouga's advances until Sesshomaru could lay claim. The wolf was Sesshomaru's problem now; all Inuyasha had to do was protect her life and honor, not control her decisions.

' _Wait, wasn't Sesshomaru the name of Inuyasha's brother. So then, Inuyasha is not the one who is after her,'_ Kouga realized. "Oh I get it, you're just the Beta," the slung insult had Inuyasha baring his fangs in retort. At least now he didn't have to worry about Inuyasha pursuing her.

"Watch it, Mangy Wolf," Inuyasha grit out between closed fangs.

"Whoever this Sesshomaru is," Kouga grasped Kagome's hands, completely ignoring Inuyasha, "I promise you, Kagome, I'll kill him in challenge and free you from his scent."

Inuyasha was about to belt out how he'd like to see him try, knowing Kouga'd have nary a chance, but Kagome beat him to it, her voice rising in pitch, "Not like _this_ you won't; you can barely _stand_." Her attitude scathing and making him push himself back against the stone he was laying on, willing them to give way and let him hide in their cracks. "And besides, who says I _want_ to be free of him! Maybe I like him, did you ever think of that?" She slapped her hands over her mouth the second the words came out, not at all wanting to admit to anyone that she may be having feelings for him, even if they were mild. "Never mind, lets focus instead on- What is it Inuyasha?" she stopped when she heard Inuyasha growl upon seeing a Siamyosho.

Inuyasha darted off to get rid of the spy, and during which, Renkotsu made an appearance. He filled the river at the mouth of the cave with oil and lit it on fire, then began attacking. Inuyasha returned earlier than Renkotsu expected, tossing his fire rat robe over Kagome for protection and resumed fighting with Renkotsu. The two ended up falling into the river with Renkotsu holding firebombs, and did not come back up.

Kagome and the wolf pack left the cave and ran downstream along the banks looking for him. Kagome fretted, worried that he got hurt since he wasn't wearing the fire rat robe, which acts as his armor. Ginta and Hakkaku tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon."

"He probably washed up on the river bank."

"That's if the mutt wasn't blown into a million pieces," Kouga scoffed, gaining scolding gasps from his pack. "I'm just telling it like it is. Besides, if that idiot hadn't-" The scent of Kagome's tears stilled his tongue with a fearful gulp.

"Ah, now you made her cry," they chastised.

"No, no, don't cry, please," he tried without success to retract his careless words.

"It's all my fault, because he let me wear this!" she wailed, her voice cracking.

"It's not your fault, Kagome; I saw what happened. You didn't want to touch that stinking robe but he force-" a firm fist to the head shut him up real good.

"You were saying, who didn't want to touch it?" Inuyasha asked with irritation and the two began bickering as per their usual, casting threats about putting the other's lights out once and for all, but the posturing was silenced as Kagome ran smack into the middle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome crashed into his chest, tears trailing in her wake. "I was worried. Are you really okay; you're not hurt?" His alpha showing such concern, he had never had that from anyone but her. No one ever cried for him, and she did so frequently. It was times like this that he acknowledged her as his alpha without the slightest qualms.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you all upset," he apologized for the tears.

"You're not hurt or anything, are you sure you're alright?" she repeated, needing to hear it.

"Yeah," he returned the embrace, calming under the nuzzle-like, pack affection she showed for him. It was soothing.

Kouga stepped away from the pair. He identified Kagome's actions for what they were, concern for her pack, but his beta's questioned him, "Where you going, Kouga? Are you going to walk away?" He'd never relented before; they couldn't believe it.

"Just this once I'll turn my back; Kagome's already upset enough as it is. Get this straight though, don't go thinking I'm defeated, Mutt. Cause I'm never going to give up on winning Kagome," he was casting threats at the wrong dog and they all knew it, but that didn't mean Inuyasha wouldn't fight back.

Inuyasha looked up at him with a deadpan look, "One glance should be enough to tell you it ain't gonna to happen, you _idiot_." Kagome was already pack, accepted and integrated. The chance of her switching was negligible.

Kouga growled at the display being thrown back at him. "Heh, look who's talking; you're all smug just because of one little hug, you're the _idiot_ ," Kouga crossed his arms and tried to look unfazed.

"You're so jealous, serves you right, Kouga. _Dufus_ ," Inuyasha joshed back.

' _Its kind of getting hard to cry,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"One stupid guy calling the other one stupid," Shippo commented.

"Yeah, they're both stupid," Hakkaku agreed.

"Dumb as a sack of hammers," Ginta added.

All three observers watched with disinterest.

"What did you say?!" both Inuyasha and Kouga lashed out.

' _My tears are drying up fast,'_ Kagome thought behind her smile.

* * *

Remaining close, but far enough from the mountain to avoid the purifying barrier, Sesshomaru kept watch. Naraku would have to come out sooner or later, and when he did, Sesshomaru would be sure to introduce him to his poisonous claws. Once the barrier did collapse, the horde of demons swarming from it made Sesshomaru unable to leave Rin's side. He was able to catch Kagome's scent though, and it was very near the wolf's. Inuyasha, however, was not in the same location, and he was saturated in blood. Had the whelp seriously left her with a rival? Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes showed his displeasure. If anything should happen to her, Inuyasha would regret her ever giving him role of protector; he had better have a good reason for his actions.

Until such a time as he could confront the pup, the hunt for Naraku was on again; the spider no longer had a barrier to protect him. The demons pouring from the mountain in droves kept coming, slowing his progress towards the mountain to that of a crawl. He would be faster on his own. As their numbers dwindled, he commanded Rin to leave with Ah-Un; that would get her away and to safety so he could advance at a more reasonable pace. Ah-Un could handle any lesser demons and would know where to take her.

* * *

Deep in the belly of Mount Hakurei, Naraku succeeded in reforming his body and gathering together the jewel shards he already possessed with those from the now deceased Band of Seven leader, Bankotsu. As he moved to make his escape, with the Windscar keeping Inuyasha and his group trapped, Kagome noticed that Naraku had two jewel shards at his feet, likely from Kouga who had been sucked into the floor during their trek inside. She was determined to save him; to free him from Naraku's grasp. She protected _all_ of her friends.

Riding on Inuyasha's back, she loosed an arrow straight for Naraku, striking his barrier with a most intense holy power. It was what opened Naraku's eyes. He already knew she was powerful, obviously with the powers of a priestess, but there was something else. Her strike, it did not kill him, although he could sense that she had more power locked away than she was currently using. Her powers were strong enough to weaken his barrier, twisting his own powers around and releasing the wolf price from his grasp. This would need more investigation, was it possible that this girl, was a fabled Tenshi No Ko? Not even Kikyo could claim such, although Naraku suspected the undead priestess might have been a second generation during her life. It would explain why she had so much power. The first time Kagome struck him with an arrow, destroying his body, he chalked it up to her simply being a priestess, but this, was not simply purifying powers. Perhaps he could find use for her. To taint the untouchable, now _that_ would be licentious.

Naraku made his escape, leaving those inside to their fate, although he had a feeling they would emerge unscathed; they had a knack for hanging onto life. It mattered not; their deaths were not his objective at this time. Now Kikyo on the other hand…

* * *

The satisfaction of sending Kikyo to her second death, over the edge of a cliff and into a river of miasma, he would savor that image for a long time to come. The moment was interrupted though, when Sesshomaru showed up. No matter, he could use him to test his new body.

"I must say, you took extraordinary measures to kill a mere woman, Naraku," Sesshomaru goaded. He would have assisted Kikyo, had he arrived in time to do so. He owed her for saving Rin earlier. There was naught that could be done about it now.

"I never expected you to be following me as well, Sesshomaru," Naraku didn't even deem it worth turning towards him, daringly keeping his back towards the dog demon, "so you find me that interesting, do you?"

"Since you've emerged from your barrier, I assume you are capable of producing a significant amount of power," Sesshomaru speculated.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Naraku suggested, finally turning to face his opponent.

The sword strike tore Naraku in half before being absorbed and sent back. One more strike and Naraku made his leave, regenerating at an unbelievable rate as he claimed that he would never die.

Inuyasha showed up right afterwards, and Sesshomaru informed him of the death, if it can be called that, of the undead one. Sensing Inuyasha was about to break down at the news, he turned to leave him to his own devices, but anger was easier to stomach than sorrow, and Inuyasha turned the blame towards Sesshomaru, "Did you just watch her get killed? Didn't you do anything to help? I told you to stop!"

"I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was," Sesshomaru stated. She wasn't his to protect, but she had been a brief ally. Naraku simply got to her first. "The person responsible for killing Kikyo was Naraku," he paused and looked back, "and you, you're the one who didn't save her. Inuyasha, blame yourself. Rather than take your anger out on me, I suggest you go after Naraku." With that, Inuyasha's anger dissolved into heart-wrenching sadness, as the smoky air obscured his collapsed figure. Sesshomaru continued on his way, heading towards where Ah-Un would have brought Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha spent the rest of the night searching for Kikyo, or at least her remains, but found nothing, so when he was relayed a rumor of her whereabouts, Kagome insisted he go. He did not object. During his absence however, some castle soldiers under the control of Naraku's infant captured Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They took Kagome away from her friends, and the infant looked into her very soul. Kagome tried to shrink away from the slimy and tainted touch, just like that of Naraku, but the baby found more than just the tiny speck of darkness within her heart; it found proof of her lineage. _'Your assumption was correct, Naraku;'_ it communicated through their link, _'she is indeed a first generation.'_

' _I see, this can be of use to me,'_ Naraku thought back. _'Continue with the original plan.'_

The infant subdued her, and took her away to an isolated temple. Once there, Kanna handed over a tainted jewel shard for Kagura to implant in Kagome. When Kagura got close with the shard, that's when she pieced it together. At first, she thought it was Inuyasha's scent mark, even though it didn't make sense how it covered ever inch of her, but now, being so close, she could pick up the subtle differences, it was Sesshomaru's! Kagura's anger and jealousy flared; in that instant, she actually wanted Naraku to take control of Kagome, take her away from Sesshomaru so she could have him instead. "With this she will become Naraku's servant," Kagura repeated, "just like Kohaku." As much as she wanted to help them kill Naraku, she was torn between getting rid of her rival for the royal dog she desired. _'How did this girl steal his attention?'_ jealousy and contempt leaked from her aura. _'What makes her so special? He turned me down, a full demon, in exchange for this human wench!'_ "Sesshomaru won't want you after Naraku is through with you, that's for sure."

' _Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome awoke from the infant's grasp. _'This impure light… No, I can't move; I have to break free. Inuyasha, save me!'_

"Kagura, hold on! She's a stubborn one, she's regained consciousness," the pale infant halted the wind demon's movements. "Inuyasha won't come to save you, Kagome, you must realize this by now. He has made his choice; he has chosen to look for Kikyo. Remember Kagome, when you learned that Kikyo had died, weren't you actually quite pleased? Now, Inuyasha would no longer run off, leaving the rest of you in danger. But then a mere rumor had him doing so again, and look where it landed you. Whether she is dead of alive, Inuyasha will _always_ leave you vulnerable to search for her."

Kagome's struggles ceased, and the infant thought her completely subdued once again, _'Inuyasha would not protect me? But that's not true. And he's not the only one keeping me safe either.'_ Kagura moved the shard closer, intending to implant it beneath Kagome's skin, but her purity, her angelic origins, overpowered Naraku's darkness, repelling the blackened shard. Demons may have massive auras and great numbers, but they are nothing compared to the density of holy aura. It takes only a single, tiny candle to light up a dark room.

"You're, you're wrong. Inuyasha can't forget about Kikyo; he loves her. I cannot fault him for that. He would always do all he could to save her, but he would put his life in danger to protect the rest of us too," her voice, barely audible to begin with, strengthened the more she spoke. Her conviction shone through each syllable. "He defends not only me, but Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, too. He goes out of his way to help people he doesn't like, Kouga, for example. I know he ran off to try to find Kikyo, but he would return in an instant to save us too. And he's not the only one I have looking out for me. As you mentioned, Kagura, Sesshomaru would guard me too, as would every one of my friends; we _protect_ each other. I will _not_ let Naraku use me against them! Someone will come for me!" A crash of wood behind her drew her attention just before her burst of energy ran out, "Sessho-maru."

The infant detached itself and returned to Kagura's arms before he could be struck. Sesshomaru landed between Kagome and the incarnations, sword drawn, catching and cradling Kagome's fall with his Moko-moko. It was now his firm obligation to protect her; ever since his scent mark was placed. After retrieving Rin from where Ah-Un had brought her, he noticed Kagome's scent away from those of her companions and came to investigate, good thing he did, for Naraku spared no time in making a move on her.

"You dare disregard claim on what is mine," Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes and icy demeanor spoke of his displeasure with the whole situation.

The infant laughed, "I see, Sesshomaru, it comes as no surprise to find you after this rare Tenshi No Ko, too."

Kagura finally learned of what Kagome was; realized the fascination demons had with this little thing, "Now I see, why Naraku wants that girl." She was a threat, a _massive_ threat to him. And if the rumors were true…

Before more could be said, Inuyasha landed hard on the balcony behind him, "Kagome, is she alright?" Followed by the demon slayer, monk, fire-cat, and fox child.

Sesshomaru paid those behind him no mind, he could feel her breathing, hear her heart beat; she was alive, just exhausted.

When Miroku arrived, the fear from the intuitive monk made itself known. He seemed to recognize something important, "Tell me, are you Naraku's human heart?"

"Why would you think that," the unnatural child responded coldly. Miroku gave his explanation, and the child all but admitted its truth. So this was where Naraku had hidden his very life. It should be simple enough to dispatch, and rid these lands of that menace. Inuyasha jumped in first, loosing a wild Windscar only to have it sucked up. Sesshomaru identified the attack as the same one that Naraku used to absorb and reflect his Tokijin at the mountain and swiftly gathered up Kagome and exited the temple. The other's followed suit before the blast could strike.

Once free of the temple, the incarnations ascended in the thus far unbreakable barrier. There was little point in pursuing an enemy beyond his reach. "Don't think this is over quite yet," the ghastly child taunted. "There are many ways to corrupt that girl, Inuyasha. I bet I know just what Naraku has planned too, something very similar to your own goals with her, Sesshomaru."

* * *

Flying off on her feather, Kagura noticed the infant in her arms, "What's wrong? You look unwell."

"Be quiet, I need to sleep," he ordered harshly. _'Kagome's soul was stronger than I expected. I used up too much energy,'_ he recalled. _'Not surprising, seeing as she is one of_ those _.'_

* * *

(A/N: I summarized about 10 episodes (117-126) into this chapter, because I really couldn't add much more that what cannon already had, so make sure you watch them if you are unfamiliar with these events.

Also, you didn't think Kouga would just give up, did you? :P He always has had too much misplaced confidence.

Now, how will Sesshomaru take his challenge, that's the frightening question.)


	24. Chapter 24: To Learn of One's Father

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 24: To Learn of One's Father

They returned to the village with Kagome still unconscious. After relaying the passing of Kikyo to Kaede, Inuyasha never left Kagome's side. When she did wake, the weight of guilt he felt finally lifted.

"I see, so you did come for me, after all," she smiled weakly and tried to sit up and look around. "Where is Sesshomaru? Or was it a dream… I thought I saw him, before-"

"He left once we got you back to the village," Inuyasha's voice stayed low, guilt ridden, for it wasn't himself that saved her.

"Oh," why did that upset her? Did she really expect him to be waiting at her bedside? She had hoped so, but why?

"I'm sorry; I wasn't there for you," Inuyasha professed his failures. _'If Sesshomaru hadn't saved you, I would have lost you, too.'_

"I understand, Inuyasha," she just smiled. _'You can't help but want to find her, but you came for me anyways.'_

* * *

' _That was odd,'_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked towards her house. Inuyasha didn't even put up a fight about me coming back home this time. "There's nothing for you to do around here anyways," his words echoed in her head. It must have been the guilt talking still; she didn't like seeing him so gloomy, but who was she to complain when it made it so much easier to go home, for once.

"Mom, I'm home," Kagome hollered.

"Kagome, welcome back dear," Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully.

"Well, well, you were gone for some time, it was hard coming up with excuses for your school," her grandpa commented.

"Mhmm," she responded, fatigue and confusion weighing on her mind. It wasn't only schoolwork and relaxation she wanted this time, she had some issues that only a mother could help her sort out, guy problems.

After a decent meal, she snagged her mother for some long overdue heart-to-heart, "What is the problem, Dear?" Her mom always knew when something was up; how, Kagome had yet to figure out.

"Well, you see," Kagome started nervously, "there's this guy, from the past."

"Oh, is this about Sesshomaru?" her mother surmised.

"What? How did you know that?" Kagome nearly fell out of her chair; could her mother read her mind or what?

"He sent Inuyasha here a while ago to request permission to court you," she clarified, demystifying her seemingly random guess.

"He did what? And what did you tell him?" her tone accusatory.

"That it would be your decision alone," she soothed. "I can't make such a decision for you. So tell me, what is it that is bothering you?"

"He, confuses me," she began. "I'm not sure if he likes me, for me, or if he just wants to… wants to have me give him pups."

"I see," her mother listened patiently, sensing there was more.

"He also seems to think I'm some kind of Angel's child or something," she let her voice raise in exasperation. "Ridiculous, huh?"

"Oh my," her mother sighed. "I suppose I should have told you when you began travelling through the well."

"Mom?" Kagome's voice cracked. "Tell me what exactly?"

"Your father, he was sent to keep watch over this shrine, and especially the Goshinboku," she recounted. "I first saw him when I was a young girl. Even though I wasn't supposed to be able to see him, I could."

"Sent by who?" she pressed uncomfortably.

"By the kami's," her mother smiled.

"Is that someway of saying you were destined to meet, like soul mates?" Kagome tried to rationalize. People often refer to their significant other as a godsend, and Kagome hoped that was her mother's metaphorical meaning. If it was the other possibility…

"No, my dear. I mean he was literally sent to watch over the Goshinboku by the kami themselves," Mrs. Higurashi reiterated. "Your father was a Tenshi."

"You can't be serious," she exclaimed.

"I understand your confusion, since your memories of him are after he lost his powers, but when I first saw him, he was a most beautiful angel; there was no mistaking that glow," a faint blush tinted her cheeks at the memory.

"So I really am a… Tenshi No Ko?" her mouth hung open. Sesshomaru was right, but was that a good thing or not?

"Yes, my dear," her mother clarified. This is when Kagome's mind turned to goop; it was impossible. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"But, I mean, how did he… does that mean Souta is one too?" Kagome mentally grasped at anything she could find, trying to make sense of all this.

"No, Souta is human, by the same father," she continued to explain. "An angel can only remain on this plane for a short time before they loose their supernatural powers, as your father did. By the time Souta was conceived, he had none left. You however, being half human, can live here while still holding on to the power he passed along to you. I would guess that is why the well allows you passage, since Tenshi can manipulate time."

"But, Inuyasha can cross too, and _he's_ not Tenshi," she pointed out.

"He wears your power around his neck," her mother reminded.

Kagome gasped, _'The rosary…'_ They sat in companionable silence, letting the information percolate. Kagome had always suspected the necklace was what connected them, but now she knew for certain.

"Your father's time ran out, his powers dwindled, but still, he refused to leave us, not after having caught sight of you," she reminiscence in detail. "It is rare for an angel to have children with a human, they bond out of love, not just lust or political reasons as demons do. They are also impossible for most humans, and demons, to even see, making Tenshi No Ko extremely rare, even more so in the future where there are so few god tree's left to protect, compared to the past." Kagome could tell that her mother truly loved and missed him, and he must have given up so much to stay with them. In the end, he even lost his life to the decision to stay.

"I miss him," Kagome sympathized. She had been very young when he passed, but she could still recall the kindness in his eyes, the love in his arms… Her father, was a true angel, and not just because of where he was from either.

"You say you are unsure what this demon feels for you, whether or not he wants you, or just wants to _use_ you," Mrs. Higurashi began. It was a warning her late husband had passed on to her, telling her that should their daughter ever be courted by a demon, to make sure their intentions were pure. Some may only try to breed her, due simply to her immense power and the potential it could bring. "But what do you feel for him?"

Kagome froze for a second as she tried to figure that out for herself. "I, I'm not sure…" she admitted. She had only recently begun to think about him like that. "He's… not very talkative, and behaves rather coldly towards everyone. He rarely smiles, and is known to be a ruthless killer… but, he's protected me too. And he let me pet him, in his true form; he's a giant dog, taller than our house." She really hadn't gotten to know him very well, he was still just doing as he pleased and not talking to her beyond what was necessary. "I agreed to let him court me, so I could get to know him better, but he hasn't really talked to me any more than before I agreed." _'In fact, I haven't really had a chance to spend time with him since he licked me,'_ Kagome recounted the time spent apart _. 'We went into Mount Hakurei right after that, and I only saw him briefly when he saved me from Naraku's infant. I kind of… miss him.'_ Since when had she begun to expect, and look forward to, his silent company?

"I trust your decision, Dear," her mother soothed, "just promise me one thing?" Kagome turned her full attention to her mother, waiting for those next words. "Only allow him what he's after, once he proves he cares for _who_ you are, not _what_ you are."

* * *

As if her patriarchal discovery wasn't enough stress, the next day at school Kagome was coerced into participating in the cultural festival _and_ there were reconstituted demons running around. Turned out the dried foods she brought back for her grandfather, would turn back into demons if they were boiled, who knew. So now she had to sing lead in the choir performance, help remake all the food, _and_ play the heroine in the romantic play she was dragged into. It was just her luck that Hojo was the male lead. Could this day get any worse? She should have known better than to jinx herself, for no sooner had that thought crossed her mind, than did Inuyasha crash onto the stage right in the middle of her performance. Apparently he didn't like the romantic scene and made sure to interrupt it before the human boy could get to close to Kagome. The demon exploding through the stage was both blessing and curse, since it prevented to two males from coming to blows, but it also caused Inuyasha to use Windscar, blowing the roof off the auditorium. Mortified beyond belief, she made up a few lines and got him to carry her out of there, bringing the play to a succinct end.

Even now, the next morning, Inuyasha was still getting on her case about the human boy. Hoisting herself out of the well, she groaned out, "I told you Inuyasha, nothing is going on between Hojo and I. We were only performing a play, it's a form of entertainment."

"Well, find some 'entertainment' that doesn't involve throwing yourself at some guy," Inuyasha scoffed gruffly.

"It wasn't entertainment for _me_ ," her voice rose in pitch. There were so many other things she would have rather been doing, and none of them involved Hojo. He was nice, just, too pushy, and dense, and boring. So, not her type; no, she seemed to go for emotionally constipated dogs.

"For him?" Inuyasha asked appalled.

"No! We were _acting_ , pretending to be fictional characters to tell a story to the audience. I mean really, do you honestly think I would go by the name of 'Lady Escargot Pudding'? Do you even have any idea what Escargot is?" she cringed as the physical representation of that name came to mind; it was basically like calling her puréed snail dessert. Nauseating; she shuddered in disgust at the thought.

"That doesn't change the fact that he wants you, he absolutely reeked of desire for you," Inuyasha pointed out, only gaining an irritated groan from Kagome. Such was obvious, but her polite refusals didn't seem to resonate with the love-struck boy.

"A challenger?" Sesshomaru asked as he appeared from the forest surrounding the well. He had not intentions of appearing but hearing her arguing piqued his curiosity.

How long had he been there? "Ugh, not you too. Don't you get it; things are different where I'm from," she addressed both of them, her annoyance with the topic reaching the end of her nerves. She just wanted it dropped already; it was embarrassing enough to recall. "So what if he likes me, he won't do anything. The only annoying thing is how _dense_ he is; he makes Inuyasha look like the most perceptive person around." A little mean, maybe, but she felt he deserved it with how exasperating he was being.

"Hey!" as expected, he hollered back in defense.

Kagome ignored him and turned her attention to the other significant event that happened over her visit home, "Oh, and Sesshomaru, I wanted to talk to you about… uhh, something." Kagome hesitated; she didn't want to tell Inuyasha what she was, yet. It was hard enough having his expectations increase at being Kikyo's reincarnation, but if he, and her other friends, learned her father was an actual _angel_ , they would probably expect her to do more than she was capable of. No, thank you! She would stay Kagome to them, ordinary and common.

Sesshomaru wondered over what she wanted to speak with him about, and whereas he would not admit it or let it show, he was a little concerned. They had just been talking about another male; she wasn't going to back out of their courtship, was she? It took long enough to get her consent. He also noticed she left off his title again, that couldn't be a good sign. He motioned for her to follow and she fell in line behind him, chewing on her lip as she tried to sort out her thoughts. She knew his intentions towards her were originally to breed her, and she would not give in if that were all she was to him. She needed to know if he still only wanted her for her "reproductive potential" as the book said, or if he could see her for _whom_ she was, not just what she was.

Once far enough away, he waited for her to find her words, "You were right, about what I am…" She looked away, as if this fact ashamed her. Did she not understand just how rare that made her? "I just found out my father… was a Tenshi."

"Was?" he pressed, looking for what the issue that plagued her to be.

"It's... complicated," she began. "He died in a car crash when I was little, but even if he had still been alive, he would be human." He would have to ask what a car was at a later time, when she was not so emotional. "Tenshi can't stay on earth without losing their powers."

"Hn," this explained much.

"What I need to know," she brought her fierce eyes up to his, her timid voice turning hard with conviction, "did you only pick me because I'm half Tenshi? If I were fully human, would you still want _me_?" She would not be just his breeder, not on her life.

He wasn't sure how to respond, her lineage _was_ the concluding factor to make him begin pursuit, for it settled the issue of an heir being inferior, but even before he learned of her kind… he could find no fault besides her blood. He knew what she wanted to hear, that her blood didn't matter, but it did, and he would not lie. He needed to find a truth that would settle her irrational accusations. What could he possibly say?

* * *

(A/N: I've probably said this before but, Kagome is Kagome is Kagome. I will not change who she is, not even slightly, I am only offering an explanation as to why she has her powers. Just because she knows of her lineage doesn't mean she will change, only difference is she knows about it now.

Sesshomaru is now stuck between a rock and a hard place. How will he get out of this?

Now that you know for sure about her father, any additional opinions on possibly bringing him into the story would be appreciated. I might make that an extra chapter, since the tally was roughly 50/50 on whether or not to bring him in. It would probably only be a one chapter scene, either way.)


	25. Chapter 25: To Ascertain Worth

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 25: To Ascertain Worth

(A/N: To clarify, when I mentioned Tenshi could manipulate time (in the last chapter), I was basing that off of how Kaguya devoured the "celestial maiden" and was then able to STOP time, not travel through time. Perhaps they can travel time, but if so, I'd say it's not a common thing.)

* * *

Previously:

"What I need to know," Kagome brought her fierce eyes up to Sesshomaru's, her timid voice turning hard with conviction, "did you only pick me because I'm half Tenshi? If I were fully human, would you still want _me_?" She would not be just his breeder, not on her life.

He wasn't sure how to respond, her lineage _was_ the concluding factor to make him begin pursuit, for it settled the issue of an heir being inferior, but even before he learned of her kind… he could find no fault besides her blood. He knew what she wanted to hear, that her blood didn't matter, but it did, and he would not lie. He needed to find a truth that would settle her irrational accusations. What could he possibly say?

* * *

"There is no benefit to speculating if you were anything other than what you are," Sesshomaru diverted her question.

Kagome easily picked up on his evasion. "I knew it," Kagome's head tilted forward and her bangs covered her eyes, "you only want me for _what_ I am, not _who_ I am." Her constricted voice preceded the tears he knew were about to show.

"They are one in the same," he stated with knowledge beyond her years. "What you are shapes who you are." His heritage shaped who he became; it was the same for her.

"I didn't even _know_ what I was before yesterday, how could it have shaped me?" she countered, her sadness morphing into aggression.

"Are you a different person now that you know?" his words partially diffused her confrontational urge. He was right; the simple knowledge wouldn't change her.

"Fine then," she relented, but approached the subject from a different angle. "Who am I? How do _you_ see me?" _'To you, I'm probably just an incompetent little girl that can't even draw a sword properly,'_ she recalled her embarrassing attempt, _'that gets kidnapped every time you look away,'_ the two times now he had to come to her rescue, _'so you'll want me to just will sit around and have pups for the rest of my life under your command.'_ How could he see her as anything else? _'Prove that you can actually see_ me _!'_ her intense gaze challenged.

"You are loyal, to the point that you do not even consider your own life when defending your pack," her glare faded instantly. "You are fierce in your beliefs and do not allow anyone to compromise your honor." Each word struck a chord deep in her soul. "You are powerful, and wield it with blinding conviction." The memories flooded back; she recalled how she stood against him many times, against all odds, and came out alive. "You possess a distinctive beauty unlike any I have seen before." Her cheeks reddened, unbelieving of what he was telling her. _He_ possessed an unearthly beauty, yet he saw _her_ as unique? "Your intelligence, and not just your knowledge of the future, is remarkable." His observations piled up in her mind, things no one had ever told her, things she had no idea how to respond to. "And despite all of these redeeming qualities, you remain caring to even the most undeserving." By the time he was done, her jaw was agape with awe. He stepped closer, gripped her chin in his hand and manually closed her mouth. He moved close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. "Satisfied?" he asked with a slight smirk at the huge impact his words had on her. "I can find no flaw." She could not find her tongue, not after all his praise and now the very little space between them. "You expressed a desire to love; you do not expect such in a mere blink of an eye, do you?" He let go of her and she found her breath again, barely registering as his graceful form disappeared back into the woods he looked so very at home in.

Her mind raced to catch up to the events that just transpired, the only thought that came to mind being, _'He had been_ listening _, really listening to me all along.'_

* * *

A few strides away, far too close, Sesshomaru saw his beta blocking the way. From this distance, even a half-breed would have been able to hear every word of his conversation with Kagome. He wondered how long he had been listening, "Retrieve your charge." The area was relatively safe, but it was still the whelp's job to shadow her and keep her safe from even the most harmless of threats.

Inuyasha didn't move as Sesshomaru walked past him, "You honestly think this will work to make her _love_ you? She will not fall into such a one-sided trap."

So, he had heard that part. "Are you sure about that Inuyasha?" the elder brother spoke as if he knew something the younger failed to grasp. He gave no denial of trying to capture her heart, but _not_ give her his in response.

"She deserves someone who will love her," Inuyasha continued unconvinced, "someone who doesn't only see her as the most suitable fit or conquest."

"And you think you could fit that role?" Sesshomaru tossed back, making the boy's ears droop. "Pathetic."

Inuyasha had made no move for her, careful not to overstep his bounds, but that did not mean he didn't care about her. She was his alpha, his "sister" as he told her, and if Sesshomaru had not been in the picture, he would undoubtedly make her more. Despite all that, Sesshomaru still managed to see through his transparent sibling. If the pup had paid more attention to his forced lessons, perhaps he would have been able to keep his restrained desires hidden, but he had not.

"She deserves better than you," he retorted judgmentally at the increasingly distant figure.

"There are none better than myself," Sesshomaru was barely within hearing distance now, not having slowed his steps for "conversation." It was not worth his time.

' _Arrogant asshole,'_ Inuyasha growled to himself. He would watch out for Kagome, not just protecting her physically, but would safeguard her emotions in any way he could as well. Sesshomaru was bad news for her, and he didn't want to see her heart broken by one without.

* * *

Approximately four centuries ago.

Young Sesshomaru heard them long before they could be seen, the heavy-footed march of soldiers approaching his castle. The scent on the wind identified them as his father's troops, and the feeling in the air was significantly lighter than when they had returned from many a bloody battle. They were not drenched in the metallic liquid as had been a constant for the last century of his life. This excursion, which he had been told was with the intention of negotiating with the formidable dragon, Ryukotsusei, seemed to have been without bloodshed. Judging by the lack of fatalities it must have been successful.

Sesshomaru appeared a mere 12 years in human terms, but was actually about 250 years due to the much slower aging process of demons. He had yet to come into his full potential; no easy target for sure, but far from what he could be. Standing at the castle gates to greet the great Dog General was the adolescent on the cusp of maturity, a time about a hundred years or so away.

"Father?" one word was all that was needed for the inquiry to be communicated.

"Ever talkative my son?" the younger's eyes narrowed in response. Even being no match for his sire, he behaved as if he was the most powerful being around; a future alpha through and through. But not yet, "Do not make me remind you of your place, Pup." Sesshomaru's features resumed his disinterested, bored expression; never submissive, but no longer authoritarian. Inu No Taisho just sighed at the mannerism Sesshomaru most obviously learned from his dam; that was as good a response as he was likely to get without forcing him to the ground in battered submission. His son just wanted to know what was going on with their war with the dragons; couldn't blame him for that, "Truce." The word drew the "uninterested" pup's gaze. "The war is over, and the terms will be carried out within the next century."

It was not uncommon for demon political affairs to take many years to conclude, since time was of little consequences to those who could live for thousands or years, but a full century was longer than typical. There was more to this than his father was telling him. If it were goods that needed exchanged, it would not take such an extended amount of time. Trading information took only slightly longer than physical goods, as he recalled from his many studies. And displacing people, via an exchange of subjects or altering borderlines, could extend into a decade easily. But a _century_ , he did not want to speculate on what this meant.

"What have you agreed to father?" the scathing attitude was back immediately.

"It is what is best for the kingdom," his father interjected, letting the insolence slide in light of what would now be required of the youth. "Combining kingdoms in such a way will ensure that war will no longer ravage our lands and kill our people." He didn't want to admit it, but he was losing men faster than they could kill the robust dragons. Choosing what he had was the lesser of the Dragon Lord's demands, while neither was preferable, his hand was forced and he chose the one of lesser impact. "You will meet your intended within a month."

"Our blood is not meant to mix with such filth," an Inu breeding with a dragon, his father could not be serious. The very thought was disgusting. He was the purest heir in many generations and his father was fixing to pollute that!

"You think I didn't thoroughly exhaust every other possibility first?" he finally raised his own voice in response. "This is your obligation to your people, Sesshomaru. It has already been decided."

Young Sesshomaru remained in a foul mood for the full lunar cycle, expending his frustrations on any challenger foolish enough to enter the dojo. He couldn't help but think about how if he could come into his power he could turn the very tide of the war and prevent this disgusting match he'd been forced into. His mother had been nearly as confrontational about the news of her highbred blood to be dirtied by a she-dragon, but she stopped fighting over the matter far too quickly for his tastes. How could she possibly agree with his father's decision; what had he said to convince her? She was known to be extremely stubborn, not even submitting to her own mate unless she deemed it of greater benefit. He was missing a detail.

"My Prince," a skittish sounding servant addressed the youth as he ran through a training regimen. "Your intended's entourage has arrived." His angry growl nearly had the messenger running away with tail tucked, but punishment for not completing his orders would be more severe than the young lord's wrath. "You have been summoned to the tea room for introductions." The diminutive presence was gone as soon as the words left his mouth.

Sesshomaru's parents sat on one side of the short table, and sitting on the other side was the dragon that had been the cause on many Inu deaths, Ryukotsusei. His white skin was actually smooth, reptilian scales decorated with vertical, dark blue stripes and matching blue lips. He retained the flared horns he exhibited in his true form; thick columns that flared laterally and connected to where his ears would be, making it a single structure. It was a face that had been driven into Sesshomaru's memory to be that of his enemy, and not an honorable one either. For all he knew, this could be a trap; he would be ready. Beside him, a female with similarly pale "skin" and slender green, curving stripes on her face. She had the same violet eyes that Ryukotsusei had, and he could only assume this was the female he was expected to defile his line with.

"Sesshomaru," his mother addressed, "so nice of you to join us." Like he had a choice? "This is Suseira; your intended." The she-dragon's eyes met his and very openly roved over his body as she absentmindedly picked at her talon-like claws.

She looked at him with disappointment, "This is the dog you expect me to lay with father? He's so _small_." She was older than him, already having gone through her maturation stage, and was the oldest of Ryukotsusei's daughters that had yet to be mated off. She was rather unfazed with the whole situation after having seen her sisters, both full and half, go through it.

"Worry not, Dear," Ryukotsusei snickered amusedly at the disgruntled pup. "He will grow. I've heard that these dogs develop faster than we do," he directed his insulting words towards the elder dog, "how long until he reaches maturity." He intentionally spoke over the one his inquiry was about, just to push him further. Sesshomaru was harmless to a daiyoukai like himself; since he had not access to what lie within.

Sesshomaru withheld a growl at this impetuous demon who fancied thinking of him as nothing but a means to perpetuate this alliance and breed his callous spawn. He silently, not letting his disdain show, took his seat between his parents and the dragons. The meeting dragged out far longer than he would have liked, but he succeeded in keeping his expression schooled into his blank mask. As much as he did not like this, he had not the power to usurp the proceedings.

It was decided that the betrothed pair should spend time together at least once a year, until such time that Sesshomaru came of age, to foster goodwill and continued resolution between the lands. He was not pleased by this; wanting to waste none of his time on the unworthy female. Just from first impressions, he could tell she was the type to easily switch sides if it proved to be beneficial to herself, making her not even slightly loyal. Her strength was minimal and her spirit subdued; her offspring, even with him as sire, would never surpass him. Her appearance, although probably coveted in her own kind, he could find no appeal in her. Her mind was dull beyond belief, lacking a drive to learn and only a desire to lounge about in luxury. In short, he hated her at first sight.

* * *

Back in the Feudal era

Around midday, they were greeted by the bellow of a cow just before lightning struck and the elderly sword smith appeared in front of them. Totosai said he came to check up on the Tessaiga and sharpen it up, but Kagome had a suspicion he had more motive than just that. He might pretend to be senile, but it only seemed to strike when it was convenient to him, suspicious to say the least.

Not long after he supposedly finished his task, Sesshomaru made his presence known as well, this time carrying a small doe over his shoulder. Kagome instantly blushed from remembering his words to her last time, Inuyasha growled lowly, so only his brother would hear, and Totosai tried to blend into the background and not be noticed. A futile attempt, since Sesshomaru's golden eyes slid to him knowingly before returning to the reason he came here.

Lifting the fresh carcass, he silently laid it before Kagome, who in turn tried not to look into its vacant eyes. She understood the gesture. _'This section of the ritual was fairly tame,'_ she recalled, _'compared to the rest.'_ Ability to Provide. It was simply hunting for her and giving her stuff. The thought of accepting expensive gifts made her a little uncomfortable; she wasn't the material-oriented type, but the book had said that rejecting a _gift_ was rejecting _him_. She was glad that this time he was just offering her his kill. They could use the food; she had nearly run out of provisions already and the extra meat could be smoked and eaten during their travels.

"An offering to sate your hunger," he recited the required words.

Taking on a formal tone, she gave a bow and kept a smile in place, "I accept your quarry, Lord Sesshomaru." That book made sure she knew what to say, and sometimes it was easier to simply recite those words than improvise her own. He nodded in turn and moved to leave.

She lost her formal act quicker that it had been placed, returning to the familiar way she preferred, "Hey, Sesshomaru, if you truly could find no flaw with me, as you said, then why did you try to kill me before?"

"To avoid a repeat of the past," he replied obscurely.

"Huh?" she cocked her head; that didn't answer anything for her.

"Mhmm, mhmm," Totosai hummed to himself, agreeing with what Sesshomaru said, but shut right up as Sesshomaru's harsh gaze fell on him. "I didn't say anything!" The sword smith defended and simultaneously ran to hide behind the only member of the group he knew Sesshomaru would not hurt; Kagome. It was quite clear as to the progress the dog was making in the courtship, and if he knew the young lord as he did, Totosai could only guess he would be seeing him soon. The decision of whether or not to run and hide, or acquiesce was already running in his head.

The daunting demon lord turned back to the trees and Kagome counted down backwards from ten, slowly, waiting for him to be out of hearing range, or so she estimated. Turning sharply to the old demon using her as a shield, "You know something, don't you? Tell me!"

"Uh," he looked up at the sky and poked at his head with a clawed finger feigning senility, "what were we talking about again?"

"Ugh!" Kagome practically growled out of frustration. _'Why won't anyone tell me anything about Sesshomaru's past?! What is everyone hiding?'_

* * *

(A/N: Anyone figure it out yet? What is the repeat he's talking about?

Also, for anyone waiting for a confrontation between Sesshomaru and Kouga, do recall that Kouga does not show up again in cannon until the final act. He has zero scenes between right after Naraku comes out of Mt. Hakurei, clear till getting the Goraishi. So deciding to bring him in sooner would be original content and I'm open to ideas on when/where/how/etc.)


	26. Chapter 26: To Provide Entertainment

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26: To Provide Entertainment

* * *

"I want to know; now you tell me right this instant," Kagome pointed crossly at a tree in mock preparation for the conversation she wanted to have with Sesshomaru. Every time anything about his past surfaced, either those who knew pretended to instantly forget or Sesshomaru shut them up. "If you don't, you'll be sorry, because I'll, I'll…" _'I'll what?'_ Kagome realized there was not much she could threaten Sesshomaru with. "I'll chop you down for firewood." _'If only that'd work on Sesshomaru.'_ Who was she kidding, like she could ever force him to do anything he didn't want to; and he clearly didn't want her to know. Okay, so maybe a different angle. Force wouldn't work, but maybe a little psychology. "Fine, know what, I don't _want_ to know. It's probably boring anyways." Not surprisingly, the tree did not answer, and this fact finally reflected to Kagome how ridiculous her actions were, "What am I doing?"

"That's what I was wondering?" Shippo's little voice echoed from behind her.

Kagome cringed at being caught, hoping he hadn't heard her childish ranting to an innocent tree. She let out an awkward laugh and tried to brush it off, "Oh, it's nothing. Just talking to myself."

He cocked his little head to the side, as if that would help him see right through her, "It's okay, Mama. It's okay to be confused." She sunk to the ground, the tall ferns tickled at her cheeks as she leaned back against a moss-covered log. Shippo eagerly took the invitation of her open arms and nuzzled into her chest. "Is it about Sesshomaru?"

A short laugh, more accurately an audible exhale, exited Kagome's nose. She should have known better than to try and hide anything from him, Shippo noticed her moods better than anyone. "I'm not sure what to do, Shippo," she admitted to the little kit, holding him tighter. She felt the tears of frustration prick at her eyes. "One day he's telling me how perfect I am, and the next he is all business and won't even spare an single 'unnecessary' word." She sighed at her thoughts. "I'm _trying_ to get to know him, I'm really trying, but he doesn't seem to want to spend _extra_ time with me." A whimper slipped out unbidden. What did it take to simply have him talk to her? That's all she wanted. "Maybe I should just call the whole courtship thing off, I don't think he'll ever love me like I need him too."

Shippo felt a bit guilty listening to his mother pour her worries out; here he wanted Kagome to be with Sesshomaru for his own reasons, and he hadn't even noticed how hard this was on her. Was it all because Sesshomaru showed him respect; had he let that cloud his mind to his mother's feelings? Sesshomaru never deliberately hurt her like Inuyasha's insults had, but his indifference seemed to be taking an even bigger toll. He clenched his fists in frustration to mirror her exhaustion. Sesshomaru promised to make Kagome happy, well, _this_ was _not_ happy. "I'm sorry, Mama. I shouldn't have given him permission," he tightened his little fists into her shirt and buried his face in the fabric.

"Permission?" she asked. Since when did Sesshomaru ask _permission_?

He nodded into her chest, "He told me he'd help me with my demon blood when I got old enough, and I guess I got tricked into agreeing to let him court you." His tears leaked into her shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you so much; I thought he would be good to you, he told me he would treat you right."

"He offered to help you?" Shippo nodded to her question. "Is this the same event that causes many demons to lose their minds and turn savage?" Kagome recalled, _'The book he loaned me said something about that.'_

"Yeah, that's it," he finally looked up, surprised to see her no longer crying. "Why?"

A renewed whimper burst out of her throat and fresh tears fell, "I'm so glad." Kagome hugged him tighter. When she read that section in the book, she had been so worried about what would happen to her little Shippo without a demon sire to help him through it, but now, with Sesshomaru's promise to fill that role, she could sleep easy knowing her little kit would not turn rabid. "I was so worried about what would happen to you." Because of Sesshomaru, Shippo would have a long life. _'Maybe he's not so bad after all,'_ the familiar thought resounded in her mind. _'I'll try again, and this time, I_ won't _let him just walk away.'_

* * *

"Totosai," Sesshomaru's voice held a hint of amusement as he called to the old demon dwelling within a large skull for a house. His scent was still fresh in the area and distinguishable from the potent stench of sulfur from the active volcano in which he resided. The mere fact that the badger demon was still here, already told him of the old man's decision for his request. For as often as he pretended to be lacking in mental capacity, he was far more aware of what was going on than what he portrayed. Being in the area instead of fleeing and hiding, meant he was prepared to offer his services.

"I _thought_ I might be seeing you before long, Sesshomaru," Totosai didn't bother to stand as Sesshomaru stepped silently into the dwelling. His hammer never faltering in the rhythm he was currently pounding away. The shrill resonance of clashing metal filling the air in the small space unapologetically assaulted the sensitive ears of the demon lord.

"I can assume you already have a decision for me," Sesshomaru spoke haughtily, looking down on his father's old friend.

"That depends," Totosai still did not even bother looking up, "it is a bit more complicated to forge a weapon for someone like her than it would be for someone like you."

Sesshomaru held out his hand, revealing a fang resting innocuously in his palm. The hammering stopped and the old demon pulled himself from his folded place on the ground to receive the material he'd be working with, _'Sure, ruin my fun, Sesshomaru. And here I was looking forward to ripping one from your arrogant mouth.'_ While inspecting the fang Sesshomaru handed over, Totosai said, "Lucky for you, Sesshomaru, I rather like that girl." He felt into the aura the fang emanated and noticed that even though he knew well this fang could potentially make a weapon of great destruction, it did not exude hostility towards the Tenshi No Ko. _'So, he actually_ likes _her, that will make my task easier seeing as his fang does not wish her harm.'_ "I will make a weapon for her, what did you have in mind?" The chance to make a weapon for such a rare creature did not come around often, it was an opportunity he could not pass up.

"Three days," Sesshomaru pulled a scroll from his sleeve and handed it over.

Totosai narrowed his eyes at the demand before unrolling the sealed parchment. The image on the page made his eyes bug out even further than their typical with disbelief over what Sesshomaru wanted for her, "Are you sure this is what you want for her? What am I _saying_ , of course _you_ are sure, but I'll need more than just three days if I am to gather the materials and make this on my own."

"I will retrieve a bough from Bokuseno," Sesshomaru clarified, "and anoint the weapon with her blood at such time when I present it."

"You've already thought this out, it seems," Totosai admitted, reading over the specification for the unique weapon. A smile came to his face as he thought about the finished product; it would be a fine companion for the powerful female. Sesshomaru turned to leave as Totosai got to work, _'And perhaps the pup will finally lose his insolence if he gets laid,'_ his glare intensified at Sesshomaru's receding back. _'Poor girl, what she really needs is a_ leash _for that stuck-up dog.'_

* * *

"Chokyukai? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before, or am I just imagining it?" Kagome pondered over the pig demon they had just lured out of hiding by using her as bait. He began ranting exuberantly about his lineage. Apparently, he thought very highly of himself and was abducting human women to be his brides.

"What's this swine talking about?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"You've never heard of the Journey to the West?" the pig exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Ah!" the name finally rang familiar. "So you actually _are_ descended from Cho Hakkai in the Journey to the West?" No one else had the faintest clue what Kagome began reciting, something about a monk, pig, monkey and water demon retrieving sacred sutras, but the pig preened under her narration.

"You know all about my ancestors. What an exceptional girl you are," he snorted between sentences. "This is your lucky day; I'm going to make you my wife."

"No way," Kagome turned her head away.

He snorted again, "I've heard that before. When a girl says 'no' she usually means 'yes.'" This back and forth exchange went on for a while before the wild boar demon pulled a gold tiara out and sent it towards Kagome. It missed and instead landed on Inuyasha's head, making him instantly submissive towards Chokyukai. His friends pried it off only to try it on Miroku with the same result. Anyone who wore it instantly fell in love with Chokyukai. One more flying tiara later and it landed on its intended target. A gust of tornado like wind brought the "love-struck" Kagome to Chokyukai's side. "You carry a foul stench;" he stated brusquely as he snorted around her hair, "smells like dog but no matter, I see you are still untouched."

"Why you," Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. "Get your hands off her!"

They only managed to clash blades a few times before Chokyukai fled, claiming Inuyasha was not worth his time, "Now that I have my bride there is no reason to stay." The conjured tornado disappeared into the clouds, but left behind a potent stench to follow.

Tessaiga skewered into the ground, making Shippo flinch, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Damn it, I can't take it. Right now, Kagome is…" Inuyasha cringed as visions of Kagome hanging all over that disgusting pig filled his mind. _'Sesshomaru will kill me,'_ he shivered. "We have to get her back." _'Before Sesshomaru finds out.'_

Luckily, the scent left behind made his hideout easy to find, and a quick transformation by Shippo had the demon being lured out again. While the pig was occupied trying to seduce a disguised fox, Inuyasha got to Kagome and removed the tiara. Her arrow sealed the swine's fate, banishing him back to the continent rather harshly.

With the abducted women returned to their village and mission complete, Inuyasha wasted no time in finding a hot spring. Kagome thought he was just being nice, but in reality, he wanted that pig's scent washed off before Sesshomaru came around to deal out his unusually harsh brand of punishment.

* * *

A voice many octaves deeper than Sesshomaru's own reverberated in laughter, "So you've come, Sesshomaru."

"I'm sure you know why I am here, Bokuseno," Sesshomaru retorted blandly, not letting the tree get to him.

"That I do," Bokuseno agreed with mirth in his voice. "You wish to use one of my boughs as gift for the same female you thought unworthy of you only a short while ago, do you not?"

"What say you?" Sesshomaru's voice hardened. He was not in the habit of looking back; he needed an answer for the present.

"Worry not, I will grant your request, but first," Sesshomaru _knew_ the old tree would not let him off that easy, "tell me what you see in her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and began telling the magnolia tree demon all that had transpired in short, clipped sentences. Part way through, Bokuseno closed his eyes and listened patiently. Sesshomaru was sure the tree already knew much of this; he always seemed to possess an unnatural form of understanding. He was probably only doing this to get a reaction, but Sesshomaru would not give him the satisfaction. When he finished his retelling, he blandly asked the irksome tree, "Is that all?"

Bokuseno opened his eyes, "You must also agree to bring her before me; I wish to see her for myself."

"Very well," the tree's branches rustled in response and a branch tumbled down into Sesshomaru's grasp. He had what he came for. One last shared look and he departed back to Totosai's hut; the sword smith should be ready for the bough by now.

* * *

' _Now where are those notes,'_ Kagome flipped through her notebook in search of a specific part. She was grateful that she opted to copy down the mating sections word for word; there just _had_ to be something in here she could use, _'Ah, here. Ability to Provide; that is the ritual he is currently working through. Let's see what all is left...'_ Kagome skimmed over the parts of little interest, combing for something of value, _'Hunting and offering his kill, check, already did that. Gifts, hmmm, not yet, but I don't think I can use anything there. Umm, protection, hmmm, I could say he needs to_ protect _my heart… No, that's grasping for straws. I need something with legitimacy he can't dispute. 'Anything to keep her healthy, since some species have needs beyond our own.' '_ Kagome blinked and reread that last line over and over. _'Wait, that's it! I know how to get him to talk with me.'_

* * *

(A/N: Seems Kagome is finally ready to play on Sesshomaru's terms and he's about to learn she can't be manipulated so easily. And what is this unique weapon Totosai is creating for her?


	27. Chapter 27: To Wield SanYumi

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 27: To Wield SanYumi

"Does it meet your approval, Sesshomaru?" the sword smith watched as the expressionless demon lord turned the weapon over in his hand and inspected it from several angles.

"Hn," he turned and left with the weapon in hand, not sparing a single additional word.

It wasn't until he was out of sight that another voice called from somewhere behind Totosai, "Phew, I thought he'd never leave."

"Myoga," Totosai said with only mild surprise, "since when have you been here?"

"I arrived shortly before Sesshomaru had," Myoga hopped up onto the smith's shoulders. "I heard you were making a weapon for him."

"Not for _him_ ," Totosai clarified. "For her."

"Ah, I see," Myoga breathed a sigh of relief. "I trust you built in a measure of safety?" Sesshomaru's fang was bound to be a hostile force to any being that touched it, just as he was; Kagome would surely need some manner of protection from the weapon lest it take over her.

"It was not needed," Totosai corrected.

"Surely it was," Myoga objected.

"I had expected as much myself," Totosai admitted, "but it would seem he actually feels for her more than he lets on." Myoga hummed in thought. "Even so, I did slip a little surprise into the weapon, we shall see if she can find it or not, in due time."

* * *

Sesshomaru cut a path directly for Kagome, which just so happened to take him straight through a human village. The occupants scattered, tripping over themselves so as not to get in his way, but he paid them no mind. The scene he walking in on caused mild surprised shown as a raised eyebrow; a lizard demon had been downed by a group of fox demon children, including Kagome's kit. The familiar youngster preened before the admiration of the other five, but the second they left he broke down in tears, blubbering about a lost love.

Sesshomaru moved to continue his pursuit of the young female, but the fox caught sight of him and boldly barred his way. "Sesshomaru," the display of the small demon attempting to challenge him was almost amusing, "you didn't keep your word." Okay, amusement gone. His eyes narrowed at the disrespect and the fox began shaking in fear. "Y-you told me you would make m-mama happy. Then, why was s-she crying over you?" He pointed his little fingers at the much more formidable demon, standing his ground despite the terror cloaking him.

"I have done nothing to upset her," Sesshomaru spoke evenly, ignoring the slight pang at the thought of causing her tears.

"She needs you to spend _time_ with her; needs you to see her as worthy enough to have a conversation with," the small fox admiringly kept his voice from cracking. "Your _indifference_ is what hurts her."

The kit gave him much to think about, but he would never yield to anyone's will but his own, "Hn, step aside." An alpha did not heed commands, but he would listen to his pack's concerns, and this kit was as much his as Kagome was. The response must have been good enough for the kit, either that or his fear finally made him lose his ground, because he did as ordered without hesitation.

As if this day was just out to get poor little Shippo, the second Sesshomaru moved beyond hearing range, another "threat" emerged. "Wow, that was amazing, Master Shippo," the five young fox demons that had been following and "harassing" Shippo all day popped out of a nearby bush.

"You stood up to that terrifying demon all by yourself."

"You're amazing!"

"Myeh."

"Mew."

"You were watching; it-it's not like that," Shippo tried to explain, hiding his shock at their continued presence.

"It just goes to prove how powerful you are, Master," the foxes sounded off, from oldest to youngest.

"Only the most fearless would dare do something so audacious."

"I wanna be just like you."

"Myeh."

"Mew."

' _I thought they left already,'_ Shippo sighed to himself as he worked on sending them off once again.

* * *

Kagome soaked and washed for nearly an hour to rid her body of that pig's stench but some remained still, enough for Sesshomaru to detect at least. He appeared out of nowhere, just as he always did, as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were out looking for a demon that terrorized a nearby village. "Oh, hey there, Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted with casual warmth.

"Why is Inuyasha not here?" he addressed the first concern. _'He should know better than to let her out of his sight,'_ he caught the whiff of unpleasant scent still lingering on her, a scent that was vastly overpowered by his own scent mark, and planned out how to punish the beta.

"We are hunting down a demon for the nearby village," Kagome explained. "Inuyasha is in the village himself, watching out for it to show."

"You waste your time with one even the fox child could slay?" that must have been the lizard demon the young ones had fallen.

"The demon is really that weak?" Kagome questioned no one in particular. "You know, that nose of yours is quite helpful, mind pointing the way for us?"

"Your target is currently within the village," he told her impassively. Kagome's gaze fell in that direction before shrugging, figuring Inuyasha would have it dealt with before they even got back.

"I guess we had better head back then," Sango remarked. There was no point in wandering around a vacant mountainside.

"Kagome, you will remain here," Sesshomaru informed, making the other two pause in their steps.

"It's okay guys," she waved them off. "I'll catch up later." This was the perfect opportunity; the one she had been waiting for. They nodded at her, trusting her judgment and headed back. This time Kagome was prepared. She'd let him do his thing, but would not allow him to just ignore her attempts at conversation. He would talk; she would make sure of it.

The Ability to Provide section had hinted strongly towards additional physical needs, (such as some demon species needed live prey to drink blood from, the bat demons they fought before for example,) and she didn't want to think about what else a demon may require. They were feared for a reason. But what he did not account for was how humans had far more needs than demons, needs that if not met, could result in poor health. These needs didn't have to be obvious ones either, and could vary from one person to another. Whereas one person would thrive on solitude, another would wilt under the same conditions. All she had to do was inform him of this and explain what she needed to keep her _mental_ health intact. His own tradition dictated that he had to provide anything to keep her healthy; she was ready.

Kagome stood before him, doing her best to hide her smug smile, and clasping her hands behind her back while she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. When he pulled the newly forged weapon from where it had been resting behind his spiked shoulder, her pretense crumbled and her jaw dropped at the sight. _'Where had he been hiding_ that _? How come I didn't notice it before?'_ she asked herself as her eyes traced the elegant, but formidable lines. The aura is emanated was very similar to Tokijin, but without the malice, and much, _much_ stronger. She should have felt this right away, so why didn't she? Had he been repressing it?

He extended it to her stating, "The means to protect oneself." Cautiously, wary of the powerful aura it exuded, she let her fingers slide across the carved wood before taking hold of the intricately detailed bow. No, not just a bow, more like a bow-blade. The wooden shaft had what looked like foot-long blades that overlapped like scales on either end. This would provide a short-range weapon that would not interfere with the flexible nature of a bow. It was a magnificent two-in-one design, and one that wouldn't entail drawing a sword from a sheath.

So lost in the beauty of the bow, she almost forgot her line. Snapping out of her daze she partially recited, partially made it up as she went along, "It's beautiful!" Bowing formally she continued, "I am honored to accept such an exquisite weapon, Lord Sesshomaru."

Her smile bright, he informed her of the bow's name, "Sanyumi (acid bow) must be anointed with your blood before your commands will be heeded." Her smile faltered.

"Anointed? With blood?" she gulped loudly. Why did everything about demons have to involve blood? It was no fair, Inuyasha didn't need to bleed for Tessaiga, but then again, he already carried his father's blood in his system. Was that why she had to, so the bow would recognize her? Or so she guessed.

He reached for her hand and she hissed through her teeth as one of his claws shallowly cut her palm before she could react, "Coat the string." She ran her closed fist down the bowstring and watched as the silver cord turned red. Wait, _silver_? She glanced back and forth quickly, identifying it to be the same shade as Sesshomaru's long hair. Could this be…? The silver threads drank in the crimson liquid soon after she had coated the entire length; bubbling and drawing her blood inside the bow and making it resume its previous silver color. It was still a perfect match.

"Help me try it out?" Kagome suggested with a huge grin. She turned and stepped away from him before he even answered, feeling Sanyumi's weight in her hands. It wasn't like a sword that felt uneven to her. Holding firm, but not white-knuckle tight, around the center grip, she felt the even weight distribution on both sides and swung it around. _This_ felt far more natural to her, even though she had never even seen a weapon remotely like this. She let the shaft spin in her hand and switched to her other hand, amazing even herself how the action had executed so smoothly; it was like she knew what to do with it just having it in her hand. Perhaps this was the equivalent to Tessaiga pulsing in her grip.

She continued letting the bow guide her, widening her stance, and turned sharply only to have the blade clash with Tenseiga. _'Well, looks like he agreed to spar with me,'_ she acknowledged, only mildly shocked at the sudden clash. He kept his blade locked with hers, not moving to overpower her, break her stance, or move away; waiting to see if she would figure it out for herself. The thought of twisting out of his path occurred to her and she followed through with it, freeing her bow and swinging it around to strike at him. He was gone before the blow could land and she felt the urge to pivot around. Heeding the unfamiliar call, she again was met with a swinging blade coming towards her, but this time, instead of blocking it she ducked and tried to get under his attack. His blade moved faster than she could follow until he blocked her path, locking weapons and forcing her back. He could overpower her easily, the limit to her abilities exceptionally clear to him, but chose to let her remain on her feet. She was much more entertaining that way.

"You have improved," he spoke over their locked blades. A slight bit of smugness leaked through her smile and she focused on her next move.

"Sango's been working with me," he grunted lightly at her explanation; he knew her sudden expertise was not due to the slayer. He caught sight of her miniscule movements, her body getting in position to strike at him again.

"We shall see how much you have learned," he challenged before they continued their lethal dance. She picked up on the bow's commands quickly; he was impressed.

* * *

Kagome was panting and thoroughly out of breath by the time he put Tenseiga away. The pounding of her heartbeat in her ears along with the gasping for breath made her nearly miss his impassive words, "Ability to Provide is now complete."

She looked up from her hunched over position, hands on her knees before the meaning sunk in. "Wait, no, it's not," she had gotten so distracted with Sanyumi and their little battle that she had all but forgotten her goal for this meeting. "There is still one thing I can't live without." She straightened up, not about to deliver this in a submissive posture.

"Sustenance, protection," he listed off the physiological and safety based needs, "and shelter is not necessary at this time of year." He had seen her sleep in the woods on many occasions, but during the winter that would no longer be possible.

"And love; which encompasses companionship, communication, and affection. Humans can fall into depression and waste away, even falling to physical illness, if these things are deprived," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "So you see, the ritual is not complete." She was using his traditions against him. "Affection can wait till later, but for now, how about communication and companionship?" It was already a compromise in her mind, but she had to start somewhere.

"A lack of speech will not cause you harm," he declared and again turned to depart.

"I can prove it to you if you want. This is _common_ knowledge where I am from," she goaded slyly. "And simply speaking with me won't hurt _you_ either. However," she turned around and shrugged her shoulders in a bluff, "if you don't want to complete your _own_ ritual, than I guess I'll have to-"

"Come," Sesshomaru relented without specifically saying so. Perhaps giving her that book was not such a wise decision on his part.

* * *

(A/N: Perhaps a little sneaky for Kagome, but what other choice did she have?

Also, What do you think the surprise in her bow is that Totosai added in? I like guesses. Okay, I'll be honest; I don't know what it is either. LOL. I just left it open ended because I'm sure it'll be useful later.)


	28. Chapter 28: To Introduce Family

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 28: To Introduce Family

(A/N: I had a few comments about having a hard time visualizing the bow-blade. I'm sorry, but I do not have a picture. Picture a typical wooden bow, but inlayed into the wood is a series of small blades that overlap. The bow is still made out of wood, and flexible as such, but has these blades that imbed in the wood as well. I hope that helped.

Also, thank you for all the suggestions for powers her bow could have.)

* * *

After a brief hesitation, Kagome skipped to Sesshomaru's side, Sanyumi hanging across her shoulder and knocking against her common bow. She would need to figure out what to do with the ordinary one later, now that she had something far better. Perhaps she could leave it in her time just in case a rogue demon came back to life again, but until then, she had something else to focus on, "Where are we going? My friends will-"

"They will know you are in my company," he cut off her worries.

"But, shouldn't I tell them I'll be gone for… How long _will_ I be away for?" she redirected her words into a question part way though.

"How long must you insist on this communication?" Sesshomaru countered back.

"Hmph," Kagome sounded as her arms snapped across her chest in defiance. "It's not something you can just do for a day or two and then stop. Continued communication is _key_ to a successful relationship." She gave her lecture with a finger raised in the air, as if that would make her point clear. He made a sound at her that resembled a strong exhale mixed with a grunt. "You still haven't told me where we are going."

"To retrieve Rin," he answered simply.

"Oh, and then where?" Kagome pressed, keeping her steps a few paces ahead of him so she could turn around and see his face. His expressions were too easy to miss, and if she didn't pay close attention his meaning would be completely lost to her. The downside to this was she was stumbling over branches and roots that her upturned gaze missed. It was only a matter of time until she tripped and she knew it.

"To repay a debt," he kept his answers short and to the point.

Kagome sighed and turned her eyes back to where she was going, making sure there was nothing for her to run into for the next few paces, "Do you always have to speak esoterically?"

"Hn," the reply was met with another heavy sigh and a few minutes of precious silence.

"I told you I wanted to get to know you," Kagome began, trying to explain to him why she was being so insistent, "how am I going to do that if you never take the time to talk to me." That was her reason for agreeing to let him court her; so she could figure out if she liked him or not, and he was not making it easy for her. "Okay, let's start small then," she decided, not ready to throw the towel in quite yet, "what's your favorite color?" No response. "I won't stop talking until-"

"Red," he headed off her pathetic threat with the answer she sought.

"There, see, that wasn't so hard," she praised, before continuing to chatter. "My favorite is yellow, it's so bright and cheery. Umm, favorite food?"

"You do not want to know," he told her bluntly.

"Yes I do, why else would I ask?" she tossed back.

"What is the purpose of these mundane inquiries?" he wondered over what value she could possibly find in his favorite color. Strange girl.

"Okay, I'll ask something more meaningful," she diverted, seeing as he didn't see a point in small talk. Simultaneously, Sesshomaru wondered if he shouldn't have just answered the food question. "How did you meet Rin?" She could have asked about a few other choice topics, but he always shut down when his past was brought up. She would work her way up to those sensitive subjects.

"She found me," she looked up at him, gaze unwavering waiting for more, "when I was recovering from Inuyasha's Windscar." Her head remained eschew to look up at his face as she walked beside him, hoping he would say more. He relented; she had made it clear that she would not consider the ritual complete if he didn't. "She attempted to tend to me, offering human food even though she was malnourished herself." Kagome's expression flashed from sweet to disturbed, thinking on how Poor Rin must have had a hard life. "She continued to return and offer assistance despite my refusal, one time covered in bruises. The villagers' scents clung to her."

"They hurt her?" Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and trying not to tear up. He nodded in affirmation. "So you took her away from there? Gave her a better life?"

"She died," his blunt words caused the tears Kagome was withholding to flow free. "She was mauled by wolves, the same ones belonging to your _ally_."

"My ally? _Kouga's_ wolves killed her?" Kagome could hardly grasp the concept. She knew in the back of her mind that his pack had been man-eaters at one point, but after meeting her, he stopped those barbaric tendencies. Which now that she thought about it, they met Kouga right after Inuyasha learned the windscar. _That_ village, must have been Rin's village. Kagome nearly growled at the thought, they had been so close to saving her, "That, that _jerk_. You can be sure I'll give him a _piece of my mind_ next time I see him." Her anger was palpable, until one more thought crossed her awareness. "Wait, she was dead? But then, how is she… You used _Tenseiga_!" she answered her own question and her gaze locked onto the sword at his hip. It would only work if he felt _compassion_ ; that meant he really did care for Rin. It was even more shocking than her gruesome discovery regarding Kouga; Sesshomaru had a heart after all.

"She chose to follow me afterwards," he filled in the last piece of information.

' _And you never turned her away,'_ Kagome supplied the unspoken piece. She grinned brightly and glanced ahead again, "Thank you."

"Hn?" he looked down at her, wondering why she was thanking him.

"For talking to me; for telling me something about yourself," she answered his questing eyes. _'Thank you for opening up to me, even if it was only a little bit,'_ Kagome smiled to herself, wiping the errant tears from her cheeks. The rest of the walk was quiet, and Sesshomaru learned that a few minutes of indulging her in conversation would keep her aura peaceful for many times the duration in which he granted communication. Perhaps she wasn't as difficult as he thought.

* * *

"Rin, you stubborn child, stop putting those foolish frivolities on my person this instant!" a high, screeching voice carried through the forest along with the happy laughter of a young girl.

"But flowers make Master Jaken look so pretty," she ran after him, arm strung with flower wreaths she was trying to drape over the little demon. They circled Ah-Un, who laid both heads on the soft grass and tried to rest. Jaken's flight was halted when the dragon flicked his tail out and caused the irritatingly loud imp to stumble and fall to the ground. Laying the large tail over Jaken kept him in place, face silenced into the ground, as Rin gleefully decorated the flailing vassal.

Kagome could not help but crack up in laughter at the site when she emerged into their clearing beside Sesshomaru. Luckily for Jaken, their arrival diverted Rin's attention and caused Ah-Un to rise to his feet, thus removing the massive tail from the flower-laden toad. Her glee at seeing both her beloved Lord Sesshomaru and the friendly Lady Kagome only rose in pitch when she was informed that Kagome would be travelling with them for a while. Jaken paid little attention to Rin's delight or it's cause, too busy with straightening out his appearance again; shedding the mass of flowers, brushing off the dirt, and regaining his composure before he addressed his lord, to the point that he barely heard the news himself. He assumed the priestess's presence was for Rin's benefit, and he couldn't complain seeing as it would give him a break from her. Now he could spend more time at his lord's side rather than tending to the hyperactive child.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's baritone snapped the imp out of his thoughts and he rushed to bow at his feet.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken groveled.

"Take this to Inuyasha," Sesshomaru held out a small, odd piece of folded parchment. It was white with thin blue lines and had a ridiculous pair of pink, cat-like depictions in the bottom corner. He had never seen anything like it.

Snapping out of his perusal, Jaken recited faithfully, "Yes, Milord, but what is it?" A single stern glance was enough to shut him up and send him scurrying away. Kagome and Rin giggled at the sight.

"We leave," Sesshomaru ordered and headed off in a different direction, with Kagome and Rin chattering a few paces behind him, and Ah-Un lumbering behind them.

* * *

"I wonder what Sesshomaru intends for Kagome this time?" Miroku thought aloud, the metal rings of his staff clanking with each step.

"I don't want to know," Sango clipped, turning her gaze to the village coming into sight before them.

"Come Sango, are you not even a little curious?" Miroku prodded.

"Drop it, Monk," her voice came out tinged with even more irritation. She did not want to think about it; it would only make her mind cycle around all the worst-case scenarios.

"I doubt there is cause for worry," Miroku attempted to calm her, "it would not be the first time they have been alon-"

Smack! Apparently his hand had also been wandering.

"Pervert," she yelled and stomped off. She hadn't realized that Miroku very effectively got her mind off of Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Do you think Inuyasha has destroyed the demon yet?"

"I'm sure he has," they stepped out of a meadow with tall grasses, just on the edge of the village, only to come face to face with a lizard demon, "…or perhaps not." Casually pulling out a sutra from his robes, Miroku attached it to the demon's head and caused it to shrivel anti-climactically.

"That was easy," Sango snorted. That couldn't have been the demon that had been "terrorizing" the village, could it?

"Namu amido butso," Miroku told a short prayer. The sky was already tinged with purples, reds, and yellows as the sun dipped below the trees. "Come Sango. Let us return to the inn. Perhaps we can turn in early and-"

Smack!

* * *

"Have you been sleeping _all day_ , Inuyasha?" Shippo poked at the lounging half-demon.

"Get lost, Pest," he murmured, not even opening his eyes. Last time he woke for the Runt, earlier in the day, it only resulted in trouble for himself in the form of damaging the inn they were staying at. "I'm _not_ going to try to teach you the Windscar agai-" He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly when a scent drifted to him, but it didn't make sense, why would Sesshomaru be in a _human_ village?

"I told you, Miroku," Sango sounded cross as they walked into the courtyard, "stop talking about it already."

"Sango?" Inuyasha lazily stood up and folded his hands in his sleeves. He scanned over their two forms and felt a shiver of unease. "Where's Kagome? She went with you guys, didn't she?"

"May I say it one more time, Dear Sango?" Miroku teased. Sango just growled at him and stomped off. "You see, Inuyasha, while we were searching for the demon, we came across Sesshomaru." This caused his silver ears to twitch and his attention to direct completely toward the conversation. "She stayed with him and Sango and I have been wondering to what end."

Inuyasha said not a word before walking away, backtracking the scent trail that Sango and Miroku left upon returning to the inn.

"Where is he going? You don't think he's going to find her, is he?" Shippo asked as he jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder.

"It's hard to say;" Miroku admitted, "he has not been particularly forthcoming with his opinion on the matter of his brother pursuing our innocent friend."

Inuyasha hadn't even made it to the edge of the village before a small green figure came barreling into him, "Jaken? What are you doing here?"

"I am here on Lord Sesshomaru's orders, of course," Jaken squawked authoritively. "Why else would I lower myself to be in the company of one such as you?" A growl informed the small demon of the dangerous ground he was treading. "I was instructed to give this parchment to you." He handed over the folded piece of paper and Kagome's scent wafted from it.

Inuyasha opened it up, but wasn't able to read all of it, "What is it?" He looked up only to see Jaken running back in the other direction. _'Fine, I know someone who can read it,'_ he mentally scoffed. _'Miroku is educated enough, right?'_ A few effective leaps had him back at the inn. "Hey Miroku, read this for me. It smells like Kagome and Sesshomaru's little servant delivered it."

"Alright, let's see," he opened it up and scanned over the stylized symbols. Kagome always has had a strange way of writing, but he could roughly translate the meaning. "She says she will return by tomorrow evening and not to worry."

"Not to worry?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She's staying out with him all night!"

"It goes on to say that Sesshomaru is with her and she is safe," Miroku continued. "She is trying to get him to talk more." Miroku paused to think about that. "Now that is an interesting visual."

"He's the one I'm most worried about her being _alone_ with," Inuyasha growled. "She has no idea what he's trying to do."

"From what I've gathered," Miroku countered, "she knows full well that he wants to breed her and is not as ignorant as you think."

"Just shut it, Miroku," Inuyasha snapped, "I don't want to think about it!"

' _Hmm, that's the same thing that Sango said,'_ Miroku recalled as Inuyasha stormed off.

* * *

The steep angles of late evening sunlight streamed through the dense canopy of trees, highlighting the dust and bugs that crossed its path. It was a peaceful, calming scene, but it was too quiet. "So…" Kagome broached to Sesshomaru after Rin had fallen asleep on Ah-Un's back, "what kind of debt is this? I didn't think you would ever be obligated to anyone."

"Equivalent exchange," he responded succinctly.

Calculating how long he said they'd be gone, and dividing in half, Kagome surmised, "We should get there, where ever _there_ is, tonight, right?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed an answer that Kagome guessed meant yes.

"You know, I should make a rule that you need to respond in no less than ten words to each question I ask," she teased playfully, referring to how he used as little effort as possible. "Maybe we could actually have a conversation that way."

"Sesshomaru," an impossibly deep rumble echoed through the forest, "you have returned sooner than I expected."

"What is that?" Kagome shivered, moving a step or two closer to her towering companion. She was just shy of touching him; close enough to feel the moved air from his silken kimono disturbing the fine hairs on her arms.

"Are you complaining, Bokuseno?" Sesshomaru responded to the voice, just as his tree came into sight.

"He he he," the wooden laugh resounded, "not at all."

Kagome's gaze was darting all over, until the materialized face in a tree trunk caught her sight, "Ahh, it's a talking tree!" Trees were not supposed to talk; it was _so_ not natural.

"She is certainly an amusing one," Bokuseno commented.

"As requested, my debt is repaid," Sesshomaru spoke formally.

"What is your rush?" Bokuseno countered. "It is late, why not let her rest in my grove. She is not built to travel in darkness as you do."

"You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here," Kagome drew their attention after regaining her composure. "Your name is Bokuseno?"

"That is correct," the resounded, "and you are Kagome. I requested this introduction for a reason, young one. Look up into my boughs, what do you see?" She looked at him questioningly, before turning her eyes up, scanning the massive branches for the answer.

A startled gasp escaped Kagome's throat in disbelief. Her gaze was glued to the sprawling boughs above their heads, her legs shaking out from underneath her, and her breath coming in sporadic vibrations. Sesshomaru looked to the place that had her suddenly acting strange, and saw nothing, but Tenseiga pulsed at him in request to be drawn. She saw something, something he could not see without the sword's assistance. He reached for the hilt resting at his waist, he wanted to know what was lurking in their midst that terrified her so completely. Whatever it was could very well be a threat he needed to deal with. The nearly inaudible whisper that escaped her lips, one that only Sesshomaru could hear, was the last thing he ever expected her to say; it made even _his_ eyes grow wide with shock, "Fa-father?"

* * *

(A/N: This is the scene I had been referring to with her father, and asking opinions, I have decided to go along with putting him in here, as will be seen in the next chapter. It will be fairly brief, and you'll only ever see him once, but it adds a new element into their dynamic. Enjoy the cliff-hanger. :P )


	29. Chapter 29: To be Haunted by the Past

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 29: To be Haunted by the Past

(A/N: This is the scene I had been referring to with KAGOME'S father, and asking opinions, I have decided to go along with putting him in here, as will be seen in this chapter. It will be fairly brief, and you'll only ever see him once, but it adds a new element into their dynamic.)

* * *

That face, it was unmistakable. Sure, he was significantly younger than she remembered, appearing to be a mere seventeen rather than in his thirties, but it was definitely _him_. He lounged on a curved branch, his massive white wings folded on his back and his eyes locked on her with both curiosity and almost the same shock as hers reflected back. The wings, that was also something she hadn't seen on him before.

"I, I can't believe it," Kagome mumbled to herself, trying to come to terms with what she was seeing. "You-you're actually _here_." _'I never thought I would see you again.'_

"So my suspicion was correct," Bokuseno's voice reverberated. Sesshomaru watched the proceedings, careful to keep his gaze from lingering directly on the Tenshi. So long as the being thought himself invisible, Sesshomaru was at an advantage. He had never faced such a creature before, and knew not what he was capable of. If Kagome's latent powers were any indication, the one who would sire her would not be one to trifle with, even in his younger state. Even if a fight broke out, Sesshomaru could not kill this opponent without also killing Kagome.

"Wait, you knew I was there all along?" the winged-man exclaimed towards the ever patient Bokuseno. "You're not supposed to be able to _see_ me. _None_ of you are."

"Tell me, Tenshi, why you have taken up residence in my boughs to begin with," Bokuseno inquired. The aged tree knew he was there from the first time he landed, but kept that knowledge to himself to wait and determine the reason.

The angel scoffed, mentally scolding himself for not seeing this earlier, "Demons from all around come to you to seek council, Boku; I was merely assigned this station to gather information." There was a dark threat mounting in the region, most likely that of a demon, and the angels needed to learn all they could to determine if further action was necessary. "And now that I have been discovered," he grumbled to himself, "I will undoubtedly be _reassigned_." He quickly scanned over the beings below him. The tree demon was harmless enough; his presence was negligible. This was why he was chosen as an information hub. The female, human, but with an indeterminate well of holy powers, he would need to address her origins, but for now she seemed too shocked to breathe, let alone speak. That left the demon, daiyoukai he believed he fancied himself. These demon _creatures_ , they did have a tendency to differentiate and classify themselves, seeking endless power, and this one he could tell was no pushover either. Still, he was not intimidated, he was _intangible_ ; so long as his feet did not touch the ground, the earthen _prison_ the rest of them were bound to, he could not be harmed by any means of this world.

"How long have you been present, Angel," Sesshomaru spoke up, growing tired of the other's scrutiny of his person.

Still reclined in an casual manner, the young angel ignored the demon's inquiry, but faltered in his complete indifference when he saw something highly dangerous to his person, "The _blade of heaven_ ; how did such a thing come to be possessed by a _demon_ such as _you_?"

"Tenshi," Bokuseno interjected into the conversation, "do you recall the Inu no Taisho? Before you stands his eldest son, Lord Sesshomaru." The _Dog general,_ that name was known throughout his kind as being both formidable, and one of the few demons that acted with honor. It was why he was gifted the means to restore life and balance to a desolate land. The clever old hound combined that gift with his own fang, giving rise to the legendary blade, Tenseiga.

"I know of your father, and I also know of the _imbalance_ to this world brought on by _your_ actions," the sanctified male reminded, gaining a growl in response. "You are not worthy of that blade which restores life." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and responded to the insult by drawing the weapon that could teach this whelp his place. "I would think twice if I were you, Demon." Standing on the branch to meet the threat, he plucked a feather from his massive wings and stepped off his perch. Expanding his means of flight, he caught his weight with practiced ease. The windless, downward strokes caused the distance his body floated above the ground to waver, keeping him roughly eye level with, but several paces away from, the taller demon. Moving the feather to his lips, he warned, "I have far more power than would be needed to _tame_ you."

Sesshomaru growled in response, brandishing Tenseiga, but before either could come to blows, Kagome snapped from her stupor and ran between the two, "Knock it off! _Both_ of you." Her tone insisted she be heeded, and her flaring aura drew their attention.

That was more power than her young sire had sensed originally, making her a far more pressing matter than some arrogant demon. "What is an earth-bound child doing in this land?" her father-to-be changed the subject, seemingly forgetting about his near confrontation just as quick as it escalated. "It has been many centuries since one of ours has _fallen_ ," he circled her, brazenly turning his back to Sesshomaru in the process, "there should not be any, especially so young."

"Me, you're talking to me?" Kagome stuttered at being the sudden subject of his interest. "Umm, well, I'm not from _here_ , I'm from, a different… well, a different… _time_."

"I see," he accepted her explanation easily, rubbing a finger along hischin as he pieced her together. "None of our mixed children have ever succeeded in bending time before, how have you?"

"I can't do it without using…" something about his questioning felt wrong to her, like she should not tell him who she was, or how she came to be here, "using _something_."

" _When_ is this time you originate from, and whom do claim to be a descendant of?" He continued pressing for information. With proper knowledge, he could prevent the fall of one of his own, _'Who among us will cave to such appalling irresponsibility and martyrdom as to love a human?'_

"I… I can't tell you that," she withheld her potentially dangerous secret. He obviously had a distasteful opinion of his kind "falling," what would he do, what would he change about himself or their future, if he knew it was _he_ who fell in love with her mother? She couldn't risk it.

' _Hmm, clever girl,'_ he acknowledged her avoidance. Advancing closer, she leaned away as he inspected her a little too close. "What an existence you have, young one, _chained_ to this plain of existence, _cursed_ to tread dirt with _demons_ snapping at your heels." He directed his gaze to the being she took company with. Why a pure one such as her would befriend this vicious creature he could not fathom. "I pity you; you will never know the freedom denied you by your _human_ blood."

Tears pricked at her eyes from his callous condescension. How badly she wanted to defend her human half; how dare her very own father speak ill of her mother, his future wife. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to be the kindest, most open-minded and loving person she knew, just as she remembered him. Still, her determination to keep his future a secret prevented her from lashing out. She was prone to saying more than she intended, and she couldn't risk her tongue spewing something that could hurt her family. A pained glare was the only response she gave him before turning and walking away. It was all she could afford.

Sesshomaru watched the Tenshi shrug and ascend into the sky, before he, himself, turned to follow after Kagome. Ah-Un lumbered after him obediently, with Rin still asleep on his back, unawares of the drama she just slept through.

Kagome left Bokuseno's grove with silent tears, pointedly ignoring the supposed "angel" she left behind. Her father, that was not the same caring man that her mother one day would fall for. He must change a great deal in the next 500 years. They walked in silence for a long while, and still, she had yet to cease her anguish. Her sorrow, it was difficult for Sesshomaru to dismiss; it caused him unease even though she remained silent. It was not normal for her to be so withdrawn, "Why didn't you inform him who you were to him?"

"The butterfly effect;" she told him with deflated voice, "the theory that something as small as the flap of a butterfly's wings, can trigger a massive storm elsewhere. Who knows what would have happened if I told him; I couldn't afford to change the timeline. It's best for everyone if he doesn't know."

He understood her inner turmoil better than she knew. Her own father was more concerned with his own _kind's_ fate than his daughter's emotional wellbeing. (Not that the Tenshi knew that he was her father, but his words had obviously cut her deep.) It was a situation he found all too much familiarity in.

The longer she stewed, the louder she mumbled to herself. He only caught parts of her incoherent rant, but was able to piece it together enough. She was struggling with the image of her father her mind cemented in her youth, opposed to how he behaved earlier this night. A line of thought so deep she had little sense left over. This was likely the reason she had not requested to stop and rest, even though it was dark enough that she was stumbling frequently.

It was inevitable; the darkness combined with her increasing distraction, it gave that upturned root all the opportunity it needed to catch her foot and send her tumbling to the ground. Kagome braced herself, arms covering her face in defeat of the pain to come and hoping the ground wasn't too hard, when the harsh impact she was expecting never came. What did she just land on, it was soft, and tickled her bare arms, similar to- _'Fur?'_ she squinted in the darkness. _'Did I land on an animal?'_ There had been no cry of alarm, and the furry thing was, was _coiling_ around her like a snake and lifting her back to her feet. There was only one furry, snake-like thing she had ever seen, and that was-

"You can allow this experience to break you," Sesshomaru pushed through her confusion on multiple levels as his moko-moko smoothly lifted her to her feet, "or you can overcome your impediments and increase in strength." Kagome looked into his glowing yellow eyes, really the only thing she could see clearly in this gloom, as she tried to analyze his words. It appeared to be his way of saying that there was no reason to dwell on _what is_ , in regards to her father not being as kind as she remembered, when she already knew what _would become_ of him. "Everyone has a past," he continued once he had her attention, _'Some more turbulent than others.'_ "But it will only shape who you are, if allowed to." He was right, she had been acting like this changed everything, but really it had little impact, unless she let it. "Will you allow this to change you?"

It was rhetorical, she knew that, but responded still, "No. I _know_ who he is, even if he has yet to become that person."

Sesshomaru's light reflecting eyes caught her smile easily, "We will rest here for the night."

* * *

"Do you really have to leave, Lady Kagome?" Rin pouted as they stopped just outside the village where Kagome's pack waited.

"I will see you again, Rin," Kagome reassured, kneeling down to her height. She had been pouring her attention onto the girl since she awoke, knowing Rin wanted her to stay and trying to distract herself. She felt a little uneasy after last night. Kagome could hardly believe Sesshomaru had willingly talked her out of her emotional torment last night. But that wasn't the awkward part, not even close. For after giving his order to rest for the night, the furry thing, well, it didn't let go of her. When she tried to tug her way out of it, Sesshomaru just looked at her questioningly, as if he couldn't fathom why she wanted free. The awkwardness persisted until she realized he was just using it to keep her warm, but by then, her mind had run away with her thoughts and she had embarrassed herself thinking his intentions were less than honorable.

Shaking those thoughts away, she reluctantly slid her attention over to Sesshomaru after having said her good-byes with Rin, "Um, good-bye, Sesshomaru. I'll, uh, I'll be seeing you soon, I'm guessing?"

"That is what you require," he recalled her additional, _human_ needs. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about the way he said that or not. Yes, she would see him again, but it seemed only because he _had_ to, not because he _wanted_ to… Yet the thought of _not_ seeing him again, made her chest hurt. He had become a constant in her life, long before she even knew why. She would take his response with a grain of salt, for now. This had potential; she just needed to bring it out of him.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed at the air. Kagome's scent, and Sesshomaru's, but not Sesshomaru himself; power, what felt much like, but not exactly the same as Sesshomaru's was approaching along with the scents. These confounding details had Inuyasha darting back towards the village to figure out what was going on. He made it to the inn just before Kagome walked in with a cheery, "I'm back!"

He saw it immediately; its looming aura was impossible to miss, "What is _that_?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to where Sanyumi rested. "Sesshomaru gave it to me," she pulled it free to show off. "It's called SanYumi." By now, the rest of her companions had gathered as well.

"He gave you his fang?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. That was why it held the same scent and power as his brother.

"His fang?" Kagome repeated and looked back at the bow with a newfound appreciation. "That explains it." She had been wondering how she suddenly knew how to use the weapon, and had attributed it to her training with Sango, but knew it was more than that. It was _his_ knowledge, _his_ instincts, _his_ skilled expertise, all connected to her through the weapon made out of a part of him. That was how she knew what to do with it; it "talked" to her. "Wow," she uttered out at the awe she felt. This weapon was far more than just a combination bow and sword; it was all the training she needed to use it too.

"So, Lady Kagome," Miroku's voice interrupted the silence. "Anything new with you and Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing happened!" she said a little too quickly, even if it was the truth. "He just, I mean, we, uh, there was, and well…" Kagome had no intention of telling them about her father, or last night's awkwardness, that left one thing, "I talked to a tree."

* * *

(A/N: First, I am sorry, but I am putting all my stories on **HIATUS** while I deal with real life issues. I will  definitely finish this story eventually, but real life comes first. This is my last post for at least a month, possibly longer.

Second, recall how when Inuyasha first used Tessaiga, it pulsed and kind of acted on its own, inevitably cutting off Sesshomaru's arm. It can be assumed that his father's skill was guiding him as well. That could be seen as part of the reason Sesshomaru became so vengeful and bitter over the matter; he felt his father chose to attack him and didn't know why. (Punishment? A lesson? Favoritism? All misguided jealousies that could have entered his mind.) Anyways, I am using that same idea for SanYumi, it's like having Sesshomaru there as her personal teacher, in her mind, via the bow.

I know some people were wary or flat out didn't want her father in the story, but I feel it does add to the story, if only to give them something to talk about. Also, I have a budding idea of how this could evolve into something important later.)


	30. Chapter 30: To Remember

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 30: To Remember

(A/N: Rereading back through my story I noticed I put that in Sesshomaru's past his intended, the she-dragon Suseira, would visit every _year_. Correction, every _month_.)

* * *

Kagome was still all giddy from earlier as she stoked the fire and stirred the stew. She was smiling for no reason, giggling out of nowhere, and glancing at the happier than usual couple. Not half an hour ago, Miroku had actually done it, he proposed to Sango, and she said "yes!" Of course the rest of them had been listening in on the conversation, catching every word. At first it had sounded like he was going to tell her that they couldn't be together because he saw her as his comrade, but then he went on to ask that if the battle with Naraku ever ended, and his wind-tunnel curse was dissolved, if she would live with him. He asked her to bear his children, asked her to marry him in a heartfelt confession of how he felt about her. And so now, Kagome was still all hyper and excitable from the scene; her happiness for her friends overflowed into her aura, and everyone could feel it. Even Sango's slaps weren't ringing as sharply. She may act like she didn't like it, but Kagome could detect the change in her; her resistance was just for show.

It was of little surprise then, when Sesshomaru came around, since that was tending to be the norm now. His senses immediately picked up on the change, but knew not its cause. "Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled brightly to him and brushed the dirt from her knees. "Would you like to join us for dinner? We are celebrating; Sango and Miroku agreed to marry!"

So _that_ was the reason for the change in atmosphere. A quick sniff at the air and he had his answer, "No." Her food smelled like it contained seeds of the nightshade variety; highly abrasive to his senses. He thought such plants were poisonous to humans; Rin avoided consuming them. Her happy expression fell at his refusal. He wouldn't even try what she made? "Human food is not suitable for myself, just as my diet would not suit you."

"Oh," she hadn't though of it that way before, but it made sense. "Well, you are still welcome to stay if you want. Stew not required." Kagome repeated her offer, not wanting him to go so quickly. Inuyasha was dumbfounded at how easily Sesshomaru got out of trying Kagome's nasty "stew." Why hadn't _he_ thought of that?

Sesshomaru nodded slightly to her invitation and pulled something out of his sleeve for her. The scent of that pig demon on her last time alerted him to a reoccurring problem; her miniscule clothing attracted the wrong kind of attention. His intention was to both cover the provocative sight and declare her taken to those that did not have the keen sense of smell to detect his claim. "Evidence of material wealth," he offered the parcel.

Kagome almost winced at the nature of the gift, but accepted in anyways, talking herself down, _'Grin and bear it. He isn't trying to buy me, just show me what he could offer; there is no malicious intent behind this.'_ When the cloth fell away the shimmering crescent on the fabric beneath stole her breath away. Smiling brightly, she spoke her line, "I will proudly display your claim." She skipped off to go change behind a large bush.

"Monk," A deep voice called and began walking away. Miroku rose an eyebrow, curious what the demon lord wanted with him, but rose to follow anyways. Not doing so could be hazardous.

A short distance away, he finally spoke, "How have you gained consent from the slayer?"

He thought it over but he wasn't sure what he was being asked, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru; I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression your approach was met with physical rebuke," perhaps his approach had been more effective than he first thought. Would touching Kagome result in a favorable outcome? But then again, the slayer had struck the monk, Kagome's reaction could also be negative.

"Oh, you mean how I managed to convince her to marry me," Miroku realized the contrasting terminology. "I just told her how I felt about her."

"Hn," feelings. That seemed to be a reoccurring theme. He nodded and made it back to camp before Kagome had finished changing.

"What'd he want?" Sango whispered to her fiancée.

"I doubt I would keep my health for long were I to relay such, my dear Sango," Miroku almost chuckled. It was rather amusing that Sesshomaru would inquire as to his methods; he must not have much experience with humans to resort to such.

"There, how do I look?" Kagome called as she stepped out. She never really wore kimonos much, but the few she had in her era, for traditional ceremonies and such, were so stiff. She wasn't sure what this one was made out of, but it felt remarkably airy and smooth, not at all heavy or suffocating like the human clothes from this era tended to be. It was also easy to move in. Consisting of two thin, connected layers, each had a slit up the opposite leg so that it did not inhibit movement, but still kept her covered. She could get used to wearing this.

The detailing was just the bonus after its practicality, the flowing fabric created the illusion of Sakura petals falling on a white canvas. Just for fun, she gave it a twirl and watched as it flared out around her.

Seeing her dressed as such pleased Sesshomaru's instincts; she would be his. A smile slipped out at the thought and froze Kagome in place, her look of shock matching that which her companions had at the sight of her. If only she'd known that's all it took to see his smile, she might have accepted earlier; it was quite the sight.

Kagome was delighted when Sesshomaru had remained in their camp several hours later. Even if he didn't speak much, he still listened to all of her stories intently.

"Kagome look, there is a ring around the moon!" Shippo pointed excitedly.

"Ah! A Lunar Halo; it's so beautiful," she agreed, and everyone's eyes were drawn to the same phenomenon.

It wasn't the halo that drew Sesshomaru's thoughts though, but simply that the moon was full. _'A full moon,'_ he recalled. He didn't usually notice such things anymore, the splendor of nature became a dull monotony to his senses over the many centuries, but the rays reflecting off the ice crystals high in the sky ensnared his attention, and with it, the memories returned in force.

* * *

(A/N: Last flashback to Sesshomaru's youth was approximately 400 years ago, so this is 25-ish years later.)

Approximately 375 years ago.

Young Sesshomaru used to love nights with a full moon. He felt far more powerful during such times, as if his latent, demonic blood was trying to surface. It was always quiet, peaceful, and _his_. It was a time he could be without distractions or interruption; no servants or instructors summoning him, no formal appearances, and at one point, no spiteful she-dragons intruding upon his life. He was sure Ryukotsusei had chosen this segment of the lunar cycle intentionally, for a time he once looked upon with much anticipation, was now a time of great reluctance and distain. They arrived with the rising of the full moon; always in the dark of night, and always at the pinnacle of the cycle. A time he once cherished, was now a time he loathed with cold passion.

The white scales glittered as the full form of two dragons landed in the courtyard; Suseira, and her chaperone, Tanku. Ryukotsusei had stopped deigning his presence necessary over a decade ago, yet his daughter was still obligated to appear. When first Sesshomaru asked about his absence, she had responded with a callous reply of it not being worth his time to converse with dogs. He would not have been surprised if Suseira had heard how loudly he needed to grind his teeth to keep from losing his temper. It had since become a soothing game to him to imagine all the ways he could kill her. He was strong enough, he was certain, for even though he had not access to his demonic blood yet, he was far more skilled in combat. Doing so however, would bring Ryukotsusei's wrath and reinitiate the war. Not to mention the full-grown male dragon that shadowed them around the castle grounds. The girl, he could do away with before she could even transform, but the battle-hardened male was a different story.

" _Sesshy_ ," Suseira had taken to calling him, claiming that he was too little for his full name yet, "I want to fly, can you do that _yet_?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," he spoke as evenly as he could through the growing irritation at being in her company. Her request was purposefully ignored.

"Ah, you're so _cute_ when you're mad," she teased back, finding amusement in his inability to react as he wanted, "like a _little puppy_ that had his _bone_ taken away." A quick muscle twitch in his cheek was the only indication that he was displeased with the statement. His eyes remained closed as he wandered around the gardens. 1,063 more steps until the path widened and he could create more distance between them, 3,172 steps until the gardens gave way to the training grounds, 3,483 steps until inside the dojo, and 3,504 steps away from the weapon rack; draw, turn, and slice her head clean from her shoulders. It seemed the only way out of listening to her ramble on about some dragon high-court social non-sense. If only.

* * *

Feudal era

It was not a memory he favored, but they had a tendency to return at the most inopportune moments. So divested in his own thoughts, he did not give any attention to the changing topic of conversation around Kagome's camp. He recognized she was laughing with the fox kit, but beyond that, he wasn't listening.

"Ship," Kagome grinned.

" 'Gome," Shippo countered, continuing the game of nicknames.

"Popo," she tickled him for emphasis, fingers wiggling against sensitive sides.

"Oh, I got one," Shippo piped up when she let him stand. "Puppy," he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Hey! Who are you calling a puppy!" he waved his fists in the air, only making those watching snicker more.

"Grumpy Puppy," Kagome whispered to Shippo, one upping him. Laughter erupted at the hanyou's expense.

"Kitty," Shippo supplied, gaining a cute little mew from the fire cat.

"Hmmm," Kagome looked over her group of friends, "Amazon."

Sango stiffened up, unaware what Kagome just called her, "What does that mean, Kagome?"

"Amazonian women are the leaders in their culture;" Kagome explained knowledgably, "strong, powerful, and independent." Sango nodded, pleased with the choice.

"Figure this one out," Shippo challenged. "Whirlwind."

"That's easy, Kouga," Kagome answered and Shippo pouted. "My turn, umm, Flower Child."

"I got one better," Shippo puffed out his chest, "Squawk." Bursting laughter shot from their lips, finally drawing Sesshomaru's attention.

"What are you doing?" he watched as Kagome flopped around on her back, striking her leg and asphyxiating herself with laughter.

Drunk on laughter, Kagome tried to answer, "Sh-shippo, Squawk, Jak-en, get it?" Shippo was clearly in the lead now; if she wanted to win she would have to come up with a really good one. "Come on, it's funny, _Sesshy_."

Indifference at her game quickly turned darker as a rumbling growl met her ears. Laughter stopped instantly. The glare directed at her froze Kagome in place; she dared not move as the formidable demon stood, towering over her splayed form. He gave her no words before turning away and disappearing into the dark forest around them.

"What made him so angry?" Shippo whispered to his stricken mother.

Kagome's heart constricted in her chest; he had never looked at her like that before, not even when he was trying to kill her. She thought his indifference was scary; his anger was downright terrifying. It was her fault. She had called him something disrespectful; she had to make this better. The very thought of him being mad at her made her want to cry. Scrambling to her feet and dashing away from her friends, Kagome did her best to follow in the direction he disappeared in.

She ran until she crashed into a tree, except it was a tree with glowing red eyes. The silhouette was what kept her from fleeing, who else was fluffy on one side and spiky on the other; this had to be him, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she remained on the ground, making no move to stand at his height. "I didn't mean anything by it; we were playing a game and making up nicknames for everyone." Tears squeezed through, streaking her face and glinting under the Lunar Halo. "It won't happen again. Please don't be mad at me."

His stern eyes watched her prostrate herself before him, weeping over the idea of his disdain, and he knelt down before her. She had no ill intent. It wasn't that he was upset about a nickname, as she called it. It was just that _specific_ shortening brought back unpleasant associations, " _Maru_ , would be preferable."

"You-you're not mad?" she questioned as his thumb swiped the tears from her face.

His expression softened, ever so slightly, "No." He wasn't angry, so long as… "Do not make a habit of it."

* * *

(A/N: I had a really hard time getting past this chapter. The mental block would just not let up. But I'm trying to get this story moving again. Reviews majorly help with that.)


	31. Chapter 31: To Bathe in Ritual

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 31: To Bathe in Ritual

(A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews; I will be sure to answer questions when I find time to respond to so many of them. Lol. Until then, enjoy another chapter.)

* * *

"The ocean air feels so good," Kagome stretched her arms overhead while wiggling her toes in the sand.

"Personally, I can't stand this salty smell," Inuyasha complained as he lounged on a log. Salt reminded him of tears; it was not a pleasant association.

"I should have brought my bathing suit," Kagome lamented. How long had it been now since she'd been able to wade in the ocean?

"Kagome, we didn't come here to frolic in the surf," Inuyasha reprimanded.

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with relaxing once in awhile," she countered. They had been traveling the whole of Japan, might as well enjoy the sights.

"What do you mean 'once in awhile'," Inuyasha remarked thoughtlessly. "If you ask me all you ever do is relax."

"Hey. What do you mean by that, exactly?" Luckily, Sango diverted the argument before it could gather enough steam by asking if Kagome could sense any jewel shards. "Nope." Miroku couldn't feel any demonic aura's either, meaning this area had been blessed with peace. "That's why we've got to enjoy our little vacation." And just to get back at Inuyasha for his callous remark earlier, she picked up a piece of driftwood, " _Inuyasha_ , fetch boy!"

The stick went flying, with Inuyasha right behind, until he realized what he had just done, "Kagome," he growled, "stop treating me like a dog!"

' _I wonder if I could get Sesshomaru to fetch,'_ Kagome speculated, _'probably not in his humanoid form, but in his true form… perhaps.'_ She visualized throwing a tiny stick and him lumbering back with a tree, dropping it at her feet, and waiting for her to throw it again… _'I better not tempt it.'_

* * *

Inuyasha had finally ushered the rest of his pack out of the village, no easy task with Kagome's desire to play in the water and that eerie flute being played when they passed by a convent. Just as they were almost out of sight though, a huge demonic aura gathered and that same convent burst into flames. "What a pain in the neck," he muttered as they ran back towards the village; it wasn't even Naraku's aura.

* * *

Rin prattled, and Jaken grumbled; things were as they should be, until something materialize up ahead. The female, if it could be called that, claimed to know Sesshomaru. She spoke of how he saved her castle when they had been besieged for a full month. Her story made no difference, "I don't know you."

"Please, don't go," she begged as he strode by her. "I want to do what I can to make your wish come true."

It was an odd thing to offer, "Help me? You?" It made him wonder just what she had in mind, for she seemed to think she already knew what he wanted. It was unlikely, seeing as his desires had sprung up quite recently.

"Yes, and when I've helped you realize your desire, I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you," her plea was odd, like she already seemed to know she was below him to the point of not offering up a full proposition. _Humans_ did not typically think in such a way. It sounded like something a _demon_ would say.

"Hey, hey, hey, will you stop this nonsense!" Jaken screeched. "There in no way someone like you can fulfill Lord Sesshomaru's wishes." Even he didn't know his lords desires, how was this human supposed to.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's tone left Jaken trembling, "leave her."

"Y-yes, Milord," Jaken stepped away, head bowed submissively.

"I will fulfill you wish no matter what it takes," the female promised.

"Hn," he thought about it, but in the end, suspicion over her aim won out, "as you please."

"Good," she nodded and continued on her way. Sesshomaru waited a moment longer, piecing together the recent events even as Rin and Jaken chattered on. She did smell like a human, but she also reeked of sickness and death. And her mannerisms, princess or not, humans could not hold themselves flawlessly.

"…honestly, as if a mere human could help our lord," Jaken ranted.

"Are you blind, Jaken?" Sesshomaru resumed walking. "That was no human."

"It wasn't?" he looked back, trying to see what his keen lord noticed.

"It was a demon. No, perhaps she was originally human," that would explain her scent, "but never quite became, a full demon." The question was, was this being carrying out the wishes of her human heart, or that of whatever demon has possessed her.

* * *

Seaweed! What was with all the seaweed? First that "sea god," and now Umineko, the woman they "saved" from the sea god. It was starting to look like a trap. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and the whole village were turned to glass, but instead of looking toward the sea, they had been looking at that woman. Why? Shippo knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't voice it soon enough, and now to top it all off, Tessaiga had been stolen!

The real Umineko, who was actually named Sara, hovered overhead on the back of a giant crow demon, proclaiming her intentions to steal the sword. That had been her intention all along.

The wind picked up before a fight could commence, and when the dust settled Sesshomaru stood on the cliff side too. Inuyasha immediately thought he was behind it, that it was a trick to get Tessaiga, but to Shippo's perceptive eye, he didn't look at all pleased about the situation.

Nothing about this made any sense, the woman knew Sesshomaru, and acted as if he was an ally, but he pushed Inuyasha out of the way and attacked _her_ , melting her crow demon with his poison claws.

"Stop your barking, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru silenced his beta's complaints. "This woman has nothing to do with you." She tried to offer him the sword, bowing and proposing it be used to slay Inuyasha. "Your under the wrong impression. Did you truly believe that this is what I _desired,_ for you to steal his sword for me?"

"Than you do not?" she questioned, taken-aback by his answer.

"I will not accept help in defeating Inuyasha, especially not from someone like you," he declared. Inuyasha's defeat would come eventually, when he was no longer useful in protecting Kagome. Until then, the whelp had been granted a sort of protection from too severe a punishment.

"Please don't go, Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, distraught at his dismissal. Kagome watched with mixed feelings; it could not be any more obvious what this woman felt for him. She felt sorry for her, but at the same time, a sort of possessiveness bubbled up too. He was hers, or… he would be… Did she even have a right to be jealous? He made it clear he was not interested in this other woman.

She was snapped out of her wandering thoughts as Inuyasha charged the woman and was nearly turned to glass too. A well-timed arrow broke the curse on not only him but the rest of them. Inuyasha took off after the fleeing woman, and Kagome and Shippo went back to the village to collect the rest of her companions.

* * *

Forgotten memories, he had far too many of those. Some due to distaste at their recollection, others due to their insignificance; this was one such menial occurrence, only made memorable by the time just prior. It was only when he returned to the base of a great tree, that he recalled where he had scented that human woman before. It was when he had been injured by Tessaiga; right after losing his left arm. The woman came and stared at him, her scent made it impossible to not notice.

Sara followed him to this same spot, and proceeded to tell her version of the story, giving special emphasis to her impression of him. "I'd never seen someone as handsome as you," it was nothing he had not heard before. She explained her father's horrible actions in trying to kill him, and how she could never fully make amends. But she could try, by acquiring Tessaiga for him. All she wanted was for him to acknowledge her feelings.

He was not convinced, "Heh, so that is your true form, is it?"

"True form?" she spoke apprehensibly. "What can you possibly mean by that, Lord Sesshomaru?" It was a convincing display, but still, it was only a display.

Inuyasha caught up before more could be said, and instantly went for the woman to get back his Tessaiga, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" His attack was thwarted when Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, causing Inuyasha to backflip away. "Figures, so you're going to get in the way are you, Sesshomaru."

"Don't lay a finger on her," he ordered. It was not the first time he fought one of these; in fact, she was very similar to Naraku. Hacking and slashing were not always the best methods to dispatch an enemy, despite what Inuyasha may believe. He could not explain this though, not without her becoming the wiser to his intentions; he would have to settle with using his station to keep Inuyasha obedient. "She is none of your concern, Inuyasha."

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha rebuked, "that's what you think. I'm going to get my Tessaiga back!" His claws dug into the wound on his shoulder, "Blades of Blood!"

Most of the barrage was blocked, but one ricocheted off Tokijin and severed Sara's arm, letting several lesser demons escape the shell of her body. "Curse you, Inuyasha," she threatened. "I will send you to you death!" How dare he make her look less than perfect in front of Sesshomaru. Before she could move to carry out her threat, Sesshomaru placed himself between her and his beta, preventing her from harming him. "Huh, what?"

"I've seen more than enough of your disgustingly retched form, Woman," Inuyasha's interference forced Sesshomaru to do this the hard way, the direct way. He sliced her through with on swipe of Tokijin, exposing the mass of demons she housed. With the exposure, hidden agendas flowed free as well, revealing they had never any interest in Inuyasha, it had been him all along they wanted. By absorbing his power, they could become the most powerful demon of all. Now where had he heard that before; the similarities to Naraku were stacking up.

Inuyasha's pack showed up to clean up the lesser demons, and Kagome noticed the flute tucked into the now demon's armor. It was the same flute that the nun had at the convent. When Sara's human spirit found her voice, overriding the demon's hold, she begged to be destroyed and Kagome couldn't help but try to save her. She let fly an arrow from Sanyumi, piercing the demon's chest, but it was not enough. This bow behaved differently than her old one though, so when a horde of demons escaped and came at her, she was able to fend them off.

Tokijin would not work; this creature leached the demonic energy from the hate-filled sword, and since the demon had once been a human with holy powers, Kagome's arrows were also ineffectual. "If I cannot use my Tokijin," Sesshomaru sliced the demons arm off, freeing tessaiga from its grasp, "then there is only this." Tessaiga protested his touch, sparking lightning across his palm and up his arm. _'Tessaiga, you who can destroy 100 demons in a single stroke, lend me your power. I will protect what is mine.'_ The sword relented, allowing him use. A single strike destroyed the shell, releasing the horde of demons. Inuyasha rushed to retrieve his sword once it was cast from Sesshomaru's burned hand, but in the time he was boasting who the sword belonged to Kagome had already loosed an arrow to purify to demons. Now that they no longer had the nun to act as a shield, her powers obliterated the swarm.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested the lack of opponents.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently.

"No, its nothing," he grumbled. He wanted to kill something; he wasn't used to Kagome being able to handle herself so well. _'It must be that fang; she wasn't this strong before,'_ he complained to himself.

Turning from the battle, Kagome saw Sesshomaru vanishing back into the forest, but not before giving notice to Lady Sara. Miroku said a short prayer over her remains amidst discussing the battle they witnessed.

"I suppose in the end, Sesshomaru saved Lady Sara," Kagome supplied her impression.

"Keh, as if Sesshomaru would _ever_ do something like that," Inuyasha scoffed, refusing to admit his brother just might have shown the smallest drop of compassion. "He just happened to be passing by, like the wind. Come on."

' _But, if he was just passing through, where are Rin and Jaken?'_ Kagome reasoned. Inuyasha's explanation just didn't add up; she would stand by her observation.

* * *

The sun was already low in the sky when the last of those demons met their end, and the sky was painted a vibrant orange and red by the time his brother's pack made camp a short ways away. Sesshomaru had not gone far, simply secured the surrounding area. It would not do to be caught off-guard tonight.

Idle conversation caught his ears, but one voice was missing. Stepping into the ring of firelight, Sesshomaru's mere presence was enough to silence Kagome's companions. "Where is Kagome?" he noted that only some of her belongings remained.

"She's bathing," Shippo piped up, "but she'll be back shortly."

"Hn," he turned towards the smell of minerals and water.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, that's not a good idea," Inuyasha warned, but his advice went unheeded. "Fine. Learn the hard way." On second thought, why had he tried to warn him anyways? Kagome would scream and send him away any minute now.

Not about to let an opportunity to see a naked female slip by, Miroku jumped up, "Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to show you the way-"

"Monk," Sesshomaru saw through the offer with ease, "should those eyes sight what is mine, I will carve them from your skull." Sango had never seen Miroku look so pale before, but at least now she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to peek at her, not as long as Kagome was with her.

* * *

A nice long soak was exactly what Kagome needed after such an eventful day. It was the perfect way to wind down. Fingers massaged shampoo into her long hair. A year ago, she never expected demon guts to be such a common nasty to find in her hair; at least she avoided such a fate today. Dunking under the water, she rinsed all the soap out, or so she thought, "Ow, soap in eyes, ouch, ouch, ouch." Half swimming, half wading to the edge of the spring, Kagome frantically felt around for her towel. Burying her face in the fabric, she couldn't help but think out loud, "I don't remember my towel being this fluffy." Finally able to open her eyes, she released Sesshomaru's moko-moko with a panicked squeal and crouched back into the water as quick as she could. "I'm sorry!" she practically screamed out. "I couldn't see, and I was after my towel, and I'm sorry…" she paused when another thought struck her, changing her tune from apologetic to accusatory. "Hey wait, what are you doing _here_ anyways? Can't you see I'm _bathing_!" At first too embarrassed to look him in the eye, she now held his gaze as defiantly as she could while hiding as much of her body as possible.

"I have come to bathe in ritual," he recited.

"W-what!?"

* * *

(A/N: I think I'm going to start working on wrapping up this story, of course, that means AT LEAST 10 more chapters, but it needs to come to an end before too much longer.)


	32. Chapter 32: To Die of Embarrassment

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 32: To Die of Embarrassment

 _Bond By Grooming_

 _There are no demons you will be more vulnerable before than your mate, therefore, it is necessary to establish a bond of mutual trust before the mating rite is completed. Many methods exist, but the most expedient method is by grooming. The specifics may be enacted in the traditional sense, or via the use of implements._

 _Begin as soon as possible so as to smooth the path for the remaining trials; a courtship that has successfully completed Bond by Grooming rarely falters. Bathe in Ritual under the first waning crescent after consent. Ensure not only that you can trust her, but also that she can trust you._

.

Kagome's mind was reeling, trying to recall exactly what this step entailed; "to bathe in ritual," she thought it was meant metaphorically, but here he was, shedding the pristine armor she had never seen him without. "Th-that means you're g-going to…"

"I will join you," he clarified, sliding intense eyes onto her reddened cheeks. "Do you refuse?"

Whereas she still had the right to refuse, nothing said she couldn't, the book implied that once they got to this point, it was rare to break it off. In a way, this was the point of no return; if she declined his expectations would be shot, his pride would be wounded.

Kagome drew in a shuddering breath before shaking her head; his nimble fingers resumed the task of unfastening elegant knots. She wasn't completely comfortable with this, but… she didn't want to hurt him either. At least, all they would be doing was bathing together; that wasn't too bad, right? They could stay on separate sides of the spring, and she would have an opportunity to talk to him, if she could find her tongue enough to do so. Yeah, this would be alright. She could do this without making too much of a fool of herself or giving too much away.

Glancing back up after her inner pep talk, Kagome realized he had already removed his adornments and was unfastening the ties to his hakama. With a surprised squeak, she darted her eyes away just as they began to slide off his hips. Worrying her lower lip with her teeth, whatever confidence she built up flew away like the butterflies in her stomach. How could she have forgotten that very crucial detail; bathing together meant he was going to me naked! He was hard enough for her to handle clothed; how was she possibly going to come out of _this_ with her sanity intact?

Water splashed against the rocks behind her as she waited for him to settle into the spring. If she turned too soon she might get an eyeful of something she was _so_ not ready for. The sloshing stopped, but before she could turn to see where he'd gone, a hand on her shoulder had her jumping out of her skin and diving beneath the waist-deep water.

Sesshomaru watched the bubbles emerge at the surface curiously. She was moving beneath the water, so she had not incapacitated herself. Did his touch really frighten her so much as to risk drowning? She should emerge before too long; humans could only suspend breath for a minute or two. He would wait.

' _There goes the hope of not making a fool of yourself, Kagome!'_ the submerged girl ranted to herself. _'What was he thinking startling me like that anyways? He should know better.'_ Small hands held tight to the rocks, preventing the air in her lungs from pulling her upwards; if only she could stay down here where she didn't have to face him. _'I need to breathe…'_

Breaching the surface with a gasping breath and eyes squeezed shut, Kagome tried to mentally prepare herself. With a quick reminder to look upwards and not down, she peeked open, but where had he gone? He would have had to been standing right behind her to touch her shoulder, but he was no longer there; that meant she needed to look around, and risk catching an explicit sight.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she saw he was _seated_ near the edge of the spring. Whereas he still made quite the spectacle, at least he was covered; one raised knee kept the scene semi-modest. It was only after determining that she was not going to see too much of him, that she noted what he was holding. "Umm, what are you doing?" she tilted her head; he made quite the sight sniffing at her soap bottles.

"This is the substance you use on your hair," he matched the scent.

"Uh, yeah," she nodded from low in the water.

Replacing the bottle back on the boulder where the others sat, he motioned to the remaining two, "What purpose do the others serve?"

"W-well, that one is conditioner, for making my hair soft," she pointed them out, "and that one is body wash."

"Hn," he acknowledged and selected the body wash. "Kagome," just her name being called was enough to make her jump, "come here."

"W-what?" she stammered. "Why?!" Not that she didn't know why, but his intentions could potentially be anywhere across the spectrum.

"Would you prefer to attend me first instead?" he supplied an alternative while simultaneously answering her question. Her nervousness was another peculiarity he had not accounted for; a demoness would be pressing his boundaries for personal space to get a look at what he had to _offer,_ but the priestess could barely keep eye contact without turning red in the face.

Attend him?! How could she have missed that this was what grooming was; so much for staying on opposite sides of the spring. But at least if she was washing _him_ , as opposed to him washing her, she would be in control of the situation. Besides, she secretly _did_ want to run her fingers through his hair. She nodded shyly and started looking around. Now if only there was a place he could recline and she could still keep her body concealed in the water. "Umm, can you sit over here?" she pointed to what looked like the best option.

Peripheral vision was how she kept tabs on his location as she stared at the tree branches leaning over the water. He may have legendary self-control, but she didn't trust that she would keep her eyes off _southern_ regions. If she accidentally looked lower-

The bottle of body wash appeared in her vision; he was handing it to her. Taking it in shaking hands, Kagome saw he had settled down where she had suggested. Her estimation on the water depth was correct. Keeping herself behind him, where he wouldn't see her body, she retrieved the loufah strapped to her wrist and focused on the task at hand; robotically going about the motions was easier than giving her mind the chance to wander. Is she could stay busy maybe her cheeks wouldn't burst into flames.

Moments passed, but the tension never subsided. The scent of apprehension left a sour taste in Sesshomaru's mouth. This was supposed to be about building trust, but she seemed constantly on edge and defensive. Without even turning around, for which she would most certainly dive beneath the water again, he already knew her cheeks must be bright red. It was not often she held her tongue so well, "So this is what it takes to render you speechless."

"Hey! It's not my fault; you're _naked!_ " Kagome's frazzled mind forwent the frail detachment she was trying to cling to.

"As are you," he droned smoothly.

Kagome moved onto his hair, mumbling all the while, "Don't remind me…" It was long, but it didn't take forever to wash, much to Kagome's chagrin. She had a problem; he was too broad for her short arms. How was she going to reach his chest without A) him seeing her, B) her seeing too much of him, and C) pressing her chest into his back in order to reach? None of those options elicited any amount of comfort in this situation.

"You stopped," he noted with that same apathetic tone.

Not a single solution was coming to mind, "I'm, trying to, figure out, something..."

"You are avoiding contact, and my sight," he deduced easily.

"Yeah," she murmured lowly, before firming her voice the best she could, "you never said anything about having to rub up against you."

"Do you not want to?" he challenged.

"That's not the point!" Kagome's mouth ran away with her before her mind could catch up. Her hand slapped over her agape jaw as if she was trying to keep the words from getting out. It did not work. To be honest with herself, yeah, she kind of did. He was perfect; she hardly even noticed he was missing his left arm. The raw attraction she felt, it was hard to ignore and even harder to resist. That did not mean she had any intention to act on it! "This is just a bath."

"That it is," he agreed. "If it is made into more, that is your prerogative." He certainly wouldn't refuse if she wanted to hurry through their courtship, but it had not been his goal for this night. As it was looking now, it would not be the aim next time either.

' _Okay, just a bath,'_ Kagome chanted in her mind, _'just a bath.'_ She resumed moving the sudsy loufah across his shoulders and gradually, moving onto his chest. Every time he would move though, no matter how minutely, she would pull back and practically have to start over.

There was only so much distrust that he would take from her. The constant defensiveness and futile attempts to hide grated on his nerves. She had no reason to be afraid, and he would show her why. When her hand slid across his sternum for the hundredth time, he snatched up her wrist and before she could even react, pulled her over his shoulder to splash resolutely in his lap. She struggled, kicking and panicking but the arm around her shoulders kept her in place. "Still yourself; thrashing about will do you no good," his voice remained as calm as if discussing the weather.

Kagome flailed; mind whirling on what Sesshomaru might be planning, "What are you doing? Let go!"

"No," he pulled tighter to keep her movements contained. "How else am I to groom you?"

"Groom me?" her befuddled mind derailed. "That's _all_ you're…"

"Have you forgotten already?" he needled into her ear. "This is just a bath." Her mantra repeated back at her seemed to bring her pulse back to normal. Arms clenched firmly over her chest, she turned to look at him; to verify his words through the only feature she could read, his eyes. Golden orbs held her gaze…

He held her _gaze!_ Not only this time, but also each time she had looked towards him, it was always her _face_ that he was watching, never her body. Kagome was so used to men ogling her curves; in her time, _and_ in the past. Miroku's _hand_ was not the only thing that wandered, and even Inuyasha; yes, she _saw_ him look when he would "save" her from a non-threat while she was bathing. She was simply under the impression that any male would peruse her body first chance he got. It never even occurred to her how far Sesshomaru's control could reach. He never once looked. She only ever hid her body from perverted intentions, but he had none. Not today at least. Her arm fell from her chest, partially as a test, but mostly because she trusted he would not look. His gaze did not waver from her eyes _only_. She truly was safe with him, not just from outside threats, but from himself as well. He would not take this any further tonight.

As calming as that thought was, it also became suddenly troubling. Did he not _want_ to look? Was she not attractive enough for his tastes? And even being naked in his lap, skin on skin, she could _feel,_ that he was not _excited._ She had even been writhing around moments ago in her attempts to get free. She wasn't so naive as to be unaware of what that could do to a guy; her friends in the modern era had been quite vocal about it. So, why wasn't he?

Kagome didn't have time to speculate long, since once she stopped trying to get away, Sesshomaru took the loufah from her clenched fist and began rubbing it over her arms. Her posture went ridged, even though she knew he wouldn't do anything. A lifetime of instincts couldn't be extinguished that fast.

Shifting uncomfortably, trying to ignore just where she was placed Kagome broached, "Do we have to do grooming like this?" There was just too much skin contact in certain places like this.

"No. We do not have to use this… bathing implement," he held it up for inspection. "I could use traditional methods instead."

That wasn't what she was meaning, but his response piqued her curiosity, "And the traditional methods would be…" The book had mentioned that, but it did not spell it out for her. It must have been considered common knowledge to him.

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at her question; wasn't it obvious? Taking hold of her wrist, he raised her arm up until her elbow was level with his chin. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as his tongue slipped out and met the tender skin of her inner arm. She couldn't tear her wide eyes away from the sight, not even when he continued clear to the tip of her fingers. His eyes slid shut as he slipped one into his mouth and let his fangs brush across her trembling digit.

No sooner had he released her arm did Kagome clutch her heated limb to her chest protectively. That, she should have known that's what grooming was; he was a _dog_ demon. Even more frightening, it had felt _amazing_ ; she wasn't supposed to want more, but she did, "I t-think the loufah will work just fine."

"If you insist," he retrieved the item and Kagome forgot all about her earlier discomfort about placement; she had a whole knew issue to ponder.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the spring, glancing back and forth between her towel hanging on a branch and Sesshomaru lounging on the opposite side, she contemplated just how she was going to get it and get covered without alerting him and giving him an eyeful of her backside. Perhaps she should just wait until he left, but he didn't seem to be in any hurry. In fact, he almost looked to be asleep. "Do you wish to return?" his voice startled her; nope, definitely not asleep.

"I'll overheat if I stay in the water too much longer," she explained. Of course, his presence wasn't helping her rising temperature either.

"Hn," he debated before rising to his full height. Kagome squeaked and hurriedly turned her head away, keeping her stare on _anything_ else until he passed. Just because he had control of his sight, didn't mean she did too. What she did not expect was to be snapped from her avoidance by him holding her towel out for her.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled and blushed furiously as he draped it across her shoulders. "Here, I have a second towel in my bag," Kagome crouched down beside the yellow pack, rifling through its densely packed contents while keeping her towel from slipping off. He had wrapped her, so the least she could do was find one for him too. He could probably just shake himself off, she had seen Inuyasha do that before, but she would be courteous. "Found it!" She yanked the buried item free, dragging something _else_ with it.

A folded paper fluttered towards the heated spring, but lightning reflexes saved it from a watery grave. It was colorful, brighter than the inks Sesshomaru was familiar with. Curiosity brought him to unfold the parchment; doing so he caught the scent of the young fox kit, he must have painted this.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's attention was elsewhere when she tried to hand him the towel, _'What is that?'_ Did some homework fall out of her overstuffed bag? She wouldn't be surprised.

"I believe this is yours," he intoned, handing the paper back to her.

"Thanks, I know I should be more organize- Ahh!" Kagome's eyes shot wide. _'No! No! Oh god no! Of all the things to fall out of my bag, why did it have to be this picture that Shippo drew of Sesshomaru kissing me?!'_ panic surged and she tried to hide her face with her hand. _'Why didn't I get rid of it already; how could I have forgotten to burn it?'_ She peeked timidly through splayed fingers that did little to hide the color taking over her face. _'Ah, and now he's looking at me like I've gone crazy. He probably thinks I want that, well, actually that doesn't sound too bad, but seriously, this isn't how I wanted things to start. How embarrassing!'_ "It's, uhh, Shippo drew it," Kagome tried to explain why she had something like this, "and, umm, he guilt tripped me into keeping it." She glanced up when he hadn't said anything and subconsciously looked at his lips before turning away. Great, now she couldn't stop thinking about that. "Really, that's the only reason I have it." Like he would buy that, even if it were the truth; it sounded ridiculous even in her own mind.

"You needn't worry about the action portrayed; it will not occur," Sesshomaru reassured her.

' _Right; today is just a bath,'_ something about his perpetual calm at least kept her from having an embarrassment-induced heart attack. "Oh, umm, okay," she still couldn't look at him without turning cherry red though.

* * *

Kagome was so ready to get back to camp, until two seconds in left her bombarded with questions from her companions, "Kagome, you were _with_ Sesshomaru? What exactly happened?"

"Nobody ask me that!" she erupted before her filter could stop her. Last thing she wanted was to recall just how mortified she felt moments ago.

Sango gasped loudly, taking her outburst for something completely different. She couldn't help but ask, "Kagome, did you?"

"No!" so much for putting it behind her, not with the way they vied for information.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted that they stayed out that long. He was sure Kagome would have sent his brother packing if he interrupted her bath, _'Did she not get angry at him? How the hell did he manage that?'_

* * *

The reception waiting for Sesshomaru was not much different; except instead of several companions questioning him, it was only one. Jaken squawked as if he was surprised his lord had returned, "Oh thank goodness! Where have you been, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No where," he responded casually, in too good a mood to care about his vassal's interrogation. All in all, it had been a very pleasing day.

"Well you must have been somewhere," Jaken complained. "Don't be so vague."

Striding past Ah-Un, where Rin rested, a familiar scent caught the girl's attention. It almost smelled like… Hopping down she offered, "I think I know where you were Milord."

"You do?" he inquired.

"Uh-huh," she nodded then looked around. "Ah!" she dashed over and plucked a single flower, quickly weaving it into a tiny floral ring. Kagome had been the one to teach her that; Sesshomaru would understand her cryptic meaning.

"I'm impressed, Rin," he acknowledged, looking at the flower ring like it was the most impressive thing ever. Rin's smile grew. Not only had she just been praised, but he _had_ been with Kagome; maybe she would have a mother before long. "Your powers of deduction are impressive, surpassing even that of most demons." His approval left Jaken appalled and left out, wanting to know what their vagaries meant. "You _will_ keep my secret, won't you?"

Not that he needed to ask, she had already been careful of how she told him her presumption, "Of course, Milord."

"Let's go."

* * *

(AN: The end of that episode, 133-134, Sesshomaru's response always did sound a little more lighthearted than usual. I couldn't help but include it.

I've been trying to keep up a one chapter a week rate of writing, but when it rains it pours. With a sick kid, spring coming up, and the death of a family member (husband's side), after this update I'll post **EVERY OTHER SUNDAY**. I just can't keep up, but I refuse to go on hiatus so quickly.)


	33. Chapter 33: To Uncover Secrets

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 33: To Uncover Secrets

(A/N: I'm sorry this is a bit shorter than usual, I lost this chapter and the next one due to a computer glitch and had to rewrite. Forgive me if they feel strange, I was trying my best to remember what I wrote. I think I summarized since its less words than the original was, but I guess we'll never know. Working on this same chapter any more might just kill my motivation, so I'm leaving it as is.

Oh, and watch episode 135, if you want the finer points of this section of the story.)

* * *

"You are certain of this, Kagura?" Naraku interrogated his less that loyal incarnation. She had just gone out of her way to report to him, something she had never before done.

"Yes, Kagome wears Sesshomaru's scent mark," Kagura repeated what she had learned when Akago ordered the girl kidnapped. She could still recall the revulsion and jealously that surfaced from the knowledge. "It is only a matter of time until he _mates_ her."

"You have never been particularly agreeable before," Naraku pointed out the many times Kagura had purposefully gone against his orders. "Why should I believe you now?"

"You want her, don't you?" Kagura diverted his question by pointing out his own desires instead. It was no secret what Naraku could do once he got his hands on the girl.

"Perhaps it is because you want Sesshomaru for yourself," Naraku continued with his previous line of thought, gaining a startled gasp from Kagura. Malevolent laughter echoed off of dead, stone walls.

"I r-realized," Kagura began, trying to hide the quiver in her voice from Naraku knowing what she truly wanted, "that if I help you capture him, so you can absorb his demonic power, he won't have the _strength_ left to _defy_ me." She would get what she wanted, and Sesshomaru would have no choice in the matter.

"After I've absorbed his demonic power," Naraku debated slowly, rolling the words across his tongue as if he hadn't considered what to do afterwards, "you may have what is _left_. Consider it, appreciation for a job done _correctly_."

* * *

"I'd like to drink some sake," that was the phrase uttered reverently by Miroku's master, the monk Mushin, that landed them on this isolated peak. It wasn't just any sake he wanted either, but the Legendary Sake, the Mist of Sages. The catch was that no one had ever returned from the summit of Mount Kasumidaki in its pursuit.

They didn't think it would be too hard to convince some old sage to part with a small portion of his sake, except the aura that surrounded them was not that of a sage, but a demon! Mist billowed and swirled in the air, drifting in from every direction and clouding their vision of all sight. Something was coming.

Inuyasha held Tessaiga before him, poised to defend whatever came their way. He was ready for anything. "Hi, I'm Kagome and I'd like to sing for you!" the young girl from the future boomed out through a portable microphone. "La la la, this is me; la la la, I'm so happy!" He _wasn't_ as prepared as he thought.

Staring on in abject horror as Shippo and Hachi transformed into Kagome clones and joined in on the racket, he could only mutter, "Somebody please, kill me now…"

"Everybody, listen to me," Miroku exclaimed gallantly, "don't inhale the mist. This is the work of the demon." He stated the obvious. "I don't know what this mist is exactly, but it makes you intoxicated. So do not inhale it, no matter what!" To any sane mind, it was clear he was enjoying the sound of his own voice; the mist was undoubtedly affecting him as well.

"I think you're a little late there Miroku," Inuyasha brought the "holy" man off his soap box, "they're already three sheets to the wind."

"Well I was referring to the rest of us, of course," Miroku regained his ground.

"Alright time for another song!" Kagome and her clones cheered but they were halted by a sultry laugh coming from deep in the mist. Everyone turned, only to see Sango stumble out. She nearly crumpled under the weight of her massive weapon as she sauntered towards the rest of them.

"Sango," Miroku's throat ran dry at the sight of her. Sure, she was a bit loopy, but she was coming straight for him.

"Inuyasha," Sango threw herself at the _other_ male in their group, leaving Miroku to shoot death glares at his "friend."

"Sango, w-what are you doing?" Inuyasha stuttered out, completely taken off-guard by the sudden proximity.

"Forget about the others, lets get out of here," she slurred seductively.

"Whatcha talking about?"

"I'm so _sick_ of that two-timing monk," she spat out the words. "And three Kagome's are _definitely_ a crowd." Nuzzling into his chest she urged him to act as she wanted. "Come on, let's leave 'em. Let's go and defeat Naraku, okay?" Inuyasha could only brace himself as Sango's lips came closer.

"Sit boy!" Kagome's thunderous voice broke the pair up. How dare he try to ruin Sango and Miroku's relationship! "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…"

"Aww, now the poor girls crying," Shippo narrated from a _safe_ distance. "Uh-oh, the two-timing monk is going to try to console her; not a good idea."

Miroku held out a hand, gaining Sango's attention. "Miroku?" she muttered softly before another mood swing took over. "Why you flirting cheat!" Hiraikotsu hefted effortlessly over her shoulders and nearly took Miroku's head with it, only to get lost somewhere on the misty peak.

"Is this the demon's plan, to intoxicate us with his demonic power and make us fight each other?" Miroku rationalized, thinking Sango's actions completely unfounded. "Inuyasha, try to scatter this mist with your wind scar!"

"Im.. a.. lit.. tle.. bus.. y.. right.. now!" he ground out between merciless subjugations.

"Oh, right," Miroku recalled as he watched the ground waver. "Oh, no. I guess I have no choice; I mustn't fear being poisoned by this mist." There was no telling how long he had until he too would succumb to the lunacy plaguing the rest of them. "This is for you, master Mushin, Wind Tunnel!"

* * *

They certainly had a knack for getting themselves into interesting situations. Sesshomaru arrived at the rocky crag to find the entire company of his intended's pack intoxicated on demonic mist. The monk was screaming "Wind Tunnel" and waving around a _covered_ hand, the slayer was bawling her eyes out about who knows what, Inuyasha was being subjugated into oblivion, and the fox kit was narrating the entire debacle. A well-placed glare sent the diminutive demons that summoned the mist scrambling off in terror and the mist dispersing.

The monk was the first to notice his presence, even as he wavered on his feet, "Now I'm hallucinating? Why would the demon show me Sesshomaru?" It would take some time for the mist to work its way through their systems.

"Monk, for what purpose do you scale this desolate peak?" he droned slowly, speculating once again on Inuyasha's lack of ability to handle the duties handed to him.

"Well, on the off-chance you are real, I supposed I had better answer," Miroku spoke mostly to himself as his balance failed him and he landed on his backside. The new position drew his ever-wandering gaze elsewhere, "Has Sango always had such a tight bu-"

"Monk," Sesshomaru's harsh tone redirected the monk's gaze.

"Oh, right," he straightened up as much as his inebriated state allowed, "we came here for a _reason_ , it was a _good_ reason." He paused, reflecting on what that could have been. "It was... uhh…" The answer eluded him. Oh, Sesshomaru always seemed to know what was going on, perhaps he would know. "Do you know why we came up here?"

Well, the monk was useless. The rest of the humans were likely too impaired and the fox kit was completely out of it too, that only left Inuyasha. There was the possibility that their father's blood protected him from such a minor irritant. It was a shame he would need to interrupt Kagome's tirade; the sight was quite enjoyable, but he needed answers.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit," Kagome repeated disconnectedly, trying to recall just why she was punishing Inuyasha in the first place. She was mad, that much she knew, but didn't know why. Oh well, if he made her this mad, he probably deserved it. "Sit, sit, sit…"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru addressed from the opposite side of the hanyou-shaped hole. "That is enough."

Kagome glanced up to identify the movement in her peripheral vision. No sooner than she had, was Sesshomaru already regretting his decision to interrupt her. "Maru!" she flung herself across the gap and spun herself into a furry cocoon with his Moko-moko. "You're so fluffy!"

Withholding the groan that threatened to emerge, he deliberately ignored her unintelligible babblings. It would be dishonorable to leave her unprotected, especially when her companions where equally impaired. Turning a calculating eye to the hole in the ground, he inquired stiffly, "Can you move?" Inuyasha had yet to get up, that was not a pleasant sign. He watched his limbs tremble, like he was trying to find the strength to stand, before he stilled once again and just stayed down. Over 100 sits had really taken a toll.

Taking a deep breathe to block out the grating voice his intended was using to sing while braiding his hair, Sesshomaru ground out lowly, "Inuyasha, I should kill you for allowing this to happen."

* * *

Keeping an eye on Inuyasha for as long as Naraku had certainly had its benefits, especially since the mutt happened to share a sire with the exact demon he was now scheming to trap. Ever since he took the liberty of unsealing that massive dragon, Ryukotsusei, in hopes that it could succeed where his own incarnations had failed, Naraku had been contemplating on the relations between the Dragons and Dogs. He still did not have any definitive answers, but he knew where to get them.

Dragons did not practice the same purity of blood that Inus did, resulting in some of the strangest creatures you could ever see. Whereas most of the dragons had been wiped out long ago, and all of Ryukotsusei's line obliterated, one remained.

"Ryubuta (Buta = swine), the forgotten child of Ryukotsusei," Naraku patronized, letting his voice carry over the rotten bog, "I have come to speak with you about Lord Sesshomaru." Bubbles roiled on the surface until the grotesque creature's form could be made out. Boils ruptured over non-scaled skin, the evidence of burning alive from the fire in his dragon blood. It was no question why he was called the forgotten; half dragon, half swine, this creature had a face not even a mother could love.

"Sesshomaru?" he ground out, a sound resembling that of a snort and hiss in one syllable. "Are you in league with that murderous dog?"

"Quite the opposite," Naraku smirked acerbically. "I intend to destroy him."

"Hahaha," Ryubuta snorted out dry laughter. "You think _you_ can kill him?"

"I did not say _kill_ ," Naraku corrected, "I said _destroy_."

"Explain," Ryubuta grunted.

"He is currently courting a Tenshi No Ko," Naraku paused to let his words sink in. "I will take her from him."

Whether or not this half-demon was capable of carrying out his claims, Ryubuta was not about to pass up an opportunity to deal a blow to the arrogant mongrel that slaughtered his kin, "How may I be of service?"

Naraku's grin spread, "What can you tell me about his history with the mighty dragons?"

* * *

(A/N: Uh-oh, Naraku is up to something. When isn't he? Lol.

Opinions, should I bring Kouga around, probably to get told off, before or after they mate? I just don't know what to do with him. I don't want to kill him off, but getting beat to a pulp is a possibility. I might also use his openness with his feelings to give Kagome pause about Sesshomaru constantly blocking her out. Any and all suggestions and requests are welcome, about this or other aspects.)


	34. Chapter 34: To Call

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 34: To Call

(A/N: Same as last chapter, I wrote as much has I could recall, but am sure I missed some things.)

* * *

Not about to let his progress with Kagome slip, Sesshomaru waited a mere three days before returning to court her, not counting the stint where she couldn't even recall her own name, let alone pronounce his. He wondered just how much of that she would remember since he left as soon as Inuyasha could stand. The humans had still been completely inebriated.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's voice sang out in the darkness, "look there! I see something."

"It's a fire you sill girl," Jaken replied, saving his lord from needing to answer such a useless statement. Seriously, didn't the child know that their lord would have already seen the flame from much further away; he didn't need her pointing out such unimportant matters.

"I wonder who made it," Rin continued thinking out loud. The thought of having a fire was a pleasant one; she could cook the roots she found earlier today instead of eating them raw.

"It doesn't matter," Jaken admonished. "We won't be going there anyways." Jaken's words confused the girl all the more, not for what he said since that would usually be correct, but if they weren't going there, why were they were heading in that _exact_ direction?

Her suspicions were confirmed when they entered the circle of light and Sesshomaru issued two orders before vanishing back into the darkness. The first was for Jaken to be quiet, and the second was for Shippo to entertain Rin.

Jaken couldn't understand not only why his lord had left them, left _Rin,_ with his half-breed brother, but also why he would immediately order _him_ to silence instead of that loud-mouthed pup. He was only making sure they showed the proper respect to his almighty lord, such as bowing, groveling, and begging not to be slain simply for existing. Inuyasha was not worthy to breathe the same air, and that insolent priestess, wait, where was the scantily clad woman-child, "Isn't one of you missing?"

"Ya think?" Inuyasha snapped back, trying not to let the visuals of Kagame being with his brother take hold in his mind. There was nothing he could do about it. Blocking Sesshomaru could easily get him killed, and Kagome's stubbornness was even harder to overcome. It tormented him to be so powerless.

"I don't hear any screaming," Shippo's ears tried to pick up the subtle sounds. Last time, Kagame had squealed in surprise, but this time, he wasn't catching anything. "That's got to be a good sign."

"Maybe Kagome is starting to really like Lord Sesshomaru back," Rin giggled, excited at the prospects.

"Watch your tongue, Rin," Jaken reprimanded upon hearing her refer to their lord in such a way. "Lord Sesshomaru would have no interest in the priestess. She is nothing but a weak human!" The looks he got for the declaration were a mix of annoyance and disbelief; the imp was still completely clueless.

* * *

Normally, Sesshomaru would have left Rin and Jaken somewhere before coming to call on Kagome, but Naraku had been watching him far too close for comfort. He had already dispatched seven of those damnable insects today and was not about to let the fiend use Rin against him again. Jaken's mouth would just have to be tolerated.

It wasn't like his courtship with Kagome was a secret; anyone capable of picking up his scent mark would immediately know his intentions toward her. It was almost amusing how unaware Jaken continued to be on this matter. Perhaps after today he would finally get the picture.

The sound of splashing water a short ways away and his intended's incessant need to bathe daily told him exactly where she was. Boots crunched lightly on the rocky bank of a shallow lake. Sun-warmed water lapped at delicate, feminine curves, hidden the instant Kagome noticed his presence. He was not surprised when she ducked low in the water, nor at the question that arose from her.

"Oh hey, Sesshomaru," Kagome swallowed thickly when he suddenly appeared, "is this grooming too?" She realized that his showing up here was probably why Sango had turned down a bath earlier. She couldn't really blame the slayer.

Time apart had given Kagome opportunity to really think about what she wanted, what she couldn't get her mind off of. She had never imagined a desire like this, still, when faced with that very real possibility, her insecurities forced themselves back into her mind and she couldn't help but second guess herself.

"If that is what you wish," he intoned. She nodded to him. It was much slower than he originally expected a courtship to go, but it was still progress. Simply the fact that she had not been startled by his approach or frightened at his appropriate touch would be enough for now. There came no complaint when he placed her between his legs to wash her and no protest to his chest pressed into her back. Her heart thrummed steady and her breathing remained soft. Her head lolled back to rest on his shoulder, exposing the vital points along her fragile throat. Stroking the pale column with her soapy tool, his claws only inches from her death, he was very pleased by the amount of trust she placed in him.

Yes, she was very calm. Relaxed, but disturbed. Her brows creased intermittently, and she was much quieter than he had come to learn she usually was. "Speak that which troubles you," he felt her tense at his words. Did she really think he would not notice her distraction?

"It's nothing," he did not fall for her rushed reply, but chose not to press the matter. Before long, his patience paid off. "Do you think I'm… pretty?" It was barely a whisper, but the worry in her tone rang clearly. See, having time to think about what went on between them last time, also gave her time to fret about every minor detail.

"Why would I not?" he had already explained his opinion on this matter, but apparently, something had her doubting.

"Well, last time," Kagome took a deep breath to help her get the words out, "sitting in your lap _naked_ ," she emphasized, trying to ignored the heat in her cheeks, "you weren't umm… _excited_." She could feel he wasn't aroused _this_ time either. She thought maybe it was because she had been so resistant before, but she had been cooperating today. She couldn't think of any reason besides the possibility that he just wasn't attracted to her because she was not a demon. A sob remained trapped in her throat; it hurt worse than finding out Inuyasha only saw her as a sister.

"Your scent was not calling," it was rather simple, if she did not smell of desire for him, his body would not respond in such a way. Most animal-based demons physically could not force themselves upon a female. No, that was a despicable act of filthy humans, and one of the many reasons he despised them so.

"My scent," Kagome repeated to herself, piecing the puzzle together. _'Oh course. Humans may be guided by sight, but dogs follow their noses. That's why being naked has no effect on him,'_ Kagame realized, ' _it's not his main sense._ ' "I think I understand."

Speaking of scent, those five simple words had been all she needed to lose the bitter tang on distress hers carried; the softening lines of her cheeks confirmed that she was no longer distressed. When her head laid back on his shoulder, the bathing implement fell from his hand and he opted to chance what he would prefer instead. Kagome's heart beat sped up as she felt the unforgettable sensation of his tongue on her skin, this time, running the length of her throat. Mind racing to catch up, a heated moan escaped her lips without her control.

No sooner had the sound reached his ears did Kagome claps her hand over her mouth, _'Please tell me that didn't just happen.'_

"Do not be ashamed," Sesshomaru drawled lowly against her maddening pulse, inhaling deeply the change in her aroma. "Your scent is calling."

The protrusion hardening at her back spoke all too clearly of the effect it was having on him, which in turn magnified Kagome's uncertainty. She tried to extricate herself, desperate to explain that just because her scent said she wanted it, didn't mean she, herself, was ready, "But I'm not-"

"We will not enter demonstration today," Sesshomaru headed off her concerns. As fiercely as his desire flared up, he was no pup that would let scent alone dictate his actions; he wouldn't press his hunger upon her. "Allow me to continue cleaning you?" He much preferred this method than that of her implement. Her shy nod garnered a pleased rumble and preceded the wet appendage making trails from her collar bone to her ear.

 _'_ _Why does this feel so good?'_ Kagome wondered to herself. All he was doing was licking her neck, but it was causing her body to feel so warm. The heat of his mouth and the chill of the wind, the adept flexibility of his tongue and the unyielding sharpness of his fangs; somehow, knowing just how dangerous he could be only made this more erotic.

Being the considerate person she was, it didn't quite sit well with Kagome that the activities had been so one-sided; it was only him making her feel good and she had done nothing for him in return, but she didn't know what he liked. It had been reinforced several times, he was a _dog_ demon, unaffected by many of the things human males would like. Perhaps if she mirrored his actions; it was all she had to go on.

Tilting her head to rest on his shoulder, Kagome was just able to reach his pointed ear and return the gesture. The sound he emitted would have had her flying from his reach had his arm not been anchored around her shoulders. Her first thought had been that she angered him, that is, until his words registered.

"Again," he rasped heatedly against her collar. Her boldness had been unexpected, but in no way unwanted. He reveled in the knowledge that more than just her body wanted him. It was doubtful that she fully understood what she was doing to him, but it did not matter; he was not about to stop her and explain it.

Timid at first, her tongue traced along the edges before her blunt teeth scraped against the outer rim. She felt his body buck from behind her and found herself wanting to make him do it again; she wanted to make him feel good too. Before she let her mind think on it too much and talk herself out of it, Kagome spun around, kneeling in the water in front of him and clamped her lips on his neck. A clawed hand anchored around her waist and pulled her ample chest flush with his, trapping his member between their bodies. She still hadn't been able to bring herself to look, but this made Kagome all too aware of just how well-endowed he was; was it supposed to reach her diaphragm?

Pushing down her doubts about their size differences for another, more relevant, time, Kagome instead aimed to get him growling again. If he didn't like her actions, he'd surely stop her. There was one thing she had been dying to try; something that had been gnawing away at the corners of her mind, but that she had never gotten the chance to attempt. It wasn't like she got this close to him that often. Moving along his jawline, her quest for his kiss was halted before she could taste his lips.

The warning she got, however, was not what she expected, "Should we continue as we are, we will have entered Demonstration." He was getting a little too enraptured for _just_ grooming. It didn't help that Kagome was in heat; the scent of her fertility assaulted his senses with the promise of seeing her heavy with his pups. Whereas he would readily continue, he had assured her they would not. The decision, was hers.

Kagome froze, unmoving as her mind frantically sought an answer to his unspoken question, _'Should we? Do I want that?'_ She knew what was expected of her if she said yes; she couldn't forget this section even if she wanted to.

 _._

 _Demonstration of Control_

 _Just as Proof of Strength shows ability to protect one's mate and pups from outside dangers, so does Demonstration of Control prove proficiency at protecting them from one's self. When restraints unshackle, the results could be lethal._

 _Of all possible strains, during the heat of passion is the most trying time to keep control. Remaining intact throughout the act of mutual edging is the truest test of self-control known to demons._

 _Enacted prior to mating, even if only mere moments, Demonstration of Control assures the female that she will not be harmed unintentionally. The duration is dependent on those involved but ceases when both parties have been sufficiently reassured and no longer deem it necessary._

 _._

Sesshomaru watched the emotions play out in her trepid eyes, with her teeth worrying her bottom lip, as she debated on her answer. Her expression cleared moments before her mouth returned to his neck. He could not have been more pleased with her assent. He let his approval show by pulling her tighter, but in doing so he could feel the chill across her skin, the effect of cool water and wind. It hadn't been until Rin came to be in his company that he realized just how susceptible humans could be to the elements. Even with the heat from their activities, she was too cold; he did not need her becoming ill. She would need to dry off first, only _then_ would he have her screaming beneath him.

* * *

(A/N: If its not blatantly obvious, next chapter is a lemon, or at least very citrusy. Not sure exactly. I admit I don't have it written yet, catching up on these two that decided to delete themselves was very slow going. At least I have two weeks to get it done.)


	35. Chapter 35: To Endure Torture (Lime)

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 35: To Endure Torture

(A/N: This is the first chapter of this entire story, that gets **lemony**! Finally; took long enough. Anyone who knows me from my others stories knows I don't censor my writing, but since this site prohibits MA content, I have to. If you want the full version, with all the steamy details, you will have to switch on over to Adult fan fiction. (Just google "Sylean adultfanfiction" and it should pop up my page. From there look for "stories written," "Inuyasha," and "To Protect the Alpha Female." Sorry for the inconvenience, but I don't feel like getting banned.) For those that don't want explicit content, just stay right here; I summarize enough to get the main plot points.

Please forgive any typos, I literally just finished typing this chapter.)

* * *

 **(Warning: Lemon Alert activated for entire chapter!)**

"So, all I have to do is say 'stop' when," Kagome swallowed, trying to get the words out, "when…" The elaborately detailed paintings from his book flashed across her mind's eye. Scenes of sexual acts she hadn't even known about prior and then some, depicted in such a way as to leave nothing to the imagination. Conduct she would _soon_ be engaged in.

"That will be sufficient," Sesshomaru rumbled as he settled her back onto his moko-moko a short ways from the lake's banks. The patch of forest he selected would afford some privacy due to the density of the trees around them, that is, if anyone was foolish enough to disregard the lethal warning his aura emanated and seek them out.

Kagome was briefly reminded of the numerous nightmares she once had about his deadly claws as they skimmed down her abdomen, eliciting an entirely different sensation than the first time they met. Back then, she never could have imagined being in this position, curled under the formidable demon while he sought out her nether regions. But now, now she couldn't help but curve closer to him, inviting him to explore places no one else had. It didn't make sense that she should feel so safe with him, but she did. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous, though, "H-have you done anything like this before?" It was only after the question passed her lips that she wasn't sure she really _wanted_ to know the answer to that. He was hundreds of years old, but the thought of him with another… She didn't want to think about it.

"I have been trained in all necessary skills," he responded, although vaguely, and set to work in drawing out much more pleasant sounds. There had been enough talking; it was time for her to scream for him.

 _'_ _Trained? What does that even mean?'_ was Kagome's last coherent thought before she was shown precisely what he insinuated by that. Deft fingers drewing her body up into an arch from the sudden jolt of pleasure. A sharp moan poured from her throat and dainty hands grasped at the thick fur she lay on, trying to keep the world from moving out from under her.

 _'_ _If that is how strongly she reacts to a simple touch, this will be much easier than I expected,'_ Sesshomaru continued to tease her, taking in the scene of her writhing under his ministrations. There was no way she could hold out for long; she'd be begging him to take her in no time. Finally, this courtship would come to an explosive end.

Where had this been her whole life; Kagome hadn't even been aware her body could feel this hot. She had touched herself before, but it hadn't even come close to what he made her feel. Sesshomaru seemed to know her body even better than she did, tightening that coil inside her until it felt like it would shatter any second now.

Her eyes shot open, "Stop!" She halted his movements with the command, just barely recognizing the sensation for what it was. Her goal in this ritual, for whatever twisted reason, was to keep herself from orgasm. He almost tipped her over the edge before she even realized that was what it was. A whimper left her throat as his hand retracted. If only she could purify whoever came up with this brand of torture, because that was essentially what it was.

Sesshomaru gave her a moment to regain her breath. He was surprised that she even remembered her instructions amidst the lustful haze he shrouded her in, but had she not, she would have failed to demonstrate control of her self and opened the door for him to deem her unworthy, _if_ he so chose. He was glad he did not need to think on such a notion; it would not be an easy decision to make. Now, however, was time for their roles to be reversed; it was his turn to demonstrate his legendary control.

Kagome lifted herself up, shaking the fog from her mind as she tried to sort out what to do next. She caught sight of Sesshomaru as he sat beside her in the position he favored, reclined against a tree with one knee raised, but this time, she could see _everything_. Maybe it was better not being able to think this through; she didn't want to end up talking herself out of it.

Timid, shy, and uncertain, that's what crawling on all fours meant to her, but to him, the image couldn't have been more erotic. It was beyond transparent that she was both awed and intimidated as her wide eyes gaped at him, especially when she tried to form a coherent sentence and failed, "I uh, I'm not really, _trained_ , so um…"

"The purpose of this ritual is not to test one's skill," Sesshomaru reassured her. "There will be much time for you to learn." Oh and how he couldn't wait to get to that part; there were so many things he would introduce her to, starting with what he would do to her in that provocative position. But for now, the last thing he needed was to get lost in such enticing thoughts, not when he was supposed to be exercising control.

The "more relevant time" had now come, but the primal sounds he rewarded her with were all the encouragement she needed to gain her confidence back. Knowing that he liked what she did had her wanting to give him more; anything to keep him growling for her.

Sesshomaru prepared himself to allow the arousal to sweep over him only to halt it. Logically, it would be easier to say "stop" as early as possible, but that led to the assumption of one lacking endurance. The goal was to hold out till the last possible moment and demonstrate virility and control; he would not take the easy path.

Kagome noticed the tension increasing in his posture. His claws dug into the earth and scored wood to fight the desire to move. Sitting still during such activities, allowing a female above him, went against his every instinct, and that was the point. Moments passed in a contrasting blur, until the tell-tale signs reached him. "Halt," Sesshomaru spoke smoothly, even through the breathlessness he felt. She was not disappointing for being inexperienced.

Kagome hadn't time to react before she found herself on her back and pinned by the demon she had just been teasing, "You will submit." It was a warning she did not understand as he started working his way over her body with his skillful tongue. Wasn't she already in a submissive position? He did not wait for her to comprehend. He watched for the strongest reactions, learning which actions could draw out the loudest gasps and moans of delight. Knowing _what_ to do was only half the battle; observing what _she_ enjoyed most was the rest.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how being without his left arm must make it so he had to be a bit more creative in regards to positions, it didn't seem to slow him down though. His hot mouth burned trails across her sensitized skin, slowly covering and exploring nearly every inch of her body. Kagome writhed under his thorough attentions, but her eyes shot wide when her legs were placed on his shoulders. Kagome found herself quickly approaching that forbidden end, "Sessh… ah, s-stop."

He pulled back as was expected, but not without some lingering displeasure. Apparently, she was still not satisfied. How long would she fight what is natural?

"How long," Kagome panted, "do we do this?" This was getting harder and harder each time; he was just too good. She wasn't sure how long she could keep it up, but if she failed, would he be disappointed in her? That thought alone shored up her determination.

"Until control has been established," he told her flatly.

 _'_ _Oh,'_ Kagome tried to figure out just what that meant. _'I guess he'll tell me when the time comes.'_ But for now, she was not about to be the only one tortured. Flipping her legs over his, Kagome brazenly straddled the very aroused demon. Bracing her weight with her hands, she leaned over to kiss her way across his chest and down his toned abdomen.

There was a downside to using too much of his expertise in this stage of the courtship; if his attempts do not get the reaction he's after, it could very well give her more ammo against him. She was the less experienced of the two, so in order to keep that advantage, he increased his efforts slowly. As such, he was not surprised by the use of her tongue and kept his reactions to a minimum, but her next move shattered that air of unresponsiveness. His primal instincts yearned to take her. He reigned himself in after the initial urge, and tried to analyze his predicament; he did not expect her to be knowledgable of such things, but it would seem he had miscalculated.

Living in an era where anything and everything was only a click away, and traditionally taboo subjects were talked about casually, Kagome was determined to close the gap of experience between them with knowledge. He may be "trained," but she was willing to bet he didn't know everything.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull as the acute appendages caught yet another feminine moan. Sesshomaru left his little ward with him, so as much as he would rather be anywhere but within hearing range, he could not leave. None of the others seemed to understand his pain. Kagome and Sesshomaru being together was not just them getting to know each other; Sesshomaru was goal oriented, set on what he wanted and nothing else. Their relationship would not be how the others imagined it to be; it would not bring peace or cooperation. He would not only take her as his mate; he would take her _away_ completely.

The camaraderie they built would be dissolved by that cold-hearted bastard. He would sever their bonds, absolve Inuyasha of the protective duties Kagome bestowed, and they would be lucky to ever see their dear friend again. Through all of this, there was nothing he could do to stop it. His attempts to talk sense into Kagome had been met with adamant refusal; she just couldn't abolish the notion that there was good in everyone. She insisted on giving him a chance; insisted on trusting someone that did not deserve it. Powerless did not even begin to explain his mood; he was miserable knowing what he would face when she returned. _If_ she returned.

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't felt this concupiscent since first being affected by the scent of a bitch in heat in his youth. No amount of training to resist _sensation_ could have prepared him to fight the shear desire to _take her_. The fact that she was straining his control to his very limits wasn't helping any. His fingers twitched to grab her hips, and if she continued he wasn't sure he could stop himself from doing just that, "Cease."

Halting his advances _once_ was expected, twice simply meant it was time to thoroughly work her over, but _five_ times, now he was certain she was testing him. Kagome was driving him to the boundary of his constraint, but there was no way he would not surpass expectations, no matter how high hers were. Sesshomaru flipped them over rougher than before, placing Kagome on her stomach, and pressing himself into her backside, "Woman, I have had enough of your resistance." His voice, husky and commanding, shot chills up her spine. "Turn over."

Obeying without question, Kagome looked up into fiery golden eyes that she had even seen tinge pink a few times, just before his command would ring out and they would resume his usual color. None of this was making any sense. She had never seen him look so strained, so why was he insisting on keeping up this torture?

Sitting up, kneeling between her parted thighs, Kagome's breath caught when she saw his fangs effortlessly snap the razor tips off his lethal claws. He pressed two of his declawed digits to her mouth, "Open." Her lips parted instantly and accepted his intrusion eagerly, swirling her tongue over his middle and ring finger and coating them with saliva before he pulled them from her. Expertly working them elsewhere.

The indescribable pleasure shooting through her body, so very unlike what he had shown her before and so much more intense, had Kagome needily grinding against him. Stars danced in her closed eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, "P-please don't make me say stop Sesshomaru, please!" Her back arched up off the ground. "I don't want to stop."

 _'_ _Finally!'_ an unrestrained bay erupted from his throat, harmonizing with her cries of pleasure. Her begging was music to his ears and he complied without hesitation. His fingers expertly played her body like the most exotic instrument, drawing out chords and increasing tempo until she could not keep her legs from shaking. Her scent burst into an explosion of color as he gave her that which they had been denying.

Convulsing in an hazy state of delirium, Kagome barely registered the movement around her. She vaguely felt his digits move away from her body and a thick pressure in the same region, but was too out of it to care. If that was what he was capable of with just his fingers, imagine when they mated. Her eyes fluttered open to see him hovering over her, his hair curtaining off the rest of the world, and his features fluctuating. The stripes on his cheeks seemed to be moving, like the edges couldn't decide if they wanted to be smooth or jagged, and the color of his eyes was flickering between gold and red. It was only when he spoke that she realized what was actually going on.

"Give me consent," the words rumbled out as a mixture between speech and growls. He needed her now; never before had he desired someone like this. She had pushed him to the brink and now he wanted nothing more than to mate her already. All he needed was that one word from her and he would. By the time he was done with her, he would ensure she never even _thought_ about denying him again.

Seconds ticked by, one eternity at a time, as Kagome debated nervously over her answer. Yes, she wanted him, but... she wasn't ready. How was she to tell him that after what he'd just done for her, after what she'd done to him. She could see it in the way his eyes burned and his stripes wavered, he _needed_ her. She wanted to give him everything, see that smile he so rarely showed, but would she regret it in the morning? Waking up bound to him and probably pregnant, that was a step she was just not ready to take. As much as she yearned for him, she just couldn't.

Tears threatened to emerge, knowing that what she had to say would upset him and leave her feeling broken and guilty when he left. He only ever stayed when he had a _reason_ , she saw that, but couldn't help falling for him anyways. There was no denying it with the way her chest clenched at the idea of hurting him, she had fallen in love. Desperate to keep him there, her resolve almost collapsed, she almost nodded for him to continue, despite knowing it would be a sacrifice on her part, but... He pulled away.

"You are not ready," he stated with no little disappointment lacing his voice and began collecting his effects.

"I'm sorry," Kagome's voice cracked pathetically. She knew she hurt him, and there was nothing she could do to make amends. Nothing, except maybe giving him what he wanted in the first place. Thoughts swirled, pulling her back and forth between giving in so he would stay, giving him her innocence that she wasn't ready for, or letting him walk away. She was not ready, and he was going to leave because there was "no point in staying, you are not ready." She could already hear the cold words, but she didn't want him to leave, not like this. What was she to do? He'd only stay if she gave herself to him now, but she wasn't ready…

Which was more important, getting him to stay or keeping her innocence? She was not opposed to having sex with him, being mated maybe, but getting pregnant, she was not even close to prepared for that. She couldn't let him suffer like this, not after all he had given her. She could get on birth control, get some plan B; that should work, right?

He dressed quickly and turned to depart. He was not fully clothed, it was awfully difficult when his arousal was still so prominent. It would go down, eventually, once he got away from her scent. She still smelled far too enticing. He needed to get away.

"Please stay!" desperation took hold before Kagome could still her tongue, "Please stay with me, just a bit longer?" This was where he would tell her that he had no reason to stay because she wasn't ready, that he would return when he could mate her. She knew he only wanted her for his purposes.

His steps stilled as he thought over his options. The position he found himself in was painfully uncomfortable, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. Since he would not be sating himself on her, nor would he seek out another and jeopardize this fragile courtship, and definitely not falling so low as to resort to using his hand, his only option was time and distance from her. But she wanted him to stay?

Long drags of breath to calm himself were not having the desired effect, it simply filled his nose with her inviting scent over and over. There was not enough blood in his mind right now to think clearly. But if he left...

"Hn, this Sesshomaru will remain," he acquiesced and turned to sit with her. He could handle a few moments.

Kagome couldn't believe it, he agreed to stay for no reason other than she asked him to. Her smile lit up her face, making the residual tears in her eyes look out of place. "I'm sorry, for not being ready," Kagome mumbled while wringing her hands in her lap and leaning her head over on his shoulder.

"There is no shame in admitting such," he reassured her, his tone only slightly lighter than neutral.

"But, I feel bad, for not…" he was still "standing at attention." "I wanted to make you feel good too."

"Copulation between our kinds would have proved lethal had I not stopped. You were not ready, your powers told me such," her purity sparked across his skin when he had been poised to take her; a warning he wisely heeded. Now he understood what Totosai spoke of, warning him that there could be deadly consequences in _both_ directions.

 _'_ _Lethal?'_ Kagome wondered to herself. _'Oh…'_ Sex may have been too dangerous, but there _were_ other ways.

"I, I can still help you," Kagome offered timidly, "if you want…"

"As you please."

He was indecisive when she first took him into her mouth; it felt amazing, but it was something that demons just did not do. Sharp fangs so near such anatomy could be disastrous, but Kagome was not a demon; she did not have fangs. And even if she did, he trusted her.

The way she used her mouth on him had his facade evaporating before her very eyes and the most alluring sounds of liquid sex poured from his throat. Where she had learned this, in this instant, he no longer cared so long as she did not stop. He had already been so close to the edge, it did not take long before she had him panting for her once again.

 _'I could get used to that,'_ he practically purred as she finished him off. He was not sated, not even close, but it helped ease his immediate frustrations and took the biting edge off. He could breath again.

* * *

(A/N: Oh how painful it is to butcher a chapter to make it fit within constraints... That's got to be one of the worst feelings a writer can have, just AFTER writer's block, of course.

I intended to end this on a nasty cliffhanger, but it went longer than expected so that will come next chapter instead. For now, enjoy the last happy/fluffy scene for some time to come. *Drums fingers together evilly* Angst is coming.)


	36. Chapter 36: To Kiss a Demon

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 36: To Kiss a Demon

"I was beginning to think you'd never submit," Sesshomaru remarked to the petite female at his side. She had pushed him to his limits, but he would _never_ accept defeat. He would have demonstrated his control all night if he had too; his pride would never allow him to concede.

"Submit?" Kagome inquired now that things had settled down a bit. "I still don't exactly understand what you mean by that."

There was no clearer way to express his command, "In this instance, your request that I not stop."

"Wait, what? All I had to do was ask?" Kagome couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for him to tell her they were done with that ritual, and was too embarrassed to say what she wanted, but all she had to do was ask? "Submit" was such a vague way to tell her what to do.

"You weren't challenging me; testing my limits?" Sesshomaru questioned back, reevaluating the entire exchange.

"What, no! How was that challenging you? It wasn't some kind of fight or anything," she tried to think it through and figure out just where he was coming from with this. He certainly had a unique way of viewing the world. "We really need to work on effective communication." As fun as that experience was, a few words would have prevented the torture marathon.

If it would prevent future hassle, he couldn't help but agree, "Hn, I shall keep that in mind."

* * *

Shippo snored softly, wrapped in the oversized blanket Kagome referred to as a sleeping bag, and was the only one not awoken when Ah-Un picked up both Rin and Jaken and ambled off, following his master's call to depart. Sango looked up as the dragon disappeared into the woods, but Miroku's attention was snagged by the very agitated looking half-demon across from their campsite. Keeping his voice low, he noted gently, "Kagome sure is out late."

"Shut it, Monk," Inuyasha snapped, resuming the nervous twitch of bouncing his leg.

Yup, that was definitely the boy's issue. Miroku could only imagine why she had been out, at night, during a "bath," and with Sesshomaru for as long as she had been. He would not be surprised to find his friend a taken woman after this. He understood that Inuyasha did not like his brother, but his reaction to the situation was getting far too aggressive. Choosing to return to the soothing embrace of "Sango" in his lecherous dreams, Miroku lay back and closed his eyes to sleep, but didn't get far until he heard the rustled of fabric as Inuyasha stood abruptly. "What is it, Inuyasha?" he mumbled out, half-asleep.

The crack of a twig and the brightness of a pure aura was enough for him to know that Kagome was returning. A smile creased his weary face; maybe now Inuyasha could calm down.

"What the hell, Kagome?!" the grating voice of their pack leader made sure to wake up even the little kit. "I can't believe you mated the bastard!"

Kagome tried to defend herself, "I did n-"

Inuyasha interrupted, certain that Sesshomaru would be back any day now to collect her and take her away, "Don't you know he's only using you!"

"Let me be the first to extend my congratulations, Lady Kagome," Miroku broke up the tirade, bowing in a showy manner to redirect attention.

Inuyasha sputtered out obscenities and Kagome's face flamed red. "Miroku is right," Sango interjected, keeping Inuyasha from harping on her, "I've seen how you look at him. I'm happy for you."

"Does this mean Rin is my sister now?" Shippo hopped up into her arms, questions brimming in his eyes.

"You're all nuts!" Inuyasha couldn't believe they were okay with this. Kagome was supposed to turn him away. Sure, he stood aside when his brother first came for her, but that was because he knew Kagome better than them; she wasn't supposed to fall for his deceit!

"Guys!" Kagome found her tongue amidst the embarrassing blend of scorn and congratulations. "I'm not mated!"

"You can't fool my nose Kagome, don't even try lying," Inuyasha accused. He could smell it; he could clearly detect both Kagome's lingering scent of arousal and the proof of Sesshomaru's release. The two had obviously just been mating!

"Apparently I can," she pulled her collar down to show zero bite marks on her neck. "I'm. Not. Mated."

"But…" Inuyasha stumbled back.

"Then, what _were_ you two doing?" Miroku insinuated, lecherous mind meandering over the possibilities until a slap landed on his cheek. "Sango," he whined, "what was that for?"

"Don't ask her like that," Sango grit out lowly, using a hand to keep her words between the two of them.

"It's none of your business, Miroku," Kagome tried to sound firm, but Miroku caught the color blossoming on her cheeks and surmised for himself what it could signify.

"Oh fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed, eyes wide and sleeve covering his nose. He knew the scent of Sesshomaru's seed was coming off of Kagome's person, but he had not determined _where_ until she just spoke. He didn't think Kagome, innocent, naive Kagome, would do such a lewd act.

"What is it _now_ , Inuyasha?" Kagome planted her hands on her hips, waiting for him to voice yet another grievance.

His answer was simple, "Your _breath_."

Her firm expression dropped, knowing exactly what he was referring to. For some reason, when she was with Sesshomaru, none of this even hinted at being shameful, but having Inuyasha hollering about it in front of everyone, she couldn't help but burn with embarrassment. Panic lacing her tone, she threatened with all she had, "Don't say it or you'll be kissing the ground!"

"At least I wasn't kissing that Bastard's co-"

"Sit!"

* * *

 _'_ _I don't understand,'_ Kagome ran the scenario over and over in her head. _'How could he do that to me?'_ There had to be something she was missing, some little detail she overlooked, but she just couldn't find it. _'Why do I keep getting myself into these situations; I should know better by now.'_ Leaning her head back against a tree, she let her mind recall one last time why she was feeling so lost.

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome's body was still humming from the orgasm Sesshomaru had given her, and the taste in her mouth was a constant reminder that she had done the same for him. He could have guilted her into giving in, but he backed off. He could have left, but he stayed with her. He could have been bitter about the whole situation, but he put her needs first. A sort of afterglow had descended, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face._

 _He wasn't particularly talkative, but his actions were the only proof she needed that he cared. Wanting badly to show him her appreciation, Kagome made the decision to act. Spinning onto her knees, she pressed her lips to his, pouring all the emotion she had for him into the touch, but… he did not reciprocate. In fact, when she cracked her eyes open to look at him, his were wide, obviously taken by surprise. He firmly pushed her back and pulled away from her, a look of displeasure lacing his features._

 _"_ _Sesshomaru?" Kagome sat back down, worry strangling her voice. "Is something wrong?" He didn't even grunt out a noncommittal response, it was like he didn't even hear her. "Did_ I _do something wrong?" she asked louder. Gathering himself from where he had been seated, he turned and refused to look at her. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes and he disappeared into the forest, not even advising her to return; he was just, gone._

 _End Flashback_

All she could gather was that he didn't like her kiss but he didn't need to be so cold about it. Was it because she was inexperienced? That was her first kiss; what did he expect? And they had already touched each other everywhere else, she even swallowed his… _'Maybe that was it; maybe he didn't like the taste,'_ she speculated. It wasn't _that_ bad. Kagome groaned loudly, throwing her face into her hands and curling up her knees.

Smack! The ring of skin slapping rang throughout the small clearing. Kagome glanced up, expecting to see Sango fuming at Miroku, but the monk did not sport his usual red handprint. "Ah, Master Inuyasha," and elderly voice sounded, "must you always be so cruel?"

"Must you always be such a parasite?" Inuyasha tossed back at the flea demon.

Myoga cleared his throat, "Well, perhaps you _don't_ want to hear what I came to tell you, if all I am is a parasite. And here I thought you were set on defeating Naraku."

The bluff worked and Inuyasha was swiftly apologizing in his gruff way, "Just tell me and I'll let you drink as much of Kagome's blood as you want." It had not been the first time he offered her up as a bargaining chip, but this time, Myoga knew better than to touch someone that belonged to Sesshomaru.

"I heard a rumor that an entire village disappeared overnight," Myoga captivated the small audience. "No one knows why, but there was a dark cloud that hung overhead just before it vanished."

"Awesome, where is this village?" Inuyasha stood, eager to go hunt down the spider.

"That's the problem," Myoga dashed his hopes, "I know where it _used_ to be, but…"

"It's no longer there?" Miroku inquired.

"Correct," Myoga nodded to the intuitive monk.

"What use would Naraku have for a village?" Sango wondered aloud.

"What does it matter? Let's just go stop him," Inuyasha declared, ready to leave without even a destination in mind.

"I would suggest you first visit the site, maybe you can pick up a scent from there," Myoga suggested. "And as for the offer, Inuyasha, I'm afraid I'll have to pass on Lady Kagome's blood." It was only after his little play at humor that Myoga realized the usually fiesta girl had not even reacted to the entire exchange. He had never seen her so withdrawn. "Lady Kagome, I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem yourself."

"She's been moping around like that ever since servicing my bastard brother," Inuyasha crudely stated. "Guess she wasn't satisfied-"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome ordered. Geez, couldn't he give it a rest. "It's nothing Myoga," Kagome offered a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm just... a little confused." The whole thing with Sesshomaru just would not give her any peace. It didn't help that he'd been absent for several days; sure he'd stayed away before, but this time was different. This time, they nearly went all the way, yet, he wouldn't even return her kiss. She hadn't told her friends anything about it; Inuyasha would only throw crude remarks if she asked, but Myoga, maybe _he_ could shed some light on the subject of Inu courtship. He did serve Sesshomaru's line. "Actually, Myoga, could I ask you something?" Sending a harsh glare towards the half buried form of Inuyasha, she added, "Privately?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome," he hopped up onto her shoulder and she walked off into the trees, trying to ignore the foul-tongued dog she left behind. It did not escape her how Myoga was suddenly calling her "lady," but that was not a priority right now. "This should be beyond master Inuyasha's hearing range," Myoga advised. "How is it that I may be of service?"

Kagome sighed loudly and plopped down on a log, "It's Sesshomaru." Even as small as he was, Kagome could see Myoga's small body tense up. "Don't worry," she reassured, "I'm not going to ask about his past." She knew he wouldn't answer that one, probably out of fear of Sesshomaru. Myoga relaxed and waited for her to continue. "I don't understand something, and I was hoping you knew enough about Dog demons to explain it to me."

"I will do my best," Myoga affirmed.

Kagome began her story, keeping the details as vague as possible while still conveying her worries. Myoga listened quietly, with a lecherous snicker escaping on occasion, until Kagome's voice started cracking, "So, after Demonstration of Control, I… I kissed him, but he completely shut me out and left. He didn't say a word, which I know sounds like normal for him, but he _had_ been talking to me, at least somewhat… I don't know what I did wrong."

Tear glistened eyes turned on the tiny flea as Myoga thought about how to word this; it would not be easy to hear, "It is not an aversion specific to Dog demons, but to the majority of demons. I am aware that humans kiss frequently, but among demons, it is rare, if not nonexistent."

"So demons don't like to kiss?" Kagome figured Sesshomaru would just correct her if she did something he didn't like.

"On the contrary," Myoga continued, trying to stress the importance of her actions, "a kiss is the most meaningful gesture we know; it is an act reserved only for mates that exhibit a deep, emotional connection. It is far more intimate than the act of mating itself, and even those that have produced pups sometimes never kiss. InuTaisho never kissed Sesshomaru's mother, but he did kiss Lady Izayoi. In short, a demon will only kiss someone they love."

* * *

(A/N: And so it begins.

I know everyone wants to know what Sesshomaru is thinking/feeling; I've gotten several reviews asking for this, but I have been writing it this way on purpose. You will know what's going through that head of his no sooner than Kagome does, so be prepared for confusion.)


	37. Chapter 37: To Process Rejection

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 37: To Process Rejection

"A demon will only kiss someone… someone they _love_?" Kagome repeated the question with quivering lips.

"That is correct," Myoga nodded sagely, eyes closed and head bowed to give her privacy in this moment.

"That means…" she couldn't say it aloud. _'Sesshomaru doesn't love me,'_ she knew, deep down she knew, but… she never wanted to admit it. Sesshomaru had been so considerate towards her, so kind and thoughtful, but apparently, it was only for the purpose to get in her good graces.

Tears welled behind her eyes; the agony of the truth threatened to burst forth. She should have been livid from him leading her on, but she was shattered, numb to everything but the sorrow in her heart. The pain in her chest doubled her over. Saline drops streaked pale skin and darkened the earth below. Why did she have to be so foolish to fall in love with someone who would never love her in return? Every time she opened her heart, the ground got ripped out from under her with no one there to catch her fall into abyssal despair. What was wrong with her? How come no one could love her for her?

A small voice, discomfort clear, was the reminder to Kagome that she was not alone; Myoga was still perched before her, "L-lady Kagome, I think we should be getting back." He didn't even want to speculate on what Sesshomaru would do to him if anything happened to Kagome. Sure, Master Inuyasha wasn't too far away, but the boy still had a lot of growing up to do. Not only that, but her crying was heart-wrenching, and until he delivered her back to her protector, he could not leave.

Kagome took a deep breath, pushing her emotions onto a back-burner; a skill she became well aquatinted with during her time in this era. Wiping her face on her sleeve, Kagome forced a smile. "It's just Kagome," she corrected Myoga. "You don't need to call me 'Lady.' "

"I shall try to remember that," Myoga acknowledged, knowing full well he would disregard this conversation any time Sesshomaru was within earshot. That didn't leave many "safe" places, to be honest.

Kagome's feet moved mechanically, barely registering the distance covered as her mind raced, disturbing thoughts threatening to make their way to the surface. She didn't even notice when she stumbled into camp, a deep frown on her face.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku had picked up on her tumultuous aura some time ago, and her expression only deepened his concern.

"I'm fine," Kagome brushed off their worried looks. "Let's go see where that village was." Naraku was priority; her feelings could wait.

* * *

They could tell something was bothering her by the way her eyes glazed over and her brows crinkled in thought, but every time they tried to ask, she's brushed it aside with a fake smile and ask what they thought Naraku was up to. Eventually, they stopped asking; she would reach out when she was ready.

Bursting through the tree line, the entire group froze in their steps, "Whoa, _that_ used to be a village?" Fields spread out over the expanse before then, but in the center, where a small village should have sat, populated by farmers and merchants, was only a massive crater. Myoga's words made sense now, a village really _had_ disappeared. Naraku's stench was still in the air, he had definitely been here.

"Wait, what's that?" Sango pointed out across the crater. A whirlwind was heading in their direction.

"It's just that flea-bitten wolf," Inuyasha shrugged it off, looking around the crater himself for any clues. It wasn't surprising; they weren't far from his den.

 _'_ _Kouga's here?'_ Kagome's thoughts swirled. _'I need to pay attention. I didn't even notice Kouga's shards; Naraku could have been near and I would have missed him completely.'_

"So, you're here too, Mutt," Kouga tossed out as his whirlwind dissolved. "Took you long enough to pick up Naraku's scent." Inuyasha growled back; he was not about to admit that he had been _led_ here, and hadn't picked up the scent until a few miles ago. "Just goes to show that wolves are better than dogs."

"Hey, stop being so mean, Kouga," Shippo piped up, trying to defend Inuyasha. "You forget he's only half dog, but he still picked up the scent-"

"Save it, Runt," Inuyasha tossed the fox behind him, effectively halting his mouth. Sure, his heart was in the right place, but his methods, well, Inuyasha didn't need anyone to defend him, nor pointing out he was only a half demon.

"The kit has a point," Kouga chuckled playfully, "it's a miracle you've made it this far."

"Kouga," Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. "I'll make you eat those words!" The two canines stared each other down, both just waiting for the other to make a move. Neither did. This was usually when Inuyasha's leash would hold him back; a well timed "sit" was the best way to end these confrontations, and strangely enough, both had gotten so used to it, they weren't sure exactly what to do with themselves when Kagome wasn't interfering.

Both males slowly glanced over at the girl; she was looking right at them, but seeing nothing. Indecision flashed in Kouga's vibrant eyes. "Kagome?" he broached, barely noticing how Inuyasha put Tessaiga away. "Are you alright?"

"Oh," she focused in on the world around her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her lips curved up in what she hoped was a convincing smile. She should have known better.

Kouga noticed right away that her scent was cloaked in that dog's stench even more than before, but now there was a flatness to her smile he had only seen when Inuyasha had hurt her. It was dangerous, lethal even to get close to a female scent marked by another, but he couldn't just leave without talking to her first. She meant too much to him to abandon her like that; he would always wonder, always regret not taking this chance. She looked so tormented; he had to. And if Sesshomaru sought his life for it, well, the dog would have to _catch_ him first.

Decision made, Kouga sprinted over to her, hesitating only briefly before taking Kagome's hands in his, "Kagome, I need to talk to you." The tone he used was obviously not what she expected; it was so much more… tender, than he usually acted.

Inuyasha watched on with conflicting emotions. Sesshomaru was _pack_ , but he was also a major asshole. Kouga wasn't a much better choice, but at least he seemed to _care_ about Kagome. His brother only wanted to _use_ her. He wouldn't get in the way this time. "Sango, Miroku, let's look for any sign of where Naraku took the village," the two humans just stared after the odd behavior of their companion. Not only was he not fighting Kouga, but he was willingly and without prompting, giving him privacy to speak with Kagome. "Come on already!"

"Uh, right behind you," Miroku stammered out.

"Is this really such a good idea, Miroku?" Sango whispered.

"I doubt Kouga will do anything to harm Kagome," Miroku spoke gently. "It's Sesshomaru's reaction that concerns me."

"Just in case," Sango turned to the small feline in her arms, "keep an eye on them, okay, Kirara?"

"Mew," the small fire cat bounded over to the priestess, curling up in a sunny patch of grass to keep watch. So long as no danger threatened her charge, she would take a nap.

"W-what do you want to talk about, Kouga?" Kagome tried to put on a cheery facade.

"Is _he_ really what you want?" he got straight to the point.

Trying to change the subject, Kagome evaded the question, "I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"You look like you're about to cry," her eyes widened and misted over at his statement. He saw right through her act, perhaps they all did, but he was the one to make her talk. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Kagome turned away, still trying to repress the dark thoughts that plagued her.

"Kagome," Kouga's tone darkened, "did that mongrel _hurt_ you?" She had obviously bathed after, but the scent of mating still lingered on her skin. If that dog forced her, he-

"No!" she exclaimed knowing what Kouga must be thinking and startled Kirara from her nap. "No, it was just a misunderstanding." She bent down to reassure the small, fire cat that she was alright. Gentle pats had the kitten-sized demon snoozing in no time. "I didn't… I didn't understand what my actions meant, that's all." _'What am I doing? I'm telling Kouga, a demon who claims to love me, everything about the demon I love,'_ Kagome reprimanded herself, but the floodgates just wouldn't close. "I think I made him angry, and he left. I just want him to come back so I can explain, you know? I just didn't know."

Kouga listened with more patience than Kagome had ever seen him exhibit, but one thing just didn't make sense to him, "What could you have done to make him mad at you?" Sure, the demon lord could be volatile, but seeing as he was courting Kagome, she should be able to get away with a minor slip.

Kagome's cheeks flamed, before her expression fell at the memory of Sesshomaru walking away from her. If she didn't tell him, he would only keep asking, "I kissed him." Kagome immediately regretted her words; the hurt in Kouga's eyes spoke volumes to her . It was the same pain she felt. "Kouga, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you too." Silence dragged on between them as Kagome waited for him to say something, anything.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Kagome felt the tears coming back again, but this time, for a completely different reason. She could feel it; his heart was breaking.

"You deserve so much better than him, Kagome," Kouga continued in that same downtrodden tone. "Is he really what you want?"

Was he? Was Sesshomaru really the one she wanted to be with? He was cold and distant, the exact opposite of Kouga who told her exactly how he felt about her every chance he got. It was quite possible Sesshomaru would never return her love, but, "You should know better than anyone, Kouga, you can't help who you fall in love with."

A humorless laugh escaped him, she was right about that. He fell head over heels the instant he saw her save that little fox, "I understand, and if he is who you want, I won't get in your way." Kagome's face lit up, with a _real_ smile this time. "That's not to say I won't have a few choice words for _him_ if I ever run into him again. Someone as kind hearted as you, should never have to cry."

"Thank you, Kouga," Kagome pulled him into a hug. "Thant you for understanding."

"Anything for you, Kagome," he reveled in this embrace, knowing it would be the last. "Now, what do you say to tracking down a spider? I did promise you his head."

Kagome let out a small laugh at his attempt at humor, before looking back towards the crater, "Do you know which way he went?"

"Just follow the debris he left behind," Naraku couldn't have left a clearer trail, in both physical evidence and scent. It was as if he _wanted_ them to follow him.

"That's west," Kagome calculated, giving rise to even more questions, _'Why would Naraku go west; that's Sesshomaru's territory.'_ "Inuyasha," Kagome called to her companions. "Naraku took the village west. Let's go!"

* * *

West took them back near the village of Edo, so Kagome took a few days to go home and restock on supplies. School was a lost cause; she couldn't focus with the drama from the feudal era weighing her mind down. And if that wasn't bad enough, Hojo just _had_ to show her a scroll of his family's history; her name was there, the bride to Akitoki Hojo in the feudal era! She rushed back as quickly as possible. Perhaps Sesshomaru would be waiting for her by now.

"Im going on ahead," Kouga had boasted as soon as they stopped at Edo. "Don't fall too far behind, Mutt." It was a good thing too, for no sooner had Kagome returned had they been suckered into another quest. Akitoki Hojo was sent to dispel the demonic aura of a cursed blade, the Ken blade from the Naginata of KenKon. The only reason Inuyasha agreed to help at all, was because it took them in the same direction that Naraku took that village. If all went according to plan, it wouldn't take any more time, but when had everything ever gone according to plan?

Only half a day in, and Kagome had already gotten lost by falling into a river during a battle with the demon ninja clan. Akitoki fell with her, the bad luck he suffered from carrying the Ken blade dogging his every step. With an injured ankle, Kagome opted to stay in one place and wait for Inuyasha, but if he didn't find them by morning, she'd press on to the shrine and dispel the blade's aura herself.

It was during this rest, that Akitoki began professing how honored he was to eat her home cooking. "Don't go overboard, now," Kagome countered. "It's only instant noodles."

"It's delicious!" Hojo exclaimed. "Such a delicacy. When I think of the man who will be able to eat your home cooking everyday I'm so _jealous_ I can't stand it!"

"I, uh," Kagome found herself at a loss for words. An image of Sesshomaru turning down her stew a few weeks ago because it was not "suitable" sustenance for him flashed across her mind. Shaking the image away, she gave a tentative answer, "I don't have a guy like that." He didn't even try what she made.

"Oh, I see. Well, I know you are traveling with a monk and a half-demon, but of course I can't say whether or not they are suitable partners for you," Akitoki stated boldly, finally cluing Kagome in to his thoughts. "Somewhere under this enormous sky there's a man who was born to share his destiny with you. Of that much I am certain."

"Destiny, huh?" Kagome mirrored his words, letting her gaze rest on the crescent sliver of the full moon peaking out from the clouds. She was instantly reminded of another crescent, one that had her spirits in far worse shape than the lunar body, _'Is it my destiny to mate Sesshomaru, or marry Akitoki, like that scroll said? But then again, maybe I'm overthinking this; maybe he already found someone who just happened to share my name.'_

"Hojo, have you found someone? I mean, are you engaged?" Kagome asked hopefully. If he was, at least that would be one trouble off her back.

"No, especially not with the bad luck my family suffers from," he responded quickly.

"I guess that makes sense," she acknowledged, resigned to continue fretting. "So many things are happening in this era, it must be hard to find a bride-"

"Kagome, I'd jump at the chance to marry you!" Akitoki blurted out, causing a vibrant blush to overtake Kagome's fair face. "N-nevermind, forget that, it's nothing!"

The air remained thick with tension, as conflicting thoughts swirled, but soon human frailty won out, and when Kagome finally turned to speak, Akitoki was already asleep. Only once he would not notice the crack in her facade, did she let her thoughts return to that distressing night, _'Why would Sesshomaru react that strongly to my feelings? He didn't need to just leave me like that. Where are you; why haven't you come back?'_ Hojo slumped sideways, falling into Kagome's lap. She startled, but calmed when she realized he hadn't done it on purpose. _'He must be exhausted.'_ The sight of her name, written on the Hojo family scroll, flashed into her mind's eyes, _'Wait a minute! What am I thinking about that for? But then again… I tried to get Sesshomaru to talk to me, to tell me what I did wrong… He wouldn't even look at me.'_ Her head turned up to the sky, searching out the visual reminder of the one her heart pined for, but the clouds hid it away. _'Maybe there is a deep rift between demons and humans, one thats so big, it simply can't be crossed.'_

* * *

(A/N: I decided to give Kouga a redeeming scene, but still might have him get on Sesshomaru's bad side later. We'll see what fits. As far as where I stopped, the four part episode with Hoshiyomi of the demon ninjas (episodes 137-140), were simply too long to fit in a single chapter. I'll finish that up next time, then probably get around to Naraku's schemes.)


	38. Chapter 38: To be Exposed

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: The notification system was glitched last week, so for those people that follow all my stories, "Love's Consequences," Chapter 49 was posted last week but notifications did not go out. Check it out if you missed it.)

* * *

Previously:

"Kagome, I'd jump at the chance to marry you!" Akitoki blurted out, causing a vibrant blush to overtake Kagome's fair face. "N-nevermind, forget that, it's nothing!"

The air remained thick with tension, as conflicting thoughts swirled, but soon human frailty won out, and when Kagome finally turned to speak, Akitoki was already asleep. Only once he would not notice the crack in her facade, did she let her thoughts return to that distressing night, _'Why would Sesshomaru react that strongly to my feelings? He didn't need to just leave me like that. Where are you; why haven't you come back?'_ Hojo slumped sideways, falling into Kagome's lap. She startled, but calmed when she realized he hadn't done it on purpose. _'He must be exhausted.'_ The sight of her name, written on the Hojo family scroll, flashed into her mind's eyes, _'Wait a minute! What am I thinking about that for? But then again… I tried to get Sesshomaru to talk to me, to tell me what I did wrong… He wouldn't even look at me.'_ Her head turned up to the sky, searching out the visual reminder of the one her heart pined for, but the clouds hid it away. _'Maybe there is a deep rift between demons and humans, one thats so big, it simply can't be crossed.'_

 _—_ _-_

Chapter 38: To Be Exposed

The stillness of the night did not last long before the demon ninjas caught up to Kagome and Hojo, resulting in Kagome being kidnapped and taken to the shrine. One moment she was being pulled towards the sky, and the next she awoke looking up into the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. She found it impossible to be mad at this demon even if she tried; he was clearly in so much pain.

"You've awoken," he stated softly, looking down upon the dais she laid on. "Young lady, explain something. Why does a human like you, carry the scent of a full demon, yet travel with one who is half? What are you to him?"

 _'_ _He must smell Sesshomaru's scent mark,'_ Kagome realized, turning her face away dismissively. "Why do you ask me that?" she countered. "Because it's none of your business."

"Humans and demons have no love for each other, there can never be a lasting bond between humans and demons," he stated coldly.

 _'_ _Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome's eyes widened and her breath hitched painfully, _'Is what this demon says true?'_

"That is because, humans always end up betraying demons," he continued. "You too will betray that demon."

"No! That'll never happen!" she exclaimed, sitting up on the dais. Her kiss was no a betrayal, and neither was his walking away. It was just a misunderstanding; she could still fix this.

"Humans are weak creatures; they are weak in body and soul. Even though they are weak they _try_ to live proudly, that's why humans betray, in order to protect themselves," the disdain continued leaking from his tone.

"You obviously don't understand humans," Kagome countered calmly, when it dawned on her. "Do you have something against humans? That must be it; that's why you can say things like that." His eyes narrow and he looked away, up towards a massive painting. "Huh? A female Samurai, who is that in the painting?"

"Tsukiyomi," his eyes glazed over, as if his sight was no longer focused on the here and now. When he continued, his tone was far softer than before. "I was sealed in here by Tsukiyomi. As for the Naginata of KenKon, the Ken blade was taken to Mount Fuji to the Hojo family, and the Kon blade was taken to Mount Hakurei. Then Mount Hakurei collapsed, and that's when I took back this Kon blade."

 _'_ _That's why Kaede said the blade could be purified here,'_ Kagome realized.

"Tsukiyomi _betrayed_ me," the gentle tone he one held turned sharp; biting like venom and laced with despair. "She had promised to live with me."

"I'm sure she had a reason for what she did," Kagome tried to defend the woman. She couldn't explain it, but something in her gut told her Tsukiyomi was not disloyal.

"Humans are weak," the demon scoffed, his voice losing all semblance of emotion once again, "and because of that they struggle and betray others; anything in order to survive." When he turned around, the sad look had been repressed, replaced with a cold glare. "And so my desire is to _save_ humans from that struggle."

"Save humans?" Kagome repeated. Something about that statement had her feeling very uneasy. "How do you mean?"

"I will resurrect the Naginata of KenKon which was created from the corpses of 222 demons," he paused, "and _kill_ every human."

"You think that killing humans is saving them!?" Kagome shot right back at his twisted form of logic.

"Humans are beyond saving, except by death. So death is the only way to save all of human-kind," he spoke in a way that clearly told her there would be no negotiating with this demon.

"You're wrong!" her power flared with the outburst and extinguished the candles lining the room.

"Exactly as I suspected," the demon grinned at the display. "When I first saw you, I felt a spiritual power similar in strength to that of Tsukiyomi."

 _'_ _Similar in strength?'_ Kagome ran the words over in her mind. _'Don't tell me she was a-'_

"So you see, that's why I did not take the Ken blade back then, but brought you here instead," malevolence bled from ever word. "I am going to use your spiritual power in the ritual to restore the Naginata of KenKon."

"You can't," Kagome's voice wavered, but he overwhelmed her human side and caused her to faint. "My… strength…"

He did just as he claimed, and once the blade was made whole, he lowered the barrier keeping Inuyasha and the rest of her companions away from the shrine. He would demonstrate his "righteous" aims, and save the humans, starting with those that stood against him. They proved to be little more than flies to be swatted away. "You want this girl returned to you so badly. You love her that much, do you?"

"Yes, it's true! I love Kagome," Akitoki Hojo spoke up. "I would gladly give you my life in exchange for hers. Please return Kagome." He continued his speech, professing how love is the one thing that lasts forever and that human frailty was not a weakness but a strength; allowing humans to understand the pain of others and show compassion.

"Feelings, you say," he couldn't help but relive that moment, the moment of Tsukiyomi's betrayal. The moment when his own hopes and dreams were crushed. "What humans did to me, I will repay with death; so die knowing how I feel!" No sooner had he raised the Naginata, did a powerful and far too familiar light threaten to engulf him. It came from the girl, but he had already absorbed her power into the blade. "What is this?" he jumped back, wary of the purity that emanated from her limp frame. When his eyes adjusted, the sight before him was unbelievable. "Impossible."

The Naginata was wrenched from his grasp, and the flickering image of Kagome and Tsukiyomi spoke, "Hoshiyomi, we are finally able to meet once again."

"Tsukiyomi, what do you want with me now?"

"I wanted you to think back, and remember something…" using her powers over the blade, she conjured a vision of the past. Showing him how they used to fight together, how he protected her, and eventually, how he had the Naginata forged to protect her. His good intentions however, had disastrous results; the Naginata of KenKon began possessing him. If she did not act, she would lose him to the evil within the blade. She sealed him away, only long enough to seal the blade and release him, however… her strength did not last; she died trying to save him.

"T-that's ridiculous. Are you telling me the truth?" he stuttered out, not sure what to believe. Had she really loved him all along?

"I wanted to save you!" Tsukiyomi's visage professed. "I wanted to release you from the spell of the Naginata of KenKon; that's why I did it."

 _'_ _Was it all because of my own weakness?'_ he struggled with his perception. _'Was it because my heart did not have faith in Tsukiyomi, that this darkness was born?'_

"Hoshiyomi, my body may no longer exist, but feelings for you will last for all eternity," Tsukiyomi declared. "I leave behind no regrets in my passing."

It was all to much to take in, "Ridiculous. Ridiculous!" He took back the blade, which wasted no time if overtaking him once again. "It's too late, it's all far too late. The Naginata of KenKon has finally been returned to this world, and it thirsts for blood even now!"

Tsukiyomi released her hold on kagome, who she had been using as a medium to convey her message, just in time for the blade to miss her. Inuyasha caught her in mid air, saying her name over and over to make sure she was alright. _'She's alright, the blade didn't touch her,'_ he reassured himself. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Let me down, I'm alright," her voice sounded tired, but he did as she asked either way.

Kagome knew now. Sesshomaru's book mentioned a demon named Hoshi that had changed his name to resemble the Tenshi No Ko he loved. Hoshiyomi practically told her himself that Tsukiyomi was a Tenshi No Ko when he remarked on their similar strength. There was no other explanation; these were the same people she read about, and now she knew the full story. She may have looked to be unconscious, but she shared the same vision Tsukiyomi conjured; Kagome saw everything.

"I now possess absolute power; I have no regrets whatsoever," Hoshiyomi professed, far above the Inutachi. "I shall rid the world of humans with the Naginata of KenKon!"

"Are you still going on about that?!" Kagome hollered up at the possessed demon. "Tsukiyomi died for your sake; she gave her own life for you. How can you totally ignore her sacrifice? Tsukiyomi was half human alright, but she wasn't weak by any standards; she had a much stronger heart than you ever did."

 _'_ _Half human?'_ Inuyasha wondered, as her speech seemed to bring the Tessaiga back to life. _'She didn't appear to be a half-demon, what does Kagome mean by that?'_

Kagome did not let up, "You're the one who betrayed yourself, Hoshiyomi; you became bewitched by the Naginata of KenKon's terrible power because your own heart was weak."

"Silence, Tenshi No Ko; what would you know about it?!" Hoshiyomi dove for her, Naginata aimed for her heart. "Die!"

Metal clashed. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha blocked the attack. "Stay away from her; _I_ _protect_ Kagome!" Inuyasha knocked him back and leashed a Windscar, but nothing, not even Kagome's arrow could hurt him. Her power had not yet returned after Hoshiyomi stole it.

Knocked to the ground, Kagome said a short prayer her her arrow, "Help me out here, Tsukiyomi." When he charged once again, her arrow stopped his onslaught. "Awesome, my power has returned!"

"Now what do you say we put an end to this guy?" Inuyasha stood at her side.

"What's that?" an image of fighting alongside Tsukiyomi flashed before Hoshiyomi's vision, replacing the forms of Kagome and Inuyasha. "What can _you_ possibly accomplish?" He wasn't able to save Tsukiyomi before; this half-demon would fair no better. "Everyone is powerless against the invincible Naginata of KenKon!" Powers swirled, condensing into an orb of destruction.

"Here it comes," Inuyasha warned.

"Yeah," they were ready.

"Be Gone!" the possessed Hoshiyomi unleashed the attack, only to have it sent back at him by the combined powers of Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's Backlash wave. The blade shattered, and Hoshiyomi had a brief moment of clarity before being dissolved in the blast. "It's better this way; this is for the best. Right, Tsukiyomi?" This way, he wouldn't have to live without her.

Shippo and Myoga popped out of nowhere to congratulate their joint efforts, but there was still something about the whole thing that was bothering Inuyasha, "You said that priestess was only _half_ human."

"Yeah?" Kagome hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

"She didn't look like a half-demon," Inuyasha stated his observation. Sure, she had no scent, being just an illusion, but she looked completely human.

"She _wasn't_ ," Kagome said slowly.

"Then, what _was_ she?" Sango asked as she helped Miroku over.

"She, uhh, was a Tenshi No Ko," Kagome said quietly.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku broached, "that demon, he called _you_ a Tenshi No Ko; what is that exactly?"

"Umm, well, you see," Kagome stalled, "a Tenshi No Ko, is the child of a human… and an angel."

"I see, so it was a figure of speech then?" Miroku concluded, and it seemed like the conversation was dropped.

Kagome paused, debating on whether to let them believe that or not. Only telling half the truth, however, was the same thing as lying, "Actually, it's literal."

"What, you mean an actual Tenshi flew on down to earth and knocked up a human?" Inuyasha remarked crudely.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome counted evenly, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of my parents in such a disrespectful way." His ears flattened immediately.

"Kagome, does that mean you're a…" Shippo asked tentatively.

"I'm still the same person Shippo," she turned and scooped him up, "but yes, I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Inuyasha accused, ears still drooped.

"It was already hard enough trying to live up to your expectations when you thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation. I didn't want to add on my angel heritage to that as well," she explained and Sango and Miroku nodded from behind Inuyasha. They had seen just how he treated her before.

Inuyasha looked chastised, "I'm sorry Kagome, I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Inuyasha," she halted his guilt. "I'm not mad."

"How did you learn about this?" Sango asked. It had never been mentioned before.

"Umm, well, remember that book?" Kagome asked.

"The one that bastar-" Inuyasha corrected himself, "I mean, Sesshomaru gave you?"

"I'll let that one slip," Kagome mumbled half to herself, gentling her features. "Yes, that one. Sesshomaru told me about it, and then my mother verified his suspicions."

"I knew it, I knew there had to be _some_ reason why he would want you; you're some kind of _Tenshi_ ," Inuyasha blurted out.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome scolded him; the last thing she needed was that reminder.

Akitoki Hojo heard the whole thing. Kagome, the beautiful Kagome, he always knew there was something more to her, but an _actual_ angel. She was far too good for him; she deserved someone better. He knew this, and therefore, would move on. No one even noticed as he slipped away, they were too busy arguing amongst themselves.

* * *

"The pieces are falling into place; it will not be long now," Naraku presaged into the darkness. "You know what to do." His incarnations dispersed once given their cue, leaving Naraku to his dark thoughts once again, _'Sesshomaru, I never expected you to make yourself such a target; pursuing the Tenshi No Ko will be your downfall.'_

* * *

(A/N: I get frequent reviews asking to "update soon." Just as a reminder, my schedule is every other Sunday for this story, and every other Friday for my other one, "Love's Consequences." The two stories alternate weeks. That is all my schedule can allow for at this time; I'm writing as much and as fast as I can.

Next chapter we get into what Naraku is really up to.)


	39. Chapter 39: To Fight Shackled

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 39: To Fight Shackled

(A/N: Warning! This chapter gets pretty intense near the end. Violent, sexual content, not appropriate for all audiences. Definite Mature rating.)

* * *

"Stupid," Kagome cursed to the darkness. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Naraku's horde was not supposed to attack in the middle of the night, Inuyasha was not supposed to get hurt, the cave entrance she ducked inside was not supposed to collapse, and she was most assuredly not supposed to have gotten lost in the dark while looking for a way out. "What I wouldn't give for a flashlight, right about now." The sounds of battle outside were blocked by the mudslide that caved in her temporary prison; she could just barely make out the tremors from the Windscar as it scarred the earth. They were too broad to determine a direction though, for all she knew, she was going deeper into the cave. Hopefully they would send Naraku high tailing it out of there soon; she was getting a bit claustrophobic.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha fought to get to his companion, but the swarm of demons kept blocking his way. It wasn't like he could use the Windscar to get to her either; even if the bone in his arm was not shattered, it might make the cave collapse even more. His only solace was the lack of her blood in the air. Kagome was still alive.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called from overhead where she was warding off Hakudoshi who was riding on the fire horse Entei's back. "Where has Naraku gone?"

Miroku blocked a wind attack from Kagura and looked around as well, his aura was no where to be felt. "He fled," Miroku declared, pulling on the prayer beads around his wrist.

"Don't do it, Miroku," Shippo urged from his perch on the monk's shoulder. "The Siamyosho are still here."

"If you are done talking," Kagura taunted, collapsing her fan, "we have orders to carry out. Dance of the dragon!"

* * *

"I can't even hear the battle anymore," Kagome mumbled to herself. "Come on Kagome, think!" When she first stepped into the cave, intent on using it as cover to fire her arrows, she was sure she had felt a breeze. That could only mean that the cave had another opening. It was only when the way she came in became blocked, that the air went still. One other way out; all she had to do was find it.

"If I keep following this left wall, I shouldn't get lost," she rationalized as she felt her way around. "All I'll have to do is follow the right wall when I turn to get bac- What was that?!" Her steps stilled, ears straining to catch the sound; she was certain she heard something. "Hello? Is someone there?" Her echo was the only response. "Inuyasha!"

"Yasha… Yasha… Yasha…" the cave reverberated.

She couldn't hear or see anything, but that gut feeling that danger was nearby just wouldn't leave here be. "Maybe I had better go back," Kagome turned around.

A dark laugh sounded from deeper in the cave, "That will not be happening." She knew that voice anywhere. Another way out, also meant another way _in_ ; Naraku was in the cave with her! Fumbling with her bow and arrows in the dark, her quiver was violently knocked away and arrows scattered across uneven terrain. A scream burst from her throat when a feral hiss sounded right beside her ear. It took her a moment to realize what had happened and why Sanyumi was emanating a green glow; Naraku must have touched the bow and been burned by Sesshomaru's poison imbedded within. She took the opportunity to use the bow as a torch before the glow diminished once again; Naraku was glaring at her from the opposite side of the cavern. Apparently, he had not expected her weapon to retaliate against her being disarmed.

Naraku did not need the glow from her demonic weapon to see clearly, so he waited for the luminescence to die down. He hadn't expected the strange bow to be aware, but after feeling the poison he remembered all too well from a past altercation with Sesshomaru, he was not surprised. That bow would need to be left behind. A smirk creased his thin lips in the darkness; he knew exactly how to go about disarming the frightened girl.

Kagome held Sanyumi tightly as she waited with frenzied breathes. She knew he was there, but she couldn't see a thing. She swung in the dark, aiming at nothing. "Stop hiding, Naraku!" her voice cracked, telling how terrified she was. "Show yourself!" Forget the fact that he could have been standing right in front of her, all she knew was she couldn't see or hear him anywhere. His aura was flooding this cave, making him impossible for her to find.

"If you insist," she could hear the taunting in his slick voice. "This would not be entertaining if you couldn't at least _attempt_ to defend yourself."

A light from nowhere cast illumination onto Naraku's face and she charged at him, weapon drawn. Too full of adrenaline, frightened and on her own against their greatest enemy, Kagome did not realize the message given to her by the demonic bow-blade; it was not reacting to the image of Naraku she was targeting. Too late her mistake was made known. A blow the the back of her head caused the room to spin and her body to collapse to the stone-laced ground. The illusion before her faded, and Naraku could not resist lighting the entire cave for her to see her failure in those last moments before all went black.

"You… coward… Na… ra…" she passed out, her hand went lax and the bow dropped from her grasp.

"What you call cowardly, I call strategic," Naraku spoke to the deafened stone corridor as he picked up Kagome's limp form. "I am going to find much enjoyment in defiling you; you have foiled my plans for long enough, woman."

* * *

"Slow down, Inuyasha," Shippo tried to calm his furious, one-handed swiping at the boulders blocking the cave.

"You said she was unharmed," Miroku reminded as he lugged the largest boulders that he could manage, "and you don't need to make your injuries any worse." Naraku's minions had really done a number on him.

Sango spoke up as well, "Why don't you let me bandage you up firs-"

"No!" he shot back at all of them. "Kagome is waiting for me to rescue her; I'm not stopping until she is safe." They let their protests die, even as blood dripped down his unmoving hand. He wouldn't be able to calm down until she was back with them, so they might as well dig as fast as they could.

The joint effort took longer than expected, seeing as Inuyasha only had one arm that was in working order, but a solid thirty minutes later, they broke through the last of the massive landslide. "Shippo, think you can squeeze through this hole?" Inuyasha practically demanded as he worked to widen the fist-sized opening large enough to fit in himself.

"You got it," Shippo jumped up and touched a leaf to his head. "Transform."

"A flower?" Inuyasha mocked at the strange looking thing Shippo turned himself into. You'd think he would actually pick something that could move.

"I'm a butterfly!" she shouted back and awkwardly "fluttered" into the hole before turning back and summoning up his foxfire.

"See anything?" muffled voices from outside called to him.

"I don't see her," Shippo glanced about the space. There was several corridors, but a snagged piece of cloth at the entrance of one told him which way she went. "She went deeper into the cave!" His declaration was met with cursing from Inuyasha. Their hanyou companion didn't take long to get through and begin sniffing her out, but when he froze in his tracks, the look in his eyes had Shippo tentatively asking the question, "What is Inuyasha?" His little voice trembled and cracked.

"Let's go," Inuyasha hurriedly brushed it aside and rushed off with Shippo clinging to his haori. When the snap of a stick rang in the darkness, Inuyasha halted and verified what he had just stepped on.

Shippo's foxfire revealed several arrows littered across the ground, one of which, was broken. "Inuyasha?" he worriedly asked for answers.

Inuyasha nose began working again, sorting through the darkness until he found the sent that had become a part of Kagome's own over the last few weeks. He didn't really care for the weapon, but it was her's; Sanyumi was laying unassuming on the cave floor, separated from its master. "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed and slowly picked up the weapon. It grew hot in his hand and then settled back down. The scent of Shippo's tears hit him and he finally relayed when he could detect. "Naraku has Kagome. Go back for the others, I'm going on ahead."

His plan to catch up did not go as planned. Inuyasha found the exit to the cave easily enough, but once outside, all traces of Naraku vanished, even the debris trail from the missing village they had been following. Shippo retrieved the others and they caught up to find Inuyasha still sniffing around without results.

"Anything?" Sango inquired. His broken expression was answer enough.

"Maybe we should tell Sesshomaru," Shippo suggested. His idea was met with a growl and glare.

"Shippo is right, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up. "We know you don't like him, but the more people we have looking for Kagome the better chance we have."

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, knowing they were right. There was only one problem, "He's just as difficult to find as Naraku."

* * *

"You had better let me go!" Kagome attempted to threaten the dark demon that seemed content to sit before her and grin in that same creepy smile. She thrashed and tugged at the shackles around her wrists. _'What is going through his twisted mind; don't tell me he's just enjoying seeing me struggle,'_ Kagome wondered, shooting a glare right back at him. She wasn't going to stop her attempts to escape, though. "Inuyasha will come for me, then you'll be sorry!"

"Will he now?" Naraku finally spoke, making Kagome freeze. Up until now, he'd just been watching her; nothing she said could get him to respond, so why did he now? He laughed at her stricken expression.

"What is so funny?!" Kagome demanded, rattling her chains once again. He was making her really mad. "Of course he will come for me! Him and Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," Naraku lingered over the name. "Do you think you are the _first_ female he has courted?" His smirk widened at her stricken expression. "Even you should be smart enough to notice he has been keeping something from you."

"What are you saying?" Kagome's voice wavered, because she had indeed noticed that. Sesshomaru always changed the subject when his past was brought up.

"Did you not know?" Naraku taunted further. "He was once in an arranged mating, with Ryukotsusei's daughter, Suseira."

 _'_ _So it was him, just like I suspected, but then, how come he's not mated now?'_ Kagome linked what she had read with what she was just told. There was still some disparities though, "That doesn't make any sense; he wouldn't be courting me if he was mated."

"True enough, so then what do you presume happened to her?" Naraku calmly presented, waiting for her to understand.

Her brows knit together in confusion, _'Sesshomaru said the terms were broken.'_ "She must have called it off," Kagome presumed.

"How helpless you look when you are so utterly _incorrect_ ," Naraku jabbed, only grinning wider when she glared up at him in response. "Would you like to know?" Kagome crossed her arms and pointedly looked away; she wasn't about to ask _him,_ but she didn't need to. "Then I shall tell you." Naraku let her heart beat three times in the cold silence, drawing out the suspense he could see in her posture. "He _killed_ her." Kagome's gasp cut through the air. "The demoness he was to mate and have pups with, he killed her in cold blood. I would think twice before getting involved with someone like that; who knows what he'll do to you once your usefulness has run out."

"You're lying!" Kagome accused, finding this story too much to process.

"Ask him yourself," Naraku challenged, undaunted.

"Shut-up!" Kagome tried to lash out, but found her wrists still just as bound as before. "Even if all I am is useful, he'll still come for me!"

"Do you honestly believe he will be able to find you in time?" Naraku countered cryptically. " _Before_ I am done with you?"

"W-what do you mean; what are you going to do to me?" her timid tone returned. She shrank back against the wall she was chained to as he stood tall before her. "S-stay back!"

"I am so glad you asked," he drawled slowly, igniting the torches that lined the room with a flick of his wrist. Kagome's eyes went wide when she identified just where she was. A chorus of pleading and refusals left her throat as he encroached upon the bed he chained her to, _his_ bed. "It has recently come to my attention," Naraku spoke slowly, savoring every moment, "that you are a Tenshi No Ko." This explained much of why she always foiled his schemes, despite appearing naive and helpless. "The legendary beings said to be capable of producing the strongest of offspring when bred by a demon. It is no wonder why Sesshomaru pursues you."

(A/N: Warning: Mature content!)

She struggled to pull away from her shackles, breaking the skin on her wrists and sending the scent of pure blood into the air. Naraku's eyes flashed a bright red from the stimuli and he breathed in deeply. The untouched tang of her scent called to his dark nature; he only wanted to taint her even more now, "I am surprised Sesshomaru has yet to take you; is the renowned dog impotent, I wonder. No matter, for I will soon succeed where he has failed."

Kagome's eyes went wide with absolute horror; he was untying his robes, "G-Get away from me!"

"You _did_ want to be a mother, did you not?" he remarked as if he was discussing something as casual as the weather. "Why else adopt the fox child."

"Don't touch me!" she screeched when he tugged on her ankles. Her feet flailed as she tried to kick him off, but he wouldn't budge. Chains clattered as she found herself pinned beneath him, arms stretched tight overhead. "No! Stop!"

"With the way you dress, you must be desperate," Naraku continued to antagonize her. Her struggles had his demonic nature purring in approval, even Onigumo was all for this.

"Get off of me!" Kagome thrashed, protesting her skirt being pushed roughly over her hips "Don't!" She grasped, searching for anything to use, anything to channel her powers through as she was taught. Nothing was within reach.

"Worry not," Naraku reveled in her fear; in the wide-eyed terror her eyes projected, as he pressed against her untouched core. "I will plant my spawn into your depths, then you will have the child you so vehemently desire."

Kagome shrieked when Naraku moved to violate her, "I don't want this!" Light burst from her eyes as the words left her tongue, assaulting the corrupt demon with the intensity of her power's origin. The barrage of holy energy knocked him back, burning the flesh from his body.

"Wench," his voice came out as a slurred hiss, distorted even as the skin and muscle on his face knit itself back together. "You will regret that." His eyes glowed red with the fury of being repelled.

Kagome's eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room. "Stay back!" her voice two-toned; echoing off itself with her command. A barrier subconsciously shot up around her slight form, protecting her from his encroachment.

Naraku struck at the obstacle barring his path, only to have his arm disintegrate to ash. A growl echoed up from his throat; he had been so _close_ , but the effort to regenerate his form and remain in such close proximity to this disgusting beacon of purity was draining his strength faster than he could maintain.

"Leave me alone!" she shot from her still chained position and the intensity of her powers surged around the room.

Naraku was loathe to obey the commands of this mere girl, but he had no choice in the matter. Kagome was not the only danger in the vicinity, with her powers weakening his own, his barrier was no longer capable of thwarting one who wished to pass. If he stayed, he would surely die; but that did not mean he would go without getting in the last word, "I will return for you, Wench, and next time, I will not be _gentle_."

Only after she was sure he was gone, did her glowing eyes fade back to her usual visage. Her barrier fluctuated and collapsed around her, leaving a shivering girl, exhausted from her recent encounter, and unable to move away from the physical reminders of the same. Her shackles still held solid, caked with her blood and restraining her frail body. Even after fighting off Naraku, she was still forced to wait for someone to rescue her. She silently prayed that it would not take long.

* * *

(A/N: Recall back when Sesshomaru sought Totosai's advice one Demon relations with Tenshi No Ko's? He was informed that she could not be taken by force, and that attempting to do so, as Naraku just had, could be fatal. He had to gain her heart and trust before he could mate her. I am using the angle that Naraku knew about her "reproductive potential" but did know know/heed the ancient warning of her lethality. I admit, I had a fairly difficult time writing this scene. Not only was it intense, but I _like_ Naraku, personally, and have little experience in actually writing him as the full-blown villain. Let me know what you think and what could have been better please. I aim to improve.

Next Chapter should answer a ton of questions, finally.)


	40. Chapter 40: To Become Unfeeling

To Protect the Alpha Female

Summary: Kagome had no idea she had been claimed from the very beginning, nor the depth of the request she made of Inuyasha. How could a human ever grasp the intricacies of pack politics and the reason why Sesshomaru was so intent on obtaining Tessaiga? The off-limits girl knew not of her situation, but soon, she would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 40: To Become Unfeeling

He stayed away for seven days; seven torturous days of trying to come to terms with what had occurred between them, but now, Sesshomaru was returning for what was his. Or so he _was_ , when a very distinct presence not only invaded his territory, but dropped an entire village right smack dab in the center of it.

Naraku was certainly daring, but his overconfidence was about to be his downfall. The barrier preventing him entry shimmered, weakening by the moment until it evaporated completely and he felt Naraku's demonic signature fleeing. Sesshomaru's eyes burned red, moments from transforming and hunting the vermin down, when a scent he had not expected to find within the village caught his attention.

 _'_ _Kagome!'_ he debated a moment as to which to go for first. She surely wouldn't go far while he was chasing down the cowardly spider, but at the same time, he could smell her blood. There was no telling what kind of state Naraku left her in; just the fact that she had been in his clutches had him perusing ways to torture the spider to within an inch of his life. Loosing a growl and letting the blood leave his gaze, he ceased pursuit and turned towards where her scent originated from; she was more important at the moment.

She was not difficult to find, and when he threw the door open, the sight hit him hard. She looked so frail. Chained to the wall, her clothes were ripped and displaced, evidence of what had transpired. He scented the air for verification of what his eyes told him; fear, burned flesh, blood, and… male arousal. His eyes narrowed at the implications, "Did Naraku breach you?"

Kagome flinched even more at his harsh question than when he burst into the room. She wasn't sure what to think right now. "No," she rasped out, practically numb to the world as Sesshomaru sliced the chains from her wrists. She couldn't bear the thought of what he might think of her if Naraku had succeeded in breeding her; if her usefulness was no longer present. Would he kill her, over some perceived insult that she had no choice over? Like he killed that dragon…

There was something terribly wrong with her, even if Naraku had not raped her. She did not call out for him when he came for her, she could barely look at him, and worst of all, she had resumed the habit of flinching at his touch. At least the only blood looked to be self-inflicted, from fighting against her confinement; but the damage Naraku had inflicted was obviously much more than the physical. He gathered her up with the help of his Moko-moko and single arm, taking her away from the sight of her ordeal.

Rin and Jaken were safe at the fortress, he would not take Kagome there at this time, however; Rin's questions and Jaken's squawking would not be conducive to her mental recovery. He would take her to a nearby den instead. There he could keep her cared for until she regained her former fire.

* * *

Staring blankly into the crackling flame, Sesshomaru's Moko-moko wrapped around her shoulders, Kagome stressed over what Naraku had told her about her suitor's past. He never once asked her what happened or if she was alright; she had so much to say, so much to ask about, but the words just would not come out. She had to say something.

When he handed her a grilled fish, she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Suseira." His motions ceased, frozen still for a moment with wide eyes until he stood back up to his full height. Her reactions towards him made sense now. Naraku must have told her, but where the coward had learned of that account, he was unsure. "So that _was_ her name," Kagome deduced. That meant the tale was at least partially true. "Naraku told me, that you killed her, when she did something you didn't like, but I don't know if that was a lie or…"

"That is correct," he affirmed, not breaking his stony facade. Technically, but it left so much out.

Kagome gasped at his admission. No wonder he had been hiding his past from her, "Does that mean you would kill _me_ , if I displeased you too? Once my _usefulness_ has run out, would you just get _rid_ of me?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke her name in a disappointed tone, "you are making wild assumptions based on the words of Naraku." He thought she would have know better; known _him_ better than that.

"Well, what _else_ do I have to base them on; you haven't told me a thing!" she countered, clearly bordering on hysteria. She didn't want to believe Naraku, she really didn't; but Sesshomaru had admitted to those words being truth.

That was an accurate assessment; he had to admit, she had no other explanations. "It is not a memory I wish to recall," he brushed off the topic, until her pleading look convinced him otherwise. "However, it would seem time to tell you."

Sesshomaru settled to the floor opposite Kagome, leaning back against the cave wall with his arm draped across a raised knee and his gaze looking out towards the forest, and began, "What started out as a simple dispute over territory, swiftly escalated into war when my father slew an invading flock of dragons. It was not until afterwards that he recognized one as Ryukotsusei's son…"

Kagome sat enraptured with his voice as he told of how the war between their clans began, the substantial losses they suffered, and eventually, how their alliance came to be. It did not take long for her to comprehend the type of person Suseira actually was, or how strongly he loathed her. But it was this last part that he needed to tell the most.

Flashback to approximately 350 years ago.

Fifty years. That was how long Sesshomaru had to tolerate that insufferable she-dragon's visits. The young adolescent leaned back against the only dragon he could actually say he liked: the two-headed dragon steed Ah-Un. His amber gaze was fixed on the fully visible lunar body overhead, dreading the moment Suseira would find him where he was currently avoiding her in the pastures. Lately he was having more and more difficulty keeping himself from lacerating her throat. Just the sound of her scratchy voice-

"Oh Sesshy," her shriek echoed over the grassy plains, causing Ah-Un to lift his heads to determine if the approaching demons were a threat. Based on his master's tense reaction, he was certain they were not friendly. "Where are you hiding, my little puppy?" A growl escaped his throat. He was so very sick of her disrespect. First thing he would do when his demon blood finally emerged would be to thoroughly put her in her place; she would never even dare look him in the eye after he was done with her. Then he would take an Inu mistress to sire pups with and never touch that dragon again; illegitimate was many times better than tainted. "Ah, there you are. Why are you way out here? You were supposed to receive me in the gardens."

"I care not for your wants," he ground out, keeping his seated position. "Now leave this one."

Suseira huffed at the tone he took up with her over these last few years, before she caught sight of the dragon steed he lounged with. Those things may have been lesser dragons, but they could still fly. "Take me flying," she suggested forcefully, advancing towards the dragon. She ignored Ah-Un's warning growl, reaching for his reins and received an electric shock in response. "How dare you! Sesshomaru, control this beast; it should be punished for daring to attack me!"

"Had you listened, you would not have been harmed," he dismissed her complaints. The only thing about Ah-Un's actions that displeased him was the intensity of the blast; he should have struck her with more volts. Perhaps it would have fried her vocal chords and rendered her mute for the remainder of this visit.

"Why you-" she turned swiftly. "Tanku! You're whip, hand it over." Sesshomaru's eyes shifted over toward their interaction.

"As you wish, My Lady," he unfastened the lash from his waist and handed it over as ordered.

Seeing her stalk back over, whip in hand, Sesshomaru stood to halt her progress. Whatever her intentions were, they were most definitely foul. "Stand aside," she demanded, pulling her arm back and snapping it towards the dragon.

Sesshomaru caught the whip in his palm and pulled it forcefully from her weak grasp, casting the limp weapon aside. "You will not harm what is _mine_ ," he gnashed coldly. Ah-Un stood at his side, prepared to fight if necessary.

Susiera's eyes burned from his actions and her fangs showed through her snarl. She had enough of this dog. She was a _dragon_ , the highest of the demon species; he should be grateful for their arranged mating, but instead, he considered her worthless. She would show him; if he valued his _pet_ more then her, she'd just do away with the beast. But first, she had to get him out of her way, "Tanku!" She didn't need to say anymore, the dragon guard knew his lady well enough to determine her intentions.

Suseira remained in front of him as Tanku went for the whip that landed somewhere behind him. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted between the two, watching for any aggressive movement, when Suseira suddenly charged him. He turned to retaliate, but found is arms pinned behind his back by the much larger dragon. Tanku pulled him backwards, out of the way so Susiera's attack could land on who she was truly aiming for, Ah-Un. Her claws slashed his hind quarters when the two-headed dragon turned to assist Sesshomaru, knocking him to the ground.

Sesshomaru thrashed in Tanku's grip, silver hair flying about wildly at the painful sensation of his arms being pulled nearly to the point of snapping. Without the latent demonic energy inside him, he could not overpower the older demon and was forced to watch Suseira retrieve the whip and commence beating Ah-Un to the ground.

"You will regret this, Suseira! Cease your assault immediately!" Sesshomaru snapped, fangs showing through a vicious snarl.

"Just hold still; there's nothing you can do, Whelp," Tanku's voice matched his unbreakable grip.

"Do not take me lightly, Cur; I will see you dead for acting against this one," Tanku just chuckled in response to what he deemed a ridiculous threat, but Sesshomaru's attention was brought back to the scene before him when Ah-Un bellowed out under the slicing fall of the whip. Even in unskilled hands, the barbed ends were tearing his scaled hide to shreds, blood blackened the once green field, and Suseira showed no signs of letting up. She was going to kill him!

Sesshomaru's breathe suspended for a mere moment at that realization. He could not allow that. It all happened so fast; a roar of outrage burst from his throat making both dragons pause, his vision sharpened, and he found himself free of Tanku's hold, running on all fours. He leapt straight at Suseira, who now appeared so much smaller than she had before; he didn't think, he couldn't think, he just did what his instincts urged him to do. Landing on all fours, his front paws pinning her to the ground, he snapped his jaw and crushed the she-dragon's head in his massive maw before she could even attempt to flee. Turning towards Ah-Un, he nudged the injured dragon with his muzzle until the two-headed beast regained his feet, but their relief was short-lived as he was violently reminded that Suseira was not the only enemy here.

Tanku, in his dragon form, tackled the newly transformed Sesshomaru to the ground, razor talons tore into his flesh just like the whip had to Ah-Un, staining the white fur a crimson red. Claws swiped and teeth gnashed, but the dragon scale hide of his adversary was impenetrable. Along with this advantage, Tanku was vastly more experienced than the recently matured pup. It did not take the dragon long to get Sesshomaru onto his back and pinned to the ground.

"What a turn of events, and you played into our plan perfectly, Puppy," Tanku taunted, dragons being one of the few demon species capable of speech in their true form. Sesshomaru barked back, ferociously drawing up his lips to show off a mouth full of piercing fangs. "Suseira was a pawn; one of many offspring. Ryukotsusei will not be saddened by her death, but news of yours will bring him elation." Sesshomaru thrashed beneath the massive dragon. "You probably don't even understand what I'm saying, you dogs are so simple when you transform, barking and running about like common animals that-" His tirade was interrupted when a blast struck his black wings, "How cute, that _little_ dragon is trying to save you." Tanks swung his tail, knocking Ah-Un to the ground with a sickening crunch. "Heh, such pathetic- ugh!" The momentary distraction allotted Sesshomaru opportunity to snap his jaw onto the underside of the dragon's throat. "Haven't you learned yet?" Tanku chided, trusting his scales would keep him protected. "My hide is stronger than armor, there is nothing you can do to-" a sizzling sound reached his ears and a burning sensation originated around the bite. "What is this? What's happening?" He reared back, trying to dislodged the fangs that were slowly sinking deeper into his flesh, but couldn't get Sesshomaru off him. Green liquid seeped from the dogs mouth, down the length of the dragon's throat; Sesshomaru's toxic saliva ate away at the impenetrable scales, until his jaw succeeded in pulverizing the macerated structures, and consequentially, crushing the dragon's windpipe with pressures unfathomable.

He did not let go when the dragon swiped down his side with a hooked back claw, he did not let go when Tanku attempted to fly away, and he did not let go when the body stopped moving completely. It wasn't until the dragon's corpse disintegrated until a puddle of sludge that his jaw-lock released, but his fight was not over. He defeated the dragons, but he had not regained his senses, and his father was no where nearby. Looking around the field, verifying that no more enemies lurked nearby, the feral canine caught sight of something heaped on the ground. It smelled familiar; was it prey? Was this why he was fighting those dragons? Did they aim to take what was his? Sniffing at the body, he caught that this too, was a dragon, but unlike the two he just decimated, this one's scent was calming.

It started out feeling lost in mist, until the familiar calming scent led him through. He couldn't recognize it immediately, only that it belonged to something, or someone, that was his, and it was injured. That realization filled him with discontent. This was not prey, he wanted it alive. Nudging the form on the ground and letting out whimpers eventually brought the creature to consciousness, but it was fading. He needed to help it. Licking at the wounds, Sesshomaru sealed the lacerations with a very different kind of saliva than the one the other dragon got a dose of, and only when he was halfway through did he realize that it was Ah-Un he was healing. This dragon was _his_. The two-headed dragon groaned. His condition was stabilized, but he still needed actual care; care that could not be performed in this form. Upon thinking about changing back, the world around him got bigger, or more precisely, he shrank back to his humanoid form.

"Ah-Un, can you stand?" the dragon tried to rise, but found himself unable. Looking himself over, Sesshomaru noted the injuries he sustained where already mending themselves, much quicker than he had previously been capable of. His strength should be increased as well. With no little effort, he assisted Ah-Un to his feet and helped him lumber back to the stables, where he ordered for his care and then turned towards the castle to have his own injuries looked at.

Clothes shredded and caked with blood, a limp in his right leg, he must have been quite the sight, for he'd never seen his father look so terrified before, "Sesshomaru, what happened?" InuTaisho frantically looked him over. "Who attacked you? Notify the healer!"

Sesshomaru refused to be carried as his father tried to do, but followed to the healers anyway, ignoring his father's questions all the while. "What about Suseira? Mobilize a search party; we must deal with this before Ryukotsusei finds out-"

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke up, "There is no point father; there is nothing left of them."

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Who could have taken out both dragons and injured Sesshomaru? Who would have wanted to?

"I have inherited mother's toxicity," he stated plainly.

"How would you know that unless-" Taisho gasped, catching on to what Sesshomaru was implying, "you didn't!"

The dog who was no longer a pup couldn't help the grin that blossomed, "Dragons, do not taste good, Father."

"No," InuTaisho chuckled at his son's summary of the encounter; a moment of mirth before the hell that would come. "No, they do not."

* * *

It was a hard earned lesson, but one he learned well. Never show affection, for even the slightest display could place that being in extreme danger. He could not afford to feel.

* * *

(A/N: So there you go, the story of what actually happened in his past that I'm sure many were waiting anxiously for, but we are not done yet.

Recall from episodes 5 and 18, the first demon servant Sesshomaru uses, that giant ogre-like demon that he sits on its shoulder, he strikes at it for little reason and doesn't care when it dies. Note, however, that he never harms or reprimands Ah-Un. And I know technically it was Rin that gave the dragon(s) his/their name, but I changed that for this story.

I know someone requested awhile ago to get them alone for an extended period of time, well, this is that time. This was only the first part, more will be coming with the next update.)


	41. Author's Note: HIATUS

A/N: I'm sorry guys, I really hate to do this, but I'm going to have to go on HIATUS for a few months. Bit off way more than I can chew and it's taking up every bit of my spare time, what little I have of it. Between those obligations, and everything going wrong consecutively, I haven't gotten anything written for two weeks straight. I'm exhausted, and the last thing I want is for this to feel like work and kill my passion completely. I WILL BE BACK! Promise; I love this story too much to leave it unfinished. And when I do I'll be refreshed, inspired, and possessing a new skill set/knowledge to make my writing all the better.


End file.
